keiretsu
by Keiretsu y MADG
Summary: Hay un capitulo oculto en la historia de Ranma, una pelea que envuelve toda la temática de esta historia, en la cuál Ranma resulta victorioso con un gran esfuerzo que incluso casi le cuesta la vida misma en defensa de un objeto valioso.
1. Chapter 1

_**--**__**KE**__**IR**__**ET**__**SU**__**—**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

**El fuego de un Saotome**

_**INTRODUCCIÓN:**_

_**Este fanfiction se desarrolla varios años después del final de la serie, gira en torno al hijo de la pareja Ranma y Akane, quienes obviamente se encuentran ya casados y manteniéndose de las actividades que representa el tener un dojo. La vida que han llevado ha sido la más feliz posible, Ranma es ahora un muy reconocido y reputado sensei de el combate estilo libre, Akane es una ama de casa y también imparte clases particulares de defensa personal y Keiretsu, su hijo de 16 años es un estudiante de nivel preparatoria que posee al igual que su padre una increíble habilidad en las artes marciales y una alegría singular, cuán niño pequeño se tratase. **_

_**Sin embargo hay un capitulo oculto en la historia de Ranma, una pelea que envuelve toda la temática de esta historia, en la cuál Ranma resulta victorioso con un gran esfuerzo que incluso casi le cuesta la vida misma en defensa de un objeto valioso, la reliquia más preciada de la dinastía Saotome la cual encierra un poder que la generación de Ranma no estaba destinada a poseer, no asi su descendencia, en este caso Keiretsu Saotome, quien deberá sin saberlo lidiar con esta responsabilidad y carga que hará que su algo cotidiana y normal manera de vida cambie drásticamente, ya que al igual que su padre él no podía quedarse atrás con una vida llena de líos, problemas y aventuras que nadie más podría darse el lujo de contar que ha vivido. **_

_Todos los personajes excepto los creados por los autores son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, utilizándolos solamente para la realización de este fanfiction sin ganancia alguna por ello lo consideramos completamente legal. Fanfiction elaborado por "Keiretsu" y "MADG" pseudónimos de sus creadores._

_Simbología_

"……_.." pensamientos_

_(…….) comentarios de los autores_

_--……-- acciones de los personajes_

_/…../ recuerdo_

_T__odo empieza en un gran dojo, el dojo de la familia Tendo, el cual había cambiado mucho ya, el tiempo a transcurrido rápidamente y ahora nuestro personaje principal (el cual no es Kuno ) se encontraba por fin, (por fin!) felizmente casado con la que fue su única legitima prometida, la cual solamente cambio para ser aun más hermosa que antes, su cabello un poco más largo, su figura mejor moldeada y su sonrisa intacta la hacían lucir realmente como un ángel. Ranma quien tenía un aspecto más maduro y facciones más marcadas, su cuerpo firme y fuerte y su……bueno dejemos de lado su descripción je basta decir que aun mantiene su cola hecha trenza en su cabello.  
Era una mañana bastante agradable, de esas mañanas en el que el clima es muy bondadoso, nubes tapando los rayos del sol e impidiendo que se sintiera su calor, mas no otorgando un frio a cambio, sencillamente una mañana fresca y agradable a la piel. Akane avanzaba por la vieja sala comedor del dojo con un par de platos en manos, Ranma por su parte la esperaba sentado y posando sus ojos en su bella esposa, siguiéndola con su mirada y con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-aquí está tu desayuno amor –dijo Akane mientras depositaba uno de los platos frente a su esposo_  
_-gracias- respondió Ranma con una sonrisa aun mas grande- que está haciendo aquel muchacho?_  
_-no lo sé, seguramente aun está jugando_

_Subiendo las escaleras, yendo derecho por el estrecho pasillo y volteando hacia la izquierda se encuentra una puerta, muy conocida, la puerta de la que solía ser la habitación de Akane, pero esta vez colgaba de ella un letrero en forma de cerdito que portaba pintado el nombre de: "Keiretsu", dentro de esa habitación se encontraba un muchacho de 16 años con su cabello no tan largo, no tan corto, de un color azul oscuro con unos pequeños cabellos que salían de la parte posterior en su nuca, como una pequeña coleta, sus ojos de un gris azul idénticos a los de su padre y su complexión bien definida debido a su práctica en las artes marciales, si, un muchacho con esas características físicas, que en realidad, no estaba en su habitación, la ventana abierta en ella declaraba que el muchacho había salido por ella y ahora estaba entretenido en atrapar algo por el tejado……._

_- jeje, espera ven aquí, no te haré daño amigo _  
_- miaooo_  
_- anda ven, solo quiero jugar un poco contigo _  
_- miao --lamiéndose las patitas--_  
_- así que estas tomando un baño? _  
_- miao_

_-Keiretsu! Baja a tomar el desayuno!-fue el grito de su madre desde el comedor-_  
_-ooo, si mama enseguida bajo!... bueno creo que jugaremos en un momento más, pero por ahora…. Jeje_

_Poniéndose de pie keiretsu dio un gran salto hacia arriba y haciendo varias piruetas y movimientos en el aire aterrizo sobre el pasto del jardín en frente del comedor donde ya se encontraba su comida sobre la mesa_

_-mmm que rico huele mama _  
_-anda siéntate y disfrútalo _  
_-si, ah, hola papa buenos días_  
_-buenos días hijo, parecía que no ibas a despertarte _  
_-je, lo siento creo que soy muy dormilón_  
_-ah no te preocupes hijo eso viene de familia –dijo Akane divertida lanzando una mirada rápida a ranma-_  
_-mmm?- Keiretsu estaba confundido-  
Ranma solamente frunció un poco el ceño -no sé a qué te refieras…..¬¬_  
_jeje-rió Akane mostrando una bella sonrisa_  
_-mmm aaa mama este estofado te quedo de maravilla eres una excelente cocinera_  
_-gracias hijo _  
_-je, si la hubieras probado hace algunos años no habrías podido ni hacer un comentario Keiretsu- ahora fue Ranma quien comentaba eso divertido-  
-ranma….¬¬_  
_-umm? ………jajaja –keiretsu se divertía viendo a sus padres- ustedes dos se pasan_  
-_de que te ríes?-preguntaron ambos padres al unísono _  
_-desde que tengo memoria ustedes siempre han peleado de esa manera, me provoca gracia, personalmente no puedo imaginar a papa despertándose tarde todos los días y a mi mama como una mala cocinera, je bueno, --sorbiendo el plato rápidamente-- estuvo delicioso gracias, con permiso iré a jugar con un amigo_

_El pequeño gato de color blanco que se encontraba caminando cerca del manantial fue alcanzado por Keiretsu, mientras este comenzaba a jugar con él sus padres lo observaban con una amplia sonrisa_

_-nuestro hijo siempre tendrá el espíritu de un niño pequeño-dijo Akane_  
_- je sí, pero no puedo entender cómo puede jugar con esa cosa…  
- jaja, ranma, el hecho de que aun te asusten los gatos no significa que a él también le tengan que desagradar, je, que bueno que no saco ese mal_  
_-si tienes razón…. Ni la maldición de convertirse en chica_  
_- je si…………sabes ranma ?_  
_-um ?_  
_-hoy recordé aquel incidente de hace algunos años..-el semblante de Akane se vio un poco mas apagado_  
_-te refieres a aquel sujeto? –ranma parecía no inmutarse mientras daba el último sorbo a su té-_  
_-si, recuerdo que dijo que volvería después y que sería nuestra descendencia la que sufriría su venganza_

_Ranma se acerco a su esposa y la tomo por el hombro - pero han pasado años akane, no creo que pueda volver a dar problemas además, yo me encargue personalmente de el _  
_-lo sé, pero, esa herida…._  
_-no te preocupes, todo estará bien no hay porque pensar en lo peor_  
_-supongo que si…. /observando a keiretsu/_  
_-je además, sabes que jamás te decepcionaría no dejare que nada malo le pase a keiretsu _  
_-si, pero…..sabes que no solo él me preocupa…_  
_- ……je……_

_Ranma tomo akane por el cuello y acercándola hacia a él la beso en los labios_

_Unas horas después Akane se encontraba terminando de lavar el ultimo traste y vio la hora en el reloj, rápidamente su mirada cambio con algo de sorpresa  
-keiretsu!-grito inmediatamente saliendo de la cocina-_  
_-ya voy mama!_  
_-apresúrate hijo o llegaras de nuevo tarde a la preparatoria!_  
_-si, ya casi termino!_  
_-este muchacho……_

Keiretsu subió inmediatamente las escaleras, al final dio un pequeño salto y caminando sobre la pared cuan ninja se tratase entro a su habitación dando una ligera patada a la puerta, acto seguido prendió su reproductor de música y una canción de un ritmo rock pop sonó a volumen alto, mientras Keiretsu sonreía y hacia ademanes de baile y canto comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente de ropa, después se lavo la cara y los dientes y finalmente dio una pequeña arreglada a su cabello y ajusto su pequeña trenza para dar el último acorde de la canción con su guitarra imaginaria y detener la pista de audio para bajar las escaleras de un gran salto y caer justamente enfrente de su madre que lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados, Keiretsu solo sonrió y saco la lengua

_-bien estoy listo mama, me voy_-  
_-ya era hora, tendrás que correr para llegar a tiempo_  
_-claro no te preocupes- Keiretsu comenzó su carrera inmediatamente fuera del dojo, tan rápido que no notó que Akane se había dado la vuelta un momento_  
_-muy bien hijo, solo espera un momento y enseguida te daré tu……….vaya ya se fue, y dejo su desayuno……y no le dio beso a su madre….hay estos jóvenes…. ^^_  
_  
Antes de salir de casa Keiretsu se detuvo para dirigirse hacia el dojo, abriendo la gran puerta observo a Ranma quien se encontraba dando clases a varios alumnos de artes marciales_

_-vamos! Noventa y ocho!- era el grito de Ranma_  
_-Tsaaa!_  
_-noventa y nueve!_  
_-Iaaa!_  
_-cien!_  
_-tseee!_

_-muy bien /avanzando hacia keire/ ahora hagan 200 lagartijas!_  
_-si maestro!_  
Ranma se puso frente a Keiretsu con ambas manos sobre su cinta negra en la cintura  
_-que pasa hijo?  
- je, que tal papa, veras lo que pasa es que….._

_Corriendo a toda velocidad el joven de coleta cruzaba inmediatamente las calles de Nerima, mientras que observaba los billetes que llevaba en la mano_  
_-no puedo creerlo si me dio el dinero je, mi papa es lo mejor….muy bien aquí es –frenándose--_

_Keiretsu se detuvo frente a la fachada de una tienda que tenía el clásico tejado estilo chino como el que tenía el neko han ten, era una tienda de curiosidades de aquel país, abrió la puerta y entro, el vendedor al instante lo reconoció regalándole una sonrisa  
-oh, buenos días Keiretsu_  
_-buenos días señor Shigeru_  
_-que te trae por aquí eh? Será acaso que buscas un buen regalo para una muchacha?_  
_-que? Como lo supo?_  
_-ajaja, bueno tengo mis medios, y es notable que por la excelente forma en que se tratan, tu estas muy enamorado de esa jovencita_  
_-eh?...ja, bueno es su cumpleaños y le quería dar un regalo por eso, es todo --sacando el famoso orgullo Saotome _  
_-jaja, muy bien keire, en ese caso yo te recomendaría……esto_  
_-um? Ah pero si es…..es la pulsera que vimos el otro día, aquella que le gusto mucho, pensé que ya la había vendido señor_  
_-je no fue así, la guarde especialmente esperando hasta que llegaras a comprarla_  
_-vaya, gracias, estoy completamente seguro que le gustara_  
_-ya lo creo, permite envolvértela para regalo_  
_-gracias……..em……cuanto me costara señor Shigeru?_  
_-je no te preocupes por el dinero muchacho_  
_-que? Pero_  
_-de verdad, a decir verdad esta pulsera no me costó ni un solo yen_  
_-y entonces como fue que la consiguió para venderla?_  
_-pues de hecho es una especie de pago, veras, hace tiempo la anciana cologne me pidió varias cosas de mi tienda, y como en ese momento no tenía suficiente dinero para pagarme acepte de su parte esa pulsera para terminar la deuda, je además de un excelente plato de ramen estilo chino delicioso_  
_-asa vaya, je si, el neko hanten hace comida exquisita_  
_-así es _  
_-ops se me hace tarde, bueno, muchas gracias señor Shigeru algún día le devolveré el favor, hasta luego/comenzando su carrera de nuevo/_  
_-jeje, no fue nada apresúrate!_

_La preparatoria Furinkan se veía cercana, Keiretsu acelero el paso y entro por los grandes canceles de esta_  
_-uff, justo a tiempo, un poco mas y me retraso_  
_Keiretsu apenas estaba tomando aire de su apresurada carrera cuándo la voz de hombre lo detuvo  
-espera ahí Keiretsu Saotome!_  
_-si, no te muevas!  
-este será el día en que serás derrotado!  
-ooo no lo olvidaba…..-dijo Keiretsu dando un suspiro y volteando a sus espaldas _

_Repentinamente un ejército de muchachos salió rápidamente al encuentro de keiretsu, se podía notar que había muchos tipos de deportistas entre ellos, desde tipos vestidos con uniformes de soccer, de basket ball, karatekas, estudiantes de kendo, hasta los amplios luchadores de sumo y demás…._  
_-aun insisten en darme una lección eh?-dijo Keiretsu cruzándose de brazos, como si se tratase de el mismo Ranma en sus tiempos de estudiante-_

_-cállate después de derrotarte saldré con la hermosa Nahomi_  
_-estas equivocado el que saldrá con ella soy yo!_  
_- no estés tan seguro yo lo haré!_

_-aaa…..con permiso….-dijo Keiretsu dándoles la espalda-._

_-por supuesto que no yo seré quien…_  
_-espera keiretsu a donde crees que vas?_  
_-ummm no estén molestando llegare tarde a clase!_  
_-tarde, ya es tarde para ti keiretsu iaaaa!_  
_-vamoooos!_

_Con una mirada de cansancio keiretsu se quedo quieto esperando la llegada de las decenas de muchachos que iban hacia él, después de dar un parpadeo agudizo su vista y….._

_-te arrepentirá…..ouch_  
_-ay! _  
_- uuu!_  
_- agg!_  
_-por favor esp…..ouuu…_

_Uno tras otro todos fueron cayendo al suelo totalmente noqueados, hasta que solo quedaban cuatro muchachos en pie_

_-les dije que tengo prisa, hasta luego_

_-rayos es un maldito _  
_-como un flacucho como él puede vencernos?-dijo molesto un inmenso luchador de sumo-_  
_-vamos ataquemos todos al mismo tiempo_  
_-de acuerdo_  
-_iaaaaa!_

_- mmm? O rayos_

_-toma esto!_  
_-No escaparas!_  
-_recibe mi patada especial!_

_Keiretsu esquivaba una y otra vez cada ataque de sus oponentes  
-"ya me canse de esquivarlos….mmm ya es tarde, muy bien….."_

_Agachándose rápidamente Keiretsu tomo impulso y lanzo su mochila al aire llamando la atención de sus agresores_  
_-ya me cansaron, el truco de las castañas calientes! __A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a_

_-ou, ay, ouch, hummh, argg_

_Después de recibir varios golpes los agresores cayeron inconscientes al suelo acumulándose a la increíble cantidad de quienes estaban ya en el, Keire solo estiro su mano y volvió a tomar su mochila que cayó desde arriba _  
_-cuando aprenderán…..oh no, es tarde/comenzando otra carrera mas/_

_La clase en el aula ya transcurría, el profesor daba una explicación de algebra  
-Entonces tenemos que al despejar la variable x obteniendo su resultado podemos remplazarlo en la ecuación principal para de esta manera obtener……._

_Unos golpes en la puerta sonaron y un instante después Keiretsu asomo la cara por ella  
- ….em…..disculpe profe_  
_-mmm, keiretsu….._  
_-je si, disculpe la tardanza puedo pasar?_  
_-le dije que si volvía a llegar tarde no le iba a permitir la entrada Saotome, y llámeme profesor o maestro, no profe jovencito_  
_-"pero que amargado es este viejo…" jeje si, bueno no volverá a suceder_  
_-espero que no…../Keiretsu avanzó dando un pequeño suspiro dentro del salón, pero el profesor no había terminado de hablar/ pero esta vez quédese fuera  
Keiretsu se frenó instantáneamente y con el pie que mantenía en el aire para dar su siguiente paso roto 180° y lo puso en dirección contraria a la salida maldiciendo entre dientes_

_Mientras algunas risas y murmullos se escucharon en el salón una hermosa joven de cabello largo y pelirrojo, observaba con sus ojos verdes a keiretsu, o bueno con lo que se alcanzaba a ver de ellos….._  
_-de nuevo tarde….¬¬_

_Después de dos laaaargas horas para Keiretsu la campana que indicaba el final de la doble clase de álgebra sonó, y este entro a su salón de clases encontrando a aquella hermosa pelirroja rodeada de casi todos sus compañeros_

_-jaja de nuevo tarde e keire_  
_-mmm no molestes Genzo- le respondió Keiretsu a un compañero de clases de su estatura, un poco robusto pero sin llegar a ser un gordo, tenía el cabello corto color café oscuro y con un peinado de "piquitos" , la camisa escolar desfajada y sus particulares pequeños ojos color café oscuro como su cabello que hacían que sus mejillas resaltaran un poco en forma graciosa_

_-si Genzo que no ves que hoy tuvo que pelear con mas rivales que los de costumbre?_  
_-tu también Zen?- ahora Keiretsu volteó a ver a otro compañero que había hecho ese comentario con un tono de burla, era un poco más bajo que Keiretsu, tenía el cabello rubio y corto aunque totalmente despeinado, sin embargo no lucia mal sus alborotada cabellera, los ojos azules profundos de complexión delgada y muy bien fajado y alineado en su uniforme, que le respondió a Keire (como lo llamaban sus amigos) sonriendo _  
-_ja, no te enojes amigo, solo digo la verdad o no?_  
_-pues….si_

_Genzo se aproximo con una sonrisa un tanto malévola en sentido de juego hacia keire  
-asi que dinos keire que le vas a regalar eh?_  
_-pues……_  
_-anda dinos_  
_-sabemos que le tuviste que haber comprado algo para ella-insistió también Zen-_  
-_bueno…._  
_-si, es muy notorio, no puedo culparte keire la verdad es que a todos nos resulta muy bonita-dijo Genzo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda-_  
_-que?_  
_-muy cierto Genzo, es hermosa……-siguió Zen-_  
_Keiretsu solo cerró los ojos y con el mismo ademán de Ranma movió su cabeza a un lado fingiendo no tener interés  
-no sé de que están hablando…._

_-por favor keiretsu, no puedes negar que tiene una belleza sin igual _  
_-asi es, si lo haces, creo que empezaremos a alejarnos de ti amigo, pues no te gusta una belleza como ella entonces andas por otros rumbos…._

_Ante el comentario de Zen Keiretsu abrió los ojos y alzo el puño en amenaza  
- ¬¬, cállate_

_-bueno y entonces, lo admitirás?_  
_-anda keire, ya dínoslo, no le diremos a nadie, sabemos que te gusta mucho, además esta la mayor parte del tiempo contigo_  
_-si, pero que importa que sea bonita, solo se la pasa regañándome por llegar tarde o no hacer bien la tarea, además……eh? Oigan vuelvan aquí, les estoy hablando!_

_Genzo y Zen ya caminaban meneando la cabeza en negativa dejando a keire hablando solo  
-este muchacho es un caso perdido Zen _  
_-ni que lo digas Genzo ni que lo digas….._

_-bah…….._

_Keiretsu dirigió su mirada hacia aquella chica pelirroja que sonreía constantemente mientras recibia regalos de parte de todo compañero que la rodeaba_  
_"prefiero esperar, no quiero darle mi regalo en frente de todos, después comenzarían a molestarnos………..en verdad……..es muy bonita,"_

_Tan solo un instante después otra maestra mas llego al salón de clases y todos volvieron a sus lugares mientras esta dejo su portafolio en su escritorio y se dirigio al pizarrón comenzando a escribir: "La isla Houraijima" para después empezara a hablar _  
_-Esta misteriosa isla existio durante la época feudal de las guerras en el antiguo Japón, era considerada un paraíso para los youkais y los humanos ya que convivian en…….._

_-mmm…..historia, la maestra Kaede es tan aburrida…..-dijo keire -_

_-ni que lo digas, y lo peor es que habrá examen pronto- le aviso Genzo- _  
_-que?_  
_-si, nosotros la escuchamos cuando platicaba con el profesor Tatewaki, piensa hacernos un examen sorpresa-agregó Zen-_  
_Keiretsu hizo una mueca de disgusto  
-no puede ser……_  
_-creo que será mejor poner atención-dijo Zen enfocando su vista al pizarrón-_  
_-pero eso significa que tendremos varios exámenes al mismo tiempo, rayos, como podre estudiar de todo……_

_-señor Saotome por favor ponga atención, a menos que quiera quedarse fuera de la clase de nuevo- sorprendió a keire la maestra que se había percatado de que hablaba en clase-_  
_-eh? Jeje, lo siento profesora, continué por favor_

_La chica pelirroja solo observo de reojo a Keiretsu mientras en sus pensamientos solo se escuchaba una palabra….."baka"_

_Después de una hora de clase todos salieron contentos a tomar su receso, e inmediatamente más personas comenzaron a rodear a aquella chica pelirroja en cuanto salió del salón_  
_-vaya, no esperan nada –dijo Genzo al ver como impedían la salida del salón_  
-_"creo que mejor esperare a la salida para dársela…." –pensaba Keiretsu al ver la situación_

_Zen rompió la observación de sus compañeros  
-oigan tengo hambre_  
_-si, tendremos que comprar algo en la cafetería- _  
_-pero mírala Genzo para varear está repleta….u.u_

_Keiretsu los vio burlándose  
-je, pobres de ustedes que no traen su……..mi desayuno, lo olvide!_  
_-jaja, que ibas a decir keire?-rió Genzo_  
_-ja, te propongo algo amigo, nosotros te daremos varios yenes para que puedas comer algo si nos compras a nosotros nuestra comida también _  
_-buena idea Zen, que dices?_  
_-je, es un trato –dijo Keiretsu -perfecto, ten aquí tienes_ _-aquí está mi parte- dijo Genzo dándole el dinero también_  
_-muy bien, en un momento regreso_  
-_te esperamos aquí _

_Acercándose rápidamente a la cafetería Keiretsu dio un gran salto sobre la multitud, avanzando mediante piruetas y apoyos en varias cabezas llego hasta la ventanilla de pedido donde se inmiscuyo entre los que ahí estaban y apartando con sus manos a dos muchachos que estaban en ella comenzó a pedir sus alimentos _  
_-ese keiretsu es genial-dijo Genzo sonriendo -si, debido a su gran habilidad y fuerza en las artes marciales él no tiene problemas para conseguir comida- dijo Zen_

_-disculpen muchachos_

_-mmm? Oooo pero si es Nahomi-dijo Genzo _  
_-je si, que tal _  
_-eee…..bueno, antes que nada, feliz cumpleaños Nahomi, esperamos que la pases muy bien_  
_-gracias Zen_  
_-eee…si si, mira te compre un pequeño obsequio_  
_-gracias genzo, no te hubieras molestado_  
_-si, yo también te compre algo ten_

_Nahomi recibió en sus manos unas plumas decoradas con un pequeño panda, un cerdito y un pato, además de un estuche donde guardarlas_

_-Nos dimos cuenta de que el otro día pedias una pluma a una compañera verdad Zen?_  
-Asi es Genzo, _y que al parecer tú estuche se te perdió asi que….._  
_-muchas gracias muchachos, que atentos ^^_  
_-no fue nada –contestaron los dos al unísono y sonrientes_

_-oigan, de casualidad no han visto a Keiretsu?_

_-si, está en la cafetería-dijo Genzo- fue a comprarnos algo para comer_  
_-no debe tardar en regresar_

_-bien, pues cuando vuelva podrían decirle que vaya conmigo, estaré afuera en el jardín frente a la cancha de volley_

_-claro Nahomi, nosotros se lo diremos –le dijo Zen_

_-gracias y….gracias de nuevo por sus obsequios_

_-je no hay de que, adiós-meneaba su mano bobamente Genzo-_

_Ambos chicos permanecieron moviendo sus manos en forma de despedida y sonriendo hasta que natsumi desapareció de su vista_

_-Aaaaaaaaaa- suspiraron profundamente -es hermosa_  
_-valió la pena haber ahorrado un poco para darle su regalo verdad Genzo?_

_-de que hablan?_

_-ah , keiretsu, lo conseguiste todo? –preguntó Genzo_  
_-si aquí tienes tu ramen instantáneo y los rollos de pescado y para ti Zen aquí está tu teriyaki_  
-_gracias keire_  
_-a ustedes por prestarme el dinero, bien…..nos vamos?_

_-si, ah es cierto, Nahomi nos dijo que te esperaba_  
_-a mi?_  
_-si, dice que vayas al jardín que está en la cancha de volley –dijo Genzo mientras sus cachetotes devoraban su almuerzo_

_-mmm…… _

_Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cancha de volley a través de la ventana de al lado Keiretsu observo como nahomi se encontraba sentada con unas amigas_  
_-si, bueno, después hablare con ella, vengan vamos a ver si podemos jugar soccer con los demás_  
Genzo y Zen se observaron y se encogieron de hombros  
_-bien, como quieras- dijo Zen_

_Las últimas horas de clase después del receso pasaron más rápidamente, pronto la campana de salida sonó y todos comenzaron a salir, momentos después keiretsu y sus amigos se encontraban en la puerta de salida _

_-hasta luego keire!-se despidió Genzo_  
_-suerte amigo_  
_-gracias Zen, nos vemos el lunes Genzo!_

_Keiretsu se recargo sobre la pared y observo a Nahomi quien se aproximaba con algunas amigas, cargando sus numerosas bolsas de regalos_

_-hasta luego nahomi y feliz cumpleaños_  
_-que te la pases muy bien con tu familia_  
_-gracias amigas, hasta luego _

_Keiretsu aprovecho el momento en que Nahomi se quedo sola y se paro frente a ella  
-em….hola nahomi_  
_-uh?, ah, hola_  
_-déjame ayudarte_  
_-no es necesario gracias -–ignorándolo--_  
_-vamos, por favor _  
_- --suspirando-- esta bien, ten_  
_-bueno, que te parece si nos vamos? dijo keiretsu sonriendo_  
_-como quieras…._

_Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar….._

_-vaya, te dieron demasiados regalos verdad?_  
_-si, demasiados_  
_-seguramente estarás muy contenta_  
_-si, demasiado _  
_-y apuesto que tendrás muchas ganas de llegar a tu casa a ver que te darán tus papas no?_  
_-si, demasiadas_

_Keiretsu se detuvo y se puso frente a Nahomi  
- ¬¬……muy bien, que es lo que sucede?_  
-_de que hablas?_  
_-vamos, lo único que haces es ignorarme_  
_-claro que no, te estoy escuchando_  
-_si claro, y solo me das el avión! para donde va el boleto eee?_  
_-pues como quieres que te responda! No empieces de sarcástico_  
_-no lo sé, al menos podrías tratar de verme cuando hablamos o de no sonar tan antipática!_

Aquello parecía la viva imagen de las peleas que sostenían Ranma y Akane en sus tiempos de estudiante, aunque con la diferencia de que Keiretsu se mantenía mirándola fijamente a los ojos, logrando asi intimidarla un poco y forzarla a responder sin gritarle

_- ………..muy bien, si Keiretsu, recibí muchos regalos de mis amigos y me hicieron sentir muy contenta, claro que tengo ganas de llegar a casa con mi papa y mama y tengo curiosidad de saber que es lo que me regalaran, pero de la persona que mas esperaba una felicitación siquiera no me ha dicho nada y me a ignorado todo el día!_

_-hum….-Keiretsu se quedó sin poder articular palabra alguna-._

_Nahomi observo a Keiretsu, el cual estaba en silencio y después de darle la espalda dio un pequeño suspiro_  
_-lo siento, no debí gritarte de esa manera kei…._  
_-lo siento Nahomi_  
_-que?_  
_-bueno, pues yo en realidad…….mira, podemos ir a sentarnos en esa banca?_

_Nahomi se notaba un tanto sorprendida con la reacción de Keiretsu  
-en esa banca?_  
_-si, quiero, mostrarte algo_  
-_bueno, como gustes_

_Los dos se dirigieron a una banca de un parque que estaba frente a ellos y se sentaron, Keiretsu tomo su mochila, la abrió y después de buscar un momento saco una pequeña cajita_

_-perdona, yo…..te compre un regalo, es solo que, como siempre estabas rodeada de todos…..pues….me daba algo de pena dártelo frente a ellos…._  
_-Keiretsu….^^_  
_-mira, -abriendo al caja- _  
_-oh!, pero si es…._  
_-si, es la pulsera que vimos el otro día recuerdas?_

_/Se observan dos jóvenes frente la tienda del señor Shigeru observando varias cosas a través de la ventanilla, nahomi recargada observando todo mientras que keiretsu solo estaba recargado en el muro observándola a ella/_

_/-mira Keiretsu que bonito reloj/_  
_/-si…/_  
_/-y mira! Esa figurita es muy bonita la ves? La del pequeño gatito/_  
_/-aja/_  
_/- y mira esos aretes se ven muy bien, apuesto que combinarían muy bien con mi vestido de noche/_  
_/-si claro/_  
_/-wooow/_  
_/-mmm? que sucede/_  
_/-mira esa pulsera keiretsu/_  
_/-cual/_  
_/-esa, ya la viste, es preciosa…../_

_La pulsera que señalaba Nahomi brillaba y relucía entre lo demás_  
_/- vaya, es muy llamativa /_  
_/- si, seria genial tenerla/_  
_/-ah si?/_  
_/-claro, creo que después ahorrare algo de dinero y vendré por ella, solo espero que no se haya vendido para entonces…/_

_De vuelta al tiempo actual Nahomi observaba algo incrédula la pulsera adornada con un pequeño corazón en el centro, plateada brillante, llamativa y compuesta por varios corazones entrelazados que la conformaban  
-es…._-  
_-espero que aun te guste, aun la encontré ahí_

_Nahomi alzó la vista y vio a Keiretsu con una gran sonrisa  
-muchas gracias Keiretsu….es…..el mejor regalo que haya tenido…._  
-_je, no fue nada Nahomi-dijo un sonrojado Keiretsu ante la sonrisa de Nahomi no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, y cuando la alzó observo a la bella muchacha con los ojos cristalinos aun sonriendo…. -Nahomi? que sucede? Parece que fueras a llorar…_  
_-je, no es nada …..serias tan amable de ponérmela Keiretsu?_  
_-claro _

_Keiretsu tomo al pulsera y quito el broche que la unía, la puso alrededor de la muñeca de nahomi y después volvió a unir el pequeño broche, después de un pequeño "clic" la pulsera quedo cerrada, Nahomi tomo la mano de Keiretsu con las _suyas_ y lo observo a los ojos, este no pudo evitar ver a los suyos y ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras él la veía sonreír, sin quitar la mirada ambos parecían haberse perdido dentro de los ojos del otro, lentamente comenzaron a acercarse hasta que sus labios solo eran separados por un pequeño hilo de viento, que comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, cambiando en un instante a una ráfaga violenta…._

_-pero que pasa?-dijo Nahomi cubriéndose del fuerte viento apegándose a Keiretsu_  
_-no lo sé, esto no es normal_

_Los árboles comenzaban a moverse con potentes sacudidas y el viento cada vez tomaba más fuerza alrededor de ellos, estando solos en aquel lugar…._

_-Keiretsu…-abrazándolo-_  
_-"que rayos sucede aquí…"_

_-jaja, que pasa Saotome? Estas asustado por una simple brisa como esta?- se escuchó la voz de un hombre, pero parecía como si viniera de distintas partes_

_-que?...quien está ahí!_

_-hum…lo sabía, tu eres el hijo de ese tal Ranma- volvió a escucharse la voz_

_El viento dejo de soplar y Keiretsu soltando a Nahomi se puso a observar a todas direcciones_  
_-yo soy Keiretsu Saotome, como es que conoces a mi padre?_  
_-en realidad nunca lo e visto, pero si se lo que es………solo es un maldito cobarde_  
_-que rayos dijiste!?- Keiretsu se torno molesto por el comentario_  
_-jeje, eso mismo, es solo un cobarde, si no fuera por él, y su maldita dinastía el equilibrio nunca se habría roto!_  
_-no entiendo de que rayos me estás hablando…_  
_-je……_

_El viento volvió a soplar con una fuerza aun mayor que la ultima vez, Nahomi abrazo a Keiretsu recargando su rostro en su espalda mientras este tuvo que cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con ambos brazos para evitar ser arrastrado, unos segundos después el viento ceso y al abrir sus ojos, Keiretsu se encontró con un tipo vestido completamente con una gabardina gris encapuchado, solo pudo observar sus grandes y profundos ojos grises, aquel sujeto comenzó a irradiar una energía proveniente de un peculiar brillo que salía de su pecho por debajo de sus ropas, que hizo que keire empezara a temblar, retrocediendo poco a poco….._

_-por ahora es necesario que te deje, hasta que tengas el poder que queremos, solo dile a tu padre que nuestro maestro Shintaro esta aquí, y que el pagara por su cobardía….._  
_- ……_  
_-hasta luego, Saotome……_

_Con otra fuerte ráfaga de viento que privo de su vista a keire y Nahomi el sujeto desapareció_

_-pero, quien era ese sujeto?...Keiretsu?_  
_-…….." tengo que hablar con mi papa"_  
_-keire? Te encuentras bien?_  
_-si….no te preocupes Nahomi_  
_-que bueno……bien, pues, anda ve con tu padre_  
_-que?_  
_-si, ese sujeto era muy misterioso, presiento que algo malo puede pasar, será mejor que se lo cuentes al señor Ranma, antes de que algo suceda_  
_-pero, y tú?_  
-_je, no te preocupes, regresare a casa, pero prométeme que en cuanto el señor Saotome sepa de esto me contaras que pasa de acuerdo?  
-Nahomi… no sentiste temor?  
-pues claro que si, por eso precisamente, quiero saber que es lo que pasa, no estaré tranquila sabiendo que un sujeto asi….quiere hacerte daño  
-je –sonriendo- gracias….oh, mira eso, todos tus regalos…..volaron  
-si…, pero no te preocupes, al menos aun tengo el más importante  
-si….^^  
- je ^^  
-te prometo que después iré a platicar contigo, hasta luego  
-apresúrate, nos veremos pronto _

_Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron una última mirada y comenzaron su camino, Keiretsu después comenzó a acelerar el paso hasta que prácticamente corría velozmente pro las calles de Nerima, llegando asi en instantes al dojo Saotome-Tendo. Al arribar abrió la puerta rápidamente, dejo su mochila en el pasillo y algo agitado dio la vuelta en la sala donde encontró a sus padres tomando sus alimentos, Akane fue la primera en notar su presencia_

_-Keiretsu, ya llegaste, que sucede porque estas agitado?_  
_-que sucede hijo, pensé que hoy no tenias planeado comer aquí-dijo Ranma volteando a ver también a su hijo _  
_-papa, tengo que hablar contigo –la expresión en el rostro de Keiretsu hizo que Akane pusiera un semblante de preocupación_  
_-sucede algo malo?_  
_-si, bueno…._  
_-es algo entre hombres? Quieres que lo hablemos en privado?_  
_-no, esta….bien, es solo que….pues, alguien me ataco_  
_-quien?-preguntó Ranma sin inmutarse_  
_-ese es el problema, no tengo ni idea_  
_-pero a que hora sucedió eso?-preguntó Akane_  
_-hace apenas unos momentos mientras estaba con Nahomi _  
_-y ella..  
-está bien mama, en realidad no nos paso nada, pero aquel sujeto encapuchado…..  
- encapuchado?  
-si, tenía una gran gabardina con capucha, de un color gris  
-fue lo único que viste? –pregunto Ranma mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té  
-no, también vi su rostro, aunque lo único que recuerdo eran sus ojos, del mismo tono que sus ropas, en realidad……bueno…..era una mirada paralizadora_

_Ranma frunció el ceño y Akane lo observo inmediatamente_  
_-Ranma…_  
_-de que manera te ataco Keiretsu_  
_-en realidad no fue precisamente un ataque, pero podría jurar que podía manipular las ráfagas de viento_  
_-el viento…solo eso?_  
_-pues si, aunque en realidad no sé si tendrá alguna otra habilidad pues no luche con el papa, pero estoy seguro que lo conoces_  
_-Eh?_  
_-vamos papa, tienes que recordarlo, porque al parecer el si te conoce, aunque me dijo que te ha visto solamente, pero también dijo que te diera un mensaje de un tal Shintaro _

_Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron al instante, la expresión de sorpresa también se hizo presente en Akane quien solamente se llevo las manos al pecho _  
_-Shintaro?_  
_-si, ese fue el nombre que menciono, dijo que pagarías por tu cobardía, papa……quiero saber, que es lo que está pasando?_  
Ranma se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada de akane y Keiretsu que se mantenían a la expectativa, al parecer aquel nombre hizo que Akane mostrara más preocupación, pero Ranma solamente puso una mirada seria, la cual Keiretsu comprendió, estaba a punto de decir algo importante  
_-creí que ya no volvería a causar problemas……bueno hijo, Akane, les platicare….que es lo que paso y pasa exactamente_  
_-a que te refieres Ranma?_  
_-por favor papa_

_-Todo comenzó hace ya varios años Keiretsu……_

_Se puede observar al dojo Saotome-Tendo hace varios años, Ranma y Akane se encontraban sentados sobre la tarima que da vista al jardín, Akane mantenía un pequeño en brazos sonriendo mientras Ranma se acercaba a mirarlo también_  
/-mira Ranma, no es hermoso/_  
_/-je, ya lo creo, no por nada se parece a su padre/_  
_/-solo esperemos que no adquiera su modestia/_  
_/-jeje/_  
_/-se ve tan tranquilo dormido……es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, ya va a cumplir sus dos años/_  
_/-si……..pero que/_  
_/-Ranma…que, que está pasando, esta temblando/  
_

_La tierra y todo el suelo comenzó a cimbrarse aumentando rápidamente la velocidad con que lo hacía, pronto el movimiento se convirtió en un gran temblor que comenzaba incluso a hacer que los cimientos del dojo empezaran a tambalearse, Akane abrazó con fuerza a Keiretsu y Ranma se puso de pie tratando de localizar alguna fuente de el fuerte temblor_

_/-es muy fuerte, si sigue así podría derrumbar todo/_  
_/-rápido vamos fuera de la casa- dijo Akane que avanzó hacia el jardín/_

Ranma salió y observo detrás de un gran árbol del jardín, su enorme tronco escondía al que parecía ser el responsable, un hombre corpulento cubierto con una capucha color café oscuro que mantenía uno de sus puños hundido en el pasto, Ranma se acercó a él y este retiro el puño del suelo, al instante el temblor dejó de sentirse

_/-quien rayos eres tú! acaso tu…../_  
_/- je, si, yo provocaba este temblor- contestó aquel encapuchado con un tono de voz muy grave-/_  
_/-pero que haces? Casi destruyes nuestro dojo!/_  
_/-hum, eso no tiene la menor importancia, lo que realmente importa, es acabar con ese pequeño que tiene esa mujer en brazos…./_  
_/-que!?-Akane abrazó con más fuerza a Keiretsu comenzando a sentir temor, la voz de aquel hombre realmente era profunda e intimidaba /_  
_/-de que rayos estás hablando….-Ranma apretaba sus puños con fuerza y una gota recorrió su rostro/_  
_/-tu lo sabes perfectamente, ese niño es un estorbo para mi, aquel…..que domine las fuerzas de este mundo….seré yo/_  
_/-de que está hablando Ranma?-akane realmente se encontraba ya muy preocupada/_  
_/-no….no lo sé/_  
_/-jeje, vaya vaya, será mejor que no finjas conmigo Saotome…..aunque de igual manera, ese niño debe morir/_  
_/-je….estas completamente loco, pero jamás, dejare que le hagas el menor daño/_

_Ranma puso su posición de combate y Akane solamente se puso detrás de él ante la mirada que Ranma le hizo sugiriéndole hacerlo, el recuerdo termino ahí siendo Akane la que de nuevo habló en el tiempo presente  
-yo recuerdo perfectamente esa pelea…..fue una batalla ardua, tu padre siempre ha sido muy fuerte, pero aquel hombre, poseía una fuerza increíble, lo que lee dificulto a tu padre las cosas de una manera muy peligrosa, temí….que pudiera pasarle algo grave…._  
_-pero, y que sucedió después, no te paso nada verdad?_

_-no, no te preocupes Keiretsu, yo salí con la victoria, aunque como tu madre dijo fue muy complicado, nunca había conocido a un sujeto con esa fuerza, hizo que hiciera un gran esfuerzo, me llevo al límite, pero….al final, en un movimiento oportuno logre romper su defensa para darle cientos de golpes directo al pecho_

_-lo…..mataste?_  
_-no, después de que cayó al suelo, juro vengarse, dijo que volvería algún día, y desapareció_  
_-¿desapareció?_  
_-así es, no sé cómo, pero se fue_  
_-no lo entiendo…..eso solo me deja más dudas, porque estaría tan interesado en deshacerse de mí? Acaso era el aquel sujeto que.._-  
_-no-interrumpió Ranma- no pudo ser él, es seguro que quien te halla atacado tiene el poder del viento como mencionaste y no el de la tierra como Shintaro_  
_-el poder del viento?_

Ranma dio un largo suspiro ante la atenta mirada de Akane, esta solo lo observo detenidamente, tratando de ver en su rostro lo que sentía, Ranma puso su vista sobre los ojos de ella y solamente asintió lentamente a lo que ella respondió cerrando los ojos e inclinando el rostro, Ranma entonces observo a su hijo que aun tenía una expresión de duda y confusión  
_-si……bien, Keiretsu, hijo, te diré él porque quería deshacerse de ti _

_Poniéndose de pie Ranma se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa donde se encontraban varios objetos, entre ellos tomo con sus manos un pequeño cofre, Akane se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo _  
_-estas seguro que ya es hora?_  
_-el que haya aparecido ya un elemento como es el viento, y al nivel de controlarlo significa que el momento ya había comenzado hace tiempo, pero hasta ahora las cosas parece que se han complicado Akane, es hora, de igual manera pensaba dárselo a Keiretsu pronto, ya que faltan solo pocos días para su cumpleaños_

_-que es papa? Que contiene?_

_Ranma abrió el cofre y saco con su mano un brazalete dorado y de gran ancho, tenia grabados en toda su extensión, líneas irregulares que corrían en todos sentidos y repentinamente se unían formando contornos de flamas, tenía una singular esfera de cristal totalmente oscura en el centro que brillo intensamente frente a su esposa e hijo_

_-una pulsera?_  
_-je, es mucho más que una simple pulsera hijo, este, es el brazalete que contiene el gran poder del fuego_  
_-el brazalete del fuego?_  
_-asi lo dije, este brazalete ha permanecido en nuestra familia durante muchísimos años Keiretsu, tu abuelo Genma me lo dio a mí, y para serte sincero llegue a querer usarlo alguna vez….pero yo no soy el que debe portarlo, mi padre me dijo que solo sería necesario utilizarlo, cuando alguna esencia de otro elemento se desestabilice, y ahora que veo, que eso sucedió, que Shintaro se ha recuperado por completo y ha hecho un desequilibrio, sé que esto dependerá de ti hijo, toma, la razón por la que te buscaban y querían deshacerte de ti es porque tu eres el siguiente miembro de la legión de los Saotome…….en dominar el fuego_

_-Do….dominar el fuego?_

_Keiretsu acaba de cerrar el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca y una flama de fuego aprecio sobre su mano, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña flama ardió dentro de la esfera de cristal _  
_-wow!_  
_-jeje, lo ves hijo, tendrás todo el poder del fuego de un Saotome, solo debemos prepararte más para encenderlo, y poder recuperar el balance de aquellos elementos que han caído en malas manos…._  
_-prepararme? Acaso, me enseñaras a pelear con esto papa?_  
_-por supuesto, aunque tengas este poder de tu parte no será nada fácil, pero no estarás solo, una vez me encargue de Shintaro, lo haré, lo haremos de nuevo_

_-ummm……ya se me hacía muy extraño que pasara tanto tiempo en paz contigo Ranma….-dijo Akane dando un suspiro_  
-_ …..je _  
_-pero…._  
_-no te preocupes Akane –tomando su mano- todo saldrá bien_  
_-si….eso espero_

_Keiretsu miraba aun sorprendido aquel impresionante brazalete y la llama de fuego que tenía en la palma de su mano sin que esta lo quemara o le incomodara siquiera, una sonrisa se extendió a lo largo de su rostro y una extraña sensación de emoción lo embargo_  
_-El fuego de un Saotome…… _

_**FIN**_

_**Finalizo asi el primer capítulo de este fanfiction que proviene de la imaginación de el amigo Keiretsu, (si asi como el personaje principal **____**) y la de su colaborador MADG, el buen keire los espera en el próximo capítulo que al igual que este esperamos sea de su agrado, hasta el capitulo 3, Sayonara!**_


	2. Chapter 2

--KEIRETSU--

CAPITULO 2

LA DESPEDIDA

Hola yo soy keiretsu como me ven este es el primer FanFiction que escribo gracias a la ayuda de mi amigo Madg, y ahora a mi me toca realizar el segundo capítulo, sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo, que sea de su agrado.

_Keiretsu aun se encontraba sorprendido por el poder del brazalete de fuego, y claro no dejaba de preocuparse por el caso del sujeto de viento y de shintaro._

_- Verdad que es sorprendente ese brazalete hijo? --Keiretsu no dejaba de admirar dicho brazalete--_

_- Si padre es sorprendente, aun no puedo creer que yo sea el que dominará el poder del fuego, y sabes siento que no seré capaz de controlarlo._

- Ten confianza en ti mismo, tu eres un saotome, yo tengo fe en ti y tu eres el único que puede controlar dicho poder.

- No puedo creer eso, que yo sea capaz de poder a hacer algo como eso, que ni siquiera tu pudiste controlar padre.

- Deja de preocuparte, mira he decidido que en unos días tú y yo iremos a las montañas a entrenar.

- Montañas? --Preguntando keiretsu algo confundido--

- Si y vete preparando por que este entrenamiento no se compara con las anteriores que has tenido.

--poof-- voy a dar lo mejor de mí en ese entrenamiento, voy a conseguir dominar el poder del fuego.

- Bien dicho hijo, ese es el espíritu de un verdadero saotome.

- Esta bien, está bien, después se van a entrenar a las montañas, mientras tanto hay que ir a cenar – Dando por terminar esa platica, Akane se dirigió a hacia la cocina.

- Hai!! Bueno keiretsu, después seguimos platicando sobre el entrenamiento, mientras tanto hay que ir a cenar, ya sabes cómo se pone tu madre cuando no le hacemos caso.

- Esta bien, desde a hace rato que tengo hambre.

La Familia saotome se encontraba cenando, como siempre keiretsu fue el primero en terminar, después de a haber acabado de cenar, keiretsu dio gracias por la comida y así se dirigió a su cuarto, estando en el, keiretsu repentinamente volvió a pensar en el poder del brazalete, después de unos minutos finalmente keiretsu queda dormido, ranma y akane después de ir a ver la habitación de su hijo, decidieron irse a dormir también, y así a hasta el día siguiente…

_- --waaaw-- ya es de mañana – Akane se acaba de levantar, cuando noto que a su lado faltaba una persona, si esa persona era ranma – Donde se habrá metido ese tonto? _

_- Buenos días amor – Ranma se encontraba cruzando la puerta de su habitación. _

_- Buenos días amor, me sorprende que ya te hayas levantado tan temprano._

_- Si a mí también me sorprende eso, creo que es debido a que anoche nos acostamos muy temprano._

_- Es cierto, sobre todo tu, como siempre acostumbras entrenar todas las noches y siempre acabas bien tarde de entrenar._

-Ya no te enojes amor, recuerda que debo de mantenerme en forma, no quiero que cualquier enemigo debilucho me llegue a derrotar– Ranma se encontraba diciendo esas cosas con una cara muy seria, cosa que a akane le pareció raro – A ti siempre te han gustado las peleas, nunca vas a cambiar de parecer, espero y keiretsu no tome esa obsesión tuya sobre las luchas, no quiero que salga lastimado como aquella lucha que tuviste contra shintaro, si no fuera por el descuido que tuvo, el que estaría en el suelo habías sido tu amor -- está bien está bien, yo no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, keiretsu no va a pelear solo, si una vez pude derrotar a shintaro, puedo a hacerlo dos veces -- Ranma se veía con una cara de decidido --

_Ranma, saliendo de su habitación, decidió ir a la habitación de su hijo, quien ya se le estaba a haciendo tarde como de costumbre, Ranma al abrir la puerta se encontró con la sorpresa de que keiretsu ya no se encontraba ahí._

_- Keiretsu!! – Gritando ranma -- Donde se habrá metido este niño?._

_- Buenos días padre, disculpa que no te haya contestado, lo que pasa es que me encontraba en el baño._

_- Ahh okidoki, solo te quería avisar que ya es algo tarde, y tienes que ir a la escuela, así que no tardes en bajar para desayunar._

_- Gracias, en un momento bajo, no tardo – Keiretsu rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, para así poder tomar su mochila – Ya estoy aquí, gracias por esperar – Keiretsu tomo una silla, viendo la hora empezó a desayunar muy rápido, cosa que ya es común en el, -- Keiretsu no comas tan rápido, un día de estos la comida se te va a quedar atorada – Akane, después de decirle esas palabras a su hijo, le entrego una pequeña caja envuelta en una servilleta, lo cual se le llama obento ( Mmm que rico xD) _

_- Gracias por la comida – Keiretsu después de terminar, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo a hacia la escuela a una velocidad sorprendente, en la entrada como ya es una costumbre, varios alumnos de la escuela pertenecientes a los clubes de deportes y kendo, se enfrentaron a keiretsu una vez más, para así ganarle y poder salir con la hermosa nahomi, keiretsu al verlos empezó a lanzar muchos golpes y así uno por uno fue quedando en el suelo inconscientes._

_-Es que ustedes nunca entienden? Jamás me podrán vencer con ese nivel, ahh ya es tarde, debo apresurarme, no quiero quedarme fuera de clase otra vez._

_Keiretsu al llegar al salón de clases, toco la puerta –Se puede?. _

- Puedes pasar keiretsu – Al escuchar esas palabras de su profesor, keiretsu entra al salón buscando un asiento, las clases fueron terminando rápidamente, cuando de repente empezó a sonar la campana, la que indicaba un receso para comer.

- Puedo a hablar un momento a solas contigo? – Nahomi sorprendida por las palabras de keiretsu, le contesto que sí.

- Que te parece si vamos al patio? – Preguntando Nahomi.

_Aquellos dos jóvenes empezaron a caminar a hacia el parque, se encontraban caminando a lado de uno del otro, mientras que iban caminando, ninguno de los dos jóvenes podría matar aquel silencio que se sentía en ese instante, hasta que así finalmente llegaron a aquel parque, en el había un lindo árbol no tan grande, un bello pasto estaba a su alrededor, keiretsu viendo que no había nadie por ahí cerca, decidió sentarse junto con nahomi en aquel lugar. _

_- Que es lo que me quieres decir keiretsu? ._

_- Es sobre lo que paso el día de ayer, con aquel sujeto. - Con una cara de preocupado._

_- Por la cara que se te ve keiretsu, pienso que es algo sumamente grave._

_- Si es algo grave, el día de ayer después de llegar a mi casa, mi padre al momento de que le avise, el empezó a contarme una historia, sobre un tal sujeto llamado shintaro. _

_- Shintaro?, quien es ese? - Nahomi se encontraba algo asustada por lo que keiretsu le estaba diciendo._

_- Por lo que se, shintaro apareció en mi casa cuando apenas yo era un bebe, mi padre apenas y lo pudo derrotar, al menos eso es lo que me conto el_

_- Entonces? Si tu padre lo derroto, supongo que ha de querer una venganza…_

_- Así es, de hecho mi padre me dio un brazalete, por el momento no lo puedo usar, pero por esa razón es que me quieren, solo están esperando a que yo lo controle para que así me puedan matar y quedarse con este brazalete, eso es lo que piensa mi padre._

_- Eso no es posible keire, porque eres tu el que tiene ese brazalete y no el señor ranma?._

_- Lo que sucede es que yo soy el que debe de llevarlo, este brazalete ha pasado de generación en generación, así que es mi deber defenderlo, es por eso que iré a las montañas a entrenar con mi padre._

_Nahomi al momento de escuchar esas palabras de keiretsu, agacho su cabeza, keiretsu viendo eso se acerco a ella y así noto que una lagrima salió de aquellos bellos ojos de nahomi._

_- Nahomi estas bien? "Nunca la había visto de esa manera"._

_- Si estoy bien solo es una basura en mi ojo, no te preocupes._

_- Jajá, una basura? No te creo para nada. _

_- Si digo que es una basura es porque es una basura y ya._

_- Esta bien está bien ya no te enojes ^^._

_- Y dime, cuando te vas a ir a las montañas? _

_- Mi padre me había dicho que unos días, así que pienso que será muy pronto._

_- Prométeme que entrenaras muy duro y cuando regreses tienes que ser mucho más fuerte_

_- Gracias por entender, te prometo que cuando regrese ya habré controlado este brazalete_

_-- Nahomi sin más que decir, se levanto y le dio un abrazo a keiretsu – Cuídate mucho keiretsu por favor – Nahomi estaba a punto de llorar, pero antes de eso decidió correr para así evitar que el mismo keiretsu la viera llorar, keiretsu sin nada que a hacer, decidió regresar igual al salón, después de algunas clases la campana de salida empezó a sonar, keiretsu saliendo de la escuela tomo vuelo y se dirigió a su casa rápidamente, sin despedirse de nadie más._

_- Ya estoy en casa._

_- Bienvenido a casa hijo._

_-Gracias, y donde anda mi papá?._

_-A él se acaba de meter al baño, como sudo mucho en el dojo, se va a dar una ducha._

_- Ahh okidoki mamá, hoy fue un día pesado._

_- Pesado dices? Porque hijo?, que paso en la escuela?._

_- Pues solamente hable con nahomi y le platique lo que me contaron ustedes, la verdad se puso muy triste, espero y se encuentre bien._

_- Y que te había dicho cuando paso eso?._

_- Pues solo me deseo mucha suerte y quiere que cuando regrese sea aun más fuerte._

_- Ahh pobre nahomi, pero trata de a hacer eso posible, vuélvete mucho más fuerte, yo también tengo fe en que tu vas a poder controlar ese poder del brazalete._

_- Si lo hare!, una promesa es una promesa._

_- Así se dice hijo, por cierto, hazme un favor._

_-Que paso?_

_- Ve arriba y dile a tu padre que ya se venga a comer._

_- Esta bien mama._

_Keiretsu al dejar la cocina, se dirigió al baño, empezó a tocar la puerta, pero como nadie le contestaba decidió entrar, para su sorpresa ranma ya no se encontraba ahí._

_- Papá - gritando muy fuerte-._

_- Que pasa hijo por que esos gritos?._

_- Oye papá, te puedo preguntar algo?._

_- Que es lo que pasa hijo?._

_- Es sobre el entrenamiento…_

_- Dime que sucede hijo._

_- Si empiezo a entrenar en las montañas, seré tan fuerte como tú?_

_- Así que era eso ehh. Mira no solo serás tan fuerte como yo, vas a ser aun más fuerte que te padre, claro si es que puedes controlar el fuego._

_- Gracias padre, era lo que quería escuchar, espero con ansias ese entrenamiento para así poder controlar el fuego._

_- Bien hijo, eso era todo lo que me querías decir?._

_-Ahh es cierto, mi mamá me mando a hablarte para ir a comer, oppps se me olvido por completo._

_- Jajaja, está bien no pasa nada, anda vamos a comer._

_- Por que tardaron tanto?. Akane pregunto eso algo molesta._

_- Discúlpame amor, es que aun no había terminado de bañarme._

_- Esta bien, siéntense, la comida aun está caliente._

_- Como siempre, tu comida es deliciosa mamá._

_- Es cierto amor, la comida que a haces ahora es muy rica._

_- Ahora? – Apoco mi mamá no cocinaba tan bien?_

_- Si te contara hijo, tu madre antes no sabía a hacer ni siquiera una sopa._

_- Ya ya fue suficiente, no tienes por qué contarle algo como eso a nuestro hijo._

_- No lo puedo creer, pero en fin, que bueno que mi mamá aprendió a hacer de comer y muy delicioso._

_- Gracias por la comida! – Dijo keiretsu--_

_- Ya no quieres mas hijo? _

_- No gracias, tengo ganas de ir a entrenar, así que con permiso me retiro y gracias por la comida._

_- Esta bien hijo, trata de no a hacer mucho esfuerzo, ya que acabas de comer._

_- Si no te preocupes mamá._

_Ranma y Akane después de un tiempo terminaron de comer, akane se puso a lavar los platos, mientras tanto ranma fue al dojo para ver cómo estaba su hijo._

_-_ Truco de las castañas!! – keiretsu empezó a lanzar un buen de golpes, pensó que al hacer eso empezaría a sentir un poco del elemento fuego, pero después de tantas veces, ninguna fue exitosa.

_- Woow el truco de las castañas, esa técnica es muy buena pero aun así no es suficiente para que puedes usar el fuego hijo._

_- Entonces que debo de a hacer?? – Keiretsu estaba algo enojado consigo mismo, ya que no puede lograr sacar aunque sea una llama._

_- No te enojes hijo, esa no es la manera de sacar el fuego, cuando estemos en las montañas te enseñare como se hace, mientras tanto, quieres tener una pelea conmigo?_

_-Una pelea? No creo ganarte padre._

_- No te preocupes, solo quiero saber que tanto has progresado con el entrenamiento que has tenido, quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto._

_Ranma y keiretsu se pusieron en posición de combate, keiretsu viendo que su padre no se movía, decidió correr a hacia él para que así empezara a lanzar uno que otro golpe, ranma sin mucho esfuerzo empezó a esquivar golpe tras golpe, keiretsu al notar esto, hizo una pequeña pausa y así usar la técnica de las castañas, ranma aun seguía esquivándolos fácilmente, sin más fuerza, keiretsu se dio por vencido ya que ningún golpe le alcanzo a dar a ranma._

_- Papa eres muy bueno no te pude ni tocar._

_- Lo que sucede es que yo llevo más años entrenando, aun te falta mucho por aprender. _

_- Estoy ansioso por que llegue el día de ir a entrenar a las montañas._

_- Si ya somos dos, así por el momento tienes que tomar una ducha, después iré yo, merecemos descansar un poco hijo, no lo crees?._

_- SI está bien, con permiso me iré a dar una ducha._

_El día se paso rápido para la familia saotome, después de que todos tomaron una ducha, todos se fueron a dormir, ya que su día había sido algo cansado, keiretsu como siempre no podía dormir por la preocupación que sentía al pensar en shintaro y el sujeto misterioso, así estuvo hasta que debido al cansancio que sentía quedo dormido totalmente. Al día siguiente…_

_- Ohh keiretsu, que haces en la cocina tan temprano?._

_- Es que sentí un poco de hambre, además el día de hoy quiero llegar temprano a la escuela, no quiero enfrentarme a los sujetes que están siempre en la entrada._

_- Jajaja te entiendo, eso me recuerdo a tu padre cuando era joven, igual lo retaban en la escuela, con el simple fin de salir conmigo._

_- En serio?. Eso nunca me lo han contado, parece interesante xD._

_- Si, es algo problemático, pero así es como tu padre se fue a haciendo cada día más fuerte._

_- Entonces tratare de seguir los pasos de mi padre, para así poder a hacerme más fuerte con él._

_- Jajaja está bien hijo, eso es poco a poco no te desesperes, bueno ten aquí tu desayuno, vete antes de que se haga tarde._

_- Okidoki mamá, me despides de mi papa._

_- Si hijo, que te vaya bien y mucha suerte._

_Keiretsu se encontraba caminando a hacia la escuela, pues esta vez era temprano para ir corriendo, después de un tiempo de ir caminando, finalmente llega a la escuela, que donde sin duda lo estaban esperando en la entrada de la escuela para pelear._

_-_ Buenos días keiretsu – dijo un sujeto que se encontraba acompañado por muchos sujetos mas--

_- Woow veo que ahora eres tu el que me enfrentara, espero y seas muy fuerte, más fuerte que todos ellos._

_- Así es, esta vez te voy a derrotar para que así pueda salir con la linda nahomi, así que keiretsu prepárate de una vez._

_- Jajaja no me hagas reír, inténtalo si puedes._

_Aquel sujeto dio un brinco apresuradamente el cual sorprendió mucho a keiretsu, keiretsu sin poder a hacer nada, fue tomado por la cintura y así lanzado por los aires, quien antes de eso había recibido un golpe en el estomago, keiretsu estando en el aire, se dio cuenta de que aquel sujeto había dado un brinco para así llegar a la altura donde se encontraba keiretsu, aquel sujeto tomo a keiretsu nuevamente y lo lanzo fuertemente al suelo, el suelo abrió un pequeño agujero, los demás sujetos apoyaban a su compañero, después de que el polvo a había desaparecido, keiretsu se encontraba de pie y sin ninguna herida._

_- Jajaja eso es todo lo que puedes a hacer?. – Diciendo keiretsu con una cara de decepcionado—_

_- No puede ser, como es posible que no hayas sufrido ningún rasguño._

- Te voy a enseñar cómo es un verdadero ataque.

Keiretsu empezó a correr a hacia aquel sujeto quien noto las intenciones de keiretsu puso un pose de defensa, keiretsu al notar eso aumento la velocidad cosa que provoco que aquel sujeto lo perdiera de vista, y cuando menos se lo espero recibió un fuerte impacto en el estomago, cosa que al instante dejo inconsciente a aquel sujeto, y así keiretsu volteo hacia la dirección donde se encontraban los demás sujetos que lo enfrentaran.

- Alguien más quiere pelear?. – Tras unos instantes después -- Jajaja me lo imaginaba.

_- Keiretsu es muy fuerte, será mejor que no lo vuelva a enfrentar – Cada sujeto viendo la fuerza de keiretsu empezó a retirarse a sus clases correspondientes._

_Keiretsu al notar eso, también se dirigió a su clase, pero antes de eso alcanzo a ver a sus amigos que desde lejos lo estaban viendo._

_-_ Que buena pelea keiretsu, eres muy fuerte.

_- Gracias amigo genzo._

_- Por cierto, por has llegado temprano?, eso no es común en ti keiretsu._

_- Jajaja, aunque sea raro, desde hoy quiero empezar a llegar más temprano que de costumbre zen._

_- Está bien que digas eso, mientras que en la entrada no te estén molestando como siempre, podrás llegar bien a la primera clase._

_- Es cierto, me había olvidado de ellos._

_- Por cierto keiretsu, que ha pasado con nahomi? Desde ayer la he notado algo diferente._

_- Lo que dice genzo es cierto, ayer se le veía una cara de preocupación, que le has hecho keiretsu?_

_- Yo no le he hecho nada, lo que sucede es que el día de ayer le platique que me pienso ir a entrenar a las montañas._

_- Te vas a ir!!?. –Preguntando los dos amigos de keiretsu--._

_- Así es, perdón por no haberles dicho nada sobre eso, la verdad es que fue algo apresurado, fue una decisión entre mi padre y yo._

_- Pero por qué?, acaso no eres lo suficientemente fuerte?_

_- La verdad es que no, hay algo que a mi familia y a mí, nos está poniendo algo preocupados y es por que necesito ser más fuerte, discúlpenme por no poder decirles más detalles._

_- Ya veo keiretsu, entonces ya no te volveremos a ver?._

_- Claro que si, pienso regresar en unos días o tal vez semanas, todo depende de mí._

_- Esta bien amigo, nosotros te apoyamos en lo que sea, así que cuando regreses espero y seas mucho más fuerte._

_- Así es keiretsu, como dice genzo tu puedes contar con nosotros, y en lo que regresas prometemos cuidar mucho de nahomi. ^^_

_- Jajaja, muchas gracias amigos, les encargo a nahomi, y gracias una vez más, no sé qué haría sin ustedes._

_- Esta bien está bien, ya dejemos eso a un lado, será mejor que entremos al salón._

_- Es cierto genzo, ya hasta había olvidado que me encontraba en la escuela. –dijo keiretsu, y aquellos tres amigos se dirigieron a hacia el salón de clases, mientras que en el camino se le cruzo alguien especial, keiretsu pensaba que no hablaría con ella por un buen de tiempo pero estaba equivocado--_

_- Buenos días. – Nahomi saludo a keiretsu con una linda sonrisa en su rostro--_

_- Buenos días nahomi._

_- Que es lo que sucede keiretsu? Porque traes esa cara?._

_- No es nada olvídalo, vamos al salón?._

_- Esta bien keiretsu_

_- Joven keiretsu, hasta que lo veo entrar temprano, que paso con usted?. – Dijo así el profesor algo sorprendido--_

_- Si, es que el día de hoy me dieron ganas de llegar temprano, así que aquí estoy._

_- Esta bien, toma asiento ya está por comenzar la clase._

_Después de que las campanas había sonado y que el profesor había dado por terminado la clase, nahomi se dirigió a hacia keiretsu, ya que ella noto que se encontraba solo aun sentado en su lugar._

_-_ Hola de nuevo keiretsu.

_- Ahh Hola nahomi, perdón por no a hablarte en todo el día, la verdad es que pensaba que estabas algo molesta._

_- Molesta? No para nada, no tengo ningún motivo para estar enojada contigo._

_- Gracias, por cierto, como estas?._

_- Me encuentro bien gracias, te quiero decir algo keiretsu._

_- Dime qué pasa?_

- Quiero que me esperes en la salida de la escuela, quiero irme contigo.

_Keiretsu después de a hablar con nahomi, tomo camino al baño y ya poco después fue a la salida donde se encontraría con nahomi._

_-_ Perdón por la tardanza keiretsu, pero es que estaba encargándome de unas cosas.

_- Esta bien nahomi, no te preocupes, nos vamos?._

_- Hai!!_

_- Vero que te encuentras algo feliz nahomi – Dijo keiretsu mientras caminaba a lado de aquella bella chida que no dejaba de tener esa bella sonrisa sobre su rostro--_

_- Si lo que sucede es que desde a hace rato te quería decir algo, pero como en la mañana estabas con genzo y zen, me dio algo de pena._

_- Que es lo que sucede nahomi?. Está bien?_

_- No me pasa nada, y por favor déjame terminar, si?._

_- Ahh si si esta bien ^_^ (xD)_

_- Perdón si te grito, lo que pasa es que me da mucha pena por lo que me vas a responder._

_- Jajaja así que es eso, a ver dime que es lo que sucede._

_- Pues lo que pasa es que he decidió acompañarlos a ustedes a las montañas._

_- Nani!!! Quieres ir con nosotros??_

_- Claro, si es que ustedes están de acuerdo._

_- Pero pero, porque razón quieres ir con nosotros?._

_- Dime, tu o el señor ranma saben cocinar?_

_- Ahh pues yo simplemente no, así que supongo que mi padre tampoco u.u!_

_- Esa es la razón porque la quiero ir, yo sé cocinar muy bien, te molesta acaso?._

_- Esta bien, le voy a comentar a mi padre, a ver que dice, y conociéndolo se que dirá que sí._

_- En serio? Ahh que emoción, entonces te veo después keiretsu y gracias._

_- Jajaja, no es nada, gracias a ti por querer acompañarnos, esta será la primera vez que pruebo algo hecho por ti, aquí es donde nos separamos, nos vemos y cuídate mucho._

_- Espera keiretsu! –Con una voz muy fuerte, que hizo que keiretsu se detuviera--_

_- Que es lo que sucede nahomi?_

_Nahomi poco a poco fue acercándose a keiretsu, cuando llego a él simplemente lo abrazo._

_-_ Na- na- nahomi, que es lo que estas a haciendo?.

_- Solo te estoy abrazando, te molesto?._

_- No no para nada, solo que…_

_Keiretsu sin poder a hacer nada, alzo sus brazos y abrazo a nahomi, un abrazo que para aquellos dos jóvenes duro pocos minutos, minutos que fueron los más cortos para keiretsu, nahomi y keiretsu sentían que el tiempo pasaba volando, keiretsu aparto un poco su cuerpo de ella, para que así quedaran frente a frente, nahomi vio aquellos ojos de keiretsu quien a cambio tampoco dejaban de ver a nahomi, después de un tiempo de perderse en la mirara de cada uno, keiretsu lentamente fue bajando la cabeza y así hasta que nahomi empezó a sentir el suspiro de keiretsu, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, en aquel momento nadie los podría interrumpir, y ni siquiera ningún elemento, sus labios están aun más cerca de tocarse hasta que finalmente… keiretsu levanto repentinamente su cabeza._

_- Ahh olvide algo._

_- Que sucede keiretsu? _

_- No nada, perdón me tengo que ir nos vemos cuídate._

_Keiretsu algo apenado empezó a correr, nahomi sin decir nada poco a poco vio como keiretsu iba desapareciendo de su vista._

_- Ya estoy en casa._

_- Bienvenido hijo_

_- Gracias, poof el día de hoy fue increíble._

_- Porque lo dices? Que fue lo que paso?_

_- Al rato te cuento mama, por cierto, has visto a mi papa?._

_- Supongo que ha de estar en el dojo._

_- Oki gracias mama._

_- Ya está casi la comida así que no tarden._

_Keiretsu se dirigió al dojo, en el cual noto que nadie estaba en ese lugar, keiretsu subió las escaleras para así encontrarse con ranma._

_-_ Ahh papa aquí estas.

_- Keiretsu que pasa? Porque vienes agitado?._

_- Es que te quiero mencionar algo que me paso en la salida de la escuela con nahomi._

_- Volvió a aparecer ese sujeto?_

_- No no nada de eso, lo que pasa es que…_

_- Si eso no es el problema, entonces qué es?._

_Keiretsu tomo un poco de aire – Lo que pasa es que nahomi me comento que quiere ir con nosotros a las montañas._

_- Y porque razón tomo esa decisión?._

_- Es que ella como sabe que nadamas tu y yo vamos a ir a las montañas, ella quiere ir para cocinar y así no nos quedemos sin comida._

_- Oh ya veo, eso nunca lo había pensado, pero dime, sus padres están de acuerdo?._

_- Eso si no me lo comento, supongo que al decírmelo sus padres ya deben de estar al tanto de esto._

_- Bueno si ella misma ha decidido acompañarnos no puedo negarme, así que cuando la veas le dices que con gusto puede acompañarnos. _

_- Gracias papa por aceptar, mañana que la vea le diré la noticia, mientras tanto hay que ir a comer. _

_- Ya está la comida!! –Dijo akane-_

_- Justo a tiempo, vamos a comer hijo, tengo mucha hambre._

_- Esta bien papa, yo también tengo algo de hambre._

_Okidoki, veamos a ver quien llega primero a la cocina, estás listo hijo?_

_- Esta bien, esta vez no me ganaras._

_- Que pasa keiretsu? Te has vuelto muy lento jajaja_

_- Eso no es justo papa._

_- Por que vienen corriendo ustedes dos?._

_- Es que lo rete a unas carreras, pero como siempre no me pudo ganar._

_- Esta bien, ya siéntese que la comida está servida._

_- Gracias por la comida –diciendo todo la familia saotome-_

_- Mama, te quiero decir algo._

_- Si dime, que pasa?._

_- Lo que pasa es que nahomi ha decidido acompañarnos a las montañas._

_- Que dices? Pero por qué?._

_- Solo para a hacernos de comer, ella lo decidió por sí mismo, además mi papa está de acuerdo._

_- En verdad ranma?._

_- Así es, ella tiene ganas de ir así que adelante._

_- Esta bien, pero eso si tienes que cuidarla muy bien keiretsu._

_- Si mama, no te preocupes no le pasara nada._

_- Ahh y ya vete preparando hijo ya pronto nos vamos a ir._

_- Okidoki, yo ya estoy listo._

_El día paso rápido, keiretsu está entusiasmado aun por el viaje que tendrá junto con ranma y nahomi, al día siguiente keiretsu se volvió a levantar temprano._

_- Buenos días_

_- Ahh buenos días hijo, veo que ya estas decidido a llegar temprano a la escuela, eso es bueno._

_- Si tienes razón, espero que llegue temprano de ahora en adelante._

_- Me recuerdas a mi juventud hijo._

_- Tu siempre llegabas temprano hijo?-_

_- Jajaja no le creas nada a tu padre, bueno toma tu desayuno y ve a la escuela._

_- Si gracias._

_- Por cierto keiretsu avísale a nahomi que en una semana saldremos a las montañas._

_- Una semana? Está bien yo le aviso al rato, ya me voy._

_- Con cuidado hijo._

_Keiretsu llegando a la escuela se empieza a preparar para la pelea que siempre tiene todas las mañana, pero para su sorpresa ese día no había nadie que lo retaba._

_- Que extraño, que les habrá pasado?._

_- Buenos días keiretsu_

_- Ahh buenos días genzo, buenos días zen._

_- Buenos días keiretsu._

_- Ustedes de casualidad no saben que les paso a los estudiantes que siempre me retaban?._

_- Por lo que escuche de ayer, se dieron por vencido al ver tu poder._

_- En serio? La verdad siento que los voy a extrañar._

_- Jajaja nadie te entiende, pero bueno será mejor ir al salón la clase está por comenzar. – Finalizando genzo-_

_Las clases iniciaron, después las campanas sonaron y el descanso había terminado, luego de unas clases más, las campanas de salida estaban sonando. ( Esto es para no aburrirlos con lo mismo xD)_Después de que salieron del salón, keiretsu se dirigió a sus amigos.

- Amigos, hay algo que les quiero decir.

- Que es lo que sucede keiretsu?.

- Pues es que en una semana me voy a ir.

- Una semana? Y no crees que es muy rápido. – Preguntando zen-

- Si lo sé, pero es que tengo que entrenar lo más pronto posible, y hay otra cosa, nahomi ha decidido ir conmigo a las montañas.

_- Nahomi va a ir con ustedes?. No me digas que la estas forzando a ir._

_- No no para nada genzo, ella tomo esa decisión sola, bueno los dejo porque tengo que ir con nahomi._

_- Bueno ya no podemos a hacer nada si es decisión de ella, solo promete que la vas a cuidar muy bien._

_- Si amigos no se preocupen, bueno nos vemos!._

_Nahomi se despidió igual de unas amigas, después de eso estuve esperando a keiretsu en la salida quien no tardo mucho en llegar._

_-Hola nahomi, como estas?._

_- Hola keiretsu, estoy bien gracias, y tú?._

_- Gracias, entonces, nos vamos?._

_- Si, solo te estaba esperando-_

_- Gracias nahomi, bueno quiero platicar sobre lo que dijiste el día de ayer._

_- Si, que paso? El señor ranma acepto que los acompañe?._

_- Si, está de acuerdo en que nos acompañaras, por cierto, ya saben tus padres de esto?._

_- Si, desde que me comentaste que te irás a entrenar les avise a mis padres y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que no hay ningún problema sobre eso._

_- Ah me alegro, bueno entonces vete preparando por que en una semana nos vamos a ir._

_- Si!!!, que emoción siempre he querido ver como son tus entrenamiento con el señor ranma._

_- Jajaja, bueno entonces aquí es donde nos separamos, te veo el día de mañana nahomi._

_- Si y gracias keiretsu, le das las gracias al señor ranma por haber aceptado llevarme._

_- Esta bien le diré, nos vemos y cuídate._

_- Adiós keiretsu!._

_Nahomi se despidió igual de unas amigas, después de eso estuve esperando a keiretsu en la salida quien no tardo mucho en llegar. Después de un tiempo de buscarlo, lo encontró y así se puso a perseguirlo por toda la casa, cuando de repente aparece ranma frente a él y eso causo un choque entre ellos dos._

_- Ahh eso dolió un poco –quejándose ranma-_

_- Perdón papa, es que estaba jugando con el neko y no alcance a verte, disculpa._

_- Esta bien no te preocupes, por cierto, a qué horas llegaste?._

_- A hace un momento, olvide avisar que ya estaba en casa perdón._

_- Sera mejor que le digas a tu mama que ya estás aquí, antes de que empiece a preocuparse._

_- Si tienes razón, voy a avisarle._

_- Mama!_

_- Que paso hijo? Estoy en la cocina._

_- Ah no nada, solo vengo a decirte que llegue desde a hace un momento._

_- Y por que apenas me lo dices?._

_- Perdón es que ando algo feliz y cuando llegue fue directo a buscar al gato para ir a jugar con él._

_- Esta bien, ya es la hora de comer así que siéntate._

_- Hai!. _

_Después de que keiretsu llego a la cocina, no fueron muchos minutos para que ranma lo alcanzara, ya estando todos ahí empezaron a comer._

_- Hijo, aun no me has dicho que paso con nahomi._

_- Pues le comente que va a ir con nosotros y que saldremos en una semana._

_- Y que paso?_

_- Se puso muy feliz, después de decirle nos separamos y es cuando yo empecé a correr a hacia la casa._

_- Y sus padres están de acuerdo?._

_- Ella me comento que ya había pedido permiso y que le dieron un sí como respuesta._

_- Esta bien, entonces no hay nada más que decir._

_- De hecho ella me había comentado que cocina muy delicioso. _

_- Esperemos que cocine un poco mejor que tu madre cuando era joven (xD)._

_- Jajaja sigue diciendo eso ranma y voy a tener que golpearte como aquellos tiempos. _

_- Perdón cariño, pero es que me trae recuerdo eso, pero ya no te enojes perdón jajaja._

_- Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa._

_Keiretsu levanto su plato, después de salir de la cocina empezó a buscar nuevamente al neko, ya que aún le quedaban muchas energías para poder seguir jugando._

_- Amigo, donde estas? Sal a jugar unos momentos._

_La semana que había dicho paso rápidamente, keiretsu se encontraba en la escuela al igual que nahomi, después de las clases como siempre, la campana sonó y así empezaron a salir uno por uno, estando en la salida keiretsu pensó en los sujetos que lo retaban, pues que para él ya era una costumbre del diario, pero esos pensamientos no duraron mucho en su cabeza, al ver a nahomi esperándolo en la salida, se apresuro, ya que antes de eso se encontraba con sus amigos despidiéndose, pues ya al día siguiente tenía que salir a su viaje a las montañas._

_- Nos vamos ya nahomi?_

_- Si, es hora de irnos, todavía hay que pasar a mi casa._

_- Ahh es cierto lo había olvidado, que tenemos que ir por tu equipaje._

_- Te voy a dar un golpe para que no se te olviden las cosas._

_- Lo siento._

_Keiretsu se encontraba caminando por la cerca, así como lo hacía ranma de joven, nahomi se encontraba caminando por el suelo, ya que ella no tenía la suficiente equilibrio para caminar al igual que keiretsu, después de caminar llegaron a la casa de nahomi, la casa contaba con dos pisos, en si el patio es enorme, también contaba con un estanque donde tiene algunos peces un tanto grandes, casi idénticos a los de la familia tatewaki._

_- woow tu casa me sorprende cada vez que la visito._

_- Muchas gracias keiretsu, bueno pasa por favor._

- Hola señor y señora.

- Hola keiretsu, como has estado?.

- Muy bien gracias.

- Bienvenido joven keiretsu, hace tiempo que no te veo.

- Si lo que pasa es que ando en la escuela, luego estoy entrenando y casi no me da tiempo.

- Esta bien, solo te encargo que cuides bien de mi hija, por favor.

- Si te lo encargamos.

- No se preocupes señor y señora, yo cuidare muy bien de nahomi.

- Bueno, aquí está mi equipaje, ayúdame por favor keiretsu.

_- Okidoki_

_- Bueno mama y papa, es hora de que me valla, trataremos de regresa pronto, así que no se preocupen estaré en buenas manos._

_- Esta bien hija, te deseamos mucha suerte_

_- Hasta luego señores._

_- Por cierto saludas a tu padre de nuestra parte joven keiretsu, y que gracias por aceptar llevarse a nahomi._

_- Si y gracias, nos vemos._

_- Adiós padres!!!_

_Keiretsu cargo con el equipaje de nahomi, el cual era algo bastante grande, nahomi solo llevaba una pequeña bolsa en sus manos._

_- Ahh como pesa esto nahomi, no entiendo por qué llevas muchas cosas._

_- Pues lo que pasa es que ahí llevo todos lo que pienso utilizar en las montañas, para a hacer la comida y esas cosas._

_- Esta bien, bueno hemos llegado al fin a mi casa. Ya estoy en casa!_

_- Bienvenido hijo_

_- Hola señora akane._

_- Hola nahomi, pasa por favor, estás en tu casa._

_- Gracias, con permiso._

_- Voy a poner este equipaje en la sala mama._

_- Esta bien hijo._

_- Hola papa, ya llegamos._

_- Bienvenido hijo, y nahomi?_

_- Esta en la cocina con mi mama, supongo que le ayudara a cocinar el día de hoy._

_- Eso es perfecto, así veremos que tal cocina nahomi_

_- tienes razón, espero y si cocine delicioso como ella dice._

_- Bien vamos a comer._

_Keiretsu y ranma llegando a la cocina vieron a nahomi que se encontraba sentada, así que ellos hicieron lo mismo._

_- Nahomi, tú hiciste algo de comer?._

_- Jajaja para nada, solo estuve viendo como cocina la señora akane._

_- poof, y nosotros que queríamos probar de una vez tu comida._

_- Disculpe señor ranma, pero es que mejor le quiero dar la sorpresa en las montañas._

_- Esta bien eso después lo hablan, mientras tanto a comer._

_- Buen provecho – Todos._

_- Bueno como ya acabamos de comer, será mejor preparar bien las cosas para el día de mañana y así salir temprano._

_- Si señor saotome._

_- Por cierto nahomi, quieres jugar con mi gato?_

_- Tienes un gato?._

_- Si es mi mejor amigo, anda mira voy a corretearlo, quieres intentar?_

_- No gracias, solo quiero ver como juegas con él._

_- Esta bien_

_- Jajaja –nahomi se encontraba riendo sobre cómo se veía keiretsu al tratar de atraparlo._

_- De que te ríes?_

_- Lo que pasa es que te ves gracioso tratando de atraparlo y siempre fallas._

_- Es que este gato es muy rápido y aun me cuesta atraparlo._

_- Ya me di cuenta de eso keire._

_- Si al fin lo pude atrapar._

_- Ya era hora, y porque lo atrapas? No entiendo eso._

_- Es que solo me gusta esta acariciando su estomago, es muy suave._

_- En serio? Puedo tocarlo un poco?._

_- Esta bien, pero con cuidado que a veces se asusto mucho._

_- Espero y no pase eso, ahh que lindo gatito y esta suave, ya entiendo porque te gusta estar con este gatito._

_Ranma y Akane, después de arreglar las cosas, decidieron ir a echar un vistazo al jardín, ya que en él es donde keiretsu y nahomi se encontraban con el neko._

_- No crees que hacen una linda pareja ranma?_

_- Si tienes razón, se ven bien juntos ellos dos, lástima que estén pasando por una situación peligrosa._

_- Ya no te preocupes por eso, nuestro keire es fuerte y tú más que nadie lo sabe._

- Gracias amor, eres la mejor lo sabes – Ranma abrazo a akane y así poco a poco fue pegando su labio a los de ella, para que así terminara en un beso.

_- A que vino eso ranma?_

_- Solo me dieron ganas de a hacerlo, por cierto amor, porque no vas con nosotros?-_

_- Tú sabes que la casa se queda sola, así que tengo que quedarme para cuidarla._

_- Aun así te voy a extrañar, hace mucho tiempo que no nos separamos._

_- SI lo sé, pero esto es por nuestro hijo, tienes que enseñarle como se controla el fuego._

_- Okidoki amor, esto es por nuestro hijo._

_- Que paso hijo? ya te cansaste de jugar?_

_- No, yo solo quería despedirme de él mama._

_- Si pobre neko, va a estar unos días sin ti._

_- Si mama, así que te lo encargo mucho, supongo que no vas a querer ir con nosotros._

_- Así es hijo, no voy a poder ir con ustedes, pero no te preocupes yo cuidare muy bien de tu gato._

_El día paso rápidamente en la familia saotome, todos se encontraban entusiasmados por que llegara el día del entrenamiento, sobre keiretsu, ya que él no podía esperar más para poder controlar el poder del brazalete, la noche invadió la casa, y así todos decidieron donde dormir._

_- Bueno, akane y nahomi se quedaron juntas, mientras que keire y yo nos quedamos en otra habitación._

_- Esta bien amor, ya lo escucharon, vamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día para ustedes._

_- Hasta mañana mama, hasta mañana nahomi._

_- Hasta mañana, que descanse bien._

_Después de ir a su habitación correspondiente, los 4 quedaron dormidos rápidamente, pues ya que había sido un largo día para todos, como siempre ranma y akane fueron los primeros en levantarse._

_-Buenos días amor – Saludando ranma-_

_- Buenos días, dormiste bien?_

_- SI no te preocupes._

_- Buenos días papas_

_- Hijo, nos sorprendes que te levantes a estas horas._

_- Lo que pasa es que sentí cuando te levantaste así que yo hice lo mismo._

_- Ya que estas aquí hijo, por favor ve a avisarle a nahomi que ya casi esta el desayuno._

_- Esta bien, voy a ver como se encuentra-_

_Keiretsu al llegar a la habitación empezó a tocar la puerta._

_- Puede pasar._

_- Hola nahomi, ya casi esta el desayuno._

_- Buenos días keiretsu, gracias por avisarme, en unos segundos voy._

_- Esta bien, pero no tarde._

_- Ya termine, te hice esperar mucho tiempo?_

_- woow para nada, si que eres rápida._

_- Solo cuando lo es necesario._

_- Y que tal dormiste? _

_- Dormí muy cómodamente, gracias. _

_- Me alegro nahomi._

_Keiretsu y nahomi llegaron a la cocina._

_- Buenos días nahomi._

_- Buenos días señor saotome_

_- Bien, siéntate nahomi, ya casi esta el desayuno._

_- Gracias por todo, espero y no esté siendo una molestia para ustedes._

_- No para nada nahomi, por qué crees eso? Es más, te debo de agradecer por querer acompañarnos a las montañas._

_- Eso no es nada, gracias a usted por llevarme._

_- Bueno aquí esta su desayuno, traten de comer bien para que aguanten el camino._

_- Itaddakimasu!._

_- El desayuno estuvo rico, gracias señora akane._

_- No es nada, quieres más?_

_- No gracias, con eso es suficiente ^^ ._

_- Bueno como ya todos terminamos, es hora de ir por nuestras cosas._

_Ranma y los demás, después de dejar limpia la cocina, se dirigieron a hacia donde están sus cosas para después dirigirse a la salida, pues ya era la hora de partir._

_-Ha llegado de irnos amor_

_- Así es ranma, te encargo mucho a nuestro hijo._

_- No te preocupes por él, cuando regrese será un hombre muy fuerte._

_- Mucha suerte._

_- Bueno mama, es hora de que me despida de ti, esta es la primera vez que vas a estar sola en la casa, estarás bien?_

_- Si no te preocupes, he estado en peores situaciones, todo estará bien._

_- Esta bien, nos vemos mama y cuídate mucho, nos veremos en unos días._

_- Cuídense los dos y mucha suerte._

_Keiretsu y nahomi se adelantaron, pues ranma aun no se podía ir, necesitaba decirle algo a akane._

_- Tus padres a hacen una bonita pareja, no lo crees keiretsu?_

_- Y eso que cuando eran jóvenes peleaban mucho-_

_- No puedo creer eso._

_Aquellos dos jóvenes sin poder a hacer nada más que esperar, se detuvieron, keiretsu no encontraba algún tema del cual a hablar con nahomi, pues su emoción no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosas más que en el entrenamiento que tendrá y el gran poder que tiene el brazalete de fuego, después de un tiempo pensando, la mirada de keiretsu tomo dirección a hacia donde se encontraban sus padres._

_- Akane, no estés triste, te prometo que keiretsu será tan fuerte que podrá derrotar a Shintaro fácilmente._

_- Eso lo sé, lo que me tiene así es de solo pensar que no estaré contigo unos días._

_- Si lo sé, es difícil, pero es necesario amor, ya no estés triste, si sigues así yo también me voy a poner triste._

_- Esta bien ya ya, discúlpame por ponerme así, te deseo lo mejor en tu viaje y cuida mucho de esos dos jóvenes._

_- Confía en mi, ahora si es hora de la despedida._

_- Cuídate mucho ranma._

_- Si eso va también para ti, cuídate mucho y pronto nos volveremos a ver._

_- Adiós!!_

_Desde lejos se alcanzaba a ver las manos de keiretsu y nahomi, akane al ver esto hizo lo mismo, levantando la mano poco a poco y así la empezó a mover de un lado para otro, poco a poco aquel grupo de tres personas fue desapareciendo de sus ojos, cuando su vista los perdió totalmente empezó a bajar el brazo muy lentamente de repente comenzó a recordar la imagen de keiretsu de cuando era tan solo un bebe, sin poder aguantar las ganas de llorar, se le escapo una lagrima, y así fue como empezó a llorar de repente ya que esta era la primera despedida que recibía de parte de su hijo keire._

Fin

_**Y asi es como doy finalizado este segundo capitulo de su fanfiction keiretsu, espero que les haya gustado y perdonen si hay una que otra parte aburrida, pero pues me tocaba a hacer esas partes, madg les escribirá el 3er capitulo, asi que hasta entonces, nos vemos, jyanee!.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**KE**__**IR**__**ET**__**SU**_

_**Capitulo 3.**_

**Encendiendo****las flamas**

**Hola otakus lectores, de nuevo me llega el turno de escribir un capitulo mas, asi que de parte de MADG empecemos este tercer capitulo...**

**E****l viaje de entrenamiento para Keiretsu ya comenzó, su padre y su mejor amiga estarían solamente con el por unos días, varios días, talvez un mes, talvez mas..., la mente de keire seguía preguntándose que clase de entrenamiento recibiría, que tan duro seria, y si podría llegar a dominar el fuego... Volteo a ver a su padre quien caminaba en frente de el, hacia ya minutos que habían dejado la ciudad de Nerima, ahora caminaban por grandes campos con mucho césped y árboles, a lo lejos se divisaban las montañas donde seguramente iban a entrenar. Después volteo a su derecha, ahí con el, a su lado caminaba la hermosa pelirroja Nahomi llevando como ellos a cuestas su gran equipaje**

**-déjame ayudarte con eso Nahomi  
-no te preocupes Keiretsu, esto también me servirá a mi como entrenamiento, recuerda que también se algo de artes marciales**

-ah sí? –preguntó Ranma girando su vista hacia la bella joven  
-si señor, mi padre también es un artista marcial, de hecho...le dije que este era un viaje de entrenamiento con usted , mi padre conoce bien su reputación y accedió fácilmente  
-vaya, eso no lo sabia Nahomi, en es caso aguanta un poco mas, ya casi llegamos  
-muy bien

**Unos cuantos minutos mas pasaron, y seguían caminando, ya habían llegado a las faldillas de las montañas, solo hacia falta escalar un poco, Keiretsu abría y cerraba su mano, una flama de fuego aparecía y desaprecia en cada movimiento, un instante después keire lanzo la flama al aire y la volvió a tomar con su mano, sonriendo repitió la hazaña de nuevo ante la atenta mirada de Nahomi**

**-wow, eso es increíble Keiretsu  
-je, verdad que si? ...oh!**

**La mano de Keiretsu no logro atrapar la flama esta vez y cayo al suelo donde comenzó a quemar el pasto, Keiretsu inmediatamente comenzó a pisar el suelo para asi extinguirla por completo**

**-ten cuidado, no querrás provocar un incendio, el fuego es el mas peligroso elemento si no lo sabes controlar bien  
-si, lo siento papa**

**Nahomi dirigió un rápida mirada y una sonrisita a keire que solamente atinó a sacar la lengua en signo de broma**

**-bueno, solamente nos hace falta subir un poco esta pendiente, están listos?-dijo Ranam llamndo su atención-  
-vamos! –dijo keire tomando animos  
-si! +acompaño Nahomi en su alegría  
-perfecto,^^ andando**

**Unos cuantos minutos mas pasaron, en los cuales seguían subiendo lo que resulto ser una muy inclinada pendiente, asi al final habían llegado a la cima de la montaña, desde ahí pudieron observar un poco mas abajo un pequeño valle con una gran zona rocosa**

**-ah, que bonito sitio! –dijo Nahomi observando aquel lugar  
-si papa, es genial, no pensé que un lugar asi estuviese a espaldas de una montaña  
-aquí he venido a entrenar varias veces, es un buen sitio, primeramente quiero quo observes bien la parte verde del lugar hijo, los árboles, las plantas, las flores, el pequeño arroyo, todo eso debe de quedar intacto, me entiendes?  
-supongo que si...**

**-je en ese caso deberás controlar muy bien ese fuego-dijo Nahomi sonriendo  
-exactamente es lo que haremos, vengan vamos a poner las tiendas para descansar unos cuantos minutos y después empezar con el entrenamiento-dijo Ranma comenzando a avanzar**

**Unos cuantos minutos después las tiendas de campaña se encontraban firmemente puestas, el viento comenzaba a soplar de entre los árboles, el día estaba nublado.**

**-quedaron muy bien –dijo Ranam viendo el resultado final, habían puesto una excelente tienda cada uno-  
-si, podremos dormir muy cómodamente ahora ^^-sonrió Nahomi  
Ranma sacudió un poco de sudor de su frente  
-bueno, tengo bastante hambre  
-yo también –Keiretsu había tomado su estomago al igual que su padre **

**Nahomi los observaba algo ncredula  
-pero si tomamos el desayuno antes de venir  
-si, pero con la subida de la montaña mis energias se gastaron  
-hum, eres un glotón keire  
-claro que no  
-claro que si, desayunaste demasiado y ahora de vuelta quieres comer  
-ya te lo dije mis energías se fueron al subir esta montaña  
-si claro…  
-mmm ¬¬  
**

**Ranma observaba divertido la situación  
-jaja, se llevan de maravilla, bueno, esperen un momento aquí, aprovechen para descansar, iré por algo que nos pueda servir para hacer una fogata y cocinar algo, mientras tanto keire que te parece si tratas de atrapar algunos peces del arroyo  
-muy bien  
-yo te ayudare keire –acomidiéndose Nahomi  
-si lo deseas… -respondió keire con un poco de indiferencia**

**-bien, pues en un momento regreso  
Ranma comenzó a caminar internándose entre los arboles hasta perderse de vista, Keiretsu ya se había quitado los zapatos y estab dentro del arroyo  
-bueno, supongo que tendremos que sacarlos con nuestras propias manos  
-es decir que no trajeron alguna red o algo?  
-supongo que no, almenos yo no vi que papa la pusiera  
-mmm……je bien sera divertido, ven, apuesto a que logro atrapar mas que tu keire  
-ja, eso esta por verse te demostrare que el descendiente de la tecnica libre de la dinastía saotome no pierde un duelo  
-uyuyuy disculpe usted maestro de dinastía  
-tus burlas no me afectan, ya veras que lo que digo es verdad  
-uyuy le pido otra disculpa joven modesto  
-mmm……pues……no lo mereces pero las disculpas son aceptadas  
-que?  
-solamente no lo vuelvas a hacer  
-aaaa asi que asi es eh?  
-si asi es, no aprecias mi generosidad?  
-oooo si si claro  
Ambos jóvenes sonreian levemente, enseguida Nahomi se acerco al arroyo, se puso de cuclillas y juntando ambas manos haciendo la forma de un pequeño pocillo las lleno de agua  
-mira keire ven, atrape algo muy extraño!  
-mmm?  
-que vengas, mira mira lo tengo aquí  
-de que se trata, atrapaste algún pez?  
-no creo que sea un pez, no lo habia visto antes  
-bien dejame ver que es**

**Poniéndose en frente de Nahomi keire acerco su rostro hacia sus manos llenas de agua, Nahomi enseguida sonrió ampliamente y apretando rápidamente las palmas de sus manos dejos escapar el potente chorro de agua directo al rostro de Keiretsu que lo recibio de sorpresa en los ojos y sin poder ver bien perdió el balance y cayo al agua provocando un sonoro "splash"  
-jajajaja**

**Pequeñas burbujas comenzaron a salir en la superficie, pero keire no salia a flote, Nahomi se acerco hacia el agua  
-jaja, keire? Estas bien? jaja, mmm vaya veo que esta profundo, esto mas bien es un rio porque……  
Un brazo salio sorpresivamente de el agua y tomo el de Nahomi dandole un tiron**

**-aaa! No…no, keiret…………-splash!-  
-jajaja, el que rie al ultimo……  
-ja-ja-ja, pues creo que yo rei mejor  
-jaja, oh , no lo creo mira todo tu cabello te tapa el rostro jaja  
-que?**

Nahomi toco sus rojizos cabellos y los aparto de su rostro, tomo después una liga que tenia puesta en la mano y con ella amarro su cabello en una cola de caballo  
-mmm, eres un baka mira como quedo mi cabello, y ni siquiera he sacado el cepillo de la mochila  
-uyuyuy disculpe usted señorita vanidad  
-¬¬…………………… jajajaja  
-jajaja  
-bueno ya que estamos en el rio, comencemos a pescar vale?  
-bien  
-supongo que, con unos cinco peces bastara por ahora no?  
-si, mi papa trae mas comida para calentar en la noche  
-muy bien, pues vamos  
-esta bien, veamos quien logra atraparlos señorita Nahomi  
-bien señor Keiretsu , pero cuidece a su edad le puede dar un ataque al corazón y se nos ahoga  
-ja-ja, no me digas viejita 

**Los dos jóvenes se sumergieron en el agua y buceando vieron inmediatamente varios peces que nadaban por la zona, y así comenzó su pequeña competencia, los dos nadaban con fuerza moviéndose velozmente bajo el agua para tratar de atraparlos entre sus manos.  
En esos momentos ranma caminaba de vuelta, tenia sobre su hombro izquierdo varios trozos de madera de regular tamaño, los acomodo en el suelo, y observo el río, unos instantes después salio de el su hijo sosteniendo entre sus manos a un pez que se zangoloteaba sin parar  
-lo tengo!, se acabo Nahomi, he ganado yo!**

**El agua volvio a abrirse para dejar salir el cuerpo de la chica pelirroja que respiro hondamente  
-mmm, no es justo  
-claro que lo fue, yo atrape tres y tu solamente dos, no hace falta calcularlo para saber que yo te vencí  
-vaya, no sabia que eras tan bueno en álgebra, tal vez en clase te duermas por que ya lo sabes todo  
-¬¬**

**Ranam no pudo evitar reírse ante el cmentario de Nahomi provocando que ambos voltearan a verlo y se percataran de que había vuelto  
-papa!  
-hola señor Ranma, hemos atrapado nuestra comida **

**^^  
-me doy cuenta^^, entonces, comamos rápido, porque debemos empezar rápidamente con tu entrenamiento**

**Keiretsu  
-claro papa, estoy impaciente, y hambriento…**

**Mientras en Nerima, un joven de cabello alborotado y rubio, ojos de un azul oscuro, alto de estatura, vestido con un uniforme escolar y desfajado caminaba por una calle mientras cargaba su mochila, iba silbando una melodía y mantenía la vista en el cielo, llego hasta una casa muy grande, rodeada por una barda muy extensa, entro por un puerta que se encontraba en ella y cruzo un hermoso jardin lleno de flores y dos pequeños manantiales, siguió por un pasillo hasta una puerta de madera corrediza, la abrió y paso dentro**

**-estoy en casa!  
-ho……hola hijo……llegas algo temprano  
La mujer que lo recibía, su madre era una mujer joven, de el mismo cabello rubio que su hijo, pero a diferencia de este el de ella caía hermosamente hasta la mitad de su espalda, muy bien alineado, sus ojos eran azules intensos como los de él y su complexión delgada, se encontraba en la sala sentada simplemente  
-si mama, ahora pudimos salir antes  
-si……si……ya veo……  
-mmm? que te sucede?  
-bueno……no es nada, pero……  
-te noto extraña, pasa algo malo?  
-veras………  
De pronto la silueta de un hombre apareció, su corpulencia daba a notar que se trataba de alguien muy fuerte, vestía un traje de pantalón y saco elegantes con una corbata, su cabello corto y castaño y sus ojos de un café opaco daban una mirada muy seria y dura, sin embargo al observar a aquel joven que platicaba con su madre su mirada cambio totalmente  
-he regresado hijo  
-………eres……tu, no puede ser……je, esto debe de ser una broma verdad mama?  
-no es ninguna broma, soy yo, tu padre  
-no, no, no es verdad………no es cierto!  
-por supuesto que es cierto, mírame, a caso ya no me reconoces?  
-si……eres tu, pero como, porque, porque estas aquí?  
-ya te lo he dicho he vuelto, ahora estaré contigo y con tu madre, mi viaje……ha terminado  
-y que te hace suponer que consentiré eso, después de estos años apareces como si nada  
-se que debes estar enfadado conmigo  
-no estoy enfadado, estoy furioso!  
-muy bien, asi sera mejor, dado lo que vas a encarar  
-que? Lo que voy a encarar? De que estas hablando, acaso no tienes algo bueno que decirme?  
-si, si tengo algo importante que decirte y quiero que me escuches bien  
-que te escuche? Que te escuche? y que hay de todo lo que yo queria que tu escucharas!  
-hijo, tienes que escucharme a mi y ahora  
-je, no puedo creerlo, pensé que cuando te viera me darías alguna explicación o pedirías disculpas por habernos dejado solos a mama y a mi  
-precisamente de eso quiero hablarte, se que cometi un error al dejarlos solos, pero eso no importa ya  
-que no importa? Como puedes decir eso tan a la ligera?  
-deja de quejarte! Ahora escuchame bien……**

**Aquel joven dio la espalda, y apretando los puños con enojo tiro su mochila en el suelo y volvio a correr la puerta por la que habia entrado  
-yo no tengo nada que escuchar de ti!**

**La puerta fue cerrada de nuevo, y aquella mujer de cabellos rubio y los mismos ojos azules trato de abrirla pero fue detenida por el padre del muchacho  
-déjalo Naoko  
-pero Hiro……  
-volverá pronto, ya lo veras, solo debe despejar su mente  
-eso espero**

**-este pescado esta delicioso! –fue el grito de gusto de Keiretsu al devorar literalemnte su comida  
-la comida sabe mucho mejor cuando uno mismo la consigue y prepara –dijo Nahomi-  
-tu lo crees, pues a mi me da igual  
-hum……  
-ya es tarde, supongo que en estos momentos nuestros compañeros deben de estar saliendo de la escuela  
-si, es una lástima……la clase de historia iba a ser muy interesante  
-interesante??, debes estar bromeando Nahomi el maestro gendo mata de aburrimiento  
-si trataras de mantenerte despierto mientras el explica verías que en realidad es interesante  
-eso es algo prácticamente imposible, su voz te invita a cerrar los ojos y dejar el tiempo pasar  
-……eres un baka keiretsu, acaso no te da vergüenza decir eso en frente de tu padre?**

**K/R-um?**

**-seguramente usted fue un alumno ejemplar verdad señor saotome?  
-ejem ejem………bueno keiretsu creo que debemos empezar con el entrenamiento  
-si, sera excelente para bajar la comida  
-además dentro de una horas caerá el atardecer no debemos perder el tiempo  
-muy bien  
-bien, vamos hacia aquel lugar lleno de árboles  
-perfecto**

**Los Saotome caminaron hacia el pequeño bosque frente a ellos dejando a Nahomi algo confusa  
-acaso eso fue………una evasiva?**

**-muy bien hijo aquí es el lugar  
-el suelo es solo tierra  
-asi es, no queremos provocar un incendio asi que sera mejor entrenar primero aquí hasta que domines el fuego  
-muy bien, y ………esos leños?  
-los corte hace unos momentos cuando traje los que utilizamos para prender la fogata, pero eso vendrá después, por ahora, quiero que generes una flama  
-esta bien………**

**Cerrando y abriendo su mano una pequeña flama apareció en la mano de Keiretsu  
-perfecto, mantenla firme, espera un momento  
-si**

**Ranma tomo de entre los leños uno particularmente grande y grueso, era notorio que pesaba bastante, lo puso en frente de el y comenzó a moverlo describiendo movimientos circulares rápidos  
-y eso?  
-quiero que concentres muy bien esa llama, hazla lo mas caliente que puedas, concéntrate, y cuando estes listo vas a lanzarla directamente hacia mi, yo me cubrire con este tronco, tienes que ser capaz de atravesarlo, asi que hoy no pararemos de hacer esto hasta que lo logres  
-que? Dices que esta llama de fuego debe atravesar ese tronco quemandolo?-  
-eso es lo que dije, estas listo? Concentrate ahora  
-……je bien, sera interesante papa……**

**Los ojos de keiretsu volvieron a cerrarse, la naranja llama en su mano ondulaba con el viento, y la otra pequeña flama en el brazalete hacia lo mismo. Después de solo unos segundos keire abrió los ojos y lanzo fuertemente aquella flama de su mano directamente a Ranma, quien solo giro aquel tronco una vez y la desvaneció por completo.**

**-que?  
-mmm, solamente un poco de humo, en realidad no le hiciste ningún daño Keiretsu, debes concentrarte mucho mas, esa flama era totalmente naranja  
-que quiere decir  
-la parte mas caliente en una flama de fuego es la parte interna, la parte roja intensa o mejor aun un azul oscuro  
-un azul oscuro….  
-bueno, vuelve a concentrate de nuevo, debes sentir la energia del brazalete fluyendo hacia a ti, tomala, reunela en un solo punto y sacala  
-esta bien, aquí voy de nuevo……  
-"concentrate Keiretsu"**

**Y las horas pasaron………en el dojo Tendo la hermosa Akane se encontraba sentada en la tarima frente al jardín, observaba a un pequeño pez saltar y entrar de nuevo al agua del estanque y unas cuantas ranas saltar de aquí para allá, una corriente de viento soplo y meció los arboles debajo de el atardecer que ya caía.**

**-apenas han estado unas horas fuera de casa y ya se siente su ausencia…………mmm, creo que iré a visitar a papa y el tío Genma después, ellos aun no saben lo que sucedió, y tal ez el tío Genma pueda explicarme un poco mas acerca de ese brazalete y todo este asunto………je con ese baka todo fue siempre misterio, problemas y aventuras, en verdad que no fue sencillo el poder llegar hasta donde ahora estamos, y nunca pense que pudiesemos dar un paso como el que estamos dando, aun recuerdo en un principio las cosas antes de que el llegara a este dojo y cambiara por completo mi vida. Todo inicio y termino de una manera tan extraña, con ranma todo era extraño, antes de conocerlo mi vida habia sido normal, sin una amazona queriendome matar que se convertia en gata, o una cocinera de okonomiyakis que se hacia pasar por hombre y porta una espátula gigante, una loca gimnasta marcial que tira petalos de rosas negras, una anciana de mas de 500 años de edad que camina solo usando un baston, un tio que se convierte en panda, un prometido que se hacia chica con el agua, un muchacho chino sin vista que se transforma en pato, un viejo mago que se transforma en rana, un muchacho llamado pantimedias que se transforma en un monstruo con alas, un viejo libidinoso coleccionista de prendas intimas, un muchacho que se hace pasar por chica y se disfraza de cualquier cosa imaginable, una patinadora que se adueña de cada cosa que ve y su hermano quien le dio a Ranma su primer beso, jiji, un gato gigante con un cascabel buscando esposa, tres panecitos buscando el bigote del dragon para tener cabello, una madre de buen corazón que quería realizar el sepuku a mi esposo y tío, un muchacho desorientado que carga una sombrilla roja, un director totalmente loco, siete dioses artistas marciales de la suerte, un príncipe en la isla de togenkyo, un ave fénix que creció en la cabeza de kuno, una muñeca que tomo mi cuerpo e intento seducir a Ranma, un muchacho con pésima memoria de ryogensawa……………-Akane da un suspiro- , en fin, tantas cosas, creo que me tomaría todo un dia el poder recordarlas todas, y además…………aquel hombre, lleno de avaricia que quiso matar a nuestro hijo…………………………………, espero que estén bien, bueno creo que tomare una ducha para visitar a papa, no tarda en anochecer.**

**-vamos keiretsu concentrate aun mas!  
-ah…..si……  
Keiretsu ya respiraba agitadamente, todo su cuerpo estaba sudando y quitaba una y otra vez el sudor que corria por su frente  
-vamos, no dejes que el cansancio te domine!  
-lo que sucede es que………tengo calor  
-pues es lógico, acaso olvidas que elemento tratas de dominar?  
-si lo se, pero……  
-anda, vuelve a intentarlo, apenas llevamos unas cuantas horas aquí  
-umm………esta bien, aquí voy……  
-perfecto, anda trata de concentrarte  
-………………………**

**Nahomi caminaba entre los árboles, mientras tarareaba una cancion, de pronto se detuvo, las corrientes de viento se volvieron ráfagas cada vez mas fuertes, y los arboles se mecian de un lado a otro, hasta que de repente se vieron totalmente inclinados hacia una sola direccion, la del viento.  
-que……que sucede, este viento esta frio……**

**Mientras el viento seguía soplando con fuerza impidiéndole ver, Nahomi comenzó a escuchar unos sonidos de pisadas que se iban acercando a ella  
-quien es, quien esta ahí?  
-je, que pasa, acaso estas pequeñas brisas te molestan? Muy bien las detendré por ti  
-……oh, pero si, eres tu! Tu fuiste el que nos ataco a Keiretsu y a mi al salir de la escuela!  
-atacarlos? Yo nunca hice tal cosa  
-claro que lo hiciste, no me digas que lo olvidaste  
-jovencita, si los hubiera atacado en verdad no podrían haberse ido de ahí ilesos, solamente, les di una presentación  
-a eso le llamas presentación? Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decirnos tu nombre  
-es cierto……pero eso no importa ahora, dime, en donde se encuentras Keiretsu eh?  
-keiretsu?  
-eso dije, acaso ya olvidaste el nombre de tu novio?  
-mi que? –Ruborizándose-  
-no te hagas la tonta conmigo  
-oyeme que te pasa a quien llamas tonta?  
-no veo ninguna otra chica aquí o si?  
-eres……un grosero, primero deberías de aprender a hablar con propiedad y después intentas hacerla de malo  
-¬¬U  
-hum……  
-estas terminando con mi paciencia niña tonta dime donde esta Keiretsu  
-para que has venido, acaso piensas atacarle de nuevo cobardemente?  
-eso no es asunto tuyo, lo preguntare por última vez, donde esta?**

-muy bien, tu así lo quisiste

**Aquel joven encapuchado expandió sus brazos e inmediatamente el viento comenzó a soplar con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Nahomi se cubriera el rostro comenzando poco a poco a ser arrastrada  
-esto aun pude ser peor, asi que mejor dime de una buena vez donde esta Keiretsu!  
-agg………"si lo ataca ahora no podra entrenar como debe y estar en desventaja, no se lo diré"**

**-vamos, no te detengas a descansar Keiretsu te enfriaras, tienes que sentirlo, siente el poder del fuego en tu interior, libéralo  
-estoy……cansado  
-mejor aun, debes esforzarte mas al final asi obtendras mas resistencia, apenas si has logrado quemar el tronco  
-mis manos……estan muy calientes y………  
Keiretsu giro su vista alo lejos, aglo raro pasaba, los arbles se mecían de un lado a otro en quella zona  
-que sucede keire  
-mira papa, los arboles, se estan meciendo extrañamente en aquel lugar  
-um?...si, los veo, parece como si soplara un fuerte viento  
-un fuerte viento………… Nahomi!  
-Keiretsu espera!**

**Keire cruzo a gran velocidad todo el bosque hasta llegar a aquella área donde el viento que soplaba violentamente tenia a su amiga pelirroja contra el grueso tronco de un árbol totalmente pegada de espaldas  
-Nahomi!  
-ke…keiretsu……  
-maldito………dejala en paz!**

**-umm? Ah vaya….-fue la respuesta de aquel encapuchado joven, que volteo a ver a Keiretsu de reojo-**

**-detente ahora mismo!**

**Cerrando los puños con fuerza keiretsu comenzo a generar una flama en ellos mientras amenazaba con su mirada a aquel sujeto quien inmediatamente dejo de ejercer la fuerza del aire sobre Nahomi para darle direccion ahora a keiretsu haciendo que este perdiera la concentración y sus flamas se apagasen.  
-……rayos……  
-asi que aquí estabas Keiretsu……**

**Varias ramas de los arboles cayeron al suelo debido al fuerte viento, Nahomi observo una especialmente grande cerca de ella, con gran audacia la levanto con un impulso de su pie y tomándola en el aire la hizo girar hábilmente para arrojarla como una lanza a aquel sujeto que manipulaba el viento  
-dejalo en paz!**

**-…pero que?**

**La rama paso rapidamente a un lado de aquel joven, quitandole la gabardina con capucha que lo cubria dejandolo al descubierto y cesando asi el fuerte viento.**

**Ranma llego a la escena con aquel grueso tronco con el que entrenaba a Keiretsu  
-"asi que es el……"**

**Aquel sujeto vestía un traje compuesto por una camisa de manga larga de un tono gris claro con botones largos y azules, su pantalón amplio de un azul cielo y en su cuello aquel peculiar collar en el que colgaba una pequeña esfera de un color transparente y verde, su cabello era de un tono azul opaco, pero extrañamente sus puntas y gran parte de sus cabellos eran de un tono gris claro y extrañamente verduzco, sus ojos de un color verde se abrieron**

**-niña insolente como te atreviste atacarme  
-quien rayos eres tu?-preguntó Keiretsu enojado-  
-bien, te lo dire, mi nombre es Jin y obviamente tengo en mi poder el magnífico collar de los vientos, ahora……respecto a ese ataque…… no importa de igual manera pensaba quitarme esa gabardina pronto, pero esa ofensa no la tolerare!  
-que dices?**

**Jin volteo a ver a Nahomi y juntando sus manos comenzo a generar un remolino de aire a su alrededor  
-espera, que planeas hacer!-gritó Keiretsu-**

**El remolino de viento seguia girando a gran velocidad, después se desplazo hacia los brazos de jin quien apuntaba directamente hacia Nahomi, esta se encontraba de espaldas al mismo arbol de antes y denotaba una expresión de temor  
-recibe mi remolino de viento!  
-no te atrevas!-fue el grito de Keiretsu , pero era demasiado tarde, Jin estaba decidido  
-toma esto!**

**El remolino de viento salio fugazmente de los brazos de jin directo hacia Nahomi que no pudo eludirlo, las ráfagas circulares de viento le impactaron y pronto se vio inmersa dentro de ellas  
-aaah!  
-nahomi!**

**-je, eso sera suficiente  
-maldito…… -Keiretsu ya no podía contener mas su enojo, mientras que Ranma observaba tranquilo la situación y con especial atención hacia aquel remolino d eviento que rodeaba a Nahomi  
-"ese remolino, es parecido al dragón volador, pero el utiliza la energía del viento para crearlo"**

**Keiretsu se movió rápidamente, llegando hasta el remolino de viento salto dentro de el, unos segundos después salió de entre las ráfagas cargando a Nahomi con ambos brazos, las ropas de la hermosa pelirroja estaban cortadas y desgarradas mientras ella permanecía inconsciente, Jin solo lo observo y abrió un poco los ojos  
-umm……vaya, asi que eres un poco hábil después de todo  
-……no……tolerare esto………  
-que dices?  
-dije que no……te tolerare……esto!  
-ja que no lo toleraras, no me hagas reir, que piensas hacer? Aun no puedes controlar siquiera una pequeña flama…………uh?...pero que diablos?**

**El brazalete de Keiretsu comenzó a iluminarse, la flama dentro de la esfera incrustada en el se encendió y la trenza y el cabello de Keiretsu parecían flotar a la vez que un tono rojizo aparecía en sus cabellos azules  
-que esta pasando, acaso el esta………dominando el fuego?-Jin empezó a ponerse algo nervioso-  
Ranma observaba a su hijo con una expresión de sorpresa pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción  
-"bien hecho hijo, siéntelo, siéntelo con mas fuerza"  
-"Puedo sentirlo………puedo sentir el calor dentro de mi fluyendo a través de el brazalete, es una gran llama, y quiere salir, quiero expulsarla……"…………**

**Keiretsu estiro su brazo y abriendo la palma de su mano una gran llama de fuego apareció en ella, su centro de un azul intenso ondulaba al igual que su parte roja que lo envolvía, girando el rostro hacia Jin adelanto su pie izquierdo y lo puso firme en el suelo, inclino un poco su cuerpo y poniendo una posición como quien fuese a tirar una piedra a lo lejos se preparo……**

**-rayos, no puede ser……-una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de Jin  
-toma esto!**

**La flama fue lanzada con potencia, como si fuese un proyectil la parte azul de ella iba en la punta con su flameante cola roja al final, Jin no tuvo tiempo de moverse, increíblemente estaba paralizado  
-maldita sea!**

**De pronto Ranma hizo un movimiento muy veloz y tomando el grueso tronco del piso lo lanzo directo hacia Jin, quien solo vio como este se atravesó de repente entre el y la flama que Keiretsu había lanzado, esta hizo el impacto en el grueso tronco y al igual que una bala, lo perforo en pleno aire, para seguir quemándolo por dentro y salir finalmente por el otro extremo donde Jin había hecho ya una fuerte barrera con el viento, sin embargo la flama aunque ya pequeña logro atravesar las ráfagas e impacto en el pecho de jin recorriéndolo unos metros y tirandolo al suelo, donde comenzó a quemarse su camisa prendiendos en llamas, el collar de Jin brilló por si solo y varias ráfagas de viento lo rodearon apagando el fuego que amenazaba con quemar por completo su atuendo, mientras Jin estaba tirado en el piso; Keiretsu impresionado obervo sus manos **

**-pero…..que……que paso?  
-parece que lo has logrado hijo –dijo Ranma acercándose a keire-  
-papa  
-esa es exactamente la flama que tienes que expulsar, veo que pudiste sentirla esta vez, aunque halla sido solo por la ir**

**Nahomi comenzó a parpadear y abrió los ojos, sentándose se toco la cabeza con una mano y enfoco su vista hacia donde estaba Keiretsu  
-keire……  
-eh? Nahomi!, estas bien?  
-si……no te preocupes……**

**Jin también se había puesto de pie, el humo salía de la mancha negra de su camisa donde la flama impacto, y con una expresión de enojo completo tomo su gabardina de el suelo, para asi ponérsela de nuevo**

**-por fin te iras? –le espetó Keiretsu con una mirada de pocos amigos-**

**-……….esto apenas esta comenzando Keiretsu, ya tendre mi oportunidad de vengarme de ti después, por ahora te dejare entrenar a tu gusto, el señor Shintaro ha decidido tenerte algo de consideración, solo vine para avisarte que sin importar lo que pase solo seran tres dias contando este los que te dejaremos seguir con tu entrenamiento  
-tres dias?  
-eso mismo, aunque con este ya solo te quedan dos, mas vale que los aproveches, no debes de despreciar la oportunidad que mi maestro te ha dado  
-no digas tonterias, no la considero ninguna oportunidad  
-como digas, solo espero que mejores, para que realmente sea algo….interesante y no un aburrimiento el acabar contigo  
-que dijiste?**

**-dos dias seran suficientes  
-papa  
-y ya que fuiste tan amable en traernos un mensaje de tu maestro y llevarte ademas una buena quemadura en tus ropas……. –sonriendo burlonamente- puedes decirle a Shintaro que el también debe ir disfrutando estos dias pues después si no es mi hijo, yo me encargare de derrotarlo de nuevo y sin utilizar ni un solo elemento**

**-…"insolente…" je que imprudente…….  
Jin cerro su gabardina y se rodeo de ella, un remolino de viento surgio a su alrededor y enseguida se desvaneció junto con el, se había ido……**

**-vaya tipo –dijo Nahomi -  
-estas segura que estas bien Nahomi?  
-si keire, no te preocupes, gracia s a ti no me paso nada, si hubiera estado un poco mas de tiempo en ese remolino……  
-gracias a ti Nahomi, tu me ayudaste cuando ese sujeto me estaba controlando con el viento  
-je…^^  
**

**Ranma sonreía viendo a ambos jóvenes  
-bueno, ya esta a punto de anochecer, sera mejor terminar por hoy Keiretsu  
-que? Pero papa yo quiero entrenar mas, solo tenemos dos dias, debo aprovechar cada minuto  
-por ahora no estas en condiciones de hacer eso Keiretsu, ya te encuentras cansado, parte del saber entrenar es saber también cuando dejar que el cuerpo y la mente se relajen hijo, has avanzado increíblemente, y apenas llevas ese brazalete unos dias, ese sujeto, Jin, te aseguro que tiene ya meses con el collar del viento y aun asi lograste sorprenderlo aun cuando ya estabas agotado, je, esa solo es una muestra de la habilidad de la secta Saotome  
-je….papa…  
-mmm, ya veo de donde sacaste tu gran modestia keire  
K/R- jeje ^^U  
-muy bien vámonos a cenar  
-perfecto papa!  
-si….uh? que ….haces?-Nahomi se vio sorprendida al ser tomada en brazos por Keiretsu-  
-déjame cargarte Nahomi, apuesto a que no podrías caminar muy bien o si?  
-…….esta bien……n.n**

**Mientras tanto en Nerima Akane se encontraba sentada platicando con un viejo Soun y un viejo Panda a su lado el cual fue mojado con agua caliente por una señora Nodoka con mas edad, y otras dos mujeres mas acompañadas por dos hombres……**

**-umm, ya veo asi que ese shintaro regreso-fue Genma quien ya en su forma humana comenzó a hablar  
-y dime hija no intento hacerles daño? –dijo Soun como siempre preocupado  
-no papa en realidad nosotros aun no lo hemos visto, solamente sabemos que esta aqui por la anecdota que les platique de ese muchacho que ataco a keiretsu y su amiga  
-vaya vaya, asi que después de mucho tiempo de paz vuelven las aventuras del normal esposo de mi hermanita –comentó Nabiki, que mantenía su imagen de siempre solamente quesu caqbello paso a ser mas largo y su estatura aumentó considerablemente  
-Nabiki….  
-que? No he dicho nada malo Kasumi –dijo Nabiki observando a la mayor de las Tendo, la cuál seguía con la misma imagen de una mujer incapaz de matar una mosca siquiera, los años parecían haber sido los mas bondadosos con ella que mentenía intacta su belleza que se acrecentó mas con los rasgos d ela madurez, como si de la misma señora Tendo se tratase, un aspecto totalmente maternal**

**- je no te preocupes querida yo, Kuno Tatewaki no permitire que alguien te haga daño  
-kuno amor……mejor no digas nada……**

**-"vaya….nunca entendi como es que kuno y nabiki terminaron casandose" –pensaba Akane-**

**-pues yo no creo que haya algo que temer, ranma siempre ha salido victorioso de cualquier batalla, seguramente el hijo sera igual eso es algo hereditario –esas fueron ahora las palabras del doctor Tofú que tenía una bata de médico puesta, ahora trabajaba en una iomportante clínica de Nermia, tenia su coleta ya muy chica apenas visible, y su cabello algo mas corto, normas de imagen e higiene para un hospital  
-tienes razon mi vida n.n  
Al sonreírle Kasumi, el doctor Tofu se puso un poco nervioso pero respondió su sonrisa**

**-"ellos si que hacen una bonita pareja, sabia que terminarían juntos, que bueno que el doctor tofu ya haya perdido su nerviosismo extremo que tenia al ver a mi hermana" –pensaba Akane sonriente-**

**-entonces mi hijo y mi nieto estan entrenando en las montañas?  
-si tia Nodoka, se que seguramente estarán bien  
-asi lo espero, ellos saben cuidarse solos, son todos unos hombres, estoy muy orgullosa de ambos**

-si usted lo dice tia……  
-nabiki…. –volvió a llamarle la atención Kasumi ante el comentario de su hermana

**-bueno hija de igual manera debes de cuidarte muy bien, no sabemos que pueda suceder ya que estas sola –dijo Soun mirando con ternura a su hija mas pequeña-  
-si papa  
-si asi es, exactamente mantente alerta Akane –dijo Genma-  
-lo hare tio  
-puedes venir a visitarnos diariamente si lo deseas asi podremos conversar –le dijo Nodoka con una cálida sonrisa-  
-gracias tia  
-o preparar algunas ricas recetas –agregó Kasumi con su característica sonrisa-  
-si hermana  
-yo puedo ir a visitarte después Akane si necesitas algunos yenes no dudes en pedírmelos y los anotar en tu cuenta /no hace falta decir quien fue/  
-em….gracias Nabiki je  
-despues ire a darte algunos alimentos buenos para la salud  
-muchas gracias doctor tofu  
-y si lo deseas puedes contar con el gran rayo azul para protección  
-em jeje si gracias kuno ^^U, gracias a todos familia….**

**Mientras tanto por las calles ya oscuras e iluminadas por la luna aquel joven de cabellera rubia que se habia ido de casa por la presencia de su padre después de tener años sin verlo, caminaba, observaba sus pies a cada paso que daba, habia pasado varias horas ya afuera, las imágenes de si mismo sentado en un parque, en el pasto viendo el cielo, y debajo de un puente recargado aparecian a su alrededor, ahora se dirigia de nuevo a su hogar donde al abrir lentamente la puerta se encontro de nuevo con aquel hombre, su padre Hiro  
-vaya asi que has regresado ya  
-…….si asi es  
-has despejado ya tu mente?  
-supongo que si……  
-se que es difícil para ti hijo, pero ahora quiero que escuches lo que te voy a decir por favor  
-esta bien papa, solo espero que en realidad valga la pena  
-si sabes valorar tu vida asi será  
-que quieres decir  
-bien………sientate te lo dire  
-muy bien……  
-Naoko!**

**Unos instantes después la madre de aquel joven también llego a escena  
-hijo….  
-bien ahora que estamos todos seré breve, no tenemos mucho tiempo  
-bien –dijo el rubio muchacho, que se limito a poner atención a su padre  
-lo diré una vez asi que quiero que escuches bien, después de haber estado fuera de casa por estos tres largos años he regresado con aquello que buscaba, y lo encontré para ti hijo**

**Hiro tomo de una pequeña mesa a su lado un cofre, un cofre muy parecido al que contenía el brazalete del fuego, pero este era mucho mas pequeño y también lucia muy antiguo y empolvado, el cuál dio a su hijo que lo observo confuso**

**-que es eso?  
-abrelo y lo descubriras, de ahora en adelante hasta que todo esto termine lo llevaras puesto**

**Aquel joven tomo el pequeño cofre y lo abrio con fuerza, un gran brillo lo cego por un momento y después pudo ver que provenia de una pequeña esfera de un color azul muy intenso, la tomo con su mano derecha y descubrio que se trataba de un arete con su pequeña cadena plateada, sin saber exactamente el porque sintio un vuelco en su interior al observarla y un instante después se dispuso a ponerse dicho arete en su oreja izquierda aunque no llevaba ninguna perforación en ella el hecho de incrustarlo no le costo ninguna dificultad, en cuanto lo cerro la pequeña esfera dio un brillo de una luz azul y mágicamente comenzó a llenarse de agua cristalina hasta la mitad**

**-pero….que es eso Hiro? Es lo que buscabas es esa la joya? –preguntó Naoko a su esposo  
-je, ese es el arete sagrado del agua, es la joya que contiene el poder del elemento del agua en su interior  
-el poder del elemento del agua? –pregunto el joven su padre-  
-asi es, no lo puedes sentir? No sientes una energía de tu interior?  
-una……energia……**

**El joven cerro y abrió sus manos varias veces, hasta que en una de ellas, de entre los poros de sus palmas comenzaron a salir muchas gotas de agua ante sus ojos incrédulos, un momento después aplico fuerza haciendo temblar la palma de su mano e increíblemente las gotas de agua se juntaron y formaron una esfera de agua que flotaba en su mano**

**-pero como……  
-jaja! Lo ves! Ahora puedes dominar el agua!**

**En ese instante el joven perdió la concentración y aquella esfera callo al suelo dispersándose asi el agua en el piso  
-es……increíble, como…como  
-te lo dije, esa es la joya que tiene el poder del agua hijo, tarde mucho tiempo en encontrarla pero por fin lo logre, escucha, en nuestra familia esto ha sido una tradición por generaciones, nosotros los Koratsu fuimos los elegidos hace cientos de años para proteger el elemento del agua, y esta vez te toca a ti hacerlo hijo, es un deber y una responsabilidad que desde ahora tienes, no tienes que permitir que esto caiga en malas manos**

**-pero….yo…..**

**-asi que esto era, de esto es de lo que me hablabas hiro?  
-asi es naoko, nuestro muchacho tiene ahora esta responsabilidad**

**-pero no entiendo papa, como que debo protegerlo?  
-mira hijo, existe un hombre que hace tiempo trato de matar a aquellos que serian los próximos guardianes de los elementos, pues por desgracia el cayo en la soberbia y al tener en su poder el elemento de la tierra busco como obtener los demás, el nombre de ese sujeto es Shintaro  
-Shintaro?  
-ademas de ti existen tres personas mas, que son los guardianes de los elementos, el fuego, el aire y la tierra que ha caído en las malas manos de Shintaro como te mencione**

**-entonces ese hombre….tratara de….  
-si, no debe de tardar en aparecer, el tratara de quitarte ese arete hijo, pero por ahora no puede hacer nada  
-y porque no?  
-porque solamente los guardianes son capaces de despertar totalmente el poder de las joyas, asi que tendrá que esperar a que lo domines, y una vez que lo hagas seguramente atacara**

**Naoko lucía preocupada observando a su hijo y a su marido  
-pero es necesario que lo haga?  
-si Naoko, para poder volver a tener a los elementos en equilibrio como los conocemos ahora es necesario que los guardianes los depositen juntos en un lugar sagrado para que vuelvan a estar en balance  
-y que lugar es ese?  
-eso es precisamente lo que ignoro hijo……  
-que?  
-lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es entrenarte, debes dominar el agua, para que asi podamos averiguar quienes son los otros dos que tienen los elementos y asi tal vez uno de ellos sepa donde debemos ir  
-pero……entonces………tu me entrenaras?  
-asi es  
-pero yo……a mi no me gusta……  
-se que a ti no te gusta pelear, y que tampoco quisiste seguir de cerca nuestra costumbre y ser una artista marcial hijo, pero esta vez no es algo que te pido es algo que debes de hacer, por el bien de todos, no pelearas injustificadamente, debes luchar por hacer el bien, por hacer lo que la madre naturaleza misma te pide, se que no es de tu gusto el pelear pero es algo que no puedes evitar, se que has estado entrenando  
-que?  
-tu madre me lo dijo, y además se nota que lo has hecho, aunque trates de negarlo por tu sangre corre también el gusto por las artes marciales, solo hace falta que lo despiertes  
-………que lo despierte……**

**-Hiro……  
-lo lograra Naoko, lo lograra, nuestro Zen será el siguiente en dominar el agua**

**Zen, el compañero de clases de Keiretsu tomo el arete que llevaba puesto y se lo quito, poniéndolo en frente de el lo observo con detenimiento y viendo el agua en su interior balancearse esa extraña sensación…..de incertidumbre, de temor y al mismo tiempo una emoción indescriptible lo embargo  
-dominar el agua………**

**Ranma coloco varios leños mas en el suelo y los junto, la noche ya era completa, y en aquellas montañas el cielo parecía estar negro completamente haciendo que las estrellas lucieran mas con su brillo, Nahomi estaba sentada frente a los leños los cuales recibieron una flama de la mano de keire que las encendio  
-gracias hijo  
-no fue nada  
-veo que el entrenamiento en realidad funciono muy bien verdad? –comentó Nahomi  
-si, avanzo demasiado, dos días nos bastaran para que lo domine por completo  
-y después de hacerlo que seguirá papa?  
-es cierto señor Ranma, tendrá que luchar para conseguir los demás elementos?  
-si, lo que debemos hacer es llevar los cuatro elementos a un sitio especial donde aquellos que los dominen deban ponerlos juntos para que de nuevo entren en balance y duerman muchos años mas  
-un sitio especial? Y donde se encuentra? –preguntó Keiretsu al instante-  
-es alguna especie de templo o algo asi? –agregó Nahomi-**

**-bueno pues…………  
La mirada de ranma se centro en el fuego de la fogata, poniendo un semblante serio, Nahomi y Keiretsu permanecían expectantes, por fin unos segundos después Ranma sonrio levemente y tomo su cabeza con su mano derecha  
-no tengo ni idea je ^^U  
-uy………¬¬U  
-jeje….papa…..^^U**

**-pero seguramente alguno de los demás protectores debe de tener conocimiento de donde se encuentra ese lugar  
-asi que habrá que buscarlos –dijo Keiretsu, obteniendo una afirmativa de su padre-  
-que? Pero como vamos a saber donde estan? –preguntó Nahomi  
-bueno ya sabemos quienes son los otros dos, por desgracia no estan de nuestro lado, solo nos falta averiguar quien es el protector del agua, y ojala lo encontremos antes que Shintaro y Jin, necesitamos la ayuda de alguien mas**

-no se preocupen, el llegara a nosotros por su cuenta, los elementos tarde o temprano estarán juntos es algo que debe ocurrir…….bueno ya terminamos de cenar y tenemos una fuente de calor para pasar la noche, ire a preparar mi futon si no les importa  
-adelante señor Saotome

**-en un momento haremos lo mismo papa  
-bien**

**Después de que Ranma se metió a su casa de campaña Keiretsu se sento al lado de Nahomi  
-estas bien Nahomi?  
-je, si keire estoy bien, ya te lo dije no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi  
-si lo se, je, disculpa es solo que……  
-uh?  
-bueno es solo que cuando ese sujeto te ataco por mi culpa……al verte ahí dentro de esas ráfagas de viento, exponiendo tu seguridad……no podía, soportarlo, no quisiera que algo malo te pudiera pasar solo por mi……  
-keire………, eres muy lindo  
-que? –ruborizándose-  
-je, no te preocupes keire, yo estoy aquí porque asi lo decidí, y quiero ayudarte como sea  
-Nahomi……porque te tomas estas molestias por mi?**

**Nahomi observo la pulsera que traía puesta, y acariciándola con sus manos dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de Keiretsu, compartiendo las miradas se mantuvieron fijamente observándose uno al otro  
-lo hago porque…..**

**Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente…..**

**-porque yo……**

**Sus ojos se iban cerrando…..**

**-porque yo te……**

**Sus labios estaban a punto del roce……**

**Y de pronto Ranma sale de la tienda interrumpiéndolos  
-keire!  
-que? Eh? Uh? Papa? Que sucede?  
-no has visto mi futon? No lo encuentro  
-uh?...pues, ah mira aquí esta papa justo detrás de nosotros  
-a muy bien, gracias**

**Depués de que Keiretsu pasará el futon a Ranam este se metió de nuevo su tienda de campaña, dejando a Nahomi y a Keiretsu sonrojados incapaces de voltearse a ver  
-je….  
-uhum….  
-fue un bonito dia –empezó Nahomi-  
-je, si, a pesar de todo también creo que lo fue**

**Nahomi tomo su mochila y saco de ella un paquete**

**-que es eso?...ah, malvaviscos  
-aja, quieres comer algunos  
-claro, aquí hay muchas ramas podemos tomar un par  
-si^^  
-je, nunca habia hecho esto  
-en serio?  
-si, cuando mi papa y yo ibamos a entrenar o simplemente a acampar con mama siempre comíamos lo normal, pero no había probado esto…….ummmm…….que bien sabe  
-que bueno que te gustaron , y……a que lugares has ido keire cuéntame…….**

**Zen se encontraba en su habitación, unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y después su madre entro por ella, llevándole un plato de comida para cenar  
-ten hijo, ya es muy tarde y no has cenado nada aun  
-si…gracias mama  
-…….hijo, yo se, que podrás superar cualquier reto  
-je, gracias mama  
-confió en ti hijo y tu padre también, después de todo tu fuiste por años el hombre de esta casa**

**Su mama salio de su habitación dejando solo a Zen, este se acerco al espejo y unos instantes después sonrió, observo de cerca su arete, y después de contemplarse de varias maneras frente al espejo se tiro en su cama y junto sus manos por detrás de su cabeza  
-vaya, que cosas tan repentinas, aun no puedo creer que tenga esta joya que puede controlar y generar el elemento del agua, es algo que no puedo creer……tendré que luchar, tendre que proteger este tesoro a como de lugar, por el bien de todos………je, que diría Keiretsu si pudiera verme ahora, supongo que por varios días hasta que esto termine faltare a clases y no podre ver a mis amigos……. me pregunto que clase de entrenamiento recibiré, aun no soy un buen artista marcial que digamos, keire es cien veces mejor que yo, tal vez hubiera sido mas viable darle a el este tesoro, pero es algo que ha pasado a través de las generaciones…………lo protegeré –frunciendo el entrecejo- ya lo veras mama, ya lo veras papa, dominare este elemento**

**La imagen de Zen admirando su arete, Keiretsu y Nahomi platicando en frente de una fogata bajo el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas las cuales iluminaban la ventana de la habitación donde Akane se disponia a dormir, el señor Hiro y la señora Naoko sentados observando el mismo cielo, Ranma completamente dormido, todo esto sucedia bajo la misma noche, mientras que, en un lugar completamente distinto en el interior de lo que parecía ser un pantano se encontraba una pequeña cabaña de madera, el humo salía de esta por una chimenea y la luz de su fuego la iluminaba completamente y ahí parado en frente de ella estaba un hombre de gran corpulencia completamente tapado por una gabardina oscura, se dio la vuelta dejando ver asi sus profundos ojos de un café muy particular, con los cuales observo a Jin que acababa de llegar al recinto**

**-señor Shintaro  
-a vaya ya regresaste, cumpliste con el mensaje que te di?  
-asi lo hice maestro  
-muy bien……..mmm que sucedió? Tuviste problemas? Que es esa quemadura que traes en tus ropas  
-oh….no no es nada maestro  
-jaja, ya veo, ese keiretsu avanza rápidamente no lo crees?  
-bah, fue solo suerte  
-solo suerte, jin, cuantas veces te lo he dicho, no subestimes tanto a tus adversarios  
-lo siento maestro  
-je, esta bien al menos ya están enterados, y acabo de darme cuenta….de que el elemento del agua acaba de ser activado  
-que?  
-mira**

**Shintaro le mostro a jin un extraño objeto plano y circular de bronce con varios caracteres antiguos, y a su alrededor estaban cuatro esferas que emitían leves luces, una roja, una verde, una café y la ultima azul, debajo de cada esfera aparecían los nombre de "Keiretsu Saotome" "Jin Honku" "Shintaro Liang" y "Zen Koratsu"**

**-vaya, entonces ya todos los protectores tienen en su poder las joyas  
-precisamente, parece ser que este sujeto que dominara el agua esta en la misma ciudad….de Nerima  
-pero………Zen Koratsu?  
-jeje que te parece si haces una visita al dojo Koratsu?  
-je, bien maestro  
-se amable con ese muchacho  
-descuide……**

**Volviendo a sumergirse en un remolino de aire Jin desapareció del lugar mientras que Shintaro volvió a darse la vuelta al fuego y sonriendo observo su mano derecha donde en su dedo anular brillaba un llamativo anillo dorado….**

**Mientras, Keiretsu y Nahomi ya se encontraban dentro de sus tiendas de campaña, Nahomi ya había cerrado los ojos; Keiretsu aun estaba despierto iluminado por una flama que el mismo generaba en la palma de su mano, pensando en las cosas que habían sucedido en ese día finalmente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y soplando la flama de su mano para apagarla cerro los ojos y cayo dormido**

**FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO**

**Y después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo en poner el segundo y tercer capitulo aquí doy por terminado este esperando que haya sido de su agrado. El buen amigo keire les escribirá el cuarto. Hasta el quinto capitulo, Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

_KE__IR__ET__SU_

_CAPITULO 4_

_LA TRAICION_

_**Hola de nuevo, después de un largo descanso he regresado para escribir un capitulo mas de este su FanFiction que esperamos les este siendo de su agrado así que mejor empecemos mis queridos lectores..**_

Después del ataque de jin, keiretsu empezó a entrenar aun más duro, mientras tanto en la casa de la familia koratsu, Hiro el padre de zen, puso a entrenar a su hijo para que así controlara el elemento de agua, en otro lado shintaro y un jin algo lastimado por el ataque de keiretsu, seguían esperando el momento en que keiretsu y zen pudieran dominar muy bien su elemento.

- Bueno hijo, es hora de que empieces a entrenar.

- Esta bien padre –Dijo Zen muy decidido.--

- Primero que nada, tenemos que incrementar mas tu velocidad, para que así no tengas problemas al esquivar los ataques del enemigo.

- Okidoki padre, tu dime que es lo que tengo que a hacer.

- Entonces, intenta golpearme con todas tus fuerzas.

- Por que tengo que a hacer eso? Qué tal si te hago daño?

- Ja… Tu solo inténtalo hijo, quiero ver que tan rápido y fuerte eres.

- Este bien, te golpeare con todas mis fuerzas, así que prepárate padre.

- No te preocupes por eso, ataca de una vez!.

- Listo?

Zen y Hiro estaban preparados para pelear, zen se dispuso inmediatamente a atacar a su padre, hiro al ver el movimiento de su hijo rápidamente movió un pie para que así pudiera esquivar el ataque de su hijo, cuando estaba a punto de esquivarlo un fuerte viento los invadió y así al instante interrumpió dicho entrenamiento, aquel viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte, después de unos segundos se detuvo y en él salió Jin.

- Que es lo que está pasando? Quien eres tú? -- Preguntando Zen--

- Hola, supongo que tú eres zen, el que acaba de recibir el elemento de agua.

- Como es que sabes mi nombre?

- Mi nombre es Jin y soy el que domina el elemento del aire.

- Ya veo, así que eres tú el elemento del aire. – Dijo hiro--

- Te sorprende la noticia?

- Dime, a que has venido?

- Solo hay un motivo por el cual estoy aquí, y el motivo es tu hijo, pienso llevarlo conmigo.

- Cual es la razón por la que me quieres llevar?

- Esta bien Zen, te voy a contar algo. – Jin empezó a caminar y así se fue acercando a donde zen y su padre estaban, estando ahí jin empezó a contarles. – Como tu padre te lo había dicho, tu eres el elegido para dominar el agua, pero aparte de ti existen los otros 3 elementos, fuego, aire y tierra, esos elementos ya tiene a alguien que lo dominan, yo obviamente soy el elemento aire, el elemento tierra es el señor Shintaro y por último el que domina el poder del fuego es tu querido amigo keiretsu.

- Que acabas de decir? Keiretsu es el elemento de fuego.

- Así es, keiretsu se encuentra en estos momentos en las montañas tratando de controlar el poder del fuego.

- Eso no te lo puedo creer, keiretsu es mi mejor amigo, el no me comento nada de eso, así que no digas nada sobre él.

- Jajaja, veo que no te lo conto muy bien, mira esta herida, fue ocasionada gracias a keiretsu.

- Esa herida lleva un poco de quemaduras. –Dijo Hiro –

- Así es, yo solo lo fui a visitar para a hablar con él, pero en el momento en que vio que tenia la habilidad del aire, empezó a atacarme, al principio fui capaz de esquivar esos ataques, pero de repente su padre me lanzo un tronco y eso me llego a distraer y ahí es cuando él me hirió.

- No es cierto, keiretsu no te pudo a haber atacado sin ninguna razón.

- Si hay una razón zen, y la razón es que él quería apoderarse de mi collar, la prueba está en estas heridas que el mismo me hizo.

- Es imposible que keiretsu haya querido a hacer eso, simplemente no puede ser.

- Si es posible Zen, el poder de fuego lo ha cegado completamente a keiretsu, ahora él en lo único que piensa es en tener a los otros 3 elementos en su poder, es por eso que he venido a visitarte, tu eres el único que puede detenerlo, pero claro primero te va a entrenar el maestro shintaro.

- Keiretsu es mi mejor amigo, el nunca podía a hacernos daño.

- Lamentablemente el ya no lo ve así, el se ha convertido en nuestro enemigo, no sabemos a hasta dónde puede llegar.

- Pero por que keiretsu… el no puede a hacer eso, sobre todo cuando nahomi está a su lado.

- Ja… te refieres a la chica que está con él en las montañas? Sera mejor que te olvides de ella igual, ya que los 3 piensan atacar a mi maestro, por eso debes venir con nosotros, te necesitamos, es necesario detener a keiretsu antes de que el destruya todo.

- No puede ser… -- Dijo Zen con la cabeza abajo—

--Jin al ver la acción de zen, mostro una pequeña sonrisa--

- Espera un momento joven – Dijo Hiro – Hace tiempo escuche un rumor de que shintaro fue el que quería robarse las joyas de los elementos solo por el hecho de a hacerse más fuerte, por ambición.

- Eso es solo un simple rumor señor Hiro, el mismo señor shintaro me conto lo que en verdad tiene pensado a hacer, pero que gracias a la familia saotome no puede a hacerlo, el es el único que trata de reunirnos en un solo sitio para que así las joyas puedan volver a su lugar de origen, pero al momento de que keiretsu escucho eso, me empezó a atacar de repente.

- Y como es que tu estas tan seguro de ese tal Shintaro? – Pregunto Hiro—

- Pues el mismo me lo ha contado todo, el fue en que me salvo de aquel accidente que tuvo mi hogar, si no fuera por él en estos momentos estaría muerto, además el solo quiere regresar las joyas, ya que si no se regresan una vez que los 4 elementos hayan sido activados la tierra puede sufrir un gran catástrofe, pero debido a que la dinastía saotome no confía en el señor shintaro, ellos solo creen que lo que busca el señor shintaro es tener el control de todos los elementos, pero se equivocan.

- Ya veo, entonces es lo que en verdad busca shintaro…

- Así es señor Hiro, una vez que los 4 elementos estén unidos la tierra podrá salvarse, pero me temo de que keiretsu no entendió eso, a él solo le importa el poder.

Zen después de escuchar todo esto, empezó a recordar a su amigo keiretsu, ya que aun para él le es muy difícil creer que su mejor amigo quiere el poder de los 4 elementos, después de que estuvo pensando un poco, volteo un poco la cabeza, para que así sus ojos pudieran encontrar a su padre, que igual estaba sorprendido, ya que él no sabía de lo que le podría ocurrir a la tierra, el silencio invadió la casa de la familia koratsu, hasta que…

- Ya lo he decidido, mi hijo ira contigo con aquel sujeto llamado shintaro.

- Bien decidido, entonces sin más que decir nos retiramos.

- Pero espera joven, antes de que se vallan quiero entregarle algo a mi hijo.

- De que se trata papa?

- Ven conmigo un momento por favor hijo, lo que te quiero entregar se encuentra dentro de la casa.

- Entonces… él se irá con ese joven? –Pregunto Naoko--

- Naoko… así que estabas escuchando todo.

- Si, desde a hace unos momentos estuve escuchando.

- Y dime, estás de acuerdo con mi decisión?

-- Naoko tomo a su hijo y lo abrazo fuertemente, Hiro al ver esta acción, se unió a aquel abrazo que compartían madre e hijo. – Hijo ten mucho cuidado a donde quiera que vallas.

- Gracias mama, y te prometo que nada malo me sucederá.

- Eso espero hijo.

Hiro y Zen, después de dejar a naoko se dirigieron a la casa, una vez dentro de la habitación de los padres de zen, Hiro saco una extraña caja de madera que en ella estaba escrito un kanji que significaban "sello". Hiro al abrir esta caja, saco una banda algo delgada de color blanco que de igual manera portaba unos caracteres en el centro, estos caracteres eran algo diferentes, parecían muy antiguos.

- Que es eso papa?

- Esto es una banda que te protegerá hijo, póntela en la cabeza y amárrala muy fuerte.

- Esta bien papa, pero dime, que es esto?

- Mira, esta banda es un sello muy poderoso, cuando estos con ellos entrenando, no quiero que te la quites por ningún motivo, considéralo un amuleto de la suerte de mi parte.

- No entiendo muy bien esto, pero está bien papa, tendré esto puesto todo el tiempo.

- Muy bien hijo, y por cierto, ten mucho cuidado hijo, después de todo, el que quiere los demás elementos, debe de esperar a que cada uno sea bien dominado, al parecer keiretsu no entendió muy bien la explicación del joven jin, pero aun no puedo confiar plenamente en ese tal shintaro, pero no tengo otra alternativa más que mandarte con ellos, si vas con ellos podrás dominar el agua al 100%, solo recuerda hijo que tu eres el único que puede decidir que está bien y que está mal, no te confundas al decidir sobre los que te rodean.

- Gracias padre, y sobre keiretsu si en verdad lo ha cegado el fuego, tendré que pelear con él, no importa lo que pase.

- Okidoki hijo, bueno será mejor que bajemos, ese tal joven ya debe de estar desesperado.

Hiro y Zen, dirigiéndose a hacia donde se encontraba jin, hicieron una pequeña parada, mismo donde se encontraba Naoko.

- Bueno mama, es hora de irme.

- Ten mucho cuidado hijo, tú puedes a hacerlo.

- Gracias mama, y bueno padre nos vemos luego, y gracias por el consejo, lo tomare mucho en cuenta.

Después de que zen se despidió de sus padres, este se dirigió a hacia el árbol, en el se encontraba jin sentado, con los ojos cerrados, parecía que se encontraba dormido, pero al instante en que zen llego, el se elevo y así ponerse de pie.

- Ahh ya era hora zen, si que has tardado.

- Si un poco, lo siento (^^)

- Perfecto es hora de irnos, y no se preocupe señor hiro, el señor shintaro lo cuidara muy bien se lo aseguro, gracias por a hacer lo correcto.

Jin tomo a zen por un hombro, y así un viento fuerte comenzó a girar alrededor de ellos, poco a poco el viento se iba dispersando de esa casa, hasta que desapareció junto con aquellos jóvenes.

- Buena suerte hijo, se que tu harás lo correcto. –Dijo hiro—

Mientras tanto en las montañas, keiretsu y ranma aun no paraban de entrenar, ya llevaban 5 horas seguidas, ranma al ver cansado a keiretsu decidió detener el entrenamiento.

- Bien hijo, creo que nos merecemos un descanso, has progresado bastante bien.

- Gracias papa, sin ti no podía a hacerlo.

- Bien hijo, vamos a comer algo, nahomi nos ha de estar esperando.

- Oki papa, ya me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Hola keiretsu, como te fue en el entrenamiento de hoy? Ya pudiste controlar mejor el fuego?

- Me fue bien, gracias nahomi, y si poco a poco voy controlando mas el poder, pero dime, ya está la comida? Me ando muriendo de hambre.

- claro que si, de hecho llegaron en el tiempo correcto, apenas acabe.

- Huele muy rico señorita nahomi, veo que usted si sabe cocinar muy bien.

- Gracias por esas palabras señor ranma, aunque son un poco exageradas ^^.

- Para nada nahomi, tu comida es muy deliciosa, espero que de ahora en adelante me lleves de comer a la escuela.

- Jajaja, como si de verdad te merecieras eso keire.

- Bueno está bien, ya mejor hay que empezar a comer, antes de que la comida se enfrié o de que ustedes dos terminen peleándose.

- Disculpe señor ranma, pero es que a veces keiretsu dice algunas cosas sin sentido.

- Oki oki disculpa nahomi, hay que comer.

- Bueno espero y lo disfruten.

- Itaddakimasu!! –Diciendo los tres. --

- Es cierto lo había olvidado, solo nos queda el día de hoy y mañana para que puedas entrenar keiretsu.

- Tienes razón papa, mañana es el ultimo día, así que pasado mañana es la verdadera pelea contra shintaro.

- Así es hijo, debes estar preparado para enfrentarte contra él, y así poder ganarle de una vez por todas.

- Hai! – Keiretsu y los demás terminaron pronto, sin perder el tiempo ranma y keiretsu después de comer y haber tomado un pequeño descanso, decidieron regresar al lugar del entrenamiento.

Después de estar un tiempo volando, jin y zen llegaron al lugar donde shintaro los estaba esperando.

- He llegado finalmente señor shintaro.

- Lo has hecho muy bien jin, me has traído al elemento de agua.

- Usted es el señor shintaro? –Pregunto Zen—

- Si yo soy shintaro, mucho gusto joven zen.

Zen al ver el musculoso cuerpo de shintaro se quedo muy impresionado, cosa que hizo que se quedara sin habla, pues de repente un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo.

- Mucho gusto señor. –Dijo zen después de unos segundos--

- Señor, zen ha abierto los ojos, el ya está de nuestra parte.

- Muy bien hecho jin, te felicito, y pues bienvenido zen, aquí te vamos a enseñar a controlar bien tu poder.

- Muchas gracias señor.

- Jin, desde hoy tú te vas a encargar de entrenar bien a zen, el debe de controlar su poder en tan solo dos días.

- Confié en mi señor, dos días es más que suficiente.

- Señor, voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo para que así en dos días pueda controlar el aguar al 100%.

- Esa es la actitud necesaria joven zen, por cierto puedes sentirte libre, si deseas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

- Muchas gracias por eso y también por entrenarme.

- Zen, ven acompáñame, iremos a un lugar algo especial, donde podrás entrenar muy a gusto.

- Oki, y una vez más muchas gracias jin.

- "Ha llegado la hora de que sufras keiretsu, tu gran amigo te ha traicionado y lo mejor de todo es que ustedes dos van a tener que pelear, aunque tú no lo quieras" –Shintaro empezó a reír poco tiempo después de a haber pensando en eso. -- Seré yo quien obtenga todas las joyas al final.

- " Bien, con zen de nuestra parte, keiretsu y su padre ya no podrán interferir en sus planes del señor shintaro, gracias a esto el señor shintaro va a poder regresar todo a la normalidad". – Pensó Jin. --

Shintaro y Jin no eran los únicos que se encontraban pensando, zen estaba pensando en cómo su mejor amigo puede tener esa ambición. " Porque has elegido ese camino keiretsu? Es en verdad que debo de pelear contra ti para que entres en razón?. Zen aun no estaba del todo convencido sobre lo que jin le había contado.

- Hemos llegado Zen aquí va hacer el lugar de tu entrenamiento.

Zen al llegar al lugar se sorprendió bastante, era un lugar muy amplio, a lo lejos se apreciaba un hermoso mar, que a su vez soltaba unas enormes olas.

- Bueno zen, este es el lugar indicado para tu entrenamiento, como puede ver las olas te serán de mucha ayuda, antes que nada zen, debes de saber cómo controlar el agua que contiene este mar, después de eso, tu ya serás capaz de sacar agua de tu cuerpo, me entiendes?.

- Esta bien jin, entonces empezare con mi entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto keiretsu aun se encontraba entrenando, ahora su objetivo era poder a hacer algunas bolas de fuego, ya que aun para él es muy difícil controlarlos.

- Bien hijo, sigue ese ritmo, veras que muy pronto lo lograras.

- Es lo que ando tratando pero es muy complicado.

Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, de que su cuerpo empezaba a sufrir algunos daños debido al fuego que se salía de control, keiretsu finalmente pudo crear una pequeña bola de fuego, el cual al notarlo rápidamente lo lanzo sobre un tronco que se encontraba en el suelo, el tronco después de ser impactado, salió volando unos pocos metros.

- Bien hijo, has podido crear una, ahora trata de a hacerlo muy bien, pero en esta ocasión debes de golpear el centro de este árbol, cuando lo domines el entrenamiento habrá acabado.

- Gracias padre.

- Woow keiretsu eres sorprendente, en tan poco tiempo has avanzado bastante.

- Gracias nahomi, pero aun me falta mucho por a hacer.

- Ya poco a poco lo estas controlando keire, sigue así, yo te apoyo mucho!.

- Oki, entonces le seguiré un poco más.

Keiretsu sin mucho esfuerzo logro crear otra esfera, teniéndola en sus manos lo lanzo sobre aquel árbol que tenia marcado una X en el centro, keiretsu lanzo la bola de fuego y como era de esperarse fallo.

- Has fallado por mucho keiretsu, debes de concentrarte un poco más.

- Es muy difícil poder controlarlo, la puntería me falla mucho.

- No te preocupes hijo, has avanzado bastante bien estos pocos días que hemos estado entrenando.

- Si, debo de poner más esfuerzo, no quiero que ese tal shintaro me gane.

Zen ya se encontraba en el mar que jin le había mostrado, con mucho esfuerzo empezó a tratar de levantar el agua, pero a su intento fue fallido, jin al notar eso recordó que el padre de zen lo estaba entrenando para ser más veloz.

- Zen, ahora que recuerdo en el momento de que llegue a tu casa, tú y tu padre estaba a punto de pelear.

- Así es jin, mi padre quería que yo lo tratare de golpear, como aun no soy muy veloz…

- Ahh ya veo zen, entonces ahora debes de tratar de darme un golpe, así que ponte en posición de ataque.

- Pero jin, tu eres mucho más fuerte que yo, jamás te podre dar un golpe.

- Eso no importa ahora zen, debemos de tratar de que seas más rápido para tu pelea contra keiretsu.

- Contra keiretsu… aun me cuesta trabajo creer lo que keiretsu intenta a hacer.

- Zen ya no trates de pensar en eso, ahora debes de tratar de a hacerte más fuerte, ya que tu eres el único que puede derrotar a keiretsu.

- Tienes razón, el es mi mejor amigo pero si esta es la única manera de detenerlo, pondré todo mi esfuerzo para lograrlo.

- Bien dicho zen, nunca olvides lo que acabas de decir, keiretsu debe de recibir su merecido.

- Oki, entonces prepárate jin, te voy atacar con todas mi fuerzas.

- Esta bien, golpéame, claro si es que puedes igualar mi velocidad.

Zen rápidamente comenzó a correr, después de eso dio un salto a hacia donde se encontraba el joven jin, quien quedo sorprendido por el gran salto que dio zen, jin sin quedarse sin a hacer nada se puso en posición de defensa, zen al ver que estaba ya lo suficiente cerca de jin, este comenzó con su ataque, lanzando varios golpes, ya estando en el suelo sus golpes incrementaron un poco, jin sin ninguna dificultad los estaba esquivando todos, zen como no había entrenando muy bien anteriormente, cada vez dejaba más espacios libres, jin noto esto y rápidamente le lanzo un golpe en el estomago, zen se inclino un poco debido al dolor, unos instantes después jin uso un poco su elemento de viento y lo lanzo alto, jin dio un salto a hacia zen, cuando jin lo alcanzo, junto sus dos manos y golpeo fuertemente a zen, quien después de recibirlo cayo rápidamente al mar.

Después de algunos segundos de que zen había sido lanzado, jin se encontraba flotando, estaba algo preocupado. –Creo que me sobre pase al golpearlo.— Jin ve detenidamente el mar, cuando de repente una extraña forma sale disparado del mar, se trataba de una gran cantidad de agua que tenia por dirección a jin, después de notar esto, jin inmediatamente puso su defensa de viento, después de unos instantes del extraño ataque, este se detuvo, jin sin saber lo que había sucedido se acerca a zen, quien se encontraba desmayado.

--poof.-- Ese ataque pudo a haberme hecho muchísimo daño, este chico tiene mucha fuerza tratare de no volver a hacer esto.

Algunos minutos después zen se había despertado, se encontraba algo confuso.

- Al fin que te despiertas joven zen.

- Ahh jin, dime que me sucedió? – Pregunto zen algo confuso.

- Recuerdas que te había golpeado en el aire?, después de eso caíste muy rápido al mar, yo estaba algo preocupado pero cuando me estaba acercando de repente el agua salió disparado a hacia mí, ese ataque me pudo a haber hecho mucho daño, cuando yo no aguantaba más, te desmayaste.

- Yo hice eso?

- Así es zen, eso es solo una muestra de tu poder.

- Perdón si te cause muchos problemas.

- No te preocupes por eso, de hecho me alegro que lo hayas hecho, así ya tengo una idea del poder que tienes.

- Gracias jin.

- Esta bien, entonces, aun puedes continuar? El entrenamiento no ha terminado.

- Hai!!.

Keiretsu ya estaba casi listo para su pelea contra shintaro, solo le faltaba un poco para el control total del brazalete.

- Bien hijo, sigue con ese ritmo ya casi lo logras.

- Esta bien.

- Sabes algo keiretsu, tu avance ha sido muy rápido, me has sorprendido en verdad hijo.

- Es cierto keiretsu, te has vuelto mucho más fuerte. –Dijo Nahomi.--

- Muchas gracias a los dos por su apoyo.

- Bien hijo, entonces es hora de que te dejemos solo por un rato, para que te sientas libre.

- Okidoki padre, muchas gracias en verdad.

- Nahomi, acompáñame, creo que ya es hora de que cocines algo, después de esto keiretsu va a tener mucha hambre.

- Si señor ranma.

- Bien vamos.

- " Ya casi lo logro, será mejor que te prepares shintaro, esta vez seré yo quien te derrote."

- Cree que keiretsu pueda derrotar a ese tal shintaro?. –Pregunto Nahomi.--

- Yo tengo fe en el que lo lograra, aunque con el poder que ha obtenido no es suficiente, se que el se hará aun mucho más fuerte, ya lo veras solo ten confianza en él.

- Tiene razón señor ranma, discúlpeme por preguntar eso.

- No te preocupes por eso nahomi, bueno, necesitas ayuda para la comida?.

- Ahh gracias por ofrecerme su ayuda señor ranma, pero no se preocupe, tengo todo ya preparado.

- Esta bien, entonces voy a descansar un poco.

- Oki señor ranma, yo le aviso cuando la comida este lista.

De regreso al lugar donde keiretsu se encuentra. – Bien, ya estoy empezando a controlar un poco mas mi poder, voy a hacer una prueba con esa roca, tratare de golpearlo en el centro con todo lo que tengo.—Keiretsu cerró los ojos y así empezó a concentrarse en aquella roca, keiretsu empezó a sentir calor por todo su cuerpo. – "Aun no, todavía no es el momento correcto para lanzarlo". – Keiretsu después de concentrarse unos segundos, noto una pequeña esencia de su brazalete que le indicaba que era el momento de lanzar el fuego, keiretsu abrió los ojos y se dirigió a la roca, estando a una distancia adecuada para él, lanzo aquel ataque, que impacto en el centro de la roca, debido a esto la roca se partió en muchos pedazos pequeños, keiretsu dio un salto y empezó a lanzar fuegos a dichos pedazos, como era de esperarse keiretsu no pudo alcanzar a todos.

- Lo he logrado!, esto se lo debo de contar a mi padre. -- Keiretsu dio un grito muy fuerte, para que así nahomi y ranma lo pudieran escuchar.

- Al parecer escuche a keiretsu que nos estaba a hablando, verdad? –Pregunto ranma.--

- Si,, yo también lo he escuchado señor ranma.

- Bien vamos a ver que le ha sucedido.

Ranma y Nahomi corrieron rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba keiretsu.

- Que sucede hijo? Por que has gritado de esa manera?.

- Papa! Finalmente he logrado controlar el poder del brazalete, ya pude sentirlo.

- Es en serio hijo?

- SI papa, en esa dirección había una roca, estaba enorme, decidí golpearla y cuando lo hice, esa roca quedo destruida.

- Muy bien hecho hijo, te felicito lo has logrado en muy poco tiempo.

- Gracias papa

- No podía esperar menos de ti keiretsu. –Dijo Nahomi.--

- Muchas gracias nahomi, la verdad si me costó mucho trabajo poder concentrarme y dale a esa enorme roca.

- Bien hijo, como ya has controlado el poder, es hora de que tu y yo nos enfrentemos, quiero ver que tanto has avanzado.

- Quieres que pelee contra ti? Pero no creo poder ganarte.

- No digas eso hijo, solo quiero que me golpees una sola vez, solo eso.

- Pero eso es imposible papa, tu eres mucho más rápido que yo, jamás podre darte.

- Ya te dije que no digas eso, solo inténtalo, quiero ver tu velocidad.

- Esta bien papa, tratare de darte un golpe.

- Y también trata de que tu golpe sea con todas tus fuerzas.

- Si así lo deseas papa, está bien, no voy a tener ninguna compasión.

- No te preocupes por eso, atácame de una buena vez.

- Bien, listo, aquí voy!.

Keiretsu corrió directamente a hacia su padre, ranma de igual manera empezó a correr, keiretsu empezó a lanzar varios golpes rápidamente, ranma quedo sorprendido por la velocidad que había adquirido keiretsu después de su entrenamiento, ranma no podía a hacer más que defenderse, cuando de repente empezó a ver uno que otro hueco que keiretsu dejaba libre, al igual que zen le faltaba entrenar en su defensa, ranma aprovecho uno de estos huecos y golpeo a keiretsu fuertemente en el estomago, keiretsu al recibirlo inmediatamente cayó al suelo.

- Has mejorado en tu velocidad hijo, pero aun dejas muchos huecos que el enemigo puede aprovecharlo muy bien.

- Perdón papa, es que aun no me acostumbro al ataque directo. Por favor ayúdame a tener una buena defensa.

- Esta bien hijo, puedes levantarte?

- Si, ese golpe solo me dolió un poco, no te preocupes.

- Bueno no hay tiempo que perder, vamos a entrenar una vez más.

- Si papa, como tú digas.

- Bueno, en lo que ustedes terminan de entrenar, yo terminare de prepara la cena. –Dijo Nahomi.--

- Gracias nahomi.

- Entonces hijo, hay que comenzar de una vez.

La noche invadió a ranma y a keiretsu, pero eso no les importaba mucho a ellos, ya que la prioridad de ranma y keiretsu, es en volverse más fuertes, keiretsu poco a poco ya no dejaba tantos huecos, ranma empezaba a notar el cansancio de keiretsu, ya que él había entrenado por horas seguidas.

- Hasta aquí terminamos hijo, te ves muy cansado.

- Gracias papa, estoy muy cansado.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, el día de hoy has avanzado mucho, estoy orgulloso de ti hijo.

- Por nada soy el hijo del gran ranma saotome.

- Jajaja, me recuerdas mucho a mi juventud hijo, pero bueno ya solo nos queda 1 día, así que prepárate hijo.

- La cena esta lista!. –Interrumpió nahomi.--

- Enseguida vamos nahomi. –Dijo ranma.—

- Ya estoy listo para la pelea de mañana papa.

- Eso está bien hijo, pero recuerdas que no debes de confiarte mucho, shintaro no es cualquier persona, es un enemigo bastante fuerte.

- SI lo sé muy bien, pero antes de pelear, quiero arreglar un asunto pendiente que tengo con jin.

- Que tal te fue keire?. –Pregunto nahomi.--

- Muy bien nahomi, ya estoy listo para la pelea de mañana, pero ahorita lo que me preocupa es mi hambre. (xD)

- Bueno, aquí está la comida.

-Todos- Buen Provecho!.

Nuevamente de regreso a donde estaba jin y zen.

- Has avanzado muy bien zen, y eso que llevas solo unas pocas horas de entrenamiento, ya muy pronto estarás listo para pelear contra keiretsu.

- Todo esto es gracias a que me has enseñado bien cómo manejar el elemento de agua.

- Bien zen, sigue a ese ritmo, no te detengas.

- Ya estoy algo cansado jin.

- Bueno, creo que te mereces un justo descanso, descansa un poco y luego le seguimos.

- Gracias jin.

- Ese chico está avanzando muy rápido.

- Ah señor shintaro, si tiene razón, ese chico tiene mucha habilidad, solo que entrene unos días más y será suficiente.

- Ya veo, con zen de nuestro lado, nadie podrá derrotarnos.

- Así es señor shintaro.

Zen se acostó a orillas del mar para poder descansar. – "Keiretsu… que ha pasado contigo?, me vas a tener que perdonar, pero yo jamás permitiré que obtengas el control del mundo, antes de que hagas eso tendré que derrotarte, no me importa que seas uno de mis mejores amigo". Zen vio a shintaro que se dirigía a él, rápidamente se levanto y dejo de pensar en keiretsu.

- Veo que has progresado muy bien joven zen.

- Si señor, es gracias a jin que he podido controlar esto, pero aun me falta mucho.

- No te preocupes por eso, todavía tienes unos días más.

- Gracias, espero poder controlarlo a tiempo.

- Si, yo me encargare de entrenarte más. –Dijo Jin.--

- Oki!.

- Zen, ya está a punto de anochecer, el día de mañana le vamos a seguir el entrenamiento.

- Si, como digas jin.

- Bien, será mejor que los tres vallamos a descansar. –Finalizo Shintaro.--

Al día siguiente en las montañas.

-- Hijo, este día tómalo como descanso, ya mañana es tu pelea contra shintaro, así que debes de estar bien preparado.

- Pero papa, aun no soy muy fuerte.

- Claro que ya lo eres hijo, el día de hoy debes de descansar para que tu cuerpo pueda acostumbrase a tu poder.

- Si tú dices eso papa, está bien.

Mientras tanto zen no descanso este día, desde muy temprano jin y zen empezaron a entrenar.

- Zen, como ya estas controlando un poco más el agua, quiero que trates de a hacer unos remolinos de agua.

- Bien, ya no pondré excusas, voy a hacer un remolino.

La noche invadió a zen y el aun no podría a hacer ningún remolino de agua, jin al notar eso decidió mejor dar por finalizado el entrenamiento, shintaro ya no podía esperar más para el día siguiente, el día en que conocería por fin a keiretsu, ranma y los otros ya se encontraban durmiendo, pues el día siguiente no sería como cualquier otro, solo keiretsu es el único que no se encontraba dormido, no dejaba de estar pensando en cómo derrotaría a shintaro, pero esos pensamientos no duraron por mucho tiempo, keiretsu quedo dormido.

Finalmente había llegado el día, keiretsu ya se encontraba más que listo para le llegada de shintaro, pero lo que el aun no sabe es que shintaro le tiene una gran sorpresa, por otro lado zen ya se encontraba entrenando, tratando aun de poder a hacer el tal remolino de agua, ranma de igual manera estaba listo.

- Hijo, ha llegado el día, prepárate esta pelea no se comparara con las anteriores que has tenido.

- Lo sé papa, ya estoy listo para pelear contra shintaro.

- Tu eres muy fuerte keire, y yo se que le ganaras a esos sujetos. –Dijo Nahomi.--

- Muchas gracias por confiar en mí.

- Bien hijo, iré por unas cosas en lo que llegan.

Keiretsu y nahomi se encontraban sentados los dos, cuando de repente una ráfaga de viento los invadió a aquellos dos sujetos.

- Finalmente han llegado. –Dijo keiretsu.--

- Hola de nuevo keiretsu.

- Solo has venido tu jin? Donde esta ese tal shintaro?.

- El ha decidido no presentarse, el dice que tu aun eres muy débil así que te dará mas días para que entrenes y así su pelea sea muy interesante.

- Ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder derrotarlo, ese tal shintaro es solo un cobarde.

- Estas equivocado, también me mando a decirte que te vayas preparando, te vas a enfrentar al elemento de agua.

- Elemento de agua?, yo solo quiero derrotarte shintaro.

- Aun sigues diciendo eso, tú no eres y serás capaz de derrotar al señor shintaro, entiéndelo de una buena vez.

- El lo hará, estoy segura de eso. –Dijo Nahomi.— Keire es capaz de patearte el trasero, lo sé.

- Así que tú eres nahomi, la novia de keiretsu.

- No soy su novia, baka. Y si soy nahomi, algún problema?. (^^)

- Bien, tú eres todo lo que necesito, voy a tener que llevarte conmigo.

- Que has dicho maldito?, no dejare que toques a nahomi.

- Jajaja, trata de detenerme keiretsu, claro si es que puedes.

Jin se dirigió a hacia nahomi, al ver eso keiretsu empezó a correr a hacia ella, pero jin lo noto y le lanzo una ráfaga de viento que hizo que saliera volando unos pocos metros, jin estaba tratando te tomar a nahomi, pero ella no era fácil de atrapar, jin se canso de tratar y le dio un pequeño golpe en el estomago, causando un desmayo a nahomi, después de esto keiretsu volvió a atacar a jin, pero su esfuerzo fue fallido, después de que jin había esquivado muy bien los ataques de keiretsu, le lanzo un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

- Lo vez keiretsu?, tu aun eres muy débil, trata de entrenar mucho mas.

- Regrésame a nahomi maldito. –Dijo keiretsu muy enfadado.--

- Bien keiretsu, es hora de irme, te esperamos cuando quieras, sobre todo el de elemento de agua.

- Maldita sea!!!!. –Dijo keiretsu al ver que jin desapareció en un instante. Keiretsu empezó a golpear el suelo.--

- Hijo, estas bien?. –

- SI padre.

- Que ha pasado?.

- Jin se apareció de repente y se ha llevado a nahomi, necesito ser más fuerte padre, por favor sigue entrenándome.

- Claro que lo hare hijo, sobre lo de nahomi, no te preocupes, la vamos a recuperar, mientras tanto, creo que ya es hora de regresar a la casa.

- Tienes razón, mama ya ha de estar preocupada por nosotros.

Después de guardar todas sus cosas, ranma y keiretsu tomaron camino de regreso a nerima. Jin llego rápido a la base de donde se encontraba shintaro, después de haber llegado, inmediatamente se dirigió a shintaro.

- Fue una buena idea señor shintaro.

- Te refieres a haber traído a esta joven?.

- Claro, estoy seguro que keiretsu va a querer rescatarla.

- Yo también lo pienso, el va a tener que venir a nosotros y es ahí donde peleare contra zen.

- Bien jin, encierra a nahomi en una habitación, después de eso, ve a ver a zen.

- Como usted diga señor, espero que zen ya haya logrado controlar esa técnica.

Jin, después de llegar a la habitación dejo a nahomi que aun se encontraba inconsciente, después de eso cerro con llave.

- Como vas zen?.

- Aun no puedo a hacer esa técnica jin, es muy difícil.

- Sigue entrenando zen, tu pelea contra keiretsu está muy cerca.

- Tan rápido jin?.

- Así es, el día de hoy fui a darle una pequeña visita a ese keiretsu, el ya esta dominando muy bien su elemento, así que debes de ser mas fuerte lo antes posible zen.

- Si jin, como tu digas, no dejare que keiretsu se salga con la suya.

De vuelta a nerima, ranma y keiretsu ya estaban por llegar al dojo, Akane se encontraba en la cocina, cuando de repente escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

- Un momento por favor.

- Somos nosotros amor.

- Ranma! Al fin llegan!. –Dijo akane muy emocionada.--

- Hola mama, como has estado?

- Muy bien hijo, los extrañe demasiado-

- Y nosotros a ti amor.

- Pero falta alguien… donde está nahomi?

- Ven amor, te platicaremos adentro.

- Esta bien amor.

Mientras que ranma le estaba contando todo lo sucedido a akane, keiretsu fue a buscar a su mascota, ya que de igual manera lo extraño mucho, después de un rato platicando, akane se entero de todo.

- Entonces se han llevado a nahomi.

- Así es, y lo peor de todo es que keiretsu se siente mal por eso, piensa que es su culpa.

- Pero el hizo todo lo que pudo, no debería de sentirse de esa manera.

- Si lo sé, pero ha decidido entrenar aun más para poder rescatar a nahomi.

- Si, mientras tanto hay que avisarles a sus padres todo lo sucedido.

Y al día siguiente.

- Keiretsu, se te esta a haciendo tarde para la escuela.

- Es necesario que asista el día de hoy?.

- Pues claro que sí, ya has faltado muchos días hijo, así que debes de ponerte al corriente.

- Esta bien está bien mama, pero no me regañes.

Después de unos minutos, keiretsu bajo a la cocina.

- Aquí está tu desayuno hijo.

- Gracias mama, ya me voy.

- Hijo, cuando regrese vamos a entrenar un poco.

- Si papa, como tú digas, nos vemos.

- Suerte hijo.

- "No entiendo a mis padres, como se les ocurre que asista a la escuela en esta situación." --Pensó keiretsu.--

- Hola amigo, como has estado? A hace tiempo que no te veo, dime, como te fue?. –Pregunto Genzo.--

- Pues podíamos decir que bien.

- Y por qué esa cara keire?, algo malo sucedió?.

- No es nada amigo, no te preocupes.

- Si tú lo dices amigo.

- Por cierto, aun no llega zen?

- Pues la verdad, a hace días que no viene a la escuela, no he sabido nada de él.

- Eso es extraño, estará enfermo?.

- Puede ser, pero bueno, será mejor que entremos al salón.

- Es cierto lo había olvidado.

- Hay que apresurarnos, no quiero que nos castiguen.

- Sobre todo a mí, espero y el maestro no me diga nada sobre los días que falte.

Keiretsu y Genzo se dirigieron al salón, keiretsu no podía dejar de pensar en nahomi, aun sentía mucha culpa por todo lo que le paso a ella, su prioridad más grande era el derrotar a shintaro, jamás le iba a perdonar lo que había hecho. Por todo lo sucedido nadie tomaba en cuenta de que keiretsu está por cumplir 17 años, pues para él era algo que no tenía mucha importancia en esos momentos. Lo que no se imagina keiretsu es que su mejor amigo lo ha traicionado, será una gran sorpresa para él y claro también para nahomi.

FIN

Aquí es donde termina otro capítulo de este su FanFiction esperamos que este siendo de su agrado bueno solo me queda despedirme nos vemos en el 6 capitulo, nuestro buen amigo madg los espera nuevamente en el siguiente capítulo nos vemos jyanee!.


	5. Chapter 5

_**KE**__**IR**__**ET**__**SU**_

_**Cap. 5**_  
_**Humeante pelea bajo engaños **_

**Saludos buenos otakus, viciosos, escritores, lectores, dibujantes, personas de negocios y personas que simplemente leen para matar al pobre tiempo ^^U, comienza aquí el MADG el 5to capitulo de este fanfiction, por favor tomen asiento que sea cómodo, y espero termine siendo de su agrado esto que comienza, así………**

**El timbre de costumbre de clases sonó provocando eco en cada rincón de la preparatoria Furinkan, los pasillos estaban repletos ya de alumnos hablando y riendo, mientras otros prácticamente se abalanzaban sobre los demás para poder conseguir algo en la cafetería en lo que duraba el receso. Fuera, en las grandes jardineras llenas de árboles los estudiantes también aprovechaban para tirarse al pasto y bromear, y en las canchas el balón de fútbol rodaba seguido de los jóvenes que intentaban controlarlo. **

**Era como cualquier otro receso en la escuela, para pasarla bien, darse un estirón y despejar un poco la mente del contenido de las clases, para conversar con los amigos o pasar un tiempo con la pareja, como ya varias estaban disfrutándolo; pero en el aula "3-F" había un muchacho que parecía no pensar en hacer cualquier actividad en el receso, aun recargado en su silla con las manos en la nuca detrás de su pequeña trenza observaba el cielo a través de la ventana con sus ojos gris azules, después dirigió su vista a un lado suyo, una silla vacía frente a un pupitre que debería ser ocupado por aquella joven que el……no pudo proteger, las imágenes de lo ocurrido aquel día volvían a su mente, una y otra vez aquella fuerte ráfaga de viento que lo hizo despegar por completo los pies de la tierra y lo hizo caer duramente al suelo, mientras contemplaba a Jin marcharse con ella, sin que pudiese evitarlo**

**-porque no hice nada?**  
**-porque no hizo nada quien keire?**  
**-que?, ah, eres tu Genzo**  
**-el que camina y habla amigo, que te sucede porque no sales del salón?**  
**-no tengo ganas**  
**-has estado así durante todas las clases keire, algo te preocupa verdad?**  
**-bueno……**  
**-ya se que es, no tienes que decírmelo**  
**-en verdad lo sabes?**  
**-claro keire, esas son cosas que los amigos simplemente sabemos, seguramente no sabes nada del próximo examen de álgebra no es asi?**  
**-que? O.o**  
**-o….no es asi? o.O**  
**-em….aaa……si si tienes razón jeje**  
**-ja, ves lo sabia ^^**  
**-si ya lo creo……**  
**-bueno, pues si no piensas salir aquí te dejare siguiéndote preocupando, pero te diré algo keire, no vale la pena estar preocupado, mejor haz algo, estudia o ensaya como copiar bien, tal y como yo lo hice jaja**  
**-ja, esta bien amigo**  
**-bueno, nos veremos en un rato**  
**-bien**

**Genzo salió del salón y keire volvió quedarse solo, los ruidos y risas provenientes de fuera no afectaban su ensimismamiento **

**-"hacer algo…….estudiar, ensayar, entrenar……"**

**Keiretsu se puso rápidamente de pie, tomo su mochila y se la echo a los hombros, salió del salón y en el corredor acelero hasta una ventana que se encontraba abierta, se subió a su base y se puso de pie, se encontraba a cuatro pisos de altura y el viento hacia volar su trenza captando la atención de varios estudiantes que estaban por ahí **

**(muchacho)-miren, es Saotome, se va a suicidar!**

**(muchacha)-que? Aaaay no no lo hagas!**

**(muchacho)- siempre sospeche que no estaba bien**

**(muchacha)-es una lastima es un chico muy guapo**

**Una pequeña gota salió por el perfil del rostro de Keiretsu, pero después poniendo una expresión de decisión seria flexiono sus piernas para dar el salto**

**-"debo aprovechar el tiempo y entrenar para poder rescatar a Nahomi!"**

**Y asi dio el salto, todos los estudiantes pegaron sus caras y mejillas a la ventana aplastándolas para poder ver su descenso, keire dio un giro en el aire y se apoyo en una rama de un árbol inmenso para dar otro pequeño salto y finalmente llegar al suelo, o al menos eso parecía, ya que un joven de cabello castaño y vestido con un traje de kendo se interpuso en su trayectoria y termino aterrizando sobre el para dejarlo estrellado en el suelo **

**-eee……jeje……ops…..lo, lo siento Tatewaki ^^U**  
**-Kei……..kei……retsu saoto………me……me las paga….x_x**  
**-je, ya será otro día Tachi, me saludas a la tía Nabiki!**  
**-x_X**

**Con una improvisada salida de la escuela Keiretsu acelero el paso y llego muy rápido al dojo, corrió la puerta de la entrada y echo un vistazo a la sala donde no había nadie lo cual le pareció extraño, sintió un pequeño jaloneo en su pantalón que le impidió caminar, y observo al pequeño gato que estaba aferrado a la tela**

**-ahora no amigo, después jugaremos**

**Keiretsu tampoco vio a nadie en la cocina y antes de subir las escaleras decidió revisar el dojo, al entrar en el ahí se encontraban Ranma y Akane, sus padres estaban teniendo un combate matutino, las patadas y golpes constantes de akane eran detenidos por Ranma sin ninguna dificultad, aunque su velocidad era realmente buena**

**-vamos Ranma, iaaa! Ataca! Aaaa!**

**-jaja, no, hay, que….precipi…..tarse Akane**

**-ja…ufff….(tomando respiros) siempre es lo mismo contigo baka**

**-je ^^U , bueno si estas de acuerdo entonces me toca atacarte **

**-eso es lo que esperaba =P**

**-ja, bueno entonces……ah ya llegaste hijo**

**-que? Keire? Que haces aquí tan temprano hijo?**

**-hola mama, papa……lo siento no pude estar ni un momento mas en la escuela porque….**

**-si ya se porque alguien faltaba a un lado tuyo **

**-eh? Si si, así es mama**

**-je, una madre siempre sabe**

**Akane fue con su hijo y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente para después despeinarlo con una mano al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza para mirarlo**

**-ya después veremos como estudias para tus exámenes…¬_¬**

**-jeje, esta bien mama ^^u**

**-bueno, iré a lavar algo de ropa amor, entrenen duro **

**-esta bien**

**-hasta luego mama**

**-esfuérzate hijo**

**-sabia que ibas a regresar **

**-lo siento papa**

**-je, conmigo no tienes por que disculparte yo era igual que tu incluso ya en la preparatoria**

**-jeje**

**-bueno, entonces a lo que viniste, vamos a entrenar de una vez, ponte tu gi **

**-si papa……."Comenzare a entrenar con mas ganas Nahomi"**

**Las grandes olas se levantaban en aquel mar donde Zen practicaba con su arete del agua, extendía su mano hacia ellas y haciendo un movimiento hacia arriba desprendía varias burbujas de agua dejándolas flotando en el aire, mientras que Jin flotando por detrás de el lo observaba, después de que Zen asintiera con la cabeza Jin extendió sus brazos y un viento muy fuerte comenzó a soplar haciendo que las burbujas de agua se empezaran a mover ante el intento de Zen de mantenerlas en su lugar, pero después de unos segundos Zen bajo su brazo y las burbujas controladas por Jin se dirigieron muy velozmente hacia el que comenzó a esquivarlas una por una, todas caían sobre la arena y la hacían saltar con el impacto tal como un cangrejo hace saltar la arena al esconderse en ella, una tras otra Zen las eludía, su velocidad y reflejos habían mejorado bastante, sin embargo en un ataque de cinco proyectiles de agua consecutivos sus movimientos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y recibiendo tres impactos en el pecho cayo pesadamente a la arena**

**-estas algo distraído Zen**

**-agg…….rayos, intentémoslo de nuevo **

**-bien, pero esta vez……concéntrate en esto, no pienses en otra cosa**

**-……si……**

**-muy bien aquí vamos de nuevo**

**-estoy listo**

**Y mientras las esferas de agua seguían flotando desde lejos en una cabaña deteriorada estaba de pie Shintaro observando a Zen**

**-"Ese muchacho avanza increíblemente rápido para no ser un artista marcial de tiempo completo, aunque al parecer no es tan fácil de convencer, es obvio que aun duda de nosotros, el vinculo de amistad que guarda con el hijo de Saotome es fuerte……ja pero no tanto como para que sea irrompible"**

**-vamos Zen tienes que ser aun mas rápido!**

**-si Jin!**

**-aquí vamos esta vez serán 10 al mismo tiempo!**

**-lánzalas cuando gustes….**

**-me gusta esa confianza…aquí van!**

**Nahomi permanecía en esos momentos dentro de la cabaña en aquella pequeña habitación sentada en la cama, un instante después se puso de pie y tomo una escoba que estaba en una de las esquinas**

**-bueno si he de estar aquí a final de cuentas no estaré entre todo este polvo…….se nota que aquí no hay presencia femenina….je, esta tan desordenado que podría jurar que es la habitación de keire, Keiretsu……, entrena duro, te aseguro que yo estaré bien, espero que, mis papas no se preocupen mucho….**

**-iaaaa!**

**-muy bien hijo**

**-…ja, lo estoy logrando no lo crees papa?**

**-para apenas llevar unos cuantos días con el brazalete vas progresando de maravilla, esas flamas ya no son rojas del todo estas concentrando cada vez mejor el fuego **

**-pero, aun me falta mucho, ya verán…..**

**-no hables, mejor concentra eso en otra flama mas**

**-bien….**

**-vamos keire, dispara de nuevo**

**-aquí voy!!**

**El entrenamiento arduo de Keiretsu y Zen no cesaba, ambos daban su mejor esfuerzo, cada quien por su causa, uno ante la atenta mirada de su padre, el otro ante la atenta mirada de Shintaro, el atardecer ya estaba a punto de caer después de varias horas, el cielo tenia un tono naranja igual que parte de la flama que tenia Keiretsu en su mano, ondulándose a la voluntad del viento, mientras su manipulador estaba sudando y respiraba lentamente, con los ojos cerrados. En la arena frente a las olas del mar Zen también se encontraba concentrándose en una burbuja de agua en su mano, las gotas de sudor también se deslizaban hacia abajo por sus mejillas. Keiretsu abre los ojos al mismo tiempo que Zen ambos denotan mas la fuerza en la palma de su mano y la flama y esfera de agua respectivamente duplicaron su tamaño, unos segundos después el tamaño se triplica y luego se cuadruplica, la intensa flama de Keiretsu se ondulaba por encima de su cabeza mientras que la esfera de agua de Zen refleja deformemente el rostro de este, ambos jóvenes sonríen y después de otro abrir y cerrar de ojos exclaman un grito**

**-aaaaAAA!**

**La flama de Keiretsu toma un color azul intenso en su centro, mientras que la esfera de agua de Zen deja de ondularse inconsistentemente, ahora parecía que fuera de cristal, otra sonrisa lacónica se dibuja en el rostro de ambos jóvenes cada quien observado por su maestro; Shintaro y Ranma también sonríen satisfechos.**

**Keiretsu estira su brazo con la inmensa flama al igual que hace un lanzador de baseball con la pelota, frente a el a una gran distancia se encuentra una serie de tres barriles repletos de agua, Keiretsu con una mirada de decisión da un paso y arroja la flama con gran fuerza directo a ellos**

**-iaaa vamos!!**

**La flama cruza el aire haciendo que todo detrás de ella se vea borroso, Ranma la observa pasar rápidamente con los brazos cruzados y el y su hijo observan expectantes como la punta azul de la flama se estrella contra el primer barril y lo atraviesa pero ni una gota de agua sale de el, después los tres barriles se tambalean un poco para prenderse en flamas, los pedazos de madera cayeron quemándose sobre la tierra y una increíble cantidad de vapor de agua salió de entre ellos**

**-JA! Perfecto hijo!**

**-jaja, siii!!**

**Zen se dio la vuelta con su gran esfera en su mano, observo una Palma incrustada en la arena envuelta en flamas, el oscuro humo negro llegaba hasta el cielo que ya comenzaba a verse mas oscuro, Zen, apoyo también la palma de su mano izquierda sobre la esfera y pegándola en su pecho dio un respiro profundo, luego con una mirada seria extendió los brazos al frente lanzando rápidamente la esfera hacia la incendiada palma, Jin y Shintaro la observaron con atención, al igual que su lanzador que fruncía el entrecejo, la esfera de agua llego y se impacto contra la parte baja tronco de la palma, Zen hizo un movimiento ascendente con su mano y esta exploto liberando lo que parecía un pequeño Géiser de agua que cubrió hasta la ultima hoja de la planta apagando por completo el fuego, instantes después solo quedaba un deteriorado tronco con sus hojas negras que se deshacían con el viento, rodeado completamente de humo y unas cuantas gotas que caían desde arriba ante la incrédula mirada de Jin**

**-increíble.....**

**-jaja, sii que te pareció Jin!!**

**-je, no….estuvo mal**

**-jajaja -–Shintaro ríe acercándose a Zen—muy bien muchacho muy bien, perfecto **

**-je, gracias señor**

**La misma expresión de triunfo aparece en el rostro de Keiretsu y Zen, ambos sonríen arqueando las cejas y después dan un respiro**

**-Nahomi…..**

**-Keiretsu…**

**Akane se encontraba en la tarima de la puerta del comedor de pie, mirando a su hijo sonriente ante un Ranma orgulloso, y el humo que seguía elevándose al cielo**

**-"espero que no le suceda nada malo, no creí que ese brazalete tuviese tanto poder….." **

**-pasa algo?**

**-eh? Ah Ranma, no no sucede nada….**

**-je, no te preocupes por el, yo te prometo que estará bien **

**-pero Ranma, aun recuerdo lo fuerte que era aquel hombre, incluso tu después de todas tus batallas y experiencia apenas pudiste confrontarlo, Keiretsu no posee la misma técnica y fuerza que tu tenias a su edad**

**-oye amor, a su edad yo apenas hacia fogatas con cerillos**

**-….jeje, baka**

**-je –-tomando a Akane por la cintura—el también lleva sangre de los Tendo, estará bien, si llegase a suceder lo peor….**

**-Ranma….**

**-el sacaría un enorme mazo y los mandaría a volar ^^**

**- ……¬¬+ **

**-jaja ^^U….ummm, yo estaré con el Akane, todo ira bien**

**Akane observo los ojos de su esposo y después también sonrió para después besarlo con ternura**

**-muy bien, si tu dices que todo ira bien, supongo que puedo creer en ti….vaya después de todo es un Saotome también, tenia que tener una vida complicada…**

**-je, y eso que no le toco un padre como el mío…**

**-ja, kami sama lo salve**

**-jaja**

**-^^ bueno iré preparando la cena**

**-muy bien**

**-Keiretsu lávate las manos ya vamos a cenar!!**

**-si!!**

**Keiretsu observo sus manos y abrió los ojos como platos al verlas completamente negras, como si hubiese tomado carbón con ellas**

**-creo que primero las sumergiré en cloro luego agregare jabón y después….**

**-vamos a comer algo Zen**

**-oh…por fin, tenia mucha hambre Jin, y que comeremos?**

**-pues….no tengo idea pero….**

**En ese momento Shintaro pasa entre ambos jóvenes, ellos lo observan dirigirse hasta donde el agua del mar moja sus pies, cerro su puño derecho en el que tenia aquel brillante anillo y agachándose dio un golpe en la arena con fuerza, unos segundos después el suelo comenzó a temblar ante el asombro de Zen y de la mirada sonriente de Jin quien ya estaba flotando en el aire, un instante después varios levantamientos de arena cubrieron la superficie y varios cangrejos salieron como si hubiesen sido catapultados hacia fuera, Shintaro apenas se puso de pie y a una velocidad envidiable incluso para Jin tomo una decena de ellos en sus manos bajo su gabardina**

**-Jin**

**-si señor**

**-tu y Zen encárguense de los peces**

**-como usted diga **

**Shintaro avanzo hacia la pequeña cabaña ante la sorprendida mirada de Zen **

**-el…el tiene el elemento de la tierra verdad?**

**-si, el sensei Shintaro posee el anillo sagrado de la tierra**

**-eso fue impresionante, todo el suelo estaba temblando con un solo golpe**

**-y eso no es nada de su habilidad con el elemento **

**Zen toco su arete, observo el collar de Jin y observo a Shintaro entrar a la cabaña**

**-y….el elemento del fuego, que clase de alhaja es?**

**-la esencia divina del fuego esta encerrado en un brazalete**

**-un brazalete…**

**-si, tu ambicioso amigo Keiretsu posee un brazalete del fuego, debo de decir que es un elemento bastante peligroso y dañino, pero ja, no te preocupes, aunque el viento a veces solo pueda avivarlo y la tierra no siempre este húmeda, el agua es el extintor natural, la batalla será tuya te lo aseguro **

**-si……"será verdad Keiretsu, en verdad el poder te habrá cegado?" **

**-vamos Zen debemos de pescar algo para cenar**

**-si**

**La habitación totalmente limpia en donde estaba aquella joven pelirroja ya era iluminada solamente por una decena de velas que estaban en un viejo candelabro que colgaba del techo, Nahomi solo estaba recostada observando el techo sumergida en sus pensamientos, de pronto la puerta se abre y entra Jin por ella con un plato de vidrio quebrado y en el un pescado frito **

**-dejare tu comida aquí**

**-vaya, asi que después de todo si me darán alimento**

**-por supuesto, Keiretsu tiene que tener una razón para querer pelear, no debemos de descuidarte**

**-humf….realmente eres impertinente**

**-que dices? ¬¬…que? Que le hiciste a la habitación?**

**-pues le di una buena limpiada, mas bien parecía una cripta empolvada**

**-¬¬, ten cuidado con lo que dices, esta habitación es mía**

**-que?? Hablas en serio?**

**-claro que si, así que deberías agradecer mi bondad al darte hospedaje **

**-ja! No me hagas reír tonto, mejor déjame comer en paz quieres?**

**-…¬¬ ,no pensaba quedarme un minuto mas aunque me lo pidieras **

**Jin cerro la puerta detrás de el fuertemente**

**-esa mocosa……**

**Dentro de la habitación Nahomi estaba sentada sobre la cama**

**-asi que esta es su habitación……, vaya….ahora se porque todos los cajones y su ropero están con seguro ¬¬U, ja como si quisiese ver sus cosas……mejor comienzo a comer…**

**-mmm mama esto esta delicioso como siempre, mm es mm…fantástico…esta…mmm….sabroso**

**-jaja, veo que tenias mucha hambre Keiretsu, es porque ahora estas entrenando muy duro, incluso a mi me sabría a gloria esta cena….**

**-que quieres decir Ranma? ¬¬**

**-eh? Jeje no no nada Akane, en verdad esta delicioso ^^U**

**Keiretsu observa en silencio a sus padres divertido**

**-"ellos siempre parecen estar peleando ^^, me recuerdan a Nahomi y a………mi?, pero que estoy pensando?...si ella solamente se la pasa recalcándome mis errores….aunque….en esos días de entrenamiento realmente la pasamos bien, y no solo esos días, realmente la pasamos bien a menudo…., ella se preocupa por mi….aunque claro como no se va a preocupar por mi si piensa que soy un baka…¬¬…..bueno pero aun asi es muy…atenta y….bah es que simplemente debe ser que me tiene estimación y ya, pero….aquella noche estuvimos a punto de besar….no no, o si?, rayos no se porque pienso tanto en ella, mmm……los chicos tienen razón ella es…muy bonita….je, mis amigos, me pregunto como estará Zen, hace tiempo que no lo veo…."**

**Ahora eran Ranma y Akane los que observaban a su hijo en silencio hacer sus distintas expresiones sumergido en sus pensamientos, ambos se observan y después sonríen.**

**Zen ya había terminado de cenar y se encontraba sentado en la arena frente al mar, estaba formando una flor de oto y mantenía sus ojos cerrados concentrándose, las brisas del viento mecían la blanca cinta amarrada a su cabeza y su rubio cabello, de lejos Jin lo observaba con curiosidad**

**-y ahora que estará haciendo este muchacho…**

**-creo que ya se dio cuenta…**

**-señor Shintaro..se ha dado cuenta de que?**

**-de que no solo puede crear el elemento del agua si no que también, puede manipular la misma**

**-que?**

**El arete de Zen comenzó a vibrar y el agua en su interior se vio cubierta de un brillo blanco, irradiaba luz a través de la pequeña esfera de cristal, las olas frente a zen comenzaron a ser cada vez mas grandes, el volumen de las mismas aumentaba a cada ola que llegaba a la orilla, unos minutos después las olas ya cubrían medio cuerpo de Zen cuando hacían su vaivén**

**-que sucede?**

**-jajaja, este muchacho es increíble, dime Jin, acaso ves luna llena?**

**-luna llena?, --Jin observa al cielo—pues…en realidad no hay luna llena señor…**

**-exacto, la marea no subió por la luna, Zen esta manipulándola**

**-que!?**

**-mmm….ni yo mismo me imagino como en tan solo dos días este muchacho logro llegar a manipular asi su elemento, cuanto te tomo a ti jin…**

**Jin solo observa a zen y las olas que casi lo cubrían, después gira el rostro y da un leve respiro **

**-jaja, si…a ti te tomo unos 15 días si no me equivoco……vaya que este muchacho es especial eh?**

**La mirada de Nahomi era fija e intensa, no parpadeaba, su lengua se mantenía un poco fuera de su boca apretada entre sus dientes….una gota de sudor corrió desde su frente bajando a su mejilla, pero no le tomo importancia, solo enfoco mas su vista y un pequeño "clic" se escucho….**

**-si..lo logre ^^**

**el pequeño candado que estaba en el cajón del mueble de Jin se había abierto por un pequeño alambre doblado que tenia ella en su mano**

**-ahora….veremos que tenemos por aquí……veamos, unas…muñequeras? Vaya, están bastante pesadas, las dejare aquí….un libro de artes marciales….que interesante, umm, fotografías?...ah jaja, vaya vaya**

**La fotografía mostraba a un pequeño niño, al que Nahomi rápidamente reconoció como Jin , estaba de pie en un árbol con un signo de "victoria" en su mano derecha y una amplia sonrisa**

**-increíble que haya perdido esa alegría…..veamos otra….**

**La siguiente mostraba al mismo niño de cabello alborotado en el hombro de un hombre vestido con un gi de karate blanco y su cinta negra, observando al pequeño en su hombro con una gran sonrisa**

**-acaso, será su…padre?, y esta….**

**En la siguiente aparecía de nuevo aquel hombre con el pequeño a sus pies pero los acompañaba una bella mujer de cabello largo y gris una figura que se notaba algo frágil y con una mirada muy intensa**

**-esta debe se ser su familia…., que les habrá sucedido, porque estará ahora con este hombre….umm?**

**Al final Nahomi observo un pequeño portarretrato, lo tomo entre sus manos y le dio la vuelta para ver sorprendida a el rostro de una hermosa joven, su cabello era café oscuro y largo, con algunos mechones de cabello que caían en medio de su frente y uno mas largo que cubría su ojo derecho, haciéndola lucir muy atractiva, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y Nahomi pudo notar desde el cuello hasta el pecho que era donde acababa la imagen de la foto que ella vestía un gi blanco. En la esquina inferior izquierda estaban escritos varios caracteres que Nahomi leyó**

**-La distancia no nos hará olvidar, y el tiempo nos volverá a juntar…. Je……asi que, no eres un chico tan malo después de todo, al menos veo que, tienes a alguien especial, jiji, quien lo hubiera imaginado……aquí esta su nombre, Ayane………**

**En ese momento Nahomi escucho pasos acercándose e inmediatamente tomo todo y lo metió al cajón de nuevo, después apuradamente tomo el candado y lo puso de nuevo asegurando su contenido, se recostó en la cama y dejo su vista en el techo….pero ahora escucho los pasos alejarse…**

**-que pasara?, bueno, al menos no me descubrieron……me pregunto quien será esa chica, je de seguro es alguna vieja amiga que el quería mucho……la distancia no nos hará olvidar y el tiempo nos volverá a juntar…… Nahomi se recostó de lado y su mirada se entrecerró nostálgicamente. –escuchaste?…….se que en poco tiempo estaremos juntos de nuevo……Keiretsu….**

**Fuera de la habitación Jin se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro**

**-imposible, como lo logro tan rápido, porque avanza a ese nivel descomunal y…ahora que lo recuerdo también aquel mocoso Saotome mejoro increíblemente en solo días de haber entrenado con su brazalete**

**Las imágenes de la pelea con Keiretsu y la potente flama que lanzo este venían a la mente de jin, una gota resbalo por su rostro**

**-es peligroso….espero que Zen pueda derrotarlo, pero yo no me quedare atrás……ya verán…..**

**-Jin!**

**-..eh? ah, señor Shintaro, que pasa maestro?**

**-creo que ya no hay necesidad de esperar mas**

**-a que se refiere?**

**Ya la noche era dueña total de el cielo, en el dojo Saotome-Tendo ya todos estaban acostados, mientras que en aquella cabaña también Zen ya respiraba profundamente dormido en una hamaca fuera de la casa, Nahomi también dormía plácidamente, mientras que Jin y Shintaro descansaban sentados ambos en dos sillones, el día llego a su fin. Después de apenas unas horas, el cielo apenas comenzaba a esclarecerse, Jin abrió los ojos y los froto un poco con sus manos, se puso de pie, Shintaro ya no estaba sentado en el otro sillón, asi que salió fuera. **

**De pie frente a las olas Jin encontró a su maestro**

**-por fin despertaste, anda, ve a llevar mi mensaje**

**-si señor…**

**El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente alrededor de Jin, una esfera se formo con las ráfagas y después de desintegrarse Jin había desaparecido**

**Todos aun dormían en casa de Keiretsu, sobretodo este que había tenido un extenuante entrenamiento, respiraba hondamente con su boca abierta en una posición nada ortodoxa (de esas estilo Ranma) de repente el viento que entraba por su ventana comenzó a arreciar, las cortinas volaban totalmente al techo y el silbido de las ráfagas se escucho, un libro que estaba en el escritorio comenzó a cambiar todas sus paginas rápidamente, los vidrios comenzaron a temblar y finalmente las sabanas que cubrían a Keiretsu volaron dejándolo descubierto, comenzando este a tener frió, despertó lentamente, al igual que su padre y madre que ya se habían percatado de los sonidos extraños, Ranma y Akane salieron al jardín y Keiretsu salió con dificultad a través de su ventana al tejado, donde atrapo a un pequeño gato entre sus brazos**

**-pero que suce….de?**

**-vaya vaya por fin despertaste Saotome**

**-que?, pero si eres tu!....Jin…**

**-y a quien esperabas, traigo un mensaje del señor Shintaro**

**Akane tomo el brazo de Ranma con fuerza ante la atenta mirada de este al cielo donde estaba Jin flotando **

**-de Shintaro?, y que es lo que quiere decirme, acaso se rendirá y devolverá a Nahomi?**

**-jaja, que buen sentido del humor Keiretsu…….,el maestro Shintaro es demasiado para ti, nunca tendrás el honor de enfrentarlo, pero…….je, hay alguien que esta deseoso de combatir contigo, será una grata sorpresa para ti….**

**-de que hablas….**

**-el señor Shintaro te propone un duelo con uno de sus alumnos**

**-alumno?, te refieres a ti mismo?**

**-no, no temas, se trata de alguien mas…especial**

**-quien es?**

**-si quieres averiguarlo debes venir conmigo, es un lugar apartado en una playa, tardarías horas en llegar hasta ahí, yo personalmente te llevare **

**-………**

**Akane miro a Ranma con preocupación**

**-Ranma haz algo, no puede irse asi**

**-Jin!**

**-umm? Quien me habla…ah Ranma Saotome**

**-llévanos a ese lugar**

**-que?**

**-como escuchaste llévanos al sitio de la pelea**

**-pero…el señor Shintaro no me dijo que usted…**

**-si no voy también entonces nadie ira entiendes?**

**-humf….esta bien, pero nos iremos ya**

**-perfecto…**

**-pero Ranma….-Akane observo a los ojos a su esposo con preocupación-**

**-no te preocupes Akane, te prometo que no dejare que le suceda nada malo **

**-también tu debes de tener cuidado**

**-claro que lo tendré**

**Ranma volteo a ver a su hijo en el tejado**

**-Keiretsu!**

**-si papa!**

**-rápido, cámbiate nos iremos!**

**-si!**

**Unos instantes después Ranma y Keiretsu se encontraban en el jardín frente a Jin ambos estaban vestidos de la misma manera, su camisa china sin mangas de color rojo y botones dorados, sus pantalones de color negro al igual que sus zapatos y keire llevaba también puesta una cinta amarrada en la cintura cayendo sus dos extremos por un lado de su cadera de color azul oscuro igual que sus ojos, además claro de su dorado brazalete que brillaba con el destello del sol, ambos dieron un vistazo hacia atrás y le sonrieron a una Akane con un semblante de inseguridad, que también cambiando su expresión a una de confianza les dio una sonrisa y se acerco a ellos**

**-cuídense mucho, tienen que volver sanos y salvos….**

**-si mama**

**Esa imagen llego de golpe a Jin quien los observaba con una mirada de asombro, una gota corrió por su rostro y las imágenes de algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente….aquella mujer…de cabellos grises, su madre….se acercaba a el cuando era un pequeño, a un lado de el estaba….su padre….**

**-cuídense mucho Jin…, tienen que volver sanos y salvos…**

**-si mami ^^**

**Después Jin dirigió su vista hacia el dojo y ante el este empezó a arder en flamas mientras veía a su madre en el**

**-ma….mama…**

**Sus ojos impresionados de pronto volvieron a la realidad, parpadeando repetidamente sacudió la cabeza y después observo a Akane darle un abrazo a su hijo **

**-que…que pasa…de nuevo esas imágenes…, bueno…ya es hora!**

**Jin alzo los brazos y el viento comenzó a soplar de nuevo envolviendo esta vez también a Ranma y Keiretsu, los tres se vieron rodeados dentro de una esfera de ráfagas de viento y un instante después las ráfagas se dispersaron habiendo desaparecido todos ante la mirada sorprendida de Akane**

**-bueno……son Saotome je….todo estará bien**

**Zen ya se encontraba de pie frente a las olas del mar, respirando profundamente el aire fresco de la playa **

**-estas listo Zen?**

**-buenos días señor Shintaro, listo?**

**-si…hoy es el gran día**

**-que? Se refiere a…….**

**-asi es, Keiretsu Saotome ya esta aquí**

**-Kei…Keiretsu….donde? donde esta?**

**-je, aquí esta………**

**La cinta de Zen volvió a ondularse con mas fuerza que antes y frente a el una esfera de viento aprecia, volteo inmediatamente a ver a Shintaro pero este ya no estaba a su lado, un tanto sorprendido observo de nuevo aquella esfera que poco a poco se fue desintegrando dejando ver varias siluetas, el viento ceso y una cortina de arena caía del cielo, de entre ella surgió Jin y detrás el paso firme del portador del brazalete del fuego…..., Zen comenzó a abrir sus ojos con sorpresa **

**-ahí esta, es……**

**-Keiretsu!.....** **Nahomi respiraba agitadamente sentada en la cama de aquella habitación, se llevo la mano al pecho y después aparto sus rojos cabellos de su rostro**

**-fue solo un sueño……, pero, tengo un mal presentimiento…….**

**-Keiretsu Saotome, aquí esta tu oponente………**

**Keiretsu y Ranma salieron por completo de entre la arena dispersa en el aire, y ahí frente a el Keiretsu observo la figura de su mejor amigo, su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, sus ojos se abrieron impresionados dándole una señal a su boca que comenzó a abrirse **

**-pe…pero…es…eres tu Zen!?**

**-como?, que no es ese tu amigo hijo?**

**-si…así es, pero porque el…..**

**-jaja, déjenme explicarles Saotome, tu amigo Zen es nada mas y nada menos que el dueño del sagrado arete del agua, el elemento que terminara por derrotarte….**

**-que dices!? Keiretsu voltea a ver de inmediato a su amigo quien solo lo observa en silencio sumergido en sus pensamientos**

**-"Keiretsu…., he estado entrenando con el único propósito de pelear contra ti……pero me pregunto si en realidad…."**

**-eso es ridículo, acaso crees que voy a creerte eso Jin!?**

**-mas te vale que lo hagas pues el es tu oponente…..je, Zen!, porque no le muestras si en verdad tu posees el elemento del agua?**

**Zen solo asintió en silencio y extendió su brazo ante la atenta mirada de Keiretsu y Ranma, después abrió la palma de su mano y una esfera de agua se genero en ella**

**Jin sonrió**

**-je, ahora lo ves Keiretsu? No tienes otra opción mas que pelear**

**-no puede ser……no, ya veo que tiene el elemento del agua…pero no peleare con el!**

**De pronto una gran esfera de agua cayo a unos centímetros de Keiretsu, este apenas tuvo tiempo para dar un salto y esquivarla, un segundo después esta estallo humedeciendo una gran porción de arena, Zen se acerco a Keiretsu con una mirada seria **

**-Keiretsu!**

**-pero que?...Zen, que sucede**

**-solo quiero saber una cosa, contéstame con la verdad**

**-pero que rayos dices? Que es lo que te pasa?**

**-solo contéstame **

**-………que deseas saber….**

**-dime, es verdad que……tu tienes el elemento del fuego?**

**Keiretsu alzo su brazo y mostró el brazalete a su amigo, la flama en el comenzó a arder con mas fuerza y después en la palma de su mano genero una flama roja y naranja**

**-ya veo…...**

**A lo lejos, desde la cabaña, Shintaro se encontraba observándolos, un instante después se agacho y apretó su puño con fuerza, su anillo comenzó a despedir un brillo de bronce y una energía gris fluyo a través de su brazo**

**-es hora de empezar la pelea…..hum…**

**El dedo de su anillo fue enterrado en la arena y aquella energía negra comenzó a moverse a una gran velocidad por ella hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Keiretsu….**

**Zen continuaba hablando**

**-entonces dime Keiretsu, que….es lo que piensas hacer?**

**-pero que….**

**Repentinamente Keiretsu se sintió paralizado, pareciera que algo lo tomaba por los pies y comenzaba a subir por todo su cuerpo, cada músculo se contraía y no tenia control sobre ellos**

**-"pero…que rayos pasa!"**

**Tampoco podía articular palabra alguna, prácticamente estaba inmóvil, Ranma, Zen y Jin lo comenzaron a ver extrañados, Keiretsu alzo la palma de su mano y comenzó a intensificar la flama que había generado en ella hasta que un tono azul comenzó a salir de su base…**

**-"pero que sucede, no puedo…detenerme!"**

**-hijo, que estas haciendo?**

**Lentamente como si estuviese luchando consigo mismo por no hacerlo Keiretsu comenzó a estirar su brazo a la altura de su cabeza**

**-"algo me esta dominando…agg….zen…muévete, vete…."**

**Zen solo lo observaba con indecisión**

**-que pasa, Keiretsu….**

**Un momento después ante la mirada expectante de todos Keiretsu hizo un movimiento rápido y lanzo aquella flama velozmente ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, mas aun la de su amigo que apenas se percataba de que estaba a punto de ser quemado, frunció el ceño y rápidamente hizo una esfera de agua en un segundo, la lanzo frente a el y sus ojos se engrandecieron aun mas al ver como la flama la había atravesado evaporándola en el aire y con menos fuerza que antes lo impacto en el pecho, con un gesto de dolor y sintiendo el calor intenso de la flama Zen cayo a la arena pesadamente, la impresión no se hizo esperar en todos**

**-Keiretsu!, porque hiciste eso hijo!?**

**Una gota de sudor corrió por la cara de Jin**

**-"No puedo creerlo, pensé que el se negaría a luchar que demonios pasa aquí"**

**Keiretsu regreso lentamente a su postura normal, aunque su mirada de asombro y pánico no desaparecía**

**-"Zen…..zen!....maldita sea que sucede, no tengo control sobre mi!"**

**Mientras Shintaro aun con su dedo enterrado en la arena dibujaba una maléfica sonrisa**

**-"jajaja, y ahora vamos a poner las cosas mas interesantes"- con un pequeño esfuerzo mas otra carga de energía gris salió de el sagrado anillo de su mano y se dirigió directamente hacia el caído Zen**

**-perfecto ahora vamos a tomar control sobre el cuerpo de este muchacho para atacar a su amigo jaja….uh? que?...porque?.....porque no puedo controlarlo, esta rechazando mi energía!?, no lo entiendo……**

**Zen comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y se sacudió la arena de su cabeza, la cinta que llevaba puesta estaba despidiendo un brillo peculiar el cual rechazaba pequeños destellos de luz grisácea**

"**Ya veo asi que es esa cinta….ese Hiro fue bastante precavido…." – pensó Shintaro **

**Zen se puso de pie y termino de sacudirse la arena de sus ropas, de las cuales su camisa ya tenia una gran quemadura cerca de su pecho que se encontraba enrojecido, su mirada de incredulidad arremetió contra la del contrariado y asustado Keiretsu, para un instante después apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos indignado, con enojo contraía sus puños **

**-así que era verdad………no puedo creer que el poder te haya cegado Keiretsu………y yo que……no quería creerlo, en realidad siempre pensé que me estaban mintiendo, pero……no puede ser, no permitiré…..**

**Keiretsu veía con preocupación a su amigo, mientras que su interior trataba de gritarle la verdad pero seguía inmóvil……**

**-no permitiré……que obtengas los demás elementos!**

**La mirada seria de Ranma cambio a una de asombro al ver como Zen reunía una gran cantidad de energía en todo su cuerpo proveniente de su arete, Zen la concentro en sus manos y una esfera del tamaño de todo su pecho se formo, un segundo después tomo un color puramente cristalino y Zen agacho el rostro, aun indeciso de atacar a su viejo amigo**

**-Keiretsu tienes que moverte! –fue el grito de Ranma, pero Keiretsu se mantenía inmóvil no podía reaccionar, la desesperación y el temor volvían a abordarlo mientras Jin observaba todo interesado**

**-"acaso no piensa moverse? Esa esfera de agua es muy poderosa…" **

**-Keiretsu……tu eres un amigo al que yo siempre admire……no…no puedo permitir que obtengas los elementos para tu satisfacción! – Zen lanzo la gran esfera de agua directamente a Keiretsu que solo fue capaz de observarla unos segundos, lo ultimo que volvió a escuchar fue el grito de su padre y después el impacto se suscitó en su pecho, la esfera exploto, con un levantamiento de la mano de zen un torrente de agua lo elevo ejerciendo toda la presión sobre su pecho impidiéndole respirar con facilidad, el agua comenzó a dispersarse y Keiretsu cayo a la arena, la cual emitió un ahogado sonido y se levanto**

**-Keiretsu!- Ranma corrió hacia el lugar donde yacía su hijo, mientras que a lo lejos Shintaro sonreía con suma satisfacción, retiro su dedo de la arena y se cruzo de brazos**

**-jeje, ya no será necesario seguir dominando a ese mocoso, esto ya es pelea segura…**

**Jin en el aire observaba lo sucedido, su mirada era inexpresiva**

**-"increíble ellos eran amigos y ahora parece que quieren luchar en serio uno contra el otro……porque? Acaso será necesario maestro Shintaro? Es necesario actuar de esta manera para impedir el desequilibrio de los elementos?"**

**Un instante después Keiretsu se puso de pie lentamente, Ranma lo observaba atentamente, mientras su hijo solamente centraba su vista en su amigo que lo miraba también con esa mirada de rencor**

**-pero…que le pasa?**

**-no lo se hijo, es obvio que fue engañado, pero la pregunta es que te pasa a ti? Porque no lo esquivaste?**

**-…es que….no podía, una fuerza me estaba controlando…..**

**-que dices?**

**-intentaba reaccionar, pero no podía, contraía cada músculo de mi cuerpo, yo no……-Keiretsu se irguió y saco el pecho viendo a Zen a los ojos- yo no quería atacarte Zen!!**

**-pero que dices?...**

**-escúchame, te han….agg…-el dolor en su pecho se resentía- te han engañado, es mentira yo no quiero apoderarme de ningún elemento ni nada por el estilo!**

**-Keiretsu……crees que voy a creerte tan fácilmente, tu fuiste el primero en atacarme, no me engañaras!**

**Zen volvió a hacer brillar su joya sagrada para formar una aun mas grande esfera que la que había lanzado antes**

**Ranma se cruzo de brazos y dio un pequeño suspiro –bueno parece que no habrá remedio hijo, debes de pelear**

**-pero que dices papa? Como he de pelear, el es mi amigo**

**-yo lo se, pero hemos caído en la trampa de Shintaro, la pelea no se puede evitar ya Keiretsu**

**-pero papa……**

**-vamos hijo, si esa es la única manera de hacerlo entrar en razón entonces debes ayudarlo asi, tu no debes de luchar con un sentimiento de rencor hacia el, solo hazlo para abrirle los ojos y respetar todo su entrenamiento y esfuerzo como artista marcial que ha hecho para enfrentarse a ti, muéstrale a Zen como debe de ser un verdadero practicante de las artes marciales**

**-……si es la única manera….de ayudarlo……**

**Ahora es Keiretsu quien concentra su energía y de su mano una inmensa flama comenzó a ondularse, mientras su mirada se volvía seria al igual que la de Zen quien sostenía su esfera de agua con fuerza**

**-yo te ayudare Zen!**

**-…"me ayudaras?" ……prepárate Keiretsu, recibe esto!**

**-se evaporara antes de tocarme, iaaa!**

**Ambos elementos fueron lanzados con fuerza, un segundo después colisionaron entre los dos jóvenes que los crearon, la flama de Keiretsu penetro la esfera de agua y esta estallo al instante, una inmensa cantidad de vapor lleno el lugar provocando que incluso Jin en el aire tosiera un poco, pequeñas gotas cayeron a la arena asi como flamas diminutas que se apagaron sobre ella, en medio de todo el humo Keiretsu y zen seguían dirigiéndose una mirada desafiante, la flama en el brazalete del primero se encendió con mas fuerza y el agua dentro del arete del segundo comenzó a despedir su brillo cristalino……**

**Mientras los repetitivos ataques de agua y fuego generaban una y otra cortina de humo, en un lugar cercano a donde luchaban Keiretsu y Zen entre decenas y decenas de palmas y otros árboles tropicales tres siluetas caminaban sobre la arena; un momento después se detuvieron, una corriente de aire ondulo la gran capa con capucha que tenia una de ellas, la cual desde su oculto rostro emitió su voz femenina **

**-ya estamos muy cerca Mitsuno……**

**La otra silueta también llevaba una gabardina que la cubría pero a diferencia de la primera que era de un color café oscuro la suya era de un tono gris**

**-si, nos falta muy poco, llegaremos en unos cuantos minutos Ayane……**

**La ultima voz de la tercer silueta cubierta por su capa de color azul oscuro era de un hombre, quien señalo hacia el cielo a unos cientos de metros de ellos, cubierto totalmente de humo, que oscurecía el cielo a pesar de que era de día**

**-miren eso chicas……**

**-que pasa Ryu?**

**-allá arriba Ayane -señalo también Mitsuno**

**-pero……que sucede allá? Acaso será un incendio?**

**Ryu frunció el cejo-no lo creo, eso no es solo humo de fuego extinguiéndose, también hay mucho vapor de agua, y viene de la playa**

**-insinúas que……el fuego y el agua están en una pelea?- dijeron las chicas al unísono**

**-no lo se amigas……pero una tormenta no tarda en caer en aquel sitio je…sea lo que sea lo detendré sin problemas**

**Mitsuno cerro los ojos y después de un momento volvió a abrirlos**

**-si, estoy segura, de allá provienen las energías de los elementos, y están los cuatro reunidos…**

**-los cuatro, eso quiere decir que Shintaro esta ahí……, es nuestra oportunidad para acabar con ese maldito de una vez por todas**

**-no hay que precipitarnos Ryu -Mitsuno dirigió una mirada a Ayane- también estará ahí el que manipula al viento……**

**Ayane solo sonrió levemente –bueno, pues adelante, no perdamos mas el tiempo**

**-estoy de acuerdo contigo Ayane, vamos! **

**Keiretsu evitaba una y otra vez las burbujas que Zen lanzaba como proyectiles hacia el, mientras respondía los ataques con decenas de pequeñas flamas que terminaban extinguidas al contacto con las pequeñas esferas de agua, ambos cesaron su ataque y comenzaron a respirar hondamente, comenzaban a sentirse cansados, habían utilizado ya bastante energía de los elementos, detrás de Zen muchas palmas ardían en llamas mientras que el océano detrás de Keiretsu actuaba como si hubiese luna llena en pleno día, que ya no parecía serlo pues el cielo en ese lugar se veía totalmente sombrío por las grandes cantidades de humo y vapor que habían ascendido al cielo, de repente el sonido de un trueno se escucho, Jin alzo su cabeza y contemplo las grandes nubes moviéndose con el viento, de pronto una gota cayo en su frente**

**-va a caer una fuerte lluvia…..ja, eso le dará mucha ventaja a Zen…**

**Keiretsu y Ranma no veían con buenos ojos la lluvia que ya estaba cayendo, cada vez tomando mas fuerza **

**-ríndete Keiretsu! -Zen avanza a gran velocidad hacia keire, formando otra gran esfera de agua, pero esta vez se lo tomaba mas en serio pues la esfera pronto alcanzo un diámetro igual al de su cuerpo mientras su arete brillaba intensamente**

**-no me rendiré Zen, te ayudare a abrir los ojos! **

**Keiretsu empezó a formar una flama intensa y de gran longitud, las gotas de la fuerte lluvia caían sobre ella evaporándose pero haciendo que perdiera potencia **

**Ranma (aun con su forma varonil por cierto) observaba con preocupación la escena **

**-"ten cuidado hijo, el clima no esta a tu favor"**

**Zen coloco su enorme esfera frente a el, el viento ondulaba su cinta y su rubio cabello hacia atrás su arete se movía brillando intensamente…-ya verás Keiretsu te venceré, y entonces podré ayudarte…."**

**Keiretsu mantenía sus ojos cerrados ejerciendo mucha fuerza, tomando energía de su brazalete su flama disminuyo considerablemente de tamaño hasta reducirse a una de penas de la dimensión de su puño, pero ante el sombro de todos esta flama era casi completamente de un tono azul oscuro, la sostuvo en su mano como si estuviese agarrando una bola y la retrajo detrás de el aferrando sus pies en la arena listo para lanzarla **

**Ranma veía expectante la situación mientras las gotas de agua resbalaban de su rostro**

**Jin mantenía la misma mirada con asombro apenas parpadeando  
Shintaro a lo lejos en la cima de una palma se mantenía de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa**

**Nahomi observaba por la venta detrás de la cabaña como la lluvia no dejaba de caer fuertemente…-tengo un mal presentimiento, tengo un mal presentimiento…Keiretsu….**

**Zen y Keiretsu apretaron sus dientes y con una mirada intimidante lanzaron sus ataques de energía**

**-IAAAAAAAAA!!!!**

**La enorme esfera de Zen y la potente flama de Keiretsu cruzaron la distancia entre ambos en un solo segundo, el choque entre ambas surgió, su velocidad disminuyo unos segundos, la flama de Keiretsu comenzó a atravesar la gran esfera de agua de Zen, ambos jóvenes mantenían sus brazos estirados imprimiendo mas fuerza, la esfera no estallo y un instante después la flama de Keiretsu salió por el otro extremo de ella, ambas energías volvieron a tomar su gran velocidad dirigiéndose cada una a su respectivo blanco, los jóvenes nada pudieron hacer mas que ver con incredulidad que una gran cantidad de energía del agua y del fuego los impacto.**

**Zen recibió la potente flama en su pecho, y esta comenzó a arrastrarlo increíblemente rápido en la arena, levantándola a sus lados como olas.  
Keiretsu también recibió el impacto potente en el pecho, pero este prácticamente volaba sobre el impetuoso mar empujado por la gran esfera**

**En un instante aun con sus miradas de dolor los dos muchachos cerraron con fuerza sus puños, en un segundo la briosa flama que ya había arrastrado a zen hasta la cabaña, estalló, y Zen salió volando hacia la pared de madera de la vieja casa, envuelto completamente en flamas; al mismo tiempo la poderosa esfera estalló también, una elevación de agua muy fuerte se produjo en el aire mandando a Keiretsu a los cielos; Zen atravesó y derrumbo por completo el muro de madera que también empezó a arder en llamas, la cabaña comenzó a incendiarse, Zen cayo pesadamente al suelo, con sus ropas quemadas, inconsciente, de pronto su arete dio un brillo mas y todo su cuerpo se vio expeliendo agua que apago las flamas que lo dañaban, a un lado de el atenta e impactada Nahomi lo veía con asombro y susto**

**-pe…pero….es…..**

**Keiretsu finalmente cayó de las alturas y su cuerpo se zambullo completamente en el agua del océano, Ranma inmediatamente corrió hacia el, dio un salto enorme y se sumergió en el agua **

**-Zen…Zen despierta, que fue lo que sucedió….Zen, Zen!**

**Nahomi trataba sin éxito de hacer volver en si a su amigo, después observo el cielo que aun se mantenía oscuro y no dejaba de llover, pero solo en ese lugar, de pronto su vista fue obstruida por la gran gabardina de un alto y corpulento hombre**

**Ranma puso el cuerpo de su hijo en la arena, apoyo su mano derecha debajo de su pecho y dando un empujón presiono con fuerza, al instante un pujido ahogado de Keiretsu se escucho y este comenzó a escupir agua por la boca, parpadeo varias veces y lentamente se sentó**

**-Keiretsu, hijo estas bien?**

**-agg…….-tosidos- …si…estoy bien papa……**

**-lo lograste **

**-que? Mmm…..**

**Keiretsu dirigió su vista a lo lejos donde observo la cabaña incendiándose y a su amigo zen en el suelo, después sus ojos se engrandecieron, y se puso de pie rápidamente con un gesto de dolor, en su pecho aun había contusiones del impacto potente de la esfera de zen**

**-es Nahomi!, mira papa es Nahomi!, y……rayos ese maldito, que no se le acerque!**

**Keiretsu comenzó su carrera hacia la cabaña seguido de Ranma y Jin que en el aire se impulso para no perderse ningún detalle**

**Nahomi observaba a aquel enorme hombre frente a ella  
-que…que es lo que quieres?  
-jeje……apártate niña, ese chico tiene algo que me pertenece**

**-que?, de que hablas, no dejare que lo toques**

**-muy bien….en ese caso…..  
Shintaro saco su mano por debajo de sus ropas y la alzo frente a Nahomi que protegía el cuerpo de su amigo zen, ya cerca de ellos Keiretsu, Ranma y Jin vieron la escena, Keiretsu abrió los ojos con sobresalto al igual que Jin **

**-no! No te atrevas!!! -Keiretsu comenzó a formar una flama en su mano, Nahomi al escuchar aquella voz observo a Keiretsu a la distancia **

**-Keiretsu!**

**Un sonoro trueno se escucho, Nahomi se recostó sobre el inconsciente Zen y cerro los ojos con temor, Shintaro se disponía a lanzar su letal golpe, cuando en una fracción de segundo frunció su mirada y dio un salto hacia atrás, ante las miradas de asombro de todos un potente rayo cayo desde el cielo al lugar donde estaba Shintaro, todo el lugar se ilumino por un santiamén y un gran agujero quedo sobre la arena, que despedía un poco de humo. Keiretsu desvaneció la flama de su mano y siguió la mirada de su padre hacia arriba, desde el cielo una silueta totalmente cubierta de una capa y capucha caía lentamente en el aire, al llegar al suelo firme, el extraño se despojo de sus ropas y revelo la identidad de un joven, este era de una estatura media al igual que Keiretsu, su cabello totalmente desalineado y hacia todas direcciones, con un mechón que caía en su frente en un pequeño zigzag de un tono azul marino pero con algunos toques de blanco, facciones definidas, sus ojos también eran de un azul oscuro casi negros intensos, tenia puestos unos pantalones negros amplios, amarrados firmemente por una cinta de tela azul marino, un par de botas negras cerradas, y por ultimo una camisa china color blanco de manga larga y botones azules, desabotonada hasta debajo de su pecho, finalmente en su oreja izquierda tenia un arete similar al de Zen pero con una esfera de un tamaño un tanto mas pequeño.**

**El extraño mantuvo una postura firme, digna de aun artista marcial y dirigió una mirada fulminante a Shintaro**

**-hábil para eludir los ataques como siempre……**

**Shintaro que estaba de cuclillas se puso de pie lentamente y saco un brazo por debajo de su gabardina, la tomo de un extremo y con un movimiento lateral la arrojo hacia atrás, por fin había dejado ver su apariencia, aunque Nahomi no hubiese querido verla, ahogo un pequeño grito, **

**Shintaro era en realidad un verdadero mastodonte, vestía un par de botas de un tono negro bien amarradas a sus tobillos, su pantalón era de un color café oscuro, una cinta amarrada de color negro sostenía su pantalón y colgaba de un extremo, su camisa de un café mas claro que su pantalón no tenia mangas y lucia rasgada, totalmente abierta del pecho, dejando ver su gran corpulencia y prominente pectoral, sus brazos simulaban troncos de árboles, del grueso de unos cinco brazos de Ranma juntos, tenia en su brazo derecho un gran brazalete de color plateado con incrustaciones de algunas joyas de colores opacos, su rostro era duro, tosco, su nariz muy atenuada y recta, sus ojos un poco sumidos entre su frente y mejillas, de un color café particularmente extraño, como si este tuviera muchos tonos y diese vueltas en su pupila….su cabello era largo, hasta la altura de sus hombros, de color parecido a un beige y en su frente tenia sujeta una cinta de color negro con un extraño carácter de color café oscuro en su centro, por ultimo salía a relucir el hermoso y gran anillo de su mano derecha de un color bronce que despedía un brillo llamativo, así, el imponente Shintaro sonrió lacónicamente y también observo al joven que había llegado de los cielos**

**-Ryu Shinku……que sorpresa, atacando sin previo aviso, también mantienes tus malos hábitos **

**La voz de Shintaro era distinta a la habitual, esta vez mas ronca y profunda que antes, Keiretsu Ranma y Jin observaban la situación con asombro, sobretodo keire que no dejaba de sorprenderse por la apariencia prominente de Shintaro y la firme actitud y postura de Ryu, y ante la expectación general Ranma llamo la atención tomando la palabra señalando al recién llegado Ryu**

**-oye muchacho, dinos, quien eres tu?**

**-umm?, que? Y tu quien eres? –respondió Ryu extrañado**

**-yo te lo pregunte primero-dijo Ranma sin inmutarse**

**-no tengo tiempo para explicar todo ahora, solo te diré que poseo el poder de lo eléctrico, es por eso que puedo generar rayos en condiciones como estas, mi nombre es Ryu Shinku y tengo en mente acabar con Shintaro Liang, espero que no se entrometan……**

**-el poder……de lo eléctrico? –repitió Keiretsu en voz baja**

**Ryu volvió a centrar su atención en Shintaro y puso una posición de combate**

**-ahora, te reto a pelear conmigo, maldito traidor……**

**De pronto una fuerte corriente de aire soplo, y entre Shintaro y Ryu bajo de las alturas Jin, que tenia una mirada de asombro al ver a el joven que dominaba lo eléctrico, la mirada de Ryu también se volvió en una de sorpresa y dejando su posición de combate sonrío**

**-eres tu Jin**

**-……Ryu……**

**-hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, años……, pero aun asi me alegra que también estés aquí, tenemos a este traidor rodeado no podrá escapar**

**-traidor?**

**-que?, pues claro que me refiero a Shintaro Jin!**

**-pero……no……estas equivocado el maestro Shintaro……**

**La mirada de Ryu se torno mas impactada**

**-como…como le has llamado?, maestro? Estas loco!?**

**-es que….el…**

**-Jin que demonios pasa contigo acaso no sabes de lo que fue capaz este miserable!?**

**-…que?**

**-por favor, todos los sabemos, todos estamos aquí para detener la ambición de Shintaro, no me digas que no sabes quien es el en realidad!**

**-quien es el…….**

**Ryu cada vez mas perdía la clama fácilmente, Shintaro detrás de Jin solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados burlándose**

**-Jin……creo que se que es lo que sucede, este maldito te esta controlando verdad?**

**-que??**

**-si, seguramente te lavo el cerebro, pero escúchame, y escúchame bien, no nos hemos visto en años, pero sabes que yo no te mentiría, somos amigos**

**La mirada de confusión en el rostro de Jin crecía, volteaba a ver de reojo a Shintaro pero este mantenía sus ojos cerrados con esa extraña sonrisa, entonces Ryu alzo la voz llamando su atención de nuevo**

**-Jin este canalla fue el culpable de la muerte de tus padres y nuestro maestro!**

**Todos quedaron perplejos ante las palabras de Ryu, sobretodo Jin que se encontraba en un estado de shock, Keiretsu solo observo con un nuevo aire de odio a Shintaro que permanecía quieto sin inmutarse y con esa estúpida sonrisa aun en su tez**

**Jin reacciono unos segundos después y lentamente frunció el cejo**

**-que rayos dices!?, el señor Shintaro fue quien me entreno y ha cuidado de mi desde que perdimos al maestro, ya veo que el decía la verdad, tu quieres engañarme no es asi, lo único que quieres es quedarte con los elementos!**

**Shintaro sonrió mas ampliamente y ni la mirada de odio que mantenía Keiretsu podía competir con la que ahora estaba en el rostro de Ryu**

**-que yo quiero los elementos?....ja, Jin……en realidad te han engañado, acaso no recuerdas cuando regresaste a casa aquella noche?, no recuerdas cuando volvías con tu padre y tu hogar estaba envuelto en flamas, esa noche en que tu madre murió…y años después de que murió tu padre y el dojo donde practicábamos con nuestro maestro también fue quemado por completo?**

**-claro que lo recuerdo……exactamente como tu lo has dicho, fueron incendios, provocados por aquellos que poseían el elemento del fuego, la dinastía Saotome!**

**Ranma, Keiretsu y Nahomi se vieron impresionados con las palabras de Jin, Zen que sin haber llamado la atención ya se encontraba en si, y escuchaba todo con interés; Shintaro no dejaba de sonreír con mas ganas y Ryu termino con su paciencia**

**-no puedo creerlo Jin……, muy bien amigo si no vas a abrir los ojos yo te los voy a abrir, no importa como, apártate que me encargare de vencer a tu dichoso "maestro", te mostrare la verdad Jin……**

**-Ryu……no no lo haré, no puedo creerte…."como traicionar a la persona que me ha cuidado……"**

**Jin dirigió un vistazo a Shintaro, y lo vio con la misma postura, con esa sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados, buscaba una respuesta de ellos pero era completamente ignorado, entonces dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia Ryu y para su asombro este tenia su mano derecha llena de energía eléctrica, eran impulsos eléctricos que giraban en torno a su puño, después puso una posición de ataque y miro fijamente a Jin**

**-muévete……**

**una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de Jin pero con una mirada seria respondió**

**-no lo haré……**

**-tu así lo quisiste amigo……**

**Ryu se impulso hacia Jin con su mano llena de energía, mientras Jin reunía energía del viento haciendo levitar su collar, pero al estar al punto del choque una voz detuvo el intento de ataque de ambos jóvenes**

**-DETENGANSE!!**

**Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había emitido el grito, pero resultaron ser dos siluetas vestidas con un gabardina similar a la que Ryu traía en un principio, la voz de la silueta mas alta hablo**

**-Ryu espera un momento no, servirá de nada el atacar a Jin**

**La primera voz que se había escuchado volvió a hablar después acercándose a Jin, este solo retrocedió un poco con mucho asombro, el reconocía aquella voz, estaba seguro de saber a quien le pertenecía……**

**-Jin, que es lo que pasa? Estas bien?, acaso no nos recuerdas?, acaso………no me recuerdas, dijimos, que la distancia no nos haría olvidar……**

**Jin y Nahomi escucharon esas palabras con pasmo, y ambos pronunciaron su nombre en voz baja, apenas audible para quienes estaban aun lado de ellos**

**-Ayane……**

**-si..asi es Ryu soy yo, --quitándose la gabardina—soy Ayane…**

**La apariencia de Ayane era igual a la que Nahomi había visto en la fotografía, la única diferencia eran ciertos rasgos de los años, su cuerpo ya estaba bien formado para ser una joven, pero los ojos y cabello seguían idénticos, vestía ahora un vestido corto de una pieza estilo chino blanco, muy parecido a los que usa Shampoo, bordados de aves en café claro, y otras en negro, el cuello abierto y un escote franco, sus piernas bien formadas que terminaban en sus zapatillas color negro; llevaba puestas dos pulseras doradas y en su cuello relucía una cadena de igual dorado de la cual colgaba una brillante gema redonda que despedía brillos de todos colores; Ayane avanzo hasta quedar a centímetros de Jin y lo observo fijamente con una mirada que parecía mas querer ver dentro de el**

**-que pasa Jin? Porque estas protegiendo a ese hombre? Acaso no crees en las palabras de Ryu?, acaso no crees ahora en las mías?**

**Jin no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, ya había recibido sorpresas ese día, pero el ver de nuevo a aquella joven amiga de la infancia, esa muchacha que desde chico siempre le gusto bastante, no podía manejarlo bien, su mente estaba contrariada, de nuevo dio un rápido vistazo a Shintaro y recibió la misma indiferencia, entonces sintió en su rostro una cálida mano que lo hizo voltear, Ayane giro su rostro hacia ella**

**-Jin, yo te mostrare toda la verdad, pero por ahora nosotros vamos a pelear, confía en mi, apóyanos**

**Los ojos de Jin estaban temblorosos, tenia mucha indecisión, pero al seguir viendo los de Ayane parecía que poco a poco obtenía algo de calma, sin embargo estando a punto de pronunciar una palabra la otra silueta que aun mantenía su gabardina se proyecto hacia el rápidamente, Jin que se vio desprevenido solo la observo confuso pero ante su sorpresa y la de todos en general Shintaro apareció detrás de el y lo tomo por el cuello con uno de sus fornidos brazos, dejándolo apenas respirar **

**La silueta se quito su gabardina también dejando ver a una hermosa chica de cabello verde amarrado por una cola de caballo, sus mechones largos cayendo por su frente, unos ojos verdiazules intensos, su muy bien dotado cuerpo estaba vestido por una pequeña camisa de manga corta blanca que solo la cubría debajo de su pecho dejando su vientre al descubierto, con un escote abierto y bordados verdes, tenia también una falda de verde muy oscuro (mas bien mini) que llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas adornada en capas de telas como una cascada, dejando ver así sus bien torneadas piernas, su calzado eran un par de botas amarradas por extensas agujetas, cubrían sus pantorrillas, en sus muñecas tenia varias pulseras, la mayoría de ellas bordadas, y finalmente en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda relucía una especia de anillo largo que llegaba hasta la primera articulación de su dedo, este tenia incrustada una esmeralda, despidiendo brillos verdes de muchos tonos.**

**Después de que todos vieran la atractiva apariencia de la joven, esta solo observo a Shintaro con enojo y se lamento para consigo misma**

**-rayos, estuve a punto de detenerlo……**

**Shintaro que mantenía sujetando a un incrédulo Jin soltó una carcajada**

**-jajaja, vaya vaya…asi que también Mitsuno esta aquí, mmm, veamos tenemos entonces, al poder eléctrico, si, y tenemos a la fauna……y por ultimo, a la flora verdad? **

**Keiretsu estaba realmente impresionado, no pensaba que había mas personas con algún poder de la naturaleza, mientras Ranma veía todo con mas interés**

**Ayane mostraba preocupación pero aun asi endureció su mirada para dirigirse a Shintaro**

**-déjalo en paz, no te atrevas a hacerle daño!**

**-jaja, no te preocupes………el fue mi discípulo por varios años, le daré la oportunidad de que viva, lo único que necesito……**

**Shintaro tomo el collar de Jin con su mano y comenzó a jalarlo con fuerza, este parecía ser retenido por una fuerza invisible, pero poco a poco fue cediendo ante la fuerza y la energía que Shintaro ponía en su mano hasta que por fin ante el asombro de todos salió de la cabeza de Jin**

**-que!, como es posible!? –grito Ryu-**

**Mitsuno con un semblante serio explico la situación**

**-Shintaro ha tenido el elemento de la tierra por mucho mas tiempo, ha generado el poder suficiente como para poder despojar a los demás de su joya sagrada, además, la tierra es el elemento principal, el que tiene mas jerarquía sobre los demás, es la base de todo**

**Ryu y los demás escucharon esto con sorpresa**

**-ese maldito tenia planeado todo, por eso es que se intereso tanto en tener ese elemento desde un principio……-comenzando a reunir energía eléctrica-**

**Ayane solo veía con preocupación a Jin mientras este no podía creer que Shintaro lo despojara de su collar, con esfuerzo giro el rostro para ver a Shintaro**

**-ahora….ahora veo….que tu….me engañaste…..**

**-jaja……temo decirte que asi es Jin, era algo necesario, yo debo de poseer los elementos, borrar por completo este mundo e iniciar uno nuevo………mmmm**

**Shintaro dio un salto hacia atrás en un instante, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba una gran palma azoto sus hojas, se había doblado por completo, las miradas de asombro en Keiretsu Ranma Nahomi y Zen nos e hicieron esperar, Mitsuno controlaba con su mano extendida aquella gran palma que de nuevo volvió a su lugar, Shintaro solo sonrió lacónicamente, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo volvió a dar un salto mas largo hacia atrás de nuevo, después con un movimiento de su mano alzo una gran cortina de arena que bloqueo por completo una potente descarga eléctrica que había liberado Ryu; aun con Jin sostenido por el cuello Shintaro de elevo por los aires quedando fuera del alcance de mas ataques, o al menos eso parecía, para la sorpresa de Nahomi Zen lanzo una esfera de agua directamente a Shintaro, este se percato de ella, soltó a Jin, que cayo en el aire; y con un solo movimiento de su mano corto la esfera convirtiéndola en gotas de agua**

**-jajaja, insolentes, no pueden contra mi, estas muy débil Zen, ni siquiera tu Mitsuno……je, de nuevo?**

**Otro movimiento mas de el brazo de Shintaro desvió una inmensa pero débil flama que estaba a punto de impactarlo, pero con incredulidad Shintaro vio como un segundo después detrás de esa flama una inmensa bola de energía de un amarillo brillante lo golpeo de lleno en el pecho provocando al instante una explosión; Jin que ya había caído en brazos de Ayane vio con sorpresa aquel ataque, el collar de los vientos cayo de entre el humo de la explosión directo hacia el, todos dirigieron su vista rápidamente hacia Ranma que mantenía sus brazos alzados, esa esfera de energía había sido un potente huracán de tigre lanzado por el**

**Ranma bajo los brazos lentamente y sonrió para después burlarse**

**-que paso con tu exceso de confianza Shintaro!**

**De entre el humo que se disipo salió Shintaro con su camisa rasgada y una mirada de enojo intenso hacia Ranma**

**-maldito Saotome……**

**-je, y sabes bien que eso no es nada, me encargue de derrotarte una vez, si es necesario lo haré de nuevo…**

**Keiretsu dirigió también una sonrisa de provocación a Shintaro y genero una vez mas una flama en su mano –"papa sigues siendo el mejor de todos"**

**Ante esto los demás también prepararon sus ataque, Ryu comenzó a juntar mas energía eléctrica, Mitsuno hizo brillar su anillo, Ayane puso una posición de ataque, Zen con mucho esfuerzo de pie creo una esfera de agua y Jin que ya se había puesto su collar provoco una fuerte brisa de aire hacia Shintaro, todos estaban a un solo movimiento de lanzar su ataque; asi, una gota recorrió el rostro de Shintaro, el mantenía esa mirada llena de rencor hacia Ranma principalmente, pero un momento después volvió a sonreír para si mismo**

**-je…veo que en realidad las cosas no me favorecen, siete personas contra una, donde quedo su espíritu de lucha justa?**

**-no te mereces esa justicia en una pelea –contesto Ryu-**

**-……solo les diré una cosa protectores de Gaia……los elementos ya fueron avivados, solo es cuestión de que me apodere de ellos, por la fuerza o por cualquier medio, estén tranquilos por ahora……pero no lo estén permanentemente……no crean que ya no tengo a nadie de mi parte, es hora de llamar a mis súbditos……-lanzando una fría mirada a Ranma- tu Saotome, ten por seguro que tendré una venganza especial contigo**

**-eso si es que te dejamos escapar miserable……-volvió a argumentar Ryu-**

**-eso no lo puedes evitar……**

**Con un desplazamiento increíblemente veloz en solo un segundo Shintaro bajo de los aires directo a la arena, y apenas tuvo contacto con esta su cuerpo comenzó a hundirse en ella rápidamente hasta desaparecer por completo, los demás solo observaron como una oscura sombra debajo de la arena se alejo a gran velocidad del lugar**

**-rayos como hizo eso? –Keiretsu estaba de nuevo, sorprendido-**

**Todos dejaron de fluir su energía, por fin en ese día las joyas sagradas de los elementos podían descansar, la flama en el brazalete de Keiretsu disminuyo hasta parecer apenas la que genera un fósforo, el agua cristalina de el arete de Zen volvió a tomar su color azul, el collar de Jin se asentó en su cuello, y todos pudieron dar un hondo y profundo respiro, en especial Keiretsu y Zen quienes ya estaban agotados después de su humeante pelea**

**Jin sin embargo de nuevo utilizo su energía y con una fuerte ráfaga de viento termino por disipar las pocas nubes que quedaban, resultado de la pelea entre el fuego y agua, asi los fuertes rayos de sol volvieron a sentirse para el alivio de todos; Jin volteo a ver a Ayane que estaba detrás de el y después hacia los ojos de cada uno de los presentes, Keiretsu sabia, que en su mirada solamente había una petición…..**

**-por favor……amigos, Nahomi, Zen, señor Saotome……Keiretsu……perdónenme……**

**Jin cayo de rodillas y agacho completamente su cuerpo, puso sus puños fuertemente en la arena y cerro los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo a mas no poder, el enojo y decepción lo agobiaban, aquel hombre a quien había llamado maestro por tantos años resulto ser un traidor ambicioso, pero el le había creído todo, el había hecho lo que el mandaba incluso si llegaba a lastimar a alguien o los que el apreciaba, cayo completamente en sus mentiras, como es que nunca vio la verdad? Como es que no sospecho mas allá de lo que se atrevía? Como traicionó incluso la memoria de sus padres…………, tantas ideas y pensamientos llegaron de pronto a su mente que no lo soportaba, crudas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero dos manos lo sujetaron por los hombros y lo obligaron a ponerse de pie, la primera pertenecía a Ranma Saotome que lo miro con una sonrisa despreocupada**

**-no te preocupes muchacho, nosotros no te culpamos por nada, desde que ti vi la primera vez supe que no eras en realidad una mala persona, solamente tenias que fingir esas malas intenciones, porque viviste engañado, para ti las acciones que tomaste fueron necesarias porque tenias una verdad en la mente, no porque fueses malo en realidad, ahora que ya sabes cual es la verdad, estoy seguro de que harás otras acciones, cierto?**

**Jin al igual que todos los demás se mostraba impresionado por las palabras de Ranma y no podía decir palabra alguna, pero la otra mano en su hombro izquierdo llamo su atención, la sonrisa de la bella Ayane le dio tranquilidad a su interior**

**-este hombre tiene razón Jin, no tienes que disculparte, mucho menos conmigo, el tiempo paso, y estamos juntos ahora vamos a pelear como compañeros, al que no podremos perdonar es a Shintaro, vamos tenemos que darle una lección**

**-ja si vamos a electrizarle el maldito trasero! **

**-jajaja, Ryu! Ummm…..bueno solo por esta vez te dejare expresarte de esa manera ¬_¬ -dijo Mitsuno-**

**Keiretsu observo a lo lejos a Nahomi y Zen que le devolvieron la mirada con una sonrisa, asi finalmente Jin cerro los ojos una vez mas para después dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro**

**-muchas gracias señor Saotome, y a ti……hermosa Ayane **

**-em….je, si jeje……Jin……yo….no no fue nada……tu sabes que……-ruborizada-**

**Mitsuno y Ryu rieron con ganas, Keiretsu Ranma y Zen solo sonreían y Nahomi se llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas conmovida**

**-"aaaa sabia que era un chico tierno ^^……creo que Keiretsu podría aprender algunas cosas de el…¬¬"**

**Ranma tomo la palabra para llamar la atención de todos**

**-bueno, ahora que tenemos un rato de tranquilidad porque no nos presentamos todos correctamente?**

**-Oh! Si si disculpen, mi nombre es Mitsuno Suyuki y soy la dueña de la joya sagrada de la Flora, asi que…..como pudieron ver puedo controlar las plantas ^^**

**-Sigo yo, mi nombre es Ryu Shinku y poseo el arete de la fuerza eléctrica o si lo prefieren pueden llamarme el señor del rayo ejem ejem……**

**-"el señor de la modestia"¬¬ -agrego Mitsuno-**

**-jaja, bueno mi turno, mucho gusto yo soy Ayane Ibuki y ya que tengo mi cadena de la Fauna puedo tener de mi lado a cualquier animal ^^**

**Ranma y los demás dejaron escapar un –wooooow- (jaja) **

**- Pues yo soy Ranma Saotome**

**-Y yo soy su hijo Keiretsu Saotome, poseo el elemento del fuego**

**-Mi nombre es Zen Koratsu y tengo la esencia del agua**

**-……que?? Porque me ven?? Todo mundo ya sabe que yo soy Jin Honku….¬¬**

**Todos- jajajaja**

**-jem jem….y yo soy Nahomi, no poseo ninguna joya mágica, pero pueden estar seguros de que se defenderme ^^**

**Después de una sonrisa general Ranma volvió a tomar la palabra**

**-Flora, Fauna y …Rayo, entonces no solo están las joyas de los elementos por lo que veo, esto es mas complejo**

**-así es señor Saotome Ryu, Ayane y yo apenas somos otras tres personas que tienen algún poder de la naturaleza, aunque, los cuatro elementos son básicamente los mas importantes, el que posea los cuatro puede dominar a todo lo demás**

**-y cuantos poderes hay exactamente?-pregunto keire-**

**-eso no lo sabemos con exactitud, pero no han de restar muchos, después de todo entre nosotros básicamente ya representamos casi toda la vida en la tierra –respondió Ryu-**

**Zen que estaba apoyado en Nahomi recordó algo de repente**

**-ah! Entonces por eso antes de irse nos llamo "protectores de Gaia"**

**-Gaia? -Preguntaron los Saotome al unísono-**

**-asi es –completo Ayane- en la mitología romana Gaia es la diosa de la tierra, es una forma mas de llamar a la madre naturaleza**

**-entonces……la tierra es una mujer? O.o**

**-bueno Keiretsu……depende si lo quieras ver así, en realidad yo no lo creo después de todo es mitología solamente –respondió Mitsuno-**

**-pues yo estoy seguro de que si lo es keire, Gaia debe de ser la mujer mas hermosa que existe…....-Ryu hablaba con brillo en los ojos-**

**-hombres……-dijeron al mismo tiempo Nahomi y Mitsuno para después observarse entre ellas y sonreír-**

**-Bueno……entonces de eso se trata, muy bien, por ahora debemos descansar, ya después podremos preocuparnos por Shintaro y sus súbditos asi que porque no vamos todos a casa?**

**-em…pero es que nosotros en realidad, no tenemos una casa señor Saotome **

**-jaja, no me escuchaste bien Mitsuno, dije todos, ustedes se quedaran en el dojo Saotome-Tendo con nosotros, yo insisto**

**-en verdad? Muchas gracias señor Ranma –Ayane hizo una pequeña reverencia-**

**-ja, no es nada, será interesante y a mi esposa estará encantada, esta decidido……Jin!**

**-eh? Si señor Saotome?**

**-que te parece si nos das una mano para llegar al dojo**

**-ja, si cuente conmigo, todos acérquense**

**Todos se apegaron a Jin, a excepción de Nahomi que iba a un paso mas lento ayudando a Zen, Keiretsu lo noto y se dirigió hacia ellos para auxiliarlos, puso el otro brazo de zen en su hombro y le sonrió, pero este volteo el rostro hacia otro lado**

**-que sucede Zen?**

**-yo……lo siento keire, Jin no fue el único que se dejo engañar, perdóname por haber peleado contigo **

**-……jaja, pero que dices, no tienes porque pedirme disculpas, además te agradezco por el mejor combate que haya tenido jamás**

**-ja, lo dices en serio?**

**-por supuesto, eres increíble amigo**

**-aunque me falta mucho para ser como tu**

**-jaja, si claro eso no se pone a duda ejem……**

**-si Zen, te falta el súper orgullo de un Saotome ¬¬ -dijo Nahomi-**

**-jajaja cierto Nahomi es cierto –rió zen-**

**-humf……asi es como me agradeces el haberte rescatado? –dijo keire con falsa indignación-**

**Nahomi giro un poco para acercarse a keire y ya cerca de su rostro le dijo en voz baja –gracias Keiretsu sabia que vendrías por mi porque te importo mucho- y asi le dio un pequeño y tierno beso muy cerca de la boca; Keiretsu se sonrojo demasiado y un instante después reacciono –si bueno no es que seas muy importante ni creas……- Nahomi cambio su mirada dulce a una de tipo Akane enojada –aaaa asi que no soy taaaan importante para el joven Saotome eee- Keiretsu la vio divertido –pues yo solo quería asegurarme de que mantuvieses los pies en al tierra jaja-**

**Zen que los observaba de frente solo sonrió **

**-em……amigos disculpen……^^U**

**-Keiretsu ya vámonos! –fue el grito de Ranma el que finalmente hizo reaccionar a la pareja y estos rápidamente comenzaron de nuevo a caminar hasta llegar a donde ya estaban los demás alrededor de Jin, este extendió sus brazos y su collar comenzó a brillar**

**-listos? Nos vamos hacia el dojo Saotome-Tendo!!**

**Una inmensa esfera de viento cubrió todos y después de dar varios giros su tamaño disminuyo hasta desaparecer, asi lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar eran las olas del mar**

**Akane se encontraba en el jardín, ya la tarde caía completamente y ella recogía del suelo algunas frutas que habían caído de uno de los árboles, sin embargo no estaba sola, sentado en la tarima de la entrada estaba un hombre de la altura de Ranma, cabello abundante y largo a la altura de sus hombros con una pequeña coleta, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul marino sin mangas, particularmente conocida, y un distinguido colmillo que sobresalía de su boca, Akane le dirigió la palabra revelando la misteriosísima identidad del sujeto (jaja)**

**-y que tal va todo en el restaurante Ryoga?**

**-todo va muy bien Akane, Ukyo y yo estamos bastante bien ^^**

**-me da gusto escucharlo ^^**

**-vaya……entonces ese bobo de Ranma esta fuera desde temprano, no entiendo muy bien lo que me dices, asi que Keiretsu tiene el poder del fuego y tuvo que ir a pelear contra ese tal Shintaro……**

**-si asi es, en realidad no se mucho, pero cuando lleguen Ranma podrá explicarnos mejor las cosas, mas le vale a ese baka que vuelvan con bien……ya tengo preparado todo para celebrar los 17 años de mi keire**

**-mmm, espero le guste mi regalo je, debió haberme avisado para ayudarles, espero que no tarde en……**

**De repente el viento comenzó a soplar con mas fuerza en aquel lugar, Akane retrocedió un poco y Ryoga se puso de pie en posición de combate al ver que un remolino de viento se comenzaba a formar, pero Akane lo tranquilizo tomando su hombro**

**-espera Ryoga, tal vez sean ellos……**

**-que?**

**La esfera de viento creció bastante y después de unos segundos las ráfagas desaparecieron por completo dejando ver la silueta de varias personas en conjunto, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Akane y Ryoga ante ellos apareció un grupo de ocho personas sonrientes, Keiretsu se adelanto a todos y saludo a su madre**

**-mama aquí estamos! Ah! Tío Ryoga!**

**Ryoga y Ranma rápidamente encontraron sus miradas y sonrieron levemente mientras todos los demás en conjunto hicieron una reverencia**

**-buenas tardes señora Saotome!**

**Akane saludo algo confusa pero con esa característica y bella sonrisa que solo ella posee (^^)**

**Ranma avanzo de entre el grupo y se acerco a Akane para darle un beso **

**-je que tal amor, traje a algunos huéspedes**

**-je si ya veo, bueno todos sean bienvenidos, y ahora que les parece si pasamos adentro para que podamos platicar y comer algo**

**-comida!? Genial! –grito Ryu-**

**-Ryu compórtate…… -le reprendió Mitsuno-**

**Jin y Ayane se observaron sonrientes al igual que Nahomi y Zen; Ryoga se acerco a Keiretsu y este lo observo con alegría**

**-dime keire……es cierto que tuviste una pelea?**

**-si tío, vamos te lo contare todo en la comida, fue increi…….uh?**

**Un pequeño gatito se encontraba jalando el pantalón de keire para llamar su atención**

**-aaa pero si eres tu pequeño amigo, ja, mira, ahora tendrás mas compañía**

**-miaooo**

**Después de aquel maullido todos voltearon hacia el dojo ya que un sonoro "Feliz Cumpleaños!!" se escucho de parte de toda la familia que había salido por sorpresa, el señor Tendo, Genma, Kasumi el Dr. Tofu, Nabiki Kuno y su hijo, la abuela Nodoka, Ukyo con una muchacha de 15 años con su cabello castaño y los ojos de Ryoga , la hermosa Shampoo con un alto Mousse, dos ya bastante decrépitos pero increíblemente saludables y vivos! (o.O)ancianos (jaja) Happosai y Cologne, el amigo de keire y Zen, Genzo, entre algunas otras persona, compañeros de la escuela y demás, Keiretsu se vio impresionado, y sonrió con mucha alegría **

**-……ja, vinieron todos! Gracias!!, gracias mama ^^**

**Akane le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo**

**-sabia que regresarían con bien, creíste que olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños?**

**-wow llegamos a una gran fiesta, si podremos comer y divertirnos mucho verdad verdad?-exclamo Ryu-**

**-Ryu…..¬¬ -le recrimino Mitsuno-**

**-jaja, claro que si siéntanse como en su casa ^^ –sonrió finalmente Akane- **

**Ayane y Jin se miraron con sorpresa y después sonrieron, Jin centro su vista en Keiretsu sumido en sus pensamientos**

**-"perdona Keiretsu, je……es tu cumpleaños pero ustedes me dieron un regalo a mi……"**

**Jin avanzo hacia keire y extendió su mano llamando su atención, Keiretsu después de un momento al ver la mirada firme pero amigable de Jin también extendió la suya estrechando ambas**

**-feliz cumpleaños Keiretsu y……gracias, amigo**

**-je, gracias Jin**

**-je, muy bien……es el cumpleaños del protector del elemento del fuego!**

**Después de haber anunciado en voz alta, Jin extendió sus manos hacia Keiretsu y su collar se ondulo, hizo movimientos circulares y en un instante un pequeño remolino de viento se formo alrededor de Keiretsu comenzando a elevarlo en el aire como si estuviese flotando, la sonrisa en el rostro de Keiretsu creció aun mas, Mitsuno paso al frente y cerrando los ojos expandió una luz de color rosa que se fue arrastrando por el pasto del jardín directamente hacia los árboles de alrededor estos también brillaron un segundo y cientos de flores salieron al instante dejando a todos impresionados, la siguiente fue Ayane que también se concentro y despidió un brillo casi invisible de un tono blanco, alzo sus manos al cielo y un momento después una parvada inmensa de aves que se encontraba volando cerca cambio su dirección directamente a donde Keiretsu flotaba, pasando a un lado de el ante la mirada de alegría de este, Zen ya tenia en sus manos una esfera de agua grande**

**-hey Keiretsu evapora esto!**

**Zen lanzo su esfera por arriba de todo en el aire y Keiretsu sin quitar esa sonrisa lanzo una gran flama de su mano que al chocar con la esfera de Zen esta exploto convertida en vapor, finalmente Ryu genero una chispa que al lanzarla a aquella capa de vapor provoco varios impulsos eléctricos en el cielo que iluminaron el ya soleado día. Jin ceso el remolino de viento y Keiretsu se puso de pie de nuevo en tierra firme donde sus amigos y familia se acercaron uno por uno a felicitarlo, a excepción de sus abuelos que estaban algo….perplejos…..**

**-vio…vio eso Saotome?**

**-si……si lo vi Tendo**

**-……**

**-……**

**Ambos- Ajajajajaja que fuerte es nuestro nieto!!**

**Por ultimo fue Nahomi la que se acerco a Keiretsu y lo miro directamente a los ojos **

**-tendré que darte tu regalo mas tarde keire, con todo lo que paso lo deje en casa…… **

**-je, no te preocupes Nahomi, para mi basta……con que……estés con….migo –sonrojo-**

**-oh……-sonrojo-**

**Ryu, Zen y el aun impresionado Genzo se acercaron divertidos**

**-mmm que románticos –dijo zen- **

**-ja si si amigo, parece que todo lo que les sucedió tuvo sus buenos frutos- continuo Genzo-**

**-asi que el fuego encontró quien prende su fuego –finalizo Ryu-**

**Los tres rieron sonoramente tomándose de los hombros, pero su risa no duro mucho cuando keire y Nahomi voltearon con ellos y los asilenciaron con un fuerte grito**

**N/K- Ya Cállense!!!**

**Los tres perdieron el balance y cayeron de espaldas al suelo aturdidos y fue ahí que ahora todos estallaron en risas**

**Ranma y Akane se abrazaban y observaban a todos sonrientes, hasta que su vista se centro en su hijo que le contaba los detalles de su batalla a Ryoga con emoción**

**-me alegra que hayan regresado con bien……**

**-je, te lo prometí Akane**

**-dime Ranma, la pelea termino?**

**-quisiera que así hubiese sido, pero apenas va a comenzar……**

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**_

**Y aquí el buen MADG da por terminado el quinto capitulo de este fanfiction, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y aquí dejamos el telón abierto para el buen keire que los "vera" en el sexto, hasta el séptimo capitulo!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_KE__IR__ET__SU_

_Capitulo 6_

_Grandes técnicas por aprende. _

/

_Los súbditos de shintaro__._

Hola queridos lectores como han estado?, aquí los saluda su amigo keiretsu, nuevamente es mi turno de escribir un capitulo mas, así que esperamos que lo estén disfrutando y lo esté siendo de su agrado, acabamos de cumplir otro aniversario con este Fanfiction y les quedemos dar las gracias por parte de un servidor y MADG por tomarse el tiempo de leer nuestro Fanfiction, asi que muchas gracias por estar con nosotros todo este tiempo, bueno será mejor que me detenga porque ya me estoy empezando a ponerme sentimental :P y una vez más gracias y sigan esperando los siguientes capítulos que estoy seguro les encantaran bueno será mejor que empecemos de una vez asi que por parte de keiretsu doy por comienzo este 6to capitulo.

La fiesta de los 17 años de keiretsu aun continua en la casa de la familia Saotome, keiretsu aun sorprendido y muy emocionado por la visita de su tío Ryoga, no paraba de platicarle toda la pelea con mucha emoción, de igual manera Jin y Ayane no paraban de platicar entre ellos, pues había pasado mucho tiempo sin verse, al igual que Zen platicaba con uno de sus mejores amigos me refiero a Genzo, quien estaba sorprendido por todo lo que le había pasado a zen, Ryu y Mitsuno no dejaban de discutir (como siempre xD), Ranma por una parte le estaba contando todo lo sucedido a akane, Akane no podía pensar en otra cosa, más que en poder besar a ranma, ya que el tiempo que había estado separados, le fue una eternidad, hasta que finalmente akane puso su mano en la boca de ranma, a quien le pareció un poco extraño, akane lo abrazo muy fuertemente, ranma de igual manera la abrazo, los dos se encontraban mirándose el uno al otro, después de unos segundos, sus labios se fueron acercándose cada vez más, hasta que finalmente los labios de cada uno se unieron para darse beso, Genma y Soun al ver esta escena empezaron a llorar (como siempre).

- Ya vio eso señor Saotome? – preguntando Soun.

- Si tendo, quien iba a decirlo ellos dos casados.

- Tiene mucha razón, nos costó mucho trabajo, aun recuerdo sus peleas cuando eran jóvenes.

- Pero eso ya no tiene importancia, lo que importa ahora es que usted y yo ya somos una familia como lo habíamos soñado.

- Asi es señor Saotome, finalmente somos familia. -- Los dos se abrazaron y lloraron nuevamente, ranma y akane no dejaban de observarlos. --

- jajaja nuestros padres nunca van a cambiar – Dijo Ranma. --

- Tienes mucha razón amor, ellos siempre han sido así.

Mientras tanto, keiretsu y ryoga aun seguían platicando.

- Y qué tal te pareció mi pelea tío?

- Para ser la primera, te felicito keire.

- Muchas gracias tío, pero aun me falta mucho por entrenar, la verdadera pelea aun me está esperando.

- Tienes razón, al parecer ese tal shintaro es muy poderoso.

- Si, pero yo se que lo podre derrotar, y así lo pondré en su lugar.

- Ese es el espíritu keire.

- Ryoga tienes un segundo? – Preguntando ranma -

- Claro ranma, discúlpame un momento keire.

- Si tío, y gracias por venir a visitarme.

Keiretsu dejo a ranma y a ryoga a solas, keiretsu vi a nahomi y noto que se encontraba sola, al notarlo decidió a hacerle compañía.

- Hola nahomi.

- Ahh hola keire.

- Disculpa, podemos a hablar?

- Claro que sí. Dime, de que quieres a hablar?

- Primero que nada, quiero saber cómo te encuentras? El tiempo que estuviste con shintaro, no te sucedió nada malo?

- Me encuentro bien keire, y no, cuando estuve en ese lugar no me paso nada malo, así que no te preocupes.

- Me alegro mucho de eso nahomi. –Dijo keiretsu con un suspiro.--

- Si, de hecho Jin me trato muy bien, el me ofreció comida y un cuarto, aunque la verdad no estaba muy limpio.

- Es cierto, jin nunca fue una mala persona.

- Si, el es bueno, y ahora está de nuestra parte.

- Bien, déjame ir a darle las gracias.

- No hace falta que a hagas eso keire.

- Porque no? Yo le estoy muy agradecido por lo que hizo.

- SI te fijas bien, el ahora está muy ocupado con aquella joven, así que no se te ocurra molestarlo.

- Ahh es cierto, ayane está a su lado, será mejor que no los interrumpa.

- Hasta apenas te das cuenta, baka.

- Y por cierto nahomi, que le vas a decir a tus padres sobre tu ausencia?.

- Ahh cierto, no he pensado en eso, tendré que inventarles algo.

- Por que no le dices la verdad?

- Si les dijo la verdad, no me volverán a dar permiso para salir contigo.

- Pues entonces tendrás que pensar en algo bueno para que te puedan creer.

- En vez de estar diciéndome eso, ayúdame mejor a pensar en algo.

- Porque no les dices a tus padres, que en el entrenamiento hubo algunos problemas, y es por eso que nos tardamos mucho en volver.

- Woow keire, eres increíble, jamás pensé en que se te ocurrían buenas ideas. (xD)

- Jajaja, de nada nahomi.

Ranma y ryoga se encontraban en la entrada de la casa, pues ranma quería estar a solas con ryoga.

- Como has estado?. -- preguntando ranma.--

- Bien amigo, y tu como te ha ido?.

- Pues igual bien, algo pensativo sobre lo que nos dijo shintaro antes de irse.

- Que fue lo dijo ese tipo?.

- Pues simplemente dijo que iría por unos súbditos, al parecer no está solo como lo habíamos pensado.

- Súbditos?, Al parecer esta no será una pelea fácil para ustedes.

- Tienes razón, he pensado entrenarlo una vez más, pero esta vez quiero enseñarles unas técnicas, al igual que a aquellos jóvenes.

- Y supongo que necesitas mi ayuda?.

- Así es, tú tienes unas técnicas que les serán muy útiles a ellos, es porque eso que quiero que me ayudes, que dices?.

- Quieres que yo les enseñe mis técnicas, no crees que será mucho para ellos?.

- No, ellos son muy fuertes, creo en ellos y yo se que son capaces de soportar tales técnicas.

- Esta bien te ayudare, pero aun sigo creyendo que no soportaran tanto poder.

- Gracias amigo, veras que si lo van a soportar.

- Y ya sabes que técnica quieres que les enseñe?

- Primero quiero que le enseñes al elemento del viento, me refiero a Jin, "el rugido del león" el ha tenida un pasado muy triste, y esa técnica es la perfecta para él.

- Ya veo, pobre joven, para a hacer esa técnica, tienes que sufrir bastante para poder lograrlo.

- Así es, y a zen, el elemento de agua, estaría bien que le enseñaras el "truco de la explosión."

- Veo que ya tienes todo planeado ranma, pero está bien, te ayudare.

- Mientras tanto yo le enseñare a keiretsu la técnica del "dragón volador".

- El dragón volador? Esa técnica es muy poderosa, crees que la pueda controlar?.

- El lo hará, además tú ya sabes que tan poderoso es keiretsu, así que solo hay que confiar en él.

- Falta un muchacho, a el que le piensas enseñar?

- A Ryu le voy a enseñar la técnica del "huracán del tigre", es igual que el rugido del león, pero en este necesitas pensamientos positivos.

- Bien, ya está decidido ranma, puedes contar con mi ayuda.

- Muchas gracias amigo, con tu ayuda será mucho más fácil.

- keiretsu me estuvo contando su pelea, me sorprendió de lo que fue capaz.

- Así es, esa pelea le fue muy difícil, no por nada es un saotome.

- Debió ser muy difícil para keiretsu, pelear contra su mejor amigo.

- Así es, pero bueno y dime amigo como te ha ido con tu negocio?.

- Nos ha ido bien a mí y a ukyo.

- Por cierto, vi que ukyo estaba acompañada con una niña, es tu otra hija amigo?. –Pregunto Ranma.--

- Así es, ella es mi segunda hija.

- Tu hija? Pero por qué no me habías comentado nada sobre eso.

- Pues quería sorprenderlos con esa noticia, y veo que lo he logrado.

- Y como se llama? – preguntando ranma muy curioso –

- Su nombre es Yuka.

- Yuka Hibiki, me parece un buen nombre.

- Verdad que si?.

- Pero sabes algo, espero que mis hijas sean tan buenas como lo es akane.

- Que dices? Que sea como akane?. –Ranma rio después de decir eso.--

- De que te ríes?

- No, de nada amigo, olvídalo.

- Como tu digas, por cierto ranma, aun no puedo creer que tu y akane estén casados, cuéntame cómo fue que llegaron a ese acuerdo?.

- Jajaja, no te lo voy a contar.

- Ahh y eso por qué?. – Preguntando ryoga un poco molesto. –

- Ya te lo diré con el tiempo amigo.

- Esta bien, siempre es algo que he querido saber.

- Pero no es el momento de platicarte esto, ya lo será en otra ocasión, tienes mi palabra.

- Tienes razón, ahora me debo de concentrar en entrenar a aquellos jóvenes.

- Si, la verdad a mí también me gustaría saber cómo es que te casaste con ukyo.

- Pues cuando supe que te ibas a casar con akane definitivamente, me empecé a acercar a ukyo y descubrí que era una buena mujer, hasta que me enamoré perdidamente de ella.

- Se nota que si la quieres y mucho.

- Si, estos años a su lado han sido los más felices de mi vida.

- Me alegra mucho de que te sientas asi, para serte sincero yo también he sido muy feliz a lado de akane y de keiretsu.

- Que bueno amigo, por lo visto no soy el único que ha sido feliz. – sonriendo ryoga. –

- Tienes razón, pero aun no he visto a mitsuki.

- Pues ella nos digo que nos alcanzaría, tenia cosas que a hacer.

- Ya veo, tu hija si es una persona ocupada.

- Algo, dime ranma, cuando empezamos el entrenamiento?.

- Sera aproximadamente en una semana.

- Una semana?, estás seguro?.

- Si, keiretsu ahora en estos momentos se encuentra algo agotado por la pelea que tuvo, su cuerpo aun no se acostumbra del todo al poder del brazalete.

- Esta bien, en una semana será.

- Así es, el entrenamiento que les espera es muy fuerte, así que quiero que todos estén bien preparados.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

- Bien, será mejor que entremos, ya está empezando a anochecer.

Después de a hablar, ranma y ryoga se dirigieron al interior de la casa, donde la mayoría se encontraba, en el patio aun se encontraban aquellos jóvenes, cada quien estaba por su parte a hablando, keiretsu, zen y genzo, los tres se pusieron a platicar.

- Te has vuelto muy fuerte keiretsu. –Dijo Zen.--

- Lo mismo digo zen, me sorprendiste mucho, se ve que si entrenaste mucho.

- Apoco ustedes dos pelearon? – Pregunto genzo con mucha curiosidad-

- Así es genzo.

- No lo puedo creer, y díganme quien gano?.

- Jajaja, no es para sorprenderse genzo, y obviamente la pelea la gano keiretsu.

- Por qué no lo pensé antes, keiretsu es fuerte.

- Si, pero me costó mucho trabajo ganarle, al parecer el entreno muy bien.

- Un poco, todo se lo debo a jin, el fue el que me entreno.

- Si, yo también quiero agradecerle algo.

- Tu agradecerle? –preguntando zen confundido-

- Si, y es que el trato muy bien a nahomi, mientras se encontraba con ustedes.

- Es cierto, aunque a mí nunca me comentaron que habían secuestrado a nahomi, es por eso que me sorprendió.

- Pues al parecer jin si es bueno después de todo, solo fue engañado.

- Si, pobre jin, por todo lo que ha pasado debe de sentirse un poco mal. –Dijo keiretsu.—

Mientras tanto, ahí mismo, aun estaban platicando los 4 grandes amigos, todos estaban algo emocionados por ver a su amigo jin de vuelta, jin les estaba contando todo lo que le había sucedido a lado de shintaro, cuando los demás los notaron, se dirigieron a ese grupo, keiretsu con algo de curiosidad le pregunto algo a jin.

- Jin, recuerdo bien que shintaro dijo que iría por sus súbditos, los conoces?.

- La verdad no, pero él me platico algo de dos sujetos, solo sé que uno tiene la habilidad del hielo y el otro es de metal.

- Hielo y Metal, espero que sean solo esos dos los amigos de shintaro.

- También me comento que esos dos los escogió por su fuerza, así que deben de ser muy poderosos.

- Veo que no será una pelea muy fácil. –Dijo Zen.--

Su plática de aquellos jóvenes no duro mucho, pues ranma los empezó a llamar diciéndoles que la cena ya estaba preparada, y claro que los regalos estaban ya listos para abrirlos.

- Tomen asiento, siéntense como en su casa. –Dijo Akane.--

- Si señora, gracias.

Keiretsu se sentó a lado de nahomi, ese día era muy especial para él, sentía que era el mejor cumpleaños que le han hecho, pues en esta ocasión muchos personas importantes para él, estaban ahí presentes, sus grandes amigos y claro los amigos que acababa de conocer, todo era alegría en ese día, hasta que la noche empezó a invadir la casa de la familia saotome, y así poco a poco cada quien se empezó a retirar a sus respectivos hogares. Todos les estaban agradecidos a akane por haberlos invitado. Todos se había ido ya, a excepción de 4 personas, quienes no tenían a donde ir, aparte de ellos se encontraba aun nahomi.

- Bueno, ustedes 4 no tienen a dónde ir, cierto?. – Pregunto Ranma.--

- Si señor saotome, nuestra casa está muy lejos así que no sabemos dónde quedarnos.

- Siendo ese el caso, que tal si se quedan en mi casa unos días?.

- Esta seguro señor? No queremos ser una molestia para usted y su familia. – Dijo Ayane.--

- Para nada, ustedes me ayudaron a detener a shintaro, así que pueden estar los días que quieran.

- Muchas gracias keiretsu, espero que no seamos mucha molestia.

- Y tu nahomi? A dónde vas a ir?. –Pregunto keiretsu.--

- Baka!!! Se supone que a mi casa.

- Esta bien, yo te voy a acompañar a hasta tu casa.

- Vaya!, a hasta que te ofreces para algo bueno keiretsu.

- Que insinúas nahomi?.

- Yo nada, pero gracias por querer acompañarme keiretsu.

- Esta bien, papa iré a dejar a nahomi a su casa.

- Okidoki hijo, ve con cuidado y no tardes.

- Muchas gracias por invitarme a la fiesta señor saotome.

- No me agradezcas nada nahomi, yo te debo de agradecer por estar con nosotros el día de hoy.

- No se preocupe, bueno me retiro y muchas gracias.

- Esta bien, me saludas a tus padres.

- Si lo hare y una vez más gracias, hasta luego.

- Bien keiretsu, vámonos.

De camino a la casa de nahomi.

- Dime, te la pasaste bien hoy keiretsu?

- Si, estuvo muy buena y más por que estuvo mi tío ryoga.

- Al parecer ustedes dos se llevan muy bien.

- Si, el es muy buena persona, me ha ayudado en muchas cosas, pero dime, como te la pasaste nahomi?.

- Me la pase muy bien en tu fiesta keiretsu.

- Me alegro que te hayas divertido.

- Pero antes que nada, déjame agradecerte el haberme salvado de las manos de shintaro.

- Eso no es nada nahomi, como lo había dicho antes, no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

- Gracias keiretsu, de lo mucho de que te preocupas por mí, por cierto, sobre tu regalo…

- Eso no importa nahomi, lo que importa es que no te paso nada.

- Claro que si importa, acabas de cumplir 17 años y debes de recibir un regalo.

- Créeme, ya he recibido muchos regalos, así que no te preocupes.

- No importa, yo te voy a dar tu regalo el día de mañana, aun es aceptable?.

- Esta bien, esperare el regalo con muchas ansias.

- Bien hemos llegado a mi casa, gracias por acompañarme.

- No es nada, bueno nos vemos mañana, descansa bien.

- Tu también keiretsu, espero verte mañana en la escuela.

Después de que los dos jóvenes se despidieron, keiretsu tomo dirección de regreso a su casa, en el camino el fue pensando que el día fue algo cansado y a la vez divertido, pues la sorpresa que le preparo su mama fue algo increíble para él, esa fiesta fue la mejor que él ha tenido, keiretsu de igual manera se encontraba muy emocionado, pues ya tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse a shintaro, después de caminar unos minutos, keiretsu llego a su casa y así es como la fiesta termino.

Y al día siguiente, keiretsu aun seguía durmiendo, pues la fiesta de la noche pasada hizo que se desvelada bastante y olvidaba por completo que tenía que ir a la escuela. Hasta que akane fue a su habitación para llamarlo.

- Ya levántate hijo, se te hace tarde para irte a la escuela.

- Ahh mama, tengo que ir el día de hoy?.

- Si hijo, recuerda que por tu entrenamiento, has faltado mucho a la escuela.

- Esta bien mama, en un momento bajo.

- Okidoki, no te tardes, ya estamos desayunando todos.

Keiretsu se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño para tomarse una ducha, tiempo después bajo para desayunar con sus padres y sus amigos se encontraban de hospedaje en su casa.

- Ahh ^^! Buenos días a todos.

- Buenos días hijo, descansaste bien?-

- Si papa, muchas gracias, solo que tengo mucha hambre.

- Aquí está tu desayuno hijo.

- Woooow se ve delicioso la comida mama.

--Todos-- Itaddakimasu!!!.

Keiretsu y los demás empezaron a comer, keiretsu sabiendo que se le estaba haciendo tarde se apresuro a comer, fue el primero en terminar para asi poder irse a la escuela a estudiar como un buen estudiante que es. (jajaja)

- Bueno creo que es hora de irme a la escuela.

- Vete con cuidado hijo.

- Me saludas a todos de mi parte.

- Okidoki mitsuno, les diré a todos.

- Hijo, espera, quiero decirte algo antes de que te vayas.

- Que es lo que sucede papa?.

- Nos vamos a ir a entrenar nuevamente, será en una semana, esta vez vamos a practicar algunas técnicas.

- Tan rápido papa? Pero bueno, quiero poner en su lugar a shintaro de una buena vez.

- Así se dice, y ustedes también nos van a acompañar.

- Oki señor, yo quiero acabar con shintaro.

- Bien dicho, así que prepárense todos, en una semana nos vamos.

- Esta bien padre, bueno ya me voy porque se me está haciendo tarde.

- Hijo, también dile a zen, el tiene que ir con nosotros.

Keiretsu salió de su casa, cuando vio la hora que era en su reloj decidió correr para asi poder llegar temprano, mientras él se encontraba corriendo en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa, no era cualquier sonrisa, si no una de felicidad por poder ver nuevamente a esa muchacha tan linda llamada nahomi, a la vez también tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos y sobre todo lo más importante ver a su querido maestro y estudiar como siempre lo hace keiretsu (jajaja), al llegar a la escuela se encontró con sus amigos, zen y genzo, que lo acompañaron hasta el salón de clases, un tiempo después keiretsu vio a nahomi y se le acerco para preguntarle algo…

- Hola nahomi, ya estas mejor?

- Si keire, gracias por preocuparte, me encuentro mejor que nunca, y tú?.

- Me encuentro bien gracias, aunque con algo de sueño, por cierto, se enojaron tus padres?

- Por suerte no, solo me preguntaron dónde me encontraba.

- Y que le contestaste?.

- Pues solo les conté que me encontraba en la casa de una amiga, estudiando mucho.

- Jajaja, y te creyeron eso?.

- Pues al parecer si me creyeron después de todo.

- Que bueno que no se hayan enojado, bien nahomi, ya casi empieza la clase, te veo después en el descanso.

- Okidoki, y ahora si estudias ehh keire.

- ¬¬!! Siempre lo hago.

El maestro empezó la clase, todos estaban atentos a lo que les decía el profesor, pero solo uno se encontraba durmiendo, y ese alguien era keiretsu, keiretsu se encontraba durmiendo muy pacíficamente hasta que de repente sintió un golpe en su cabeza, al despertar vio que se trataba de un borrador que lo había lanzado el maestro.

- Keiretsu faltas muchos días a la escuela y cuando vienes te quedas dormido, salte del salón. –Dijo el Profesor.--

- Perdón maestro, pero es que…

- Salga del salón por favor está castigado.

Keiretsu se levanto y se dirigió a hacia la puerta del salón mientras veía a nahomi que se estaba burlando de él, sin importarle eso salió del salón, keire se dirigió a hacia donde estaban unas cubetas llenas de agua y las tomo, esa imagen era idéntica a la de ranma de joven, hasta que por fin sonó la campana que significaba el descanso, y así el tiempo paso rápido hasta que en la escuela furinkan se escucharon las campanas de salida, todos se encontraban despidiéndose, keiretsu acompañado de nahomi, mientras que zen y genzo se fueron por su parte, cuando de repente keiretsu, corriendo se dirigió a hacia Zen y Genzo.

- Espera zen, tengo que decirte algo.

- Que pasa keiretsu?

- Te lo iba a decir en el descanso pero se me olvido como siempre.

- Eso ya no nos sorprende keire. –comentando genzo-

- . No te burles de mi.

- Jajaja perdón amigo, fue sin querer.

- Bueno que es lo que me tienes que decir?

- Es sobre todos nosotros, mi papa y mi tío Ryoga nos van a entrenar, al parecer iremos de nuevo a las montañas.

- Entrenar? Otra vez?

- Si, mi padre me pidió que te avisara para que nos acompañes a entrenar.

- Quieren que valla? Acabo de regresar y salir de nuevo.

- Si, solo que esta vez nos van a enseñar algunas técnicas.

Zen se quedo en silencio por un tiempo, ya que se encontraba pensando en si ir o no, hasta que finalmente tomo una decisión.

- Esta bien, los voy a acompañar quiero vengarme de shintaro por haberme engañado.

- Así se dice, en una semana nos vamos a ir, así que prepárate amigo.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana, hasta luego!

- Cuídense los dos, yo me iré con nahomi, adiós!.

- Perdón por la espera nahomi, es que tenía algo que decirle a zen.

- Y se puede saber que era?.

- Es que en una semana nos vamos a ir de nuevo para entrenar a las montañas.

- Quee!! Porque tan rápido, acaban de llegar.

- Si lo sé, pero es que no podemos descansar, sabiendo que shintaro llegara en cualquier momento.

- Tienes razón, pero dime, te puedo acompañar de nuevo?.

- Perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero no puedes ir con nosotros nahomi.

- Eso no es justo, acaso te estorbo?.

- No es eso nahomi, es que si estas a mi lado solo te pongo en peligro, y si te pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaría.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo sé defenderme.

- Si me preocupo, por eso no quiero que vallas con nosotros, porque solo te meto en problemas y no quiero que te pase algo malo.

- Bueno bueno, si no quieres que valla, no iré, solo porque te preocupas por mí.

- Gracias por entender nahomi, créeme que regresare más fuerte para así poder derrotar al malvado de shintaro.

- Confió en ti keiretsu.

- Bueno hemos llegado a tu casa nahomi.

- Si, entonces nos vemos mañana que descanses.

- Igualmente cuídate mucho. –finalizando keiretsu-

Mientras tanto Shintaro se encontraba refugiado, ya que ranma lo lastimo muy gravemente con el ataque del "huracán del tigre" –"Maldito Saotome, esto no se va a quedar asi, me las vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho."—Shintaro después de un buen descanso, salió de aquel refugio para dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba uno de sus 5 súbditos. –"Con mis súbditos será suficiente para poder derrotar a Ranma y a Keiretsu, para así después quitarle su elemento."-- Shintaro ya tenía un plan entre manos pero lo que él no sabe es que keiretsu y los demás estaban a punto de aprender nuevas técnicas que serán capaces de derrotar a él y a sus súbditos. –"Sera mejor que me apresure."-- Diciendo shintaro algo preocupado, hasta que finalmente encontró la casa donde vive su súbdito.

Shintaro después de caminar, se acerco a la puerta y la empezó a tocar.

- Quien es? –preguntando una voz grave-

- Soy yo, shintaro -- Al escuchar esas palabras el joven rápidamente abrió la puerta, era un joven muy alto, casi a la altura de Shintaro, de unos ojos de color azul cielo, con un cuerpo demasiado fuerte que se le notaba en su pecho y en sus brazos, con el cabello corto, y al igual que shintaro vestía con una gabardina de color café, el nombre de aquel muchacho era Takeshi Kentaro y que este posee el elemento del metal.--

- Perdone señor, no le reconocí la voz.

- No te preocupes Takeshi, estas ocupado?.

- No para nada señor, dígame en que le puedo servir?.

- Te acuerdas de Saotome?.

- Saotome… si ese maldito no le he olvidado.

- Pues el regreso y con un hijo llamado keiretsu, el contiene el elemento de fuego.

- Fuego? Y quiere que le ayude a derrotarlo?.

- No solo eso, quiero que me ayudes a quitarles su elemento.

- Como usted lo ordene señor shintaro.

- Además ya aparecieron más elementos también necesitare tu ayuda para derrotarlos.

- Si señor cuente conmigo, y va a ir por sus demás súbditos? Supongo.

- Si vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda al parecer.

- Como diga señor, aunque conmigo es suficiente para derrotarlos.

- No creas eso, keiretsu es muy fuerte, entonces cuento contigo?.

- Claro que sí señor, estoy a sus órdenes.

- Un favor mas, puedo quedarme aquí por esta ocasión?.

- Claro que si, usted siempre será bienvenido a mi casa señor.

El día paso rápido, y así es como la mañana siguiente llego, shintaro se retiro de la casa de takeshi, pues no podía perder mucho tiempo en avisarles a sus demás súbditos, takeshi tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a hacia donde shintaro se encontraba caminando.

- Maestro, puedo ir con usted?.

- Si quieres takeshi, pero no veo la necesidad de hacerlo.

- La verdad ya tiene mucho tiempo que no veo a los demás.

- Esta bien, puedes ir conmigo, así será más rápido.

- Señor, y ahora por quien va a ir? –Preguntando takeshi-

- Vamos a visitar a kaoru.

- Kaoru? El que posee el elemento de hielo.

- Exacto, vamos a necesitarlo mucho.

- Tiene razón, kaoru es una persona fuerte, no me quisiera enfrentar a él.

- Si lo es, pero tú eres mucho más fuerte, gracias al elemento que tienes.

- Muchas gracias por decir eso señor shintaro.

- Bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos a encontrarlo, puede ser que aquellos chicos de los demás elementos estén entrenando de nuevo.

Y así es como iniciaron su búsqueda shintaro y takeshi, pues al parecer la ubicación de kaoru estaba bastante lejos.

Y asi es como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso la semana desde aquella batalla que tuvieron keiretsu y zen, y claro también del cumpleaños de keiretsu, ranma ya se encontraba listo para entrenar a jin y a su hijo asi como también ryoga entrenar a zen y a ryu.

- Ya levántate keiretsu, que ya nos vamos a ir.

- Si papa, en un momento bajo, --"finalmente ha llegado el día de aprender nuevas técnicas"--

Keiretsu al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con todos ya desayunando, así que se apresuro a sentarse y a comer su desayuno.

- Estas listo hijo?.

- Claro que si papa, estoy más que listo para que me enseñes tus técnicas.

Ranma y los demás se apresuraron a comer, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde cuando de pronto alguien toco la puerta se trataba de ryoga que venía acompañado de una hermosa mujer con un bebe en brazos se trataba de ukyo, ryoga al igual que todos ya se encontraba listos para el entrenamiento, hasta que finalmente todos terminaron de desayunar como de costumbre keiretsu fue el último en terminar, todo estaba listo, ranma y los demás se despidieron las dos mujeres, me refiero a akane y a ukyo, poco después tomaron camino nuevamente a las montañas.

- Ya estás listo para el entrenamiento keiretsu?.

- Si tío Ryoga, tengo muchas ganas de aprender una técnica.

- Y ustedes?.

- También señor, ya quiero darle su merecido a shintaro por haberme engañado.

- Ese es el espíritu que se necesita hijo.

- Si jin, vas a ver que nos vamos a vengar de shintaro.

- Bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos, puede ser que shintaro ya haya ido por sus amigos. –comentando ranma-

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado. –finalizando ryoga-

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que ranma, ryoga y los demás salieron para en camino a hacia las montañas, cuando de repente ranma se detiene a medio camino.

- Que sucede ranma? –preguntando ryoga-

- Creo que nos hemos perdido. (xD)

-- Todos –que??????

- Keiretsu dame el mapa.

- Ahh, yo no tengo el mapa padre.

- Como que no lo tienes?.

- Creo que lo olvide en la mesa de la sala papa. ^^!

- Ahh se te olvido… que!!!!??? No puede ser que se te haya olvidado.

- Perdón padre, no fue mi intención.

- Esta bien, miren allá arriba hay una cabaña, que les parece si vamos a preguntar?.

- Es cierto, no lo había visto. –Comento Ryoga.--

Ranma y sus demás acompañantes, se dirigieron a la cabaña, después de llegar, vieron que la puerta estaba abierta así que decidieron entrar a la cabaña, ranma encontró a dos parejas de ancianos, en sus rostros se les notaban como de unos 60 o 70 años, la pareja se encontraba muy feliz se le notaba en la sonrisa que mostraban sus rostros, sin pensarlo dos veces ranma se acerco a ellos.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días joven. –preguntando el anciano-

- Disculpe por entrar a su casa sin haber tocado la puerta antes.

- No se preocupe joven, dígame en que le puedo ayudar?.

- Mis acompañantes y yo, al parecer estamos perdidos, queremos ir al rio que esta por unas montañas.

- Al rio?, al parecer vienen de vacaciones.

- Así es señor, nos puede ayudar a encontrar el camino a hacia la montaña.

- Esta bien les diré, aunque no está muy lejos de aquí.

- Gracias señor.

- Vamos afuera para que les enseñe el camino.

- En verdad muchas gracias señor, su ayuda nos servida de mucho.

- Esta bien, ven aquellos arboles? Pasen ese bosque y ahí encontraran el rio.

- Se le agradecemos bastante señor, es muy amable.

- Si quieres cortar el camino, aquí adelante pasen el rió, no está muy hondo, se encontraran con unas rocas, solo es cuestión de subirlas y llegaran más rápido al bosque.

- Gracias señor por la información, bueno amigos será mejor que continuemos.

- Que les vaya bien. –dijo el señor-

- Gracias nos vemos, vámonos amigos.

Y así es como ranma y los demás continuaron con su viaje, ranma tomo la decisión de pasar por el río y así subir las rocas, ya que él pensó que es un buen comienzo para el entrenamiento, ayane y mitsuno también tuvieron que pasar por el río, ya que ellas dos también quieren vengarse de shintaro por haberse llevado a su amigo Jin…Mientras tanto Shintaro y takeshi se encontraban aun en busca del siguiente súbdito, ellos dos se encontraban en un bosque, hasta que finalmente salieron de ahí, los dos vieron un pequeño pueblo que estaba rodeado por mucho hielo, se encontraba aún muy lejos, pero muy notable, shintaro y takeshi sin haber descansado continuaron, dirigiéndose a ese pequeño pueblo, donde supuestamente se encontraba kaoru el elemento de hielo, por otro lado, ranma, keiretsu, ryoga y los demás, se encontraban escalando las rocas, estaban a punto de llegar al bosque, hasta que finalmente ranma termino de escalar, ryoga venia atrás de él y así uno por uno fue terminando de subir, todos sorprendidos se quedaron viendo un gran bosque, lleno de flores, con varias mariposas, algo que ranma y sobre todo ryoga, así como también los demás, jamás han visto, era un lugar hermoso. Y así en un abrir y cerrar paso toda una semana desde que ranma salió de su casa para las montañas, también así paso con shintaro y takeshi desde que los dos salieron en busca del siguiente súbdito, de hecho ya estaban a punto de llegar. Ranma aun sorprendido, soltó sus cosas y así poder desempacar lo que llevaba en su mochila, así como todos los demás también lo hicieron, cada uno fue poniendo su tienda de campaña, todo estaba listo, ranma y keiretsu estaban preparados para entrenar, mientras tanto shintaro aun con su plan de buscar a los súbditos, estaba a punto de encontrar a uno más, este que posee el elemento de hielo, que puede ser un enemigo muy fuerte, tal como lo es takeshi, el sol se estaba metiendo poco a poco y así es como la noche invadió a nuestros amigos, que se encontraban muy cansados por la caminata, decidieron descansar para así al día siguiente poder empezar con el verdadero entrenamiento, así como también la noche le llego a shintaro y a takeshi los dos encontraron una cueva y decidieron pasar ahí la noche, ranma y shintaro, los dos no tienen la menor idea de lo que está planeando el uno para el otro.

Al día siguiente con nuestros amigos….

Ranma y ryoga fueron los primero que se levantaron.

- Buenos días keiretsu.

- Buenos días papa.

- Como dormiste?.

- Duermo mejor en mi cama, pero si dormí bien, y ustedes?.

- De igual manera, extrañamos nuestra cama.

Y así uno por uno fueron despertando, ayane y mitsuno, las dos se encargaron de a hacer el desayuno, una vez terminado de desayunar, todos comenzaron a comer, cada uno termino rápidamente, pues estaban ansiosos por el entrenamiento.

- Estas listo hijo para el entrenamiento?.

- Claro que si papa, estoy listo!.

- Bien, si ya todos terminaron, hay que empezar el entrenamiento de una vez.

- Yo igual estoy listo señor saotome.

- Bueno vámonos a entrenar de una vez, estás listo ryoga?.

- Si, listo para entrenarlos.

- Esta bien, ayane y mitsuno, nos esperan?.

- No, nosotras vamos con ustedes.

- Esta bien vamos todos.

--Si!!!!--

Ranma y los demás estaban a punto de entrenar, a ranma le tocaba entrenar a keiretsu y a ryu, mientras que por el lado de Ryoga, tendrá que enseñar sus técnicas a zen y

a jin, las técnicas más poderosas de ranma y Ryoga estaban a punto de pasar a otras manos, manos de aquella generación que controlan algunos elementos.

- Bueno así es como les tocara aprender las técnicas, están de acuerdo? –Preguntando ranma-

- Si señor saotome –contestando ryu.--

- Esta bien, yo empezare contigo hijo, después iré con ryu, así que ryu, voy a tener que pedir que esperes un tiempo.

- Claro señor, no hay problema.

- Esta bien padre, ya quiero aprender esa súper técnica.

- Mientras tanto yo empezare con Zen, así que te pido que me esperes tú también jin.

- Si, no se preocupe señor Ryoga.

- Esta bien será mejor que empecemos de una vez.

- Si en eso estoy de acuerdo ranma, empecemos lo más pronto posible.

- Si, estás listo keiretsu?.

- Si padre, más listo que nada.

-- Ryoga le pregunto lo mismo a zen.--

- También señor.

- Bueno keiretsu tu y yo iremos a un lugar más despegable para que tengas más espacio.

- Si papa, lo que tú digas.

- Tu y yo zen iremos a los árboles es el mejor lugar para que aprendas la técnica de la explosión.

- Si señor.

Keiretsu y zen, ya se encontraban más listo que nada, mientras tanto jin y ryu tenían que esperar un poco más de tiempo, así que las chicas junto con ryu y jin, decidieron ir

con keiretsu y zen, mitsuno y ryu fueron con keiretsu, mientras que ayane y jin fueron con Ryoga y zen.

Ranma, keiretsu, mitsuno y ryu caminaron por un tiempo buscando un lugar perfecto, hasta que finalmente lo encontraron, el lugar era perfecto, un lugar con mucho espacio, casi parecía a un desierto solo que en este estaba rodeado por unas grandes rocas, con una cascada a lado, ranma viendo el paisaje decidió que ese era el lugar para poder entrenar a su hijo y así enseñarle la técnica del dragón volador. Por otro lado Ryoga, zen, ayane y jin hicieron lo mismo, solo que ellos encontraron el lugar perfecto más rápido, pues el lugar era un gran bosque, ryoga viendo aquellos árboles le pareció el lugar perfecto para entrenar a Zen, keiretsu y zen se encontraban con muchas ganas de entrenar y de aprender las técnicas de sus maestros, pues los dos aun no habían olvidado lo que shintaro les había hecho, ranma y ryoga viendo los entusiasmos de los dos jóvenes, empezaron con el entrenamiento lo más pronto posible.

- Bueno hijo ya dejamos pasar mucho tiempo empecemos de una vez.

- Si padre estoy listo.

- Tu puedes keiretsu –gritando mitsuno-

- Jajaja, gracias por darme apoyo amiga.

- La técnica que te voy a enseñar se llama El dragón Volador .

- Okidoki papa, en qué consiste esa técnica?.

- Consiste en hacer una espiral.

- Un espiral? Es algo fácil de a hacer.

- No te confíes hijo, esa técnica me dio muchos problemas para aprenderla, y bueno cuando la espiral está terminada mandas a volar a tu enemigo por los cielos, te confieso que es una técnica muy poderosa y difícil de aprender y controlar, así que hijo debes de poner mucha atención en lo que te dijo, sobre todo en los pasos que tienes que seguir, está bien?.

- Wooow, se ve que es una técnica poderosa, está bien papa, hare todo lo que me dices.

Por otra parte ryoga se encontraba con zen y los demás jóvenes, en el bosque, ya la roca estaba lista en su lugar, solo era cuestión de que zen estuviera listo.

- Listo para el entrenamiento zen?.

- Si estoy listo maestro.

- Jajaja nadie me había dicho maestro, hasta ahora.

- En serio? Pues así le voy a decir siempre, maestro.

- Esta bien, será mejor que empecemos

- Si, ya quiero aprender esta técnica suya.

- Bueno la técnica se llama El truco de la explosión.

- Técnica de la explosión, se escucha una técnica muy poderosa.

- La es, pero créeme no es la más poderosa que tengo.

- Quiere decir que hay otra más poderosa que la técnica de la explosión?.

- Si hay otra se llama El rugido del león.

- En verdad es muy poderosa?.

- Así es, pero es muy difícil de aprender, es porque eso que decidí enseñarle esa técnica a jin.

- Okidoki maestro, aunque la que me va a enseñar, siento que es poderosa.

- Si lo es, pero igual que la otra, esta es difícil de aprender.

- Estoy muy ansioso por aprenderla maestro.

- Bueno, vez esa roca?

- Si maestro, que pasa con esa roca?--

- Fíjate en lo que voy a hacer con mis manos, voy a destruir esa roca con un solo dedo.

- Un solo dedo? Pero eso es algo imposible de realizar.

- No es imposible cuando aprendes la técnica de la explosión, así que presta atención en lo que voy a hacer.

Ryoga se dirigió a hacia donde se encontraba aquella roca, ryoga muy concentrado acerco su dedo al centro de la roca hasta que finalmente la toco, todo se encontraba normal con aquella roca, hasta que de pronto la roca fue partiéndose poco a poco, cuando finalmente aquella roca exploto en pedazos muy pequeños, Zen viendo lo que su maestro acababa de a hacer, se quedo sorprendido por la forma en que la roca exploto con solo un dedo de Ryoga.

- Chocaste eso Zen, esa es la técnica de la explosión.

- Sorprendente, como hizo eso?.

- Solo debes de concentrarte todo tu poder en tu dedo, después tienes que encontrar el punto débil de lo que quieres destruir.

- Wooow, es demasiado poderosa.

- Si es muy poderosa, pero yo se que tu lo lograras.

- Esta bien maestro estoy listo más que nada enséñeme esa técnica.

Todo estaba listo, hasta que de repente ryoga se acerca a su mochila y saca dos grandes cuerdas, zen confundido por lo que ryoga estaba haciendo se acerco a él y le pregunto.

- Para que son esas cuerdas maestro?.

- Ahh estas son para que entrenes.

- Voy a entrenar con un par de cuerdas?.

- Si, así es como a mí me enseñaron esa técnica, con dos cuerdas parecidas a estas.

- No puedo ni imaginar que tendré que a hacer con esas cuerdas.

- Ya lo veras zen, esta es la única forma de aprenderlo.

- Okidoki maestro, ya quiero aprender esa técnica.

- Ya verás que si lo harás, con esta técnica podrás derrotar al que sea, sobre todo a shintaro.

Ranma y keiretsu también estaban listos para empezar, ranma sin tiempo que perder dibujo una espiral en la tierra.

- Eso para que es padre?.

- Esta es la espiral que debes seguir.

- Se ve fácil.

- Créeme es algo difícil de lograr, a mi me costó mucho trabajo poder a hacer eso.

- Si tú dices eso, es que en verdad lo ha de ser.

- Pero antes de que empieces hijo, pisa la tija para que veas tus huellas después de intentarlo.

- Okidoki papa, como tú digas.

- Bueno, estás listo keiretsu?.

- Ya pise la tija, y si estoy listo.

- Ryu, puedes venir por favor?.

- Si, que paso señor saotome?.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

- SI, lo que sea.

- Quiero que pelees con todas tus fuerzas con mi hijo.

- Por qué quieres que el pelee conmigo? –Preguntando keiretsu-

- Esto es parte del entrenamiento hijo.

- Pero dime, como voy a concentrarme en hacer la espiral si me va a atacar.

- Eso es la parte difícil hijo no tienes que perder la concentración eso es lo más importante, tu intenta a hacer la espiral mientras que ryu te ataca y cuando llegues al centro es cuando podrás a hacer el dragón volador, pero recuerda hijo, entre mas fuerte sea el enemigo, el resultado será mucho mejor.

- Lo veo difícil, pero lo intentare.

- Lo sé hijo, pero yo se que tu puedes lograrlo.

- Bien, ya estoy listo ryu.$$

- Si puedes a hacerme ese favor ryu?

- Si señor tratare de pelear con su hijo.

- Pero un favor más.

- Que paso? –Preguntando ryu-

- No quiero que uses tu elemento, solo pelea con los puños es lo único que necesito.

- Esta bien señor, así lo haré.

- Gracias, están listos?.

- Si padre.

- Bueno aquí vamos!!!!!!!!.

Keiretsu estaba listo para pelear con ryu, cuando de repente ryu dio un gran salto a hacia donde keiretsu se encontraba, y así es como empezó a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, keiretsu muy concentrado en la espiral, no dejaba de esquivar los golpes y de dar vueltas, para así poder lograr la espiral, cuando de repente se escucho una voz arriba de las rocas, la voz se trataba de ranma que en sus manos sostenía una foto, en esa foto apareció un bebe perecido a keiretsu, exactamente era él, mostrando la foto ranma, keiretsu empezó a gritar y así perdió su concentración, cuando en eso ryu lo alcanzo a golpear y lo tiro al suelo, perdiendo la figura de la espiral.

- Esta es la foto donde keiretsu aparece como un bebe desnudo.

- Papa, dame esa foto!!!.

- Ya te fijaste lo que hiciste keiretsu?, esa no es una espiral perfecta

- Pero eso es trampa papa, tú me hiciste perder la concentración.

- No hijo, te dije que te concentraras, solo por esta foto perdiste la concentración, se ve que aun te hace falta mucho que aprender.

- Esta bien padre ya no perderé la concentración, volvamos a empezar ryu.

- Si keiretsu, prepárate.

- Cuando gustes ryu, estoy listo.

Keiretsu y ryu empezaron a atacar de nuevo, keiretsu muy concentrado, no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor del enemigo, mientras que keiretsu esquivaba los golpes de ryu poco a poco el atraía a ryu al centro de la espiral, hasta que keiretsu termino por fin la espiral solo era cuestión de que el sacara el golpe final, ranma viendo la figura terminada se dio cuenta de que se le olvido enseñarle el último paso para que keiretsu pueda a hacer el dragón volador, ranma muy preocupado le grito a su hijo que tuviera cuidado cuando de repente un estallido de luz apareció entre keiretsu y ryu, y así es como el dragón volador apareció, era un remolino que rodeaba a keiretsu, este remolino hizo que ryu saliera volando por los aires, y así es como finalmente keiretsu logro a hacer esa súper técnica, ranma viendo a su hijo en el suelo se dirigió a él y lo levanto.

- Lo has logrado hijo.

- Si padre, pero me siento muy agotado.

- Es normal hijo, esa técnica es poderosa.

Keiretsu sonrió, hasta que perdió el conocimiento, mientras tanto mitsuno fue por ryu, ya que él se encontraba igual inconsciente en el suelo, ese impacto directo le causo mucho daño, mitsuno lo levanto y los dos se dirigieron a hacia donde estaban ranma y keiretsu, el lugar donde ryu había caído, no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

En otro lado, con ryoga, zen, junto a ayane y jin, vieron aquel remolino que keiretsu hizo, Ryoga quedo sorprendido, pues nunca se imagino que keiretsu lo lograra tan rápido.

- Así que keiretsu ya logro a hacer el dragón volador.

- Ese es el dragón volador? –preguntando zen-

- Si, veo que keiretsu fue capaz de aprenderlo rápido.

- Si, y yo no me voy a quedar atrás, tengo que aprender esta técnica rápido.

- Así se dice Zen, bueno ya está todo listo.

Ryoga y zen, fueron a los árboles, donde ryoga amarro a zen con una de las cuerdas que tenia, mientras tanto la otra cuerda la sostenía una roca, no era cualquier roca esta era enorme, zen viendo aquella roca se empezó a preocupar, pues él sabía que iba a recibir muchos golpes.

- Señor, no está un poco grande esa roca?.

- Claro que no, esa roca es la perfecta para que puedes entrenar.

- Pero y si me golpea?.

- No te preocupes, eso es parte del entrenamiento, esos golpes que vas a recibir, te van a ser de mucha ayuda en tus peleas.

- Esta seguro? Lo veo un poco peligroso T_T

- Todo estará bien zen, bien ya está listo la roca, estás listo?

- Si maestro, ya estoy listo.

- Tú puedes zen –gritando ayane y jin--

- Gracias por su apoyo, lo voy a lograr.

- Bueno zen, aquí vamos, prepárate.

- Si cuando guste maestro.

- Pero recuerda, debes de encontrar el punto con tus ojos, así que concentra mucho.

- Lo hare maestro.

- Bien empecemos.

Ryoga empezó con el entrenamiento, el se encontraba arriba de la roca, así de repente ryoga de impulsa de un árbol con sus manos, para poder mover la roca, mientras que zen se encontraba en otro árbol sostenido, hasta que se soltó, y así los dos se dirigieron el uno a hacia el otro, zen se encontraba con una mano atara en su espalda, la otra mando estaba enrollada con un pañuelo solo un dedo era el que estaba descubierto, el dedo con el que tratara de a hacer pedazos la roca, zen muy decidido empezó a gritar y puso su mano enfrente para destruir la roca, cuando de repente la roca lo golpeo y así zen perdió el conocimiento muy fácilmente.

- Veo que esto será un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero no lo culpo, así me sucedió la primera vez. –comentando ryoga-

Ya había pasado algunos minutos cuando zen perdió el conocimiento por aquel golpe de la roca, zen se despertó y el aun seguía colgado, cuando se dio cuenta, le pidió perdón a su maestro.

- Perdón maestro, por a haber perdido el conocimiento.

- No te preocupes esta técnica es difícil así que es normal que hayas perdido el conocimiento con el golpe.

- Quiero intentarlo de nuevo.

- Ya te encuentras bien?

- Si maestro, estoy listo para intentarlo una vez más.

- Esta bien, prepárate.

Ryoga y zen volvieron a intentarlo de nuevo, esta vez zen se veía más concentrado, ryoga sin perder tiempo, volvió a impulsarse con el árbol, zen hizo lo mismo, zen empezó a recordar lo que su maestro le dijo, "debes ver el punto con los ojos", zen gritando de nuevo preparo su dedo para golpear la roca, de nuevo fue imposible la roca lo volvió a golpear pero a diferencia de esta vez es que zen no perdió el conocimiento, zen se volvió a impulsar para volver a intentarlo, los intentos eran fallidos, zen estaba ya muy lastimado, pero el aun no se daba por vencido, hasta que su Ryoga se le acerco y le dio otro consejo.

- Zen, ve con los ojos de la mente, no con la vista, si haces eso podrás destrozar esta roca fácilmente.

- Ese es el truco? Una vez más maestro, quiero intentar ver el punto débil con los ojos de la mente.

Zen y ryoga volvieron a empezar, esta vez zen está muy concentrado, zen gritando a su maestro diciendo que estaba listo, se impulso de nuevo, zen cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en la roca que lo iba a golpear, cuando de repente zen ve un punto blando en aquella roca, zen gritando fuertemente golpeo aquella parte con todas sus fuerzas, y así finalmente hizo pedazos a la roca, zen y los demás estaban sorprendidos por el avance de zen.

- Felicidades zen, lo lograste más rápido de lo que pensaba.

- Gracias maestro, finalmente pude lograrlo.

Jin y Ayane de igual manera lo empezaron a felicitar por su gran esfuerzo.

- Gracias por felicitarme amigos, y también por su gran apoyo.

- Bueno será mejor que descanses un poco, para así poder regresar con los demás.

- Si maestro, me he quedado muy agotado. –Comento zen.--

Zen y keiretsu se encontraban muy agotados por el entrenamiento, pero aun así los dos se encontraban felices ya que ninguno de los dos se esperaba aprender las técnicas en tan poco tiempo, así como también ranma y ryoga se encontraban sorprendidos por el resultado de aquellos dos jóvenes, ninguno tampoco se esperaba que lo harían en tan poco tiempo. Y así es como fue el arduo entrenamiento de keiretsu y zen, pero aun faltaban jin y ryu, ellos también estaban decidido poner mucho empeño al entrenamiento, como lo hicieron keiretsu y zen.

Mientras en otro lado, shintaro estaba ya por llegar a aquella casa donde su segundo súbdito se encontraba, me refiero a el elemento de hielo, después de caminar sobre el hielo, por fin shintaro y el súbdito que lo venia acompañando llegaron a aquella casa, takeshi se dirigió a la puerta de esa casa, para así poder tocar, después de tocar, un joven salió de aquella casa, aquel joven no era muy alto, tenía el cabello de punta a hacia atrás, vestía con un pantalón blanco corto, que le llegaba a las rodillas, una playera roja, con un cinturón de color negro, también tenía una cadena que le colgaba de la cadera hasta uno de los bolsillo de aquel joven, era un joven delgado, no parecía muy fuerte, se trataba de el elemento de hielo, su nombre era Kaoru Daishi el segundo súbdito de shintaro-

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, kaoru daishi. –dijo shintaro--

FIN DEL SEXTO CAPITULO

Es aquí donde doy por terminado un capítulo más de su fanfiction KEIRETSU, espero que les sea de su agrado y perdonen la pequeña tardanza en hacer este capítulo, pero ya está aquí terminado, madg los espera en el 7to capitulo y a mí solo me queda despedirme, que les sea de su agrado este capítulo que fue hecho para ustedes de su servidor keiretsu, nos estaremos viendo de nuevo en el octavo capítulo, Jyanee.


	7. Especial 01

KEIRETSU

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD

**Hola a todos, como se encuentran mis queridos lectores? Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, este es nuestro primer especial, y como es navidad hemos decidido sacar un especial de esta época, así que por parte de keiretsu doy por inicio el especial, esperando así que sea mucho de su agrado y que lo disfruten bastante.**

**Ranma y Akane se encontraban en esta ocasión en la sala de su casa, sin mucho que a hacer los dos se pusieron a mirar la televisión, después de cambiarle muchas veces, ranma ve un informe de la época de ese año.**

**- Al fin ha llegado la navidad amor. –Dijo Ranma.—**

**- Así es amor, un año más se va.**

**- Si, que se ha pasado rápido este año, por cierto, keiretsu ya se tardo mucho para bajar.**

**- Es cierto, iré a avisarle que lo estamos esperando para desayunar. –Akane se dirigió a hacia las escaleras, y desde abajo le empezó a gritar a keiretsu, quien al escuchar inmediatamente bajo.--**

**- Perdona mama, es que andaba en el baño, pero ya estoy listo.**

**- Si hijo, no te preocupes, ven a desayunar en la sala, ya está ahí tu papa esperándote.**

**- Si mama, gracias por esperar. –Los dos se dirigieron a hacia la sala, donde ranma aun se encontraba, después de que los 3 ya estaban juntos y desayunando, de repente salió un anuncio interesante en la televisión.—**

**--Queridos televidentes, en esta ocasión vengo a hacerles una cordial invitación a una competencia de navidad, el ganador se llevara un premio sorpresa, las reglas son simples, **

**1.- Solo se podrán entrar a la competencia en pareja. **

**2.- Cualquier cosa es válida, así que no se preocupen de ser descalificados.**

**Para los que deseen participar, pueden llenar un registro en el restauran "MIKASA", cualquier edad es aceptable, pero recuerden que deben de tener una pareja, el evento será el día 24 de diciembre a las 9:00 am, en el lugar de siempre. Pronto daremos más información. –**

**- Woow, es la primera vez que veo que a hacen una competencia así. –Dijo keiretsu asombrado.—**

**- Ahh es cierto hijo, tu aun no nacías, tu padre y yo entramos a un concurso parecido, lo recuerdas ranma?.**

**- Si lo recuerdo bien, ya tiene tiempo que no lo hacían, recuerdo que al final nos engañaron, espero que no sean los mismos.**

**- Es cierto, aunque al final quedo ganador ryoga y ukyo, por unos metros nos ganaron.**

**- Poof! Que viejos recuerdo.**

**- Entonces, ustedes dos participaron?. –Pregunto Keiretsu.—**

**- SI hijo, fuimos una buena pareja en aquella vez.**

**- Eso me dan muchas ganas de participar, quiero ver si yo puedo llevarme el premio.**

**- No es mala idea hijo, ya está decidido, el día de mañana iremos a registrarte para la competencia, pero tienes que llevar a alguien contigo, tienes a alguien en mente?.**

**Keiretsu se puso a pensar en quien podría ser su compañera, hasta que a su mente vino una imagen de una hermosa chica, la chica pelirroja que a todos admiran por su gran belleza. (Ya saben de quien hablo xD).**

**- Puedo llevar a nahomi conmigo.**

**- Nahomi, es una buena compañera, muy buena elección keire, ahora tienes que convencerla de que sea tu pareja.**

**- Espero y que lo acepte.**

**- Bien hijo, es hora de que te vayas a la escuela, ya casi son las vacaciones, así que apresúrate para que no llegues tarde.**

**Keiretsu después de tomar su desayuno, tomo camino a hacia la escuela, keire iba con mucha ilusión de poder competir junto a nahomi y así poder ganar el premio secreto. Cuando de repente un sujeto extraño se le apareció en frente de el, aquel sujeto llevaba un uniforme, el uniforme era de una escuela que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, casi estaba por la escuela furinkan, el muchacho extraño se le quedo viendo directamente a los ojos a keire, esa mirada significaba una pelea.**

**- Al fin te apareces keiretsu. –Dijo aquel sujeto extraño.—**

**- Como siempre, eres tú… shintaro.**

**- Así es keiretsu, y esta día es diferente, hoy te voy a derrotar.**

**- Siempre dices eso, pero nunca me vas a poder derrotar, entiende eso de una buena vez.**

**- Cállate, así que vete preparando para mi ataque.**

**Shintaro se puso en forma de combate, shintaro noto que estaba algo cerca de keiretsu, así que dio unos pequeños pasos para atrás, para así poder atacarlo sin ningún problema, shintaro había dado muchos pasos a hacia atrás, cuando de repente un camión de barriles le empezó a silbar, cuando se dio cuenta shintaro, ya era demasiado tarde, el camión trato de frenar pero no alcanzo a hacerlo completamente, y así el camión golpeo a shintaro, quien por el impacto salió volando a una pared, el camión debido al golpe perdió el control y se fue a estrellar a un poster de concreto, el cual quedo inclinado por el golpe, y unos de los barriles salió volando.**

**- Veo que eres muy fuerte keiretsu, jamás espere ese ataque de ti.**

**Shintaro estaba levantándose, cuando el barril que salió volando, le dio en la cabeza, quien hizo que callera una vez más al suelo. **

**- No puede ser, porque eres tan fuerte keiretsu, ahora sí, veras de lo que soy capaz.**

**Shintaro puso su mano derecha en el suelo, el suelo empezó a temblar muy fuerte, ese temblor lo provocaba shintaro, el poster que quedo inclinado empezó a caerse cada vez más, debido al temblor de shintaro, el poster se partió y así poco a poco fue cayendo con dirección a la cabeza de shintaro, shintaro sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, noto que era un poster lo que lo había golpeado, shintaro quedo en el suelo por tercera vez, debido al fuerte golpe en el suelo, los demás tanques se soltaron y cayeron encima de shintaro, quien quedo inconsciente.**

**Keiretsu al ver todo lo que le pasó a shintaro, le salieron unas cuantas gotas de agua en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.**

**- Estas bien shintaro?.**

**- No creas que me has ganado con eso keire.**

**- No, si yo no he hecho nada. –Dijo keire, y le salieron más gotas de agua.— No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, tengo que ir a la escuela para informar a mis amigos de la competencia de navidad, nos vemos.**

**- Has dicho competencia?. –Shintaro pensó en eso por unos momentos, sin más aguante, shintaro quedo inconsciente por los golpes.**

**Keiretsu se apresuro a llegar a la escuela, dejando atrás a un shintaro inconsciente, keire al momento de llegar a la escuela, sus amigos lo estaban esperando.**

**- Buenos días keire.**

**- Ahh hola, buenos días amigos.**

**- Veo que has llegado nuevamente tarde.**

**- Lo que sucede es que en el camino me encontré con ese tal shintaro, nunca me deja en paz.**

**- Y dime, le diste su merecido?.**

**- La verdad es que yo no le hice nada, el solo se hizo daño, pero el muy tonto cree que lo ataque por la espalda.**

**- Jajaja, me imagino, ese tal shintaro siempre tiene mala suerte.**

**- Así es, pero será mejor que entremos a la clase, no quiero que el profesor y sobre todo nahomi, me regañen.**

**- Tienes razón, nahomi siempre te tiene bien checado. –Dijo Genzo.**

**Después de las clases, keire y los demás salieron al descanso, keire quería platicar con nahomi sobre la competencia, así que se dirigió a hacia ella, acompañados de sus amigos.**

**- Nahomi, podemos a hablar? Quiero decirte algo.**

**- Algo? Con todos aquí presentes?.**

**- Si nahomi, quiero que todos me escuchen y así puedan participar.**

**Keiretsu y los demás se dirigieron a hacia el campo para poder platicar, keire les empezó a platicar sobre la competencia, a todos les entro las ganas de participar, todos se ilusionaron con aquel premio sorpresa.**

**- Es una gran idea keire. –Dijo Jin.—**

**- Estas seguro de que quieres participar keire?. –Pregunto Ryu.--**

**- Claro que si, mis padres participaron en esa competencia, así que de igual manera lo tengo que a hacer.**

**- Esta bien keire, yo si voy a participar, y ustedes que dicen?. –Pregunto Zen.—**

**- Bien, para no dejarlos con el premio, vamos a participar todos, pero hay que elegir las parejas, ya tienes idea de quién será tu pareja keire?. –Pregunto Nahomi.—**

**- Por eso quería a hablar contigo nahomi, quiero que tú seas mi pareja, aceptas?.**

**- Nani??. Que te hizo pensar que yo sería tu pareja?.**

**- Onegai! Nahomi, tu eres la única que puedes ser mi compañera, acepta por favor.**

**- Esta bien está bien, pero ya no pongas esa cara por favor.**

**- Bien, ya está decidido, ahora ustedes deben de escoger a una pareja.**

**Después de estar platicando, ya estaba por fin decidido quien estará con quien, aunque algunos no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero al ver la situación no les quedaron de otra más que aceptar.**

**- Bien, entonces las parejas quedaron de la siguiente manera: Jin y Ayane, Ryu y Mitsuno, keiretsu y Nahomi y zen ira con… es cierto zen aun no nos dice con quien ira.**

**Todos voltearon a ver a zen. –Tranquilos amigos, yo tengo pensando ir con mitsuki.—**

**- Que dices zen? Quieres ir con mitsuki? La hija de mi tío Ryoga.**

**- Así es keire, ella es una chica muy linda y a decir verdad, me gusta mucho. –Zen se puso muy rojo al decir estas palabras, todos los presentes se quedaron muy sorprendidos, jamás se imaginaban que zen podría enamorarse de aquella bella chica llamada mitsuki.**

**- Bueno, está bien zen, no te preocupes, entonces esas así le haremos, y recuerden una cosa, el premio es secreto así que yo daré mi mayor esfuerzo para obtenerlo. –Dijo Keiretsu.—**

**Todos pusieron una cada de alegría, al igual que keiretsu, todos habían decidido dar lo mejor de cada uno en aquella competencia, todos querían quedarse con el premio, la batalla por aquel premio estaba a punto de comenzar, una pelea donde se decidirá quién es el mejor de todos ellos. El tiempo paso aquel día, las clases ya habían terminado, en la salida todos se volvieron a reunir, pues ya faltaban pocos para los días de vacaciones.**

**- Entonces, hay que ir a inscribirnos, sabes donde es keire?. –Pregunto Nahomi.—**

**- Escuche que es en el restaurant de mi tío Ryoga, "MIKASA".**

**- Okidoki, ya podemos ir a inscribirnos?.**

**- Habían dicho que darían otro informe, así que no creo que aun estén abiertas los registros, pero cuando lo sepa les mandare un mensaje a su celular, así que estén muy atentos.**

**- Bien, entonces es hora de irnos, y váyanse preparando por qué no pienso dejarme ganar, entendido?.—Dijo ryu.—**

**Cada uno de aquel grupo se fue retirando, keire como siempre se fue acompañado de nahomi, después de caminar por las calles, aquella pareja llego a un destino, el destino era la casa de nahomi, keire se despidió de ella normalmente, después de eso, aquel joven empezó una carrera a hacia su casa y así finalmente llego, inmediatamente después de a haber llegado, prendió la televisión, para poder ver a algún informe de la competencia, para su sorpresa, no habían pasado nada, y así es como la noche invadió rápidamente, después de esperar mucho tiempo, keiretsu se dio por vencido y se fue a dormir.**

**Al día siguiente, keiretsu se levanto muy temprano, ya que era el último día de clases de ese año, cuando él estaba en la sala nuevamente, ranma y akane se sorprendieron al verlo ahí tan temprano. Poco después de ver la televisión, aquel comercial que tanto esperaba keiretsu, estaba saliendo.**

**Hola de nuevo televidentes, esta es la segunda parte del anuncio de la competencia, como ya les habíamos dicho, deben de ir en pareja, ahora debo de avisarles cómo será la competencia. Primero que nada, las parejas van a tener que ir atadas en los pies.**

**La primera prueba será un gran rio, pero no es un rio cualquiera, este rio tendrá unos cuantos remolinos que ustedes deberán esquivar, después de pasar eso, a habrá unas rocas cayendo de todos lados, si de casualidad caen al agua, esa pareja será eliminada, así que se tendrán que proteger el uno al otro para no caer al rio.**

**Después de pasar esa prueba, se encontraran con estas 4 puertas, cada una lleva a diferente lugar:**

**1.- El primero es un bosque enorme, pero tengan cuidado, porque en el rio hay unos cocodrilos muy hambrientos, en los arboles y el camino, se encontraran con algunos animales muy peligrosos, su meta es llegar a gran árbol, que se encuentra a la mitad del bosque, en la punta de aquel árbol hay una bandera, solo una pareja tendrá que conseguir esa bandera a como dé lugar, para poder seguir a la siguiente ronda.**

**2.- La segunda puerta es de un paisaje con un volcán, este volcán estará en erupción todo el tiempo, lanzara muchas rocas en fuego, su meta ahí será esquivar todo eso y llegar a una roca que se encuentra en ese volcán, ahí estará la bandera, no se preocupen por la bandera, las rocas no los alcanzaran una vez que hayan llegado al volcán, tendrán que pelear entre ustedes para obtener la bandera.**

**3.- La tercera será un paisaje solitario, pero en este se encontraran con la sorpresa de algunos huracanes, los huracanes irán de un lado a otro, así que no pueden confiarse mucho en un solo lugar, después de eso, su tarea será escalar una montaña, hasta a lo más alto de esa montaña, por arriba de las nubes, se encuentra la bandera que los hará pasar a la siguiente ronda.**

**4.- La ultima puerta será de un paisaje de hielo, ahí su prueba será atravesar un largo camino de hielo, para eso les pondremos unos patines para que los puedan usar, en ese camino de hielo, después de eso, ustedes tendrán que subir una montaña de nieve, pero tengan mucho cuidado, desde lo alto caerán muchas bolas de nieve, tendrán que ser muy hábiles para esquivar todas, al final de eso, se encontraran con la bandera en la punta de la montaña.**

**Esos serán los niveles que tendrán que pasar, después de esos niveles, será dirigidos a otras puertas, cuando las cuatro banderas estén desprendidas de sus lugares, esas puertas se abrirán, ahí encontraran un bello paisaje, un gran campo, donde al final se encuentra la meta, pero solo puede a haber un ganador, así que deberán luchar ahí mismo para poder llegar a la meta y así llevarse el premio secreto. Esos serán todas las pruebas que deberán pasar, así que los espero en día 24 a las 9:00 am, y den lo mejor de sí, hasta luego.**

**- Al parecer, ya no será nada fácil obtener ese premio.**

**- Si tienes razón ranma, en esta ocasión será más difícil obtener el premio.**

**- poof! Espero y ese premio valga la pena, no vaya a ser como el premio que me contaron ustedes.**

**- Vas a tener que dar lo mejor de ti hijo. –Dijo ranma.—**

**- Bien keiretsu, es hora de que vayas a la escuela, es el último día de clases en el año, y por nada puedes faltar.**

**- SI mama, gracias por la comida, también les avisare a mis compañeros de la competencia.**

**Keiretsu se dirigió una vez más a la escuela,(me voy a saltar todo lo aburrido) estando ahí, las clases empezó a tomar, el tiempo paso rápido, pues como era el ultimo día, los maestros solo se dedicaron a dejar tareas tras tarea, keiretsu les conto a sus amigos sobre los niveles que tendrán que pasar en la competencia, después de escuchar eso, todos se miraron fijamente y se prometieron dar lo mejor de sí para que la competencia valiera la pena, las campanas que significaban la salida estaban sonando, aquellos jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, para así entrenar y estar preparados para ese día.**

**- Keire, hoy fue el ultimo día, podemos salir a tomar algo juntos?. –Pregunto con pena nahomi.—**

**- Ahh claro que sí, que se te antoja tomar?.**

**Nahomi tomo de la mano a keiretsu y los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a un restaurant, keire por su parte solo ordeno un café, pues no tenía mucho que había comido algo, nahomi por su parte ordeno bastante, pues al parecer a había hecho mucho esfuerzo en el descanso jugando volleyball.**

**- Veo que tienes mucha hambre nahomi.**

**- Si, lo que pasa es que me invitaron a un juego y me canse mucho, así que ya me andaba muriendo de hambre, por cierto keire, me gustaría ir a ver unas cosas, me acompañarías?.**

**- Claro que si nahomi, le mandare un mensaje a mi mama, para que sepa que llegare un poco tarde.**

**- Disculpa las molestias. –Nahomi inclino un poco la cabeza.—**

**- No te preocupes, me gusta estar conti… --Keiretsu se puso rojo de repente.—**

**- Que es lo que ibas a decir keire?. –Pregunto nahomi acercándose cada vez más al rostro de keiretsu.—**

**- N..o.. naa..dddaa nahomi, no sé de qué andas hablando.**

**- Esta bien, no quiero obligarte a decir algo que no quieres.**

**- Disculpa nahomi, no fue mi intención.**

**- No hay problema, bien ya he terminado, nos vamos?.**

**Nahomi y keiretsu salieron de aquel restaurant, se dirigieron ahora a una tienda de regalos, pero en esta ocasión no entraron, solo nahomi se encontraba admirando esos regalos, que sin duda ella quería tener en sus brazos, esa imagen era parecida a akane cuando estaba joven, keiretsu noto que estaba muy emocionada por esos regalos, después de estar un tiempo ahí, nahomi vio que estaba a punto de anochecer y así es que decidió retirarse a su casa, sin antes despedirse de keiretsu con un buen beso en la mejilla, keiretsu inmediatamente se puso de color rojo, sin poder pensar muy bien keiretsu, empezó a caminar y de repente choco con un poster, la gente lo empezaba a mirar, pensando que estaba borracho. (xD no se me ocurrió otra cosa.)**

**-Bien, será mejor que me apresure a llegar, mis padres ya han de estar preocupados. – Keiretsu se dirigió a hacia su casa, no obstante un enemigo peculiar se apareció frente a él, se trababa nuevamente de shintaro, que se encontraba muy enojado por la derrota que tuvo a hace unos días.—**

**- Hasta que al fin te encuentro keiretsu.**

**- Tu de nuevo, que se te ofrece en esta ocasión.**

**- Solo vengo a decirte que te prepares, acabo de inscribirme en la competencia, así que seré yo el que me quede con el premio.**

**-Jajaja, piensas demasiado shintaro, pero está bien que te hayas inscrito, esta competencia será muy emocionante, pero dime, quien es tu pareja?.**

**Después de preguntar keiretsu, algo grito fuertemente. –Soy yo keiretsu.—Su voz era algo extraña, aquel grito provenía de un techo no muy lejano, cuando de repente dio un brinco y cayó a lado de shintaro. –Hola Keiretsu, yo seré su pareja.—Keiretsu después de ver detalladamente de quien se podría tratar, cuando lo reconoció, a keiretsu de repente le salieron unas gotas por detrás de la cabeza.**

**- Takeshi? Pero por qué andas disfrazado así. –Frente a sus ojos de keiretsu se encontraba una persona vestida con una blusa y falda que le quedaban muy ajustadas, sus piernas estaba muy peludas al igual que su pecho, sus brazos daban a notar una gran fuerza, tenía unos músculos grandes, al igual que su pecho era grande, por esa razón la ropa que llevaba estaba muy ajustada.—**

**- No soy takeshi, soy midori, mucho gusto. –Dijo aquel hombre disfrazado. –Después de esto a keiretsu le salieron más gotas en la cabeza.**

**- Midori?, no seas ridículo, que vestirte así es suficiente para mis ojos.**

**- No sé que de esta hablando joven, yo participare junto a shintaro para poder ganar el premio.**

**- Así es keiretsu, el es mi pareja, así que te vas a preparar para ser derrotado por primera vez.**

**-Hola amiga, como has estado?. –Keiretsu se encontraba a hablando por el celular, ignorando completamente a esa pareja. – No nos ignores!!. – Gritaron aquella pareja a keiretsu.—**

**-Saben, no tengo tiempo para ustedes, pero si van a estar en la competencia, está bien, así no será algo aburrida, me tengo que ir, así que no me molesten nunca más.**

**Keiretsu se echo a correr y paso por aquella pareja, shintaro y takeshi solo vieron como keiretsu se estaba retirando poco a poco, ellos aun no querían enfrentarse con keiretsu, hasta que sea el día de la competencia, ellos dos de igual manera se retiraron, solo que esta vez por el techo de las casas. El día fue largo para keiretsu, pero finalmente había terminado, aun faltaba 5 días para la competencia, así que cada quien empezaba a entrenar, pues esos jóvenes eran algo especiales, tenían en su poder los elementos de la tierra(ustedes ya los conoces, así que no es falta nombrarlos xD). Keiretsu por su parte no le tomaba mucho empeño al entrenamiento, pues el ya estaba preparado para ese día, mientras que pasaban los días, cada vez era más aburridos, sobre todo para nahomi, misma quien invito a keiretsu a salir, pues la competencia está ya a dos días.**

**- Ahh me ha llegado un mensaje de nahomi. "Keire, estoy algo aburrida, te gustaría ir conmigo a ver una película?." Woow nahomi, me está invitando, está bien le diré que sí.**

**Keiretsu le mando su respuesta por celular a nahomi, después de recibirlo nahomi, ella puso la hora y el lugar de encuentro.**

**-A dónde vas tan arreglado keire?.**

**- Me acaba de invitar nahomi mama, así que iré con ella al cine.**

**- Esta bien hijo, pero recuerda que debemos de colocar el árbol de navidad, así que trata de no llegar tarde.**

** - Si mama lo tendré en cuenta, no te preocupes.**

**- Okidoki hijo, ve con cuidado y me saludas a nahomi.**

**Después de dejar la casa keiretsu, se dirigió a la casa de nahomi, después de ahí los dos jóvenes fueron a la estación del metro, que a su vez no estaba muy lejos, como siempre les fue difícil tomar el metro por la cantidad de gente que había, a la estación que se dirigían estaba algo retirada, así que los dos tomaron un buen manga y se pusieron a leer.**

**- Ya vez este nuevo manga de Rumiko Takahashi?. Es de ese sujeto que trata de juntar unos fragmentos a lado de una chica muy linda.**

**- Si, ya he leído un poco de ese manga, ahh por cierto a este personaje principal le veo un parecido a tu padre, no lo crees?.**

**- Tienes mucha razón, se parece mucho a mi padre, pero solo cuando tiene el cabello negro, poof! Pero este manga ya llego a su fin, es muy bueno. ( No a hace falta decir que manga es xD)**

**- Keire keire, ya llegamos, ven.**

**- Ahh es cierto, me quede muy concentrado en este manga, que olvide por completo la estación.**

**- Típico de ti. Baka!.**

**- Perdón nahomi, bien ya estamos abajo, por cierto, ya sabes qué película vamos a ver?.**

**- No tengo la menor idea.**

**- "Entonces por qué me invitaste"?. –Bien hay que ver que películas hay en la cartelera.**

**Keiretsu y Nahomi se pusieron a ver la cartelera de cine, cuando de repente escucho su nombre.**

**- Quien me estará a hablando? muéstrate.**

**- Hola de nuevo keiretsu, veo que vienes acompañado.**

**De nuevo esa voz era de shintaro acompañado de takeshi, aun vestido de mujer.**

**- Quien es ese sujeto disfrazado? Es un cosplay?. –Pregunto nahomi.—**

**- No soy un cosplay!! Soy una mujer. –Comento takeshi.—**

**- Si como tú lo digas, eres una mujer fea.**

**- Grrr!, veo que quieres pelea jovencita.**

**- Di lo que quieras, vieja peluda (xD).**

**Keiretsu y Shintaro solo se quedaron viendo aquella escena que estaban a haciendo sus parejas, cuando se dieron cuenta los dos estaba muy cerca el uno del otro, shintaro se puso en posición de combate nuevamente y decidió atacar a keiretsu, cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo. Takeshi aun seguía discutiendo con nahomi. –Tu cabello es muy feo.-- --Mira esas piernas peludas, pareces una mona fea. – --Enana.-- --Bigotona.-- --Horrible, nadie te va a querer por fea. – Cuando nahomi escucho esto, se enojo bastante hasta que golpeo a takeshi en el rostro, quien al momento de recibirlo salió volando unos pocos metros hasta que choco con shintaro, quien estaba a punto de golpear a keiretsu. Keiretsu al ver esto se asombro y a la vez empezó a tener un poco de miedo, shintaro y takeshi descansaban en el suelo, pues el golpe que recibieron los dejo inconscientes. x_X**

**- Keiretsu, que te parece si vamos a ver esa película?.**

**- Es.. Está bien nahomi, como tu digas ^^!**

**Los dos jóvenes entraron al cine, después de ver la película y de comer unas ricas palomitas, después de salir, nahomi decidió ir a un parque de atracciones, es más, fueron a un zoológico, nahomi no dejaba de comparar a los pobres animales con keiretsu, quien de igual manera empezó a comprarlos con nahomi, los dos jóvenes se encontraban muy felices, sobre todo nahomi, se notaba que ellos dos se gustaban, pero nadie decía nada por simple pena, el día acabo rápido, después de ir al zoológico, de ir a comer y de estar en un parque donde las parejas suelen juntarse para decirse sus cosas lindas, keiretsu se puso nervioso cuando llego a ese lugar, nahomi vio que no había ninguna reacción de keiretsu, decidió colocar su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de keiretsu.**

**- Peee..roo, pero que haces nahomi?.**

**- Baka! Estoy cansada, quiero descansar en tu hombro, no te gusta que a haga eso?.**

**- Ahh perdona nahomi, y si me gusta que estés así.**

**Keiretsu abrazo a nahomi y así nahomi quedo más cómoda que antes, después de un tiempo estando así, keiretsu y nahomi se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos, poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando, estaba a punto de besarse, nahomi puso su pequeña mano en el rostro de keiretsu, quien sintió una pequeña sensación en su estomago(Y no era hambre xD), de igual manera, keiretsu puso una mano en el rostro de nahomi, cuando estaban a punto de tocarse con los labios, el reloj de keiretsu empezó a sonar, indicando que ya era la hora de retirarse a su casa.**

**- Perdón nahomi, ya me tengo que ir, tengo que llegar a poner el árbol de navidad.**

**- Esta bien keiretsu, pero me puedes pasar a dejar a mi casa?.**

**- Ahh claro que si nahomi, no iba a dejar que te fueras sola.**

**El día estaba por terminar, keiretsu ya se encontraba en su casa poniendo el árbol de navidad junto a sus padres, no les tomo mucho tiempo terminarlo, y así pasaron los días, finalmente era 24 de diciembre, ya todos estaban registrados, cada pareja se puso a entrenar arduamente para quedarse con el premio, keiretsu y los demás se vieron en un lugar para así irse todos juntos a la competencia.**

**- Woow, cuanta gente ha venido. –Comento asombrado jin.**

**- Es cierto, hay mucha gente, será algo difícil quedarnos con el premio.**

**- Bien, ya estamos aquí, así que prometan que cada pareja va a dar lo mejor de sí, para que sea más interesante.**

**Los jóvenes pusieron sus manos en el centro, y así pegaron un grito fuerte "SI!!", todos estaban felices y ansiosos por que comenzara la competencia, sobre para keiretsu, quería saber que tan fuerte se ha vuelto.**

**De nuevo shintaro grito el nombre de keiretsu, keiretsu ya conocía esa típica voz de shintaro, así que se puso a buscarlo, después de voltear a todas partes, vio a una persona arriba de un techo, se trataba de shintaro.**

**- Así que ahí estas shintaro, baja de ahí.**

**Shintaro dio unos pasos atrás, y así dio un gran brinco con dirección a keiretsu, cuando estaba en el aire. –Keiretsu, te voy a dar una probadita antes de la competencia, así que prepárate. – Shintaro puso su pie en frente de el, keiretsu al verlo de igual manera respondió y se puso en defensa, shintaro estaba por golpear a keiretsu, pero cuando de repente shintaro noto que se había pasado a keiretsu, shintaro se paso de fuerza al brincar, y debido a eso cayo a una alcantarilla que por casualidad estaba abierta.**

**- Pobre tipo, siempre le pasan cosas malas. –Comento keiretsu.—**

**- Es cierto keire, por cierto, aun no he visto su pareja.**

**- Hablas de la peluda? Espero que no venga la bigotona esa.**

**- Estas a hablando de mi? Enana. –Dijo Takeshi aun disfrazado de mujer (xD).**

**Nahomi escucho esas palabras y volteo muy enojada para ver a takeshi, aquellas chicas estaban deseando de igual manera que la competencia empezara, pues ya tenían ganas de enfrentarse, después de estar viéndose directamente nahomi y takeshi, el dueño de la competencia salió y dio un pequeño informe.**

**--Hola a todos, buenos días, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todo la gente que se inscribió en esta competencia, al parecer son muchos y eso me hace feliz, aunque ya saben cómo serán los niveles, lo diré una vez más. – Dio de nuevo el anuncio de lo que tendrán que pasar para obtener el premio.— Pasen por el pasillo que está a mi derecha, ahí les darán las instrucciones y una cuerda para que se amarren a su pareja, les deseo mucha suerte y que todos se diviertan y les deseo una feliz navidad.**

**- Bien ha llegado el momento, están todos listos?. –Pregunto Ryu.**

**Todos – SI!!!!!! --**

**Cada uno fue pasando a recibir su cuerda, ya que todos estaban listo, dieron la indicación de pasar a un patio de un edificio algo grande, poco a poco fueron entrando.**

**- Woow, sugoi, es enorme!. –Dijo keiretsu.—**

**- Si es enorme ese edificio, acaso ahí es donde vamos a entrar?**

**Dos sujetos salieron de aquel edificio enorme, se trataban de unos ayudantes de la competencia, aquellos sujetos dieron otras indicaciones. –Bien, ya que están todos aquí, como ya lo saben, hay 4 puertas, así que les hemos puesto un numero, cada pareja tendrá que pasar a hasta nosotros y tomara un papel, el numero que le indique es la puerta que deberá tomar, claro después de pasar la prueba del rio, así que por favor esperen a que los llamemos, una vez que hayan tomado un numero, favor de pasar al siguiente salón. –Después de pasar todos los participantes, ahora era el turno del grupo de keiretsu.**

**- Zen y mitsuki, pasen por favor. **

**- Es nuestro turno, vamos a ver qué puerta nos toca. Zen tomo el papel y le toco la puerta con el numero 4.**

**A keiretsu y nahomi les toco el número 2, a ryu y Mitsuno la puerta numero 3 y finalmente a jin y ayane la puerta numero 1.**

**Aquellos jóvenes estaban decepcionados, pues no les había tocado la misma puerta, a excepción de un persona en particular, shintaro se acerco a keiretsu y le mostro el papel, el papel indicaba el numero 2, cuando keiretsu vio el papel, junto con shintaro empezó a reír, estaban muy emocionados por que empezara ya la competencia.**

**-- Bien ya están todos listos?. Favor de que cada pareja suba a un bote, recuerden que deben de a hacer equipo para no caer al agua y así ser eliminado. Bien ya están todos en sus botes, doy por inicio esta competencia. – Cuando acabo de decir esas palabras, dio un golpe a una campana enorme que indicaba la salida.**

**Cada pareja dio un gran inicio, shintaro inmediatamente empezó a golpear el bote de keiretsu y nahomi, quienes no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados y atacaron, de igual manera sus amigos de keiretsu lo ayudaron para así eliminar a shintaro de inmediato, después de estar luchando en el bote, la primera prueba estaba a punto de llegar.**

**- Veo los remolinos, sugoi!!! Son enormes, será mejor que nos preparemos keire.**

**- Si, sostente muy fuerte nahomi, daré unas vueltas muy fuertes.**

**Muchas parejas cayeron al agua debido a los remolinos, keiretsu y los demás empezaron a remar muy fuerte, pues todos vieron un punto entre esos remolinos, que se podrían pasar sin ninguna dificultad, después de pasar eso, unas rocas empezaron a caer de los lados, provocando que se formaran unas olas enormes, debido a esas olas algunas parejas más cayeron, el grupo de aquellos muchachos y shintaro con algunas otras parejas, lograron cruzarlo, el bote de keiretsu estaba a punto de hundirse, pues shintaro lograba tomar esas rocas enormes y así los lanzaba a keiretsu, keiretsu sin poder esquivarlos por estar sujetado a nahomi, empezó a juntar mucha energía, una energía de color rojo que iluminaba bastante, todo su cuerpo empezó a arder en llamas, y cuando centro esas llamas en su mano derecha, lo lanzo sobre cada una de esas rocas, debido a ese fuerte impacto, las rocas se partían en muchos pedazos, solo un pequeño pedazo golpeo el bote de keiretsu y provoco que se hiciera un hueco, shintaro y su pareja volvieron a atacarlo para poder tirarlo al agua, sus amigos ya no los podían ayudar, pues ya se encontraban peleando entre sí, todos querían ese premio a como diera lugar.**

**Después de golpear a todas las rocas, finalmente llegaron a un pequeño campo, ahí los estaba esperando un sujeto algo extraño. –Bienvenidos a la segunda frase, veo que muchos han pasado esta prueba, bien, ahora tendrá que entrar a la puerta que les toco en el sorteo, por favor entren de una vez.**

**- Bueno, aquí es donde nos separamos amigos, les deseo mucha suerte, y tiene que ganar para vernos en la final, de acuerdo?.**

**- Claro que sí, nos veremos al final de las puertas, así que prepárense, porque lo siguiente será muy difícil.**

**Después de decir eso, muchas parejas se dirigieron a sus puertas, jin y ayane en la puerta 1, la segunda puerta estaba keiretsu y nahomi, al igual que shintaro y takeshi, en la 3ra ryu y mitsuno y por ultimo en la 4ta Zen y Mitsuki. –Bien todos están en sus puestos, las puertas se abrirán en estos momentos, que gane el mejor!!!.—**

* * *

**Las puertas se abrieron y así las parejas entraron, una prueba muy difícil les estaba esperando a cada uno de ellos.**

**En la puerta número uno estaba el paisaje de un bosque.**

**- Bien, ya estamos aquí, Woow, este lugar es enorme. –Comento jin.—**

**- Si, y mira ahí está el árbol que tiene la bandera, apenas y se nota la bandera, está muy retirado, será difícil poder llegar a hasta ese lugar.**

**El lugar era bastante enorme y a la vez hermoso, las parejas empezaron a correr, pues al parecer iban más que decididos por la bandera, jin y ayane no se quedaron atrás, al entrar al bosque, varias parejas empezaron a caer en muchas trampas, unas quedaban colgados de cabeza en los arboles, otros solo caían un unos hoyos enormes, jin lo noto y decidió ir corriendo sobre los arboles, uno por uno fue brincando junto a ayane, que sin ningún esfuerzo pudo a hacer lo mismo, varias parejas hicieron lo mismo, solo que en vez de ir brincando, decidían ir colgando cuerda por cuerda, pues hasta que por sorpresa, algunas cuerdas no resistían bastante y los dejaba en el suelo lleno de trampas, después de avanzar, empezaron a caer muchos animales de los arboles, que sin duda a muchas mujeres se asustaban y por el miedo perdían el balance en los arboles, pero eso no le afectaba a jin y ayane, a quienes nadie los podría detener, hasta que llegaron a la frase de cocodrilos.**

**Jin y Ayane estaban aun brincando de árbol en árbol, cuando notaron que debajo de ellos ya había un rio lleno de cocodrilos, al parecer a ellos no les importo mucho eso, pues era muy difícil que perdieran el equilibrio, todo iba bien, hasta que en un árbol estaba cubierto de aceite, y eso provoco que esa pareja cayera al rio, cuando estaban a punto de entrar al agua, los cocodrilos se juntaron en ese punto, jin lo noto y lanzo un fuerte viento a hacia el agua, provocando que saliera toda el agua volando, jin empezó a flotar hasta llegar a un árbol, y así regreso a brincar los arboles, jin y ayane estaban a punto de llegar a ese árbol enorme.**

**- Ya casi lo logramos ayane, estamos a punto de obtener la bandera.**

**- Si, un poco mas y será nuestra. **

**Cuando de repente un extraño sujeto apareció en frente de ellos. –Veo que les ha sido fácil llegar a hasta aquí, pero su suerte se ha acabado, no dejare que toquen esa bandera.—**

**- Este sujeto no lo anunciaron en la televisión, será igual una prueba?.**

**- Así es querido amigo, yo seré su oponente, tendrán que vencerme para poder tomar la bandera, así que si no te molesta, voy a atacar.**

**Aquel sujeto extraño se lanzo sobre esa pareja, jin se sorprendió por su gran velocidad, quien sin poder esquivarlo recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, que lo mando junto con ayane a un árbol, jin noto que estaba punto de chocar con ese árbol, así que abrazo fuertemente a ayane para que así no recibiera ningún daño. –Maldito, quien te crees que eres.?.—Jin se encontraba muy enfureció, así que alzo su mano, en ella sostenía una sortija, cuando de repente, el viento empezó a soplar bastante fuerte.**

**- Ya veo, así que eres el portador del elemento viento, veo que no será nada fácil detenerte.**

**- Es demasiado tarde para que te arrepientas maldito, por tu culpa casi sale herida ayane, y eso no te lo perdonare jamás.**

**- Jajaja, eso solo ha sido la bienvenida, aun no muestro toda mi fuerza, pero con todo gusto lo mostrare.**

**Después de esas palabras, aquel sujeto coloco una de sus manos en el suelo, poco a poco los árboles y plantas que estaban cerca de ahí, empezaron a desaparecer en el suelo, pues ese sujeto absorbía sus energías, cuando finalmente termino, apareció un sujeto algo grande, estaba de color verde, con una pequeña flor que salía de su cabeza.**

**- Ahh eres una linda florecita, quieres que te eche agua?**

**- Solo has notado eso!!!. Esas palabas me han hecho enfurecer un poco, vete preparando amigo.**

**Jin lanzo un ataque de viento a aquel sujeto, el ataque fue demasiado rápido, así que no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo, debido a eso de igual manera salió volando, solo que esta vez llego un poco más lejos a comparación de jin, aquel sujeto se levanto sin ningún rasguño, pues el ataque fue muy débil para él. –Con eso no me vas a ganar nunca.—**

**- Ayane, tú tienes el poder de la fauna, voy a necesitar un poco tu ayuda.**

**- Esta bien déjamelo en mis manos, tratare de transformarme un poco.**

**Ayane cerró los ojos y empezó a llamar a algunos animales, algo grandes, esos animales se encontraban muy cerca de ahí, cuando jin lanzo otro ataque de viento, esos animales saltaron sobre aquel sujeto y lo atraparon. –Bien, es hora de atacarlo jin.—Jin dio un brinco para llegar a ese sujeto, cuando estuvo frente a él, de nuevo empezó a crear viento, solo que esta vez el viento estaba rodeando sus brazos, poco a poco el viento se fue a hacia las manos, cubriéndolos por completo. **

**- No no espera por favor, lo que decía antes era solo una broma. –Dijo el sujeto extraño.—**

**- Crees que me voy a detener?, estas muy equivocado.**

**Jin lanzo su primer golpe con dirección al estomago, el sujeto cuando recibió el primer golpe, hizo que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco, jin no le importo eso así que empezó a golpear varias veces, en el rostro también lo hacía, ya nada le importaba a él, solo acabar con el ese sujeto, cuando jin ya estaba satisfecho, lanzo sus remolinos al cielo, ayane dio un aviso a los animales para que lo soltara, inmediatamente el sujeto cayó al suelo inconsciente, y así es como jin y ayane obtuvieron la bandera.**

**- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda ayane, eres la mejor. ^^.**

**- Para nada, tú y yo hicimos un buen equipo el día de hoy, y gracias a eso obtuvimos la bandera.**

* * *

**- Mucha suerte amigos, y traten de obtener la bandera a como dé lugar, de acuerdo?. –Dijo keiretsu.—**

**- Bien keire, hay que ver que nos espera en la puerta número dos.**

**Keiretsu y nahomi entraron a la puerta dos, junto con shintaro y takeshi, que no dejaban de quitarles la mirada de encima, después de pasar por un pasadizo, **

**Entraron a un bello paisaje de un gran campo, de igual manera el volcán se encontraba muy lejos, cada pareja empezó a correr apresuradamente hasta que empezaban a caer en las trampas, a lo lejos se escucho un fuerte sonido, significaba la activación del volcán, y así el volcán dio varias erupciones, sacando de él varias rocas enormes con fuego, muchas parejas empezaron a caer debido al impacto que recibían, para keiretsu no era ninguna dificultad, pues el tocaba las rocas y absorbía el fuego que los rodeaba, mientras shintaro junto a takeshi, esquivaban las rocas, una que otra takeshi las rompía de un solo golpe, shintaro noto que a keiretsu no le costaba ningún trabajo y así le lanzo una roca enorme, keiretsu estaba distraído por las rocas con fuego, que no se dio cuenta de que una roca lo iba a golpear por atrás, nahomi volteo a hacia atrás y vio esa roca dirigirá a hacia ellos, nahomi respondió rápidamente, tomo a keiretsu y lo puso en frente de ella para que así finalmente la roca pegara en su cabeza, la roca quedo en pedazos muy pequeños.**

**- Baka!! Porque a haces eso?.**

**- Perdón keire, no fue mi intención, solo reaccione rápido, gomen.**

**- Esta bien, ya no te preocupes, lo que debo de a hacer es golpear a shintaro para que no moleste mas.**

**- Yo igual quiero golpear a esa mujer horrible, para que se quede callada de una buena vez.**

**Keiretsu se puso en frente de shintaro, indicándolo que deseaba pelear, shintaro de igual manera sonrió y respondió a ese reto, las rocas seguían cayendo, pero eso a ellos no les tenía mucha importancia, mientras tanto otras parejas ya estaban muy adelantadas, nahomi lo noto y obligo a keiretsu continuar, para obtener la bandera, keiretsu y nahomi empezaron a correr nuevamente, shintaro vio como se iban, y de momento coloco su mano en el suelo, en su mano portaba un anillo, el suelo empezó a temblar de inmediato, keiretsu y nahomi no duraron mucho de pie, estando en el suelo, keire volteo a hacia atrás y vio a shintaro que una sonrisa y su mano en el suelo, él sabía que shintaro portaba el elemento de tierra, pero jamás pensó que lo usaría tan rápido.**

**- Ese maldito de shintaro, veo que va muy en serio al pelear.**

**- Porque no nos dejan en paz.**

**- Bien nahomi, voy a necesitar tu ayuda, vamos a combinarnos para a hacer unos ataques fuertes, te parece?.**

**- Esta bien keire, tu déjame a takeshi, quiero que sienta una de mis patadas.**

**Keiretsu saco una pequeña llama, la sostenía en su mano y lo lanzo a shintaro, quien al ver que iba a ser quemado con eso, alzo una gran roca para defenderse, keiretsu se sorprendió por eso, takeshi y shintaro empezaron a correr a hacia keiretsu, de igual manera keiretsu corrió junto a nahomi, los 4 dieron un gran salto, keiretsu tomo a nahomi por la cintura, gracias a eso nahomi dio un golpe certero en el rostro de takeshi, después de eso keiretsu y shintaro intercambiaron golpes, mientras que sus parejas estaban sujetadas atrás de ellos, después de recibir unos golpes, cayeron al suelo de pie, shintaro estaba sonriendo felizmente, hasta que metió sus manos en la tierra y saco unas rocas, que inmediatamente fueron lanzados a keiretsu, keiretsu los empezó a esquivar uno por uno, hasta que de nuevo prendió sus manos y lanzo unas llamas a esas rocas, la pelea era intensa, hasta que keiretsu se puso algo serio, y una gran llama rodeo su cuerpo, toda esa llama lo coloco en sus manos, estas se pusieron de un color rojo, shintaro sin dejarlo a hacer nada, dio un brinco para que así takeshi golpeara una de esas rocas, para poder golpear a keiretsu con eso, estaba a punto de golpear esa roca a keiretsu y nahomi, cuando keiretsu movió levemente su mano, de repente la roca se partió. ( si les quedo alguna duda, el fuego que rodeaba a keiretsu, no le hizo ningún daño a nahomi xD, keire es inteligente, créanlo ^^).**

**Shintaro y takeshi se quedaron asombrados por lo que acababa de pasar. –Shintaro, déjame pelear contra keiretsu, usare mi habilidad de metal, quiero probar su golpe más fuerte.— Shintaro dejo que takeshi peleara contra keiretsu, takeshi reto a keiretsu a que lo golpeada, keiretsu muy feliz le contesto que si, takeshi separo los pies y empezó a cubrir todo su cuerpo de metal, solo que algunas partes estaban incompletas, esa habilidad aun no la dominaba bien, takeshi ya estaba listo, keiretsu corrió a hacia ellos, keiretsu puso estaba preparando su golpe, takeshi aun con los pies muy separados, se preparaba para recibir el golpe, estaba a punto de decidirse quien iba a resistir mas, cuando de repente una roca de aquel volcán, cayó encima de shintaro y takeshi, que al momento de recibirlo, empezaron a arder, las rocas no dejaban de caer sobre esa pareja, pues el volcán cada vez sacaba mas rocas, keiretsu aun podría absorber su fuego, gracias a eso tenía más energía, shintaro y takeshi quedaron en el suelo, sin posibilidades de levantarse.**

**-Hay que irnos keire, están a punto de llegar a la bandera.**

**- Es cierto, lo había olvidado, bueno ellos ya no podrán continuar, así que vamos.**

**Keiretsu y nahomi corrieron de nuevo a hacia el volcán, esta vez nadie los interrumpió, las demás parejas ya estaban muy adelantas, keire empezó a dar unos saltos muy grandes, para alcanzarlo rápidamente, ya estando en el volcán, keiretsu vio como muchas parejas estaban ya en el suelo inconscientes, pues era muy difícil escalar el volcán en erupción, pero a keiretsu eso no le afecto bastante, hasta que vio a la bandera y así dio otro salto, solo que esta vez con mayor fuerza, para poder llegar a la bandera antes que todos, y así es como finalmente obtuvo la bandera.**

* * *

**- Nos veremos al final de cada nivel, y por ningún motivo vayan a perder. –Dijo Ryu.—**

**Ryu y Mitsuno cruzaron la puerta numero 3, este paisaje era de unos remolinos, todas las parejas quedaron asombradas por el tamaño de esos remolinos, al igual que en las otras puertas, había trampas, muchas parejas cayeron debido a eso. **

**- Bien, esto será tarea fácil, solo es cuestión de esquivar esos remolinos y escalar la montaña enorme.**

**- No hay que confiarnos, no creo que sea tan fácil cruzar eso.**

**Cuando ryu y mitsuno empezaron a correr, se dieron cuenta de que cada vez había más remolinos, pero eso no era nada para esa pareja, otras parejas salieron volando, cuando ryu y mitsuno ya habían avanzado algo, la arena en donde estaban se empezaba a mover, para su sorpresa era unas arenas movedizas.**

**- Maldición, no habían avisado nada de estas arenas movedizas.**

**- Tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que no cubran por completo.**

**- Mitsuno, sujétate fuertemente a mí.**

**Ryu le dijo esas palabras, por que noto que un remolino venia a hacia ellos, mitsuno se dio cuenta más tarde, así que tuvo que obedecer a ryu, el remolino les dio directamente, causo que esos dos salieran volando, ryu no quiso que saliera herida mitsuno, así que la coloco en su pecho y la abrazo fuertemente, ryu cayó fuertemente al suelo, mitsuno no salió lastimada, ella empezó a preocuparse, pues ryu ya no se movía para nada, mitsuno levanto su cabeza y la empezó a agitar y a gritar, viendo que ryu no reaccionaba para nada, alzo una de sus manos, y lo empezó a dar de golpes en el rostro, de un lado para otro, hasta que finalmente ryu se despertó.**

**- Despierta baka!!, no es hora de dormir.(xD)**

**- Perdona, el golpe me afecto bastante.**

**- Esta bien, hay que continuar, ya nos pasaron algunas parejas.**

**Después de correr y esquivar los remolinos, ryu y su acompañante ya estaban cerca de la montaña, cuando de repente un sujeto extraño apareció frente a ellos, sus manos los mantenía en el suelo, al igual que shintaro, varios remolinos atraparon a ryu y mitsuno, ryu uso su poder eléctrico y disperso por completo los remolinos.**

**- Eres fuerte joven. –Dijo el sujeto extraño.—**

**- Por lo que veo, eres tu el que controla los remolinos.**

**- Así es, tengo el poder de la arena, puedo crear remolinos a mi antojo y eso no es todo, puedo controlar la arena.**

**- Ya veo, entonces tendré que derrotarte para poder obtener la bandera.**

**Ryu se separo de mitsuno, pues con todo la arena que estaba, era imposible que alguien pudiera ver.**

**- No puedes a hacer eso, tienes que estar junto a tu pareja.**

**- Dime, quieres que pelee en serio o no?.**

**- Esta bien, como veo que todos han sido eliminados, y son los únicos que queda, peleare en serio.**

**Ryu estaba feliz por esas palabras que decía el sujeto, ryu empezó a gritar fuertemente y corrió a hacia él, cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, la arena salió de repente del suelo, y golpeo a ryu, mandándolo lejos.**

**- Maldición, este sujeto es fuerte, le enseñare de lo que soy capaz.**

**Ryu lanzo un rayo a hacia las nubes, de repente esas nubes se pusieron de un color negro, las nubes se juntaron arriba del sujeto, y cuando fuertemente un rayo cayó directo en el sujeto extraño, ryu vio su gran resistencia, así que decidió lanzar uno, pero esta vez era más grande, de igual manera cayo ese rayo encima del sujeto, los remolinos empezaron a desaparecer uno por uno, pues el sujeto estaba quedando cada vez mas inconsciente, mitsuno se apresuro y se volvió a poner el lazo que la unía a ryu.**

**- He ganado, solo que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mí.**

**- Bien hecho ryu, me sorprende de ti que hayas hecho eso.**

**Los dos sujetos empezaron a escalar la montaña, pues como ya no había nadie atrás de ellos, no llevaban mucha prisa para obtener la bandera, después de unos minutos de a haber escalado, finalmente llegaron a la cima y tomaron la bandera, solo faltaba una pareja por obtenerla.**

* * *

**- Espero que nuestro nivel sea fácil, no quiero a hacer mucho esfuerzo. –Comento Zen.—**

**- Por qué dices eso? Claro que será difícil, pero hay que dar lo mejor de sí, no quiero irme con las manos vacías. **

**- Esta bien, pero ya no te enojes mitsuki.**

**- No puedo creer aun como es que me convenciste para participar en esta cosa, y más aun, ser tu pareja.**

**- Por favor, no digas eso, me costó trabajo convencerte.**

**- Si, como lo prometiste, me vas a hacer mis tareas, de ahora en adelante, no lo olvides.**

**- Esta bien. –Dijo Zen con una gota en su cabeza.—**

**Zen y mitsuki una vez pasando la puerta, se encontraron con un hermoso camino de hielo, y a lo lejos se apreciaba una gran montaña de nieve, en la punta estaba la bandera, cada pareja comenzó a correr sobre la nieve, la puerta número 4 no era la excepción a las trampas, muchas parejas cayeron.**

**Zen y mitsuki esquivaron las trampas sin ninguna dificultad, después de pasar ese camino, se encontraron con unos patines, muchas parejas se lo pusieron, al igual que zen y su acompañante.**

**- Estas seguro de que sabes patinar?. –Pregunto Mitsuki.—**

**- Claro que sí, es una cosa muy fácil de a hacer.**

**Zen ya con los patines puestos, piso con un pie la pista e inmediatamente se resbalo, causando que su cabeza quedara en el suelo cubierto de nieve. – Ya sabía que no podrías patinar, está bien tomate de mi cintura. – Zen obedeció a mitsuki y la tomo por la cintura y doblo las rodillas, mitsuki comenzó a patinar sin ninguna dificultad, pero aun a zen le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie, después de patinar un gran camino de hielo, finalmente ellos y otras parejas llegaron al otro extremo. Después de quitarse sus patinas, estaba por pasar por un camino que estaba rodeado por unas pequeñas montañas de nieve, cuando llegaron a ese punto, unas bolas de hielo empezaban a caer de esas montañas, muchas pareja los esquivaron, obviamente zen y mitsuki era una de esas cuantas, otras quedaban atrapadas en esas bolas, antes de que eran golpeados por esas bolas, empezaban a gritar, debido a ese escándalo, provocaron una avalancha, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a mas parejas, zen y mitsuki corrieron con dirección contraria.**

**- Pero que es lo que sucede en esta competencia?.**

**- Acaso quieren matarnos??. –Dijo Zen.—**

**Después de que la avalancha acabo, zen y mitsuki notaron que era ya los únicos que quedaban como pareja, caminando sobre la nieve, se vieron muchas personas enterradas, cosa que esa pareja no tomo mucha atención, pues ellos ya querían obtener la bandera cuanto antes.**

**Poco tiempo después de caminar, una bolas pequeñas de nieve empezaron a caer, zen no sabía de donde provenían, hasta que miro a hacia la montaña, vio a un sujeto extraño, después de esquivar varias bolas de nieve, zen se enfureció y lanzo pequeñas bolas de agua.**

**- Ya veo, así que eres tú el elemento de agua.**

**- Así es, tu quien eres?.**

**- Mi nombre es kaoru daishi, mucho gusto.**

**- Kaoru? Acaso tú controlas el hielo?**

**- Exacto, tengo la habilidad de crear la nieva y controlar toda la nieve a mi alrededor.**

**- Ya veo, así que esta competencia desde un principio no iba a ser fácil.**

**- Claro que no, no soy el único que anda de guardián, hay otros dos sujetos cuidando las banderas en la puerta numero 1 y la número 3, y a mí me toco la número 4, así que no dejare que te quedes con la bandera, para eso tendrás que vencerme.**

**- Bien, entonces lo que deseas es pelear.**

**- Afirmativo, quiero que pelees con todas tus fuerzas, es por eso que te doy oportunidad de que te separes de tu pareja, para que así puedas pelear sin ninguna dificultad.**

**- Esta bien, como tú lo desees.**

**Zen desamarro la cuerda que lo unía con mitsuki, mitsuki muy preocupada le dijo que no tenía que perder a como dé lugar, de igual manera deseándole mucha suerte, zen ya se encontraba listo al igual que kaoru.**

**Zen por su parte de inmediato empezó a lanzar varias bolas de agua, cosa que cuando kaoru las tocaba se convertirán en hielo, kaoru noto el campo de batalla y pensó en pelear sobre el hielo, así que lanzo un ataque sorpresa, que salió de la nieve donde zen estaba parado, cuando recibió el golpe, zen voló unos poco metros, dando así su aterrizare en la pista de hielo, zen se pudo poner de pie, aun con dificultad, pero esta vez ya sabía como a hacerlo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbrara al hielo. Kaoru dio un salto a hacia donde se encontraba zen.**

**- Maldito, que te ganas por traerme a hasta aquí?.**

**- Solo quiero divertirme un poco, eso es todo.**

**Zen se enfureció aun mas con eso, hasta que dio una mirada al piso, noto que estaba lleno de agua abajo del hielo, y es cuando comprendió que podría pelear de mejor manera con la ayuda de toda esa agua. –Bien, ya te has dado cuenta, así que prepárate, no me voy a contener para nada.—Dijo kaoru, de momento saco unas pequeñas bolas de nieve, que el mismo creo, zen los esquivaba fácilmente, hasta que piso mal y cayó fuertemente al hielo, viendo esto kaoru lo aprovecho y lanzo una gran cantidad de nieve que pego fuertemente en zen, pero aun no era todo, esa cantidad de nieve tomo a zen y lo empezó a llevar por los aires, zen incapaz de moverse, trataba de salir de eso, pero todo fue inútil, kaoru desde lejos lo controlaba, cuando se canso de dar vueltas, comenzó a mandar a zen a las montañas de nieve, zen estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente, cuando de momento kaoru lo lanzo fuertemente sobre la pista de hielo donde se encontraba, cosa que hizo que el piso se abriera, pero solo un pequeño pedazo.**

**Zen quedo lastimado por el golpe, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo en el suelo, se levanto levemente.**

**- Maldito, es mi turno para atacar.**

**Zen dio un fuerte golpe en el hielo, provocando así un hueco, con la mano dentro del hielo, zen cerró los ojos, kaoru volteo a hacia abajo y vio como el agua se empezaba a mover repentinamente, zen dio un fuerte grito al aire, cuando de repente el suelo donde kaoru se encontraba se empezaba a abrir, cuando una gran cantidad de agua reunida, salió de ahí y golpeo a kaoru, de igual manera zen podía controlar el agua, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente alto kaoru, zen decidió regresarlo al suelo, solo que esta vez a una velocidad impresionante, cuando finalmente kaoru fue golpeado en el hielo, ese golpe fue mucho más poderoso que el de kaoru, al momento de caer, kaoru salpico un poco de sangre.**

**- Wooow, es más fuerte de lo que pensaba.**

**Kaoru con mucho esfuerzo se levanto, notando lo fuerte que era zen, decidió a hacer otras de sus técnicas, esta vez empezó a reunir mucha nieve, la nieve lo empezaba a rodear hasta que se cubrió completamente de nieve, zen quedo asombrado por esa técnica, kaoru ya estaba listo para atacar, así que empezó a lanzar muchas bolas de nieve, pero esta vez eran más rápidos, apenas y zen las podría esquivar, zen no duro mucho y una de esas bolas lo golpeo, y así es como muchas más después fueron a dar a su cuerpo, viendo esto kaoru decidió cambiar su ataque, esta vez empezó a lanzar hielo, solo que con forma de lanza, esa lanza era muy puntiaguda, al ver esto mitsuki, empezó a gritar fuertemente el nombre de zen, zen al escucharlo reacciono y noto que venían unas lanzas de hielo a hacia él, zen con mucho esfuerzo empezó a brincar para un lado, y así los empezó a esquivar.**

**Zen no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados, y empezó a atacar a kaoru, comenzó a lanzar agua a lo que kaoru le lanzaba, después de ver que sus ataques eran inútiles, los dos dieron un brinco y así es como empezaron a lanzarse golpes, estuvieron un tiempo lanzando golpes, ninguno de los dos se hacía para atrás, atacaban y al mismo tiempo se defendía, después de unos golpes, zen se empezaba a debilitar y es cuando kaoru noto que zen dejo un hueco sin defender, kaoru lo aprovecho y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, causando que zen volara unos metros, kaoru noto que se había sobrepasado de fuerza al golpearlo, y es por eso que de nuevo controlo la nieve y tomo a zen, hasta que lo coloco en la suave nieve, zen estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado, pues pensaba que era su final cuando la nieve lo había atrapado.**

**- Eres demasiado fuerte, jamás te voy a poder vencer.**

**- Esta bien, ustedes han pasado ya la prueba, así que pueden ir y tomar la bandera sin ningún problema.**

**- Estas hablando en serio? Aunque haya perdido, no las vas a dar?**

**- Claro que si, has peleado muy bien, es por eso que los dejare pasar, pero apresúrate a ponerte la cuerda con tu pareja.**

**- Bien, fue una pelea dura, nos vemos.—Finalizo zen.—**

**Zen y mitsuki volvieron a estar juntos, y una vez hecho eso, se dirigieron a hacia la montaña, empezaron a subir poco a poco, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la bandera y así es como lo obtuvieron, a zen le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie, pues los golpes que recibió le afecto bastante.**

* * *

**Ya en cada una de las puertas había un finalista, las banderas ya había sido retiradas de sus lugares, cuando todos voltearon a una pequeña puerta, donde lo habían indicado a cada uno de ellos, después de cruzar esas puertas, los 4 finalistas salieron a un bello paisaje, este era de un gran campo, a lo lejos se veía muchos árboles, después de admirar dicho paisaje, los 4 finalistas se reunieron.**

**- Hola a todos, como les fue?. –Pregunto keiretsu.—**

**- Por mi parte me encontré con un hombre extraño, que se transformo en algo verde, pero más raro era la flor que le colgaba en su cabeza, era algo chistosa.**

**- En mi puerta, nos encontramos con un hombre de arena, era fuerte, pero no lo tanto para detenernos.**

**- Y a ustedes como les fue, zen?. –Pregunto ayane.—**

**- La verdad, el enemigo que nos toco era de hielo, así que me costó mucho trabajo, jamás lo pude derrotar, es muy poderoso, pero nos dejo pasar después de una ardua pelea que tuvimos.**

**- El tiene razón, yo estaba ya muy asustada, pensaba que mataría a zen. –Comento mitsuki.—**

**- Pero bueno, al final de cuentas, obtuviste la bandera, y eso es lo que en verdad importa.**

**- Bien amigos, desde aquí se puede ver la meta, entonces, es hora de que empecemos a correr, y que gane el mejor.**

**Todos empezaron a correr después de escuchar esas palabras, zen se quedaba atrás, pues su pelea lo dejo muy cansado, los demás iban parejos, hasta que jin lanzo un pequeño viento a ryu, quien hizo que perdiera el equilibrio junto con mitsuno, y así los dos cayeron al suelo, donde un fuerte golpe en el rostro, solo quedaban 3 parejas, keiretsu y ryu ya se encontraban peleando, solo se lanzaban pequeños ataques, pues no querían lastimar a sus amigas, ya estando a punto de llegar a la meta, unas flechas empezaron a salir de unos árboles que se encontraban cerca de ahí, todos fueron esquivadas, ninguna le llego a dar a esos jóvenes, zen empezó a correr rápidamente, pues mitsuno le estaba diciendo muchas cosas que tenía que a hacer si no ganaba, así que hasta finalmente alcanzo a keiretsu, quien iba aun peleando contra ryu, zen empezaba a lanzar de igual manera agua, muy pequeñas, ya estaban a punto de llegar a la meta, cuando de repente el suelo empezó a abrirse y cayeron a un hoyo enorme, resulto ser una trampa. **

**Zen y mitsuno logaron anticipar esa trampa, y es cuando dejaron atrás a los demás, que sin duda empezaron e pedir ayuda, otros estaba quejándose de que eso era injusto, zen y su pareja los dejaron atrás, pues no iban a olvidar la promesa que hicieron antes de entrar a la competencia, la meta estaba cada vez más, aquellos jóvenes estaba muy felices, capaz de que podían llorar. Finalmente zen y mitsuno llegaron a la meta, 5 sujetos extraños salieron de la nada, sorprendiendo a nuestros ganadores, afuera del edificio estaba ya nombrando la pareja ganadora, aquellos sujetos se llevaron a la pareja a hacia la salida para así poder entregar su premio.**

**- Wooow, han ganado zen y mitsuno, no puedo creer que keiretsu haya caído. –Dijo Ranma.—**

**- No te preocupes mi amor, ahora que llegue a la casa le prepararemos su platillo favorito, para que no se deprima mucho.**

**De vuelta a la competencia, zen y mitsuno salieron de aquel edificio, donde mucha gente los empezó a aplaudir por el gran esfuerzo que demostraron adentro, después de que el dueño de la competencia diera una palabras al público, finalmente mando a traer el premio, zen y mitsuno estaban súper emocionados por obtener el premio, el premio ya estaba punto de ser abierto, el anunciador dio la orden de abrir el premio, todo el público entro en suspenso, querían saber ya cual era el premio, hasta que el anunciador se acerco a la caja del premio y saco un papel, lo empezó a leer.**

"**Para nuestros ganadores, la pareja zen y mitsuno, su premio es un graaaaannn cupón de descuento al comprar 10 helados en el puesto llamado "Kiba", además de un gran viaje a las aguas termales de jyusenkyo, al igual que un pase para dos personas al zoológico, pero aun hay mas, cada uno recibirá un dichoso regalo de navidad por parte de nosotros, así que disfrútenlo al máximo.**

**- poof! Eso es todo el premio? Qué es eso de los helados? Pelee fuertemente solo para eso.**

**- No te preocupes zen, aun no nos dan nuestro regalo, además me gustaría poder visitar el zoológico.**

**- Bueno, no es muy malo el premio al fin de todo.**

**Los ayudantes de la competencia les entregaron sus regalos a cada uno, eran una cajas grandes, el regalo de zen era un mueble para televisión, a mitsuno le regalaron varios peluches vestidos de varias formas.**

**Los dos quedaron asombrados por dichos regalos, su esfuerzo no fue en vano después de todo, poco tiempo después keiretsu y los demás chicos salieron, y después de estar un tiempo platicando, se fueron de camino a la casa de keiretsu, pues anteriormente los había invitado a pasar la navidad.**

**- Amigos, adelántense, tengo que ir por una cosa a mi casa. –Dijo nahomi.**

**- Esta bien nahomi, yo igual tengo que ir a hacer algo en el centro, por favor vallan sin mí a mi casa, prometo que no tardare.**

**- Bueno amigos, con mucho cuidado.**

**Keiretsu y nahomi tomaron dos caminos diferentes, por parte de nahomi, quería ir a su casa por un regalo, el regalo era para keiretsu, al igual que keiretsu se dirigió al centro para poder comprar algunas de las cosas que vio nahomi el otro día. Sobre shintaro y takeshi, después de salir del edificio juraron vengarse de keiretsu y los demás, y es así como ellos partieron rápidamente a otra dirección.**

**Keiretsu llego después de nahomi.**

**- Porque tardaste tanto hijo? ven siéntate, estamos a punto de cenar.**

**- Perdonen, es que tuve algunos problemas, pero ya está aquí y con mucha hambre.**

**- Es cierto, déjame felicitarte hijo, te hemos visto por la televisión, te has esforzado mucho, estoy orgulloso de ti.**

**- Ya cállate ranma, baka!! Ya estás un poco ebrio, será mejor que dejes de tomar.**

**- Para nada, el maestro happossai me entreno para esto.**

**Todos se empezaron a reír, pues era una noche especial, nahomi se veía algo triste, keiretsu lo noto, se levanto y se dirigió a hacia ella.**

**- Que sucede nahomi?**

**- Keire, quiero platicar contigo a solas, podemos ir afuera?.**

**- Claro que si.**

**- Bien, muchas gracias por acompañarme afuera keire.**

**- No te preocupes, pero dime, que es lo que pasa?**

**- Pues solo quería darte tu regalo de navidad, era imposible para mí dártelo allá adentro.**

**Keiretsu tomo su regalo y lo abrió, se trataban de unos lindos guantes y una bufanda que ella misma tejió, keiretsu quedo asombrado con eso y le agradeció con un fuerte abrazo. Keiretsu de igual manera saco su regalo, nahomi quedo asombrada al momento de abrirlo, eran los pequeños regalos que ella admiro el otro día, se trataba de un peluche en forma de oso, entre otras cosas. Nahomi comenzó a llorar, hasta que abrazo a keiretsu.**

**- Veo que te ha gustado mi regalo.**

**- Muchas gracias en verdad, es el mejor regalo que me han dado.**

**- Jajaja no es para tanto.**

**Keiretsu puso su mano sobre la cabeza de nahomi, y así le deseo una feliz navidad, después de estar un tiempo afuera, comenzó a hacer mucho frio, así que decidieron regresar a la casa junto a los demás.**

**- Donde estaban ustedes dos?. –Pregunto zen.—**

**- Ahh es que fuimos a ver las estrellas, el día de hoy hay muchas.**

**- Si tú lo dices keire.**

**- Es verdad! **

**- Esta bien está bien, te creo, bueno siéntense, ya estamos tomando sake, ustedes gustan?**

**- Yo quiero un vaso por favor. –Grito nahomi.—**

**- Nahomi!! No sabía que bebías sake.**

**- A veces lo hago con mis padres, así que kanpai!!!.**

**Keiretsu tomo un poco de sake, todos empezaron a cenar un rico pavo que preparo akane, todos dieron gracias por el rico sabor que tenía ese pavo, después de unas horas de estar platicando, haciendo juegos tontos, como malabarista con los platos, mostrando cada uno sus técnicas de los elementos, y cosas así, y así es como la navidad ocurría aun en la casa de la familia Saotome, desde las calles se escuchaban a los perros ladrando, los grillos haciendo su sonidos, las luciérnagas volando aun sobre el estanque en el patio de la casa, se escuchaban las risas que provenían de esa casa, pues ese día fue muy divertido para todos, lleno de sorpresas, muchas dificultades, y lo que no podía falta, mucha alegría al momento de competir, hasta que todos tomaron sus paquetes en forma de vasos, pero estos tenían una punta, en la punta tienen una cuerda, al momento de jalarlo sacan varios papelitos y otras cosas, cuando todos estaban listos, dieron el grito fuertemente.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!**

**Bueno aquí es donde doy por terminado el especial de navidad, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien leyendo este pequeñito especial, todo lo que está escrito aquí no tiene nada que ver con la historia de los capítulos, esto es sacado de otra parte, así que no esperen nada de esto, muchas gracias por leerlo y nos veremos en la siguiente ocasión.**

**Por cierto no me puedo ir sin antes desearles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, que en este día reciban muchos regalos y abrazos, que estén a lado de sus seres queridos, y para el siguiente año les deseo que todas sus metas se cumplan, deseos y porque no? Uno que otro caprichito que tenga, que se la pasen de lo mas chido. Jyanee. **


	8. Especial 02

**Ke****ire****tsu**

**especial de navidad******

**Queridos lectores, haciendo una breve pausa en la historia, el buen keireman y su servidor MADG, les dedicamos a todos en animo de estas fechas un par de captulos especiales de Navidad de este fanfiction de todos, Keiretsu^^ . Como captulos especiales, estos no siguen la trama de la historia principal ni estn ubicados en la misma, esto es solo para desearles a todo una muy****FELIZ NAVIDAD^^**

**Asi que de parte de MADG aqui empiezo yo mi capitulo especial esperando sea de su agrado y que comienza algo locamente asi XD**

**Era el da de noche buena; la ciudad de Nerima estaba cubierta bajo un leve manto de nieve, el ambiente era el propicio para pasar una blanca navidad, la gente usaba gorritos, bufandas y guantes, todos iban bien abrigados, haban unas cuantas casas adornadas con el clsico pino con esferas o con la serie de luces tan llamativas, incluso en algn tejado se poda observar una imitacin de el gordo de rojo barbn ese que trae juguetes en su saco metido en alguna chimenea.  
Y por las calles semi blancas bien abrigado con un gorrito de reno con todo y sus cuernitos la nariz simptica roja al frente, su bufanda de trineos bordados y guantes con forma de pezuas de reno, asi al ltimo grito de la moda (grito de asesinato XD) iba el joven Keiretsu caminando tranquilamente, viendo todo a su alrededor y sonriendo, de pronto se frena frente a un restaurante muy grande con detalles y decorado chino, el gran neko hanten se alzaba ante el, fuera haba varias bancas disponibles entre arboles secos llenos de nieve, tomo asiento en una, Keiretsu observo detenidamente su llamativo suter, sus guantes y toco la nariz roja de su gorrito y dio un pequeo suspiro; recorri un poco su suter rojo con algunas esferas bordadas en el y vio su reloj e hizo una pequea mueca  
-ya se le hace tarde...rayosno supe que comprarle de regalo de navidad, creo que estoy en problemas  
Pocos minutos despus la tierna voz de una joven pelirroja llamo su atencin, Nahomi haba llegado ah, llevaba un hermoso suter de color azul con detalles en verde, unos jeans de mezclilla de un azul mas intenso y unas botas adornadas con peluche azul en su parte alta.  
-hola keire me  
Nahomi no pudo evitar rer con muchas ganas cuando keire volteo a verla con ese simptico gorrito, sus guantes y su suter  
-jajajaja .jajaja Keiretsu  
- que  
-jajaja aaaawww que lindo te ves!  
-u_umi madre me hizo todo esto, cada navidad insiste en que lo use aunque ya no sean precisamente ya de mi talla  
-jajaja que lindo eres Keiretsu complaciendo a tu mama^^  
, a lo que venimos, entramos a comer?  
-pero claro! Despus de que se me hizo el milagro de que me invitaras, no lo voy a desperdiciar  
-bueno ya sabes, en esta poca los milagros suelen darse no? Asi que si, te otorgue el gusto de invitarme a comer ejem ejem  
-invitarte?  
-jajaja, es broma Naho-boba anda vamos  
-u.u+ la siguiente navidad solo pedir que tengas caballerosidad baka  
- =0P**

Ambos jvenes entraron al restaurante donde rpidamente los recibi un joven de cabello largo y totalmente liso, con unos ojos de un azul intenso y claro, muy delgado y que vesta un atuendo al mas puro estilo chino, camisa amplia manga larga color blanca de botones alargados y dorados y pantaln amplio color negro cerrado en sus tobillos donde empezaban sus zapatillas chinas, Keiretsu lo observ y ambos se sonrieron  
-hola Rinse ^^ -saludo Keiretsu al joven  
-hola que tal Keiretsu. Hola Nahomi  
-hola que tal Rinse^^  
-quieres la misma mesa de siempre Keiretsu?  
-no primo, esa es la mesa familiar, pero como ves pues bueno ahora vengo con ella ..-sonrojado-  
-jaja aaaa ya veo, una cita eh?  
Nahomi y Keiretsu se ruborizaron y Nahomi inmediatamente busc la vista de Keiretsu  
-emmm bueno no es como quedamos de venir a comer aqu y tu sabes.. dijo Keiretsu titubeante- Nahomi solo dio un pequeo suspiro y agacho su mirada, esperaba algo mas  
-esta bien primo^^-sonri Rinse- les dar una mesa para dos en la planta alta, cerca de una ventana para que tengan la mejor vista del horizonte blanco  
-^^ gracias primo  
-gracias Rinse eres muy amable sonri Nahomi-

En la planta alta ambos jvenes tomaron asiento en una de las mesas pegadas a la ventana donde podan ver todo el horizonte blanco, una vista muy hermosa  
-wow se ve muy lindo^^ -sonri Nahomi-  
-se los dije, es la mejor vista que hay en el restaurante  
-gracias primo^^ y la ta Shampoo? El to Mousse?  
-bueno mama esta haciendo unas entregas tu sabes en su bicicleta y papa se encuentra de viaje de negocios, al parecer quieren extender los restaurantes neko por otras ciudades  
-wow , eso suena bien primo  
-asi es^^, entonces dganme que van a pedir  
(Nota: Rinse=Enjuague en ingles, que?? Que esperaban es hijo de Shampoo XD)

En el dojo Saotome-Tendo todo iba tranquilo, los nuevos inquilinos Mitsuno, Ayane, Ryu y Jin estaban pasando un rato agradable en casa de Keiretsu, Mitsuno ayudaba en prcticamente todo a Akane, quien se senta como si fuese Kasumi y la pequea Mitsuno ella misma en su juventud, platicaban alegremente y sonrean a cada momento, Ayane y Jin permanecan juntos platicando amenamente en el estanque, mientras que Ryu se mora en carcajadas escuchando las historias de Ranma en su juventud, llenas de prometidas y los inimaginables.

Mientras que en el dojo de los Koratsu el joven Zen tena un momento muy agradable con su familia, escuchando sobre los viajes que hizo padre durante toda su vida de artista marcial, mientras su madre sonrea y tomaba fotografas de ambos para guardar esos bellos recuerdos que haban tardado aos en volver a regresar a ese hogar. De repente el reloj de la sala dio las 4 de la tarde y Zen se percat de esto inmediatamente  
-ya son las 4! Tenemos que irnos arreglando papa, recuerda que estamos invitados a casa de keire para pasar la navidad  
-jajaja lo se lo se hijo, si tu madre y yo ya estamos arreglados que no nos ves? El nico que falta aqu eres tu, pero te quedaste tan intrigado con mis relatos que no te diste cuenta  
Zen solo frunci el seo ante la risa divertida de su madre y se levanto inmediatamente de su lugar, form rpidamente una pequea ola de agua en la que subi descalzo y avanz por las escaleras sobre ella a toda velocidad, dejando a sus padres un poco sorprendidos con su manera de moverse  
-ese muchacho ya controla muy bien su joya dijo Hiro mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de t  
-pues a mi no me molesta- comento Naoko- me ahorra las molestias de trapear los pisos- viendo como las escaleras haban quedado relucientes

En el restaurante Keiretsu y Nahomi ya haban terminado sus alimentos y se encontraban recargados en sus sillas en seal de satisfaccin estomacal. Keiretsu entonces volvi a recorrer la manga de su simptico suter y observo su reloj  
-vaya ya es tarde Nahomi debemos irnos a casa ya, tus papas irn por su cuenta verdad?  
-si^^, supongo que ya habrn llegado  
-perfecto, entonces paga la cuenta y te espero fuera  
- Keiretsu.  
-mande ^^ jajajaja, esta bien, acompame a pagar

Despus de un momento Keiretsu y Nahomi ya se encontraban listos para partir y Rinse los despeda en la puerta principal  
-bueno primo Feliz Navidad^^ -dijo Keiretsu sonriente-  
-Feliz Navidad primo, espero la pasen muy bien  
-gracias, me saludas a la ta Shampoo y al to Mousse  
-claro y tu a mis tos tambin^^  
-Feliz Navidad Rinse, gracias por todo- dijo Nahomi con su bella sonrisa-  
-no fue nada Nahomi, disfruten esta noche^^  
-hasta luego primo!  
-adis!

Mientras tanto el dojo Saotome-Tendo iba llenndose cada vez mas de visitas, pues ya haban llegado Ryoga y Ukyo con su hija Mitsuki, Kasumi y el doctor Tof, Nabiki con Kuno y su hijo fiel imagen de Kuno pero con esa mirada avara de Nabiki, Tachi, los viejos Soun y Genma y la amable seora Nodoka y tambin una bella mujer pelirroja de cabello lacio y largo hasta su cintura sus grandes ojos verdes y de una figura muy bien conservada, vistiendo un gran abrigo blanco que era acompaada por un hombre q vesta elegantemente de traje, bigote discreto y un peinado hacia atrs muy bien delineado, ambos llegaron ante Akane quien los recibi con una amable sonrisa, se trataba de los padres de Nahomi; asi mismo tambin acababan de llegar Hiro y su esposa Naoko junto con el joven Zen que llevaba puesto un suter ligero, mas bien sudadera de color blanco con lneas plateadas y rojas muy llamativas, sus pantalones de mezclilla amplios y sus zapatos de suela gruesa para la nieve, adems de una bufanda adornada de copos de nieve. Despus de que Akane los saludara y les diera la mas cordial bienvenida Zen se apresuro a donde estaban los dems, al llegar saludo primero a Ryu quien fue quien grito su nombre para llamar su atencin, el joven Ryu vesta un suter de color azul marino con cuello y muequeras blancos, pantaln casual y unos tenis normales de agujetas; la siguiente en saludar fue Mitsuno que llevaba puestos unos jeans ajustados haciendo lucir sus hermosas piernas, un suter de color verde intenso, un gorrito blanco con lneas verdes y sus bien amarradas y altas botas. Ayane sonri amigablemente a Zen, ella llevaba una minifalda beige al igual que sus botas, con mallones debajo de ella de color blanco y un sueter de el mismo color que su falda con copos de nieve blancos bordados y su bufanda blanca con varias figuras de animales; Jin tambin lo saludo con una sonrisa amplia, el llevaba unos pantalones negros de gabardina con sus zapatos muy parecidos a los de Zen con amplia y grande suela, de olor caf, su suter era caf con algunos adornos como pinitos verdes y llevaba su bufanda verde junto con su sagrado collar de los vientos. Con ellos tambin estaban Mitsuki la hija de Ryoga y Ukyo y el buen Tachi al mas puro estilo de Kuno con traje de kendo a pesar de la nieve. Zen respondi al saludo de cada uno de ellos con una amplia sonrisa y empezaron a conversar animadamente, la tarde ya caa sobre Nerima y el cielo se tornaba rojizo hacia el horizonte.  
Ranma y Ryoga platicaban animadamente en la tarima de la sala  
-no crees que halla problemas, celebrando la navidad en medio de una situacin asi?  
-bah, no te preocupes Ryoga, hasta Shintaro sabe lo que es navidad, adems debe estar ocupado por ah vestido de santa Claus  
-jajaja, Ranma a pesar de las circunstancias no dejas de ser bromista y..arrogante  
-jajaja, no hay necesidad de preocuparnos, vamos a disfrutar una excelente navidad tocinito  
-jaja, cllate travestido, jaja, recuerdas esas navidades en que tenamos esa maldita maldicin?  
-jaja si..era de lo peor, pero fueron divertidas, es curioso que ahora todos esos problemas los veamos con gusto y nos riamos de ellos  
-ni que lo digas, jaja oye y Keiretsu? No lo he visto  
-pues ya no debe tardar sali con su amiga Nahomi, alguna especie de cita supongo  
-vaya vayaque bueno que el no sali con tu timidez  
-mira quin habla  
-jaja, pues mas le vale llegar pronto o se perder el tradicional encendido del rbol, que por cierto Ranma, no lo vi en la sala, donde es que lo has puesto?  
-jeje ya lo vers

Mientras todos seguan disfrutando la tarde dos jvenes llegaron al lugar agitados despus de haber hecho una buena carrera para llegar ah, Keiretsu y Nahomi hicieron acto de presencia entrando fuertemente por la puerta del dojo llamando la atencin de sus amigos que los observaron sonrientes, a lo que ellos no tardaron en responder son una sonrisa tambin  
-Hola keire! saludo Zen- cre que ya no llegaran  
-shhhh dijo en tono de silencio Ryu a Zen- se mas considerado Zen que no ves que debieron estar muy acaramelados en su cita especial  
Nahomi y Keiretsu se sonrojaron ante el comentario de Ryu provocando las risas en todos, las cuales aumentaron an mas despus de observar detenidamente el atuendo de Keiretsu  
-no fue una cita! dijo Keiretsu con cara de pocos amigos, ante la mirada de reproche de Nahomi, la cul Mitsuno not-  
-esta bien esta bien amigo, no te preocupes, tienen su privacidad-sigui Ryu-  
Ayane y Jin se observaron sonrientes y entonces Ayane interrumpi a Ryu  
-Keire el seor Ranma nos dijo que tiene algo preparado para encender el rbol de navidad  
-es cierto amigo, asi que debemos informarte de eso continu Jin  
-oh cierto! Cada navidad encendemos todos juntos el rbol y solemos cantar algunos villancicos, aunque papa dijo que esta vez habra algo de karaoke tambin y adems los abuelos Soun y Genma -Keiretsu no termin de hacer su comentario cuando de pronto un flaco Soun vestido de Santa y un Genma vestido de reno aparecieron entre ellos  
-Feliz Navidad muchachos!!! Jo jo que segua seor Saotome?  
Genma se limito a sacar un cartel de madera que deca jo  
Keiretsu rea mientras una gota recorra su cabeza y los dems estallaron en carcajadas  
-que buena onda! Un santa delgado y un reno un poco gordito dijo Ryu divertido  
-jajaja keire tus abuelos son muy tiernos- dijo Nahomi ante el asentimiento de Mitsuno y Ayane, Jin solamente cubri su boca discretamente y ro para si mismo  
-aaaaa jajaja lo que pasa es que este Santa es un gran artista marcial, y bueno, espero se hallan portado bien porque despus de encender el rbol les daremos sus regalos muchachos  
Genma cartel- asi es!

**Despus de una sonrisa general la celebracin continu su rumbo, todos convivan amablemente y en gran alegra, hasta que el anochecer ya caa sobre Nerima, cuando los ltimos rayos del sol se estaban desvaneciendo en el horizonte Ranma con un brazo alrededor de su esposa llam la atencin de todos alzando su voz  
-Atencin a todos! Por favor, es para Akane y para mi un gran honor tenerlos en nuestra casa esta navidad, a todos ustedes familia e invitados especiales sonriendo a los padres de Nahomi y Zen que a su vez lo observaron alegremente- los invitamos a que nos acompaen a encender nuestro rbol de navidad en el jardn , asi que por favor, salgan y formen un crculo alrededor de las luces que estn en el suelo  
Todos salieron al jardn en donde en el suelo se encontraba una gran cantidad de series de luces navideas en el csped, formando un gran circulo una sobre otra provocando la curiosidad de todos, incluso de Akane que observo a su esposo con una mirada inquisitiva pero este solo la observo sonriendo y tomando su mano la invit a tomar lugar en la circunferencia alrededor de esas luces. En el centro de estas luces se encontraba una extraa forma de una estrella que pareca estar hecha con lneas de alambre, forrado con plvora, pareca ser una inmensa estrella de fuego artificial Despus Ranma alz su mano y de el tejado de la casa saltaron los jvenes poseedores de las sagradas joyas, todos bajaron de un gran salto cayendo en formacin delante de Ranma y este solo asinti con su cabeza para dar principio a el show.**

Mitsuno dio un paso adelante ante las atentas miradas de todos y levant su mano  
-les doy con todo mi cario a todos ustedes un bello rbol de navidad!^^ -el bello anillo que llevaba en ella despidi un intenso brillo que alcanz a cubrir a todos iluminando mas el ambiente con destellos de colores muy hermosos provocando que todos se asombraran cuando apenas estaba comenzando el espectculo, despus Mitsuno en un movimiento rpido meti su dedo en la tierra y el brillo se extendi totalmente bajo ella hasta donde estaban las series de luces y en el centro de ellas se empez a sentir un leve temblor en todo el suelo del jardn, de pronto una pequea planta empez a brotar de ah, y fue creciendo y creciendo lentamente tomando en su punta la gran estrella y empezando a elevarla, todos estaban presenciando como una pequea planta empezaba a crecer muy rpidamente para empezar a transformarse en un rbol, en un pino, cuando este ya empezaba a tomar forma y su tronco de iba haciendo grueso Jin fue el siguiente en tomar accin y levantando ambos brazos varias leves corrientes viento clido pasaron a travs de todos provocando una sensacin muy reconfortante  
-Que sea a pesar del fro una clida navidad!- despus todas esas corrientes se juntaron en donde el estaba y empez a elevarse hasta estar volando prcticamente, el pino iba ya tomando buena altura y Jin extendiendo sus brazos hacia las series de luces comenz a hacerlas flotar hacindolas girar alrededor del rbol para irse acomodando en este mientras segua su crecimiento. Zen continu dando un paso al frente, sus padres Hiro y Naoko se tomaron de los hombro viendo con orgullo a su hijo; Zen junto sus manos y su arete expidi un ligero brillo  
-q sus problemas y tristezas los encapsulen esferas de agua que estallen en una lluvia que los lave todos! comenzando a hacer una y otra y otra esferas pequeas de agua y lanzndolas hacia el rbol, estas sorprendentemente se quedaban pegadas a el manteniendo su esfrica forma formando asi las liquidas y llamativas esferas que iban adornando el crecimiento de aqul enorme pino. El turno de Ayane lleg y haciendo brillas su hermoso collar con su joya en el tambin alz ambos brazos frente a ella  
-Que sea una navidad de convivencia para todos!^^ -una apenas perceptible luz blanca se extendi por todo el jardn y de repente una gran serie de ardillas salieron de todas partes comenzando a subir por el pino adornado, asi como tambin varias aves comenzaron a posarse sobre sus ramas y empezaron a cantar alegremente. El siguiente fue Ryu que con sus grandes ademanes de energa y alegra paso al frente con su enorme sonrisa  
-El seor del rayo les desea que la luz venga a la vida de todos y se qued con ustedes! XD  
El pino ya haba terminado de crecer alcanzando una altura inmensa, alrededor de unos 7 u 8 metros de altura, Ryu tomo la punta de la ltima serie de luces que tena los cables sueltos y generando una buena cantidad de energa con su mano tomo ambos cables y paso toda esa corriente elctrica en ellos, haciendo que todas las luces encendieran, despus dio un ltimo impulso de energa y amarro los cables provocando que la energa pasara cclicamente por ellos para que las luces prendieran alternadamente y rpidamente iluminando todo el jardn en aquel enorme rbol. Al final Keiretsu paso al frente ante la mirada de sus padres y de Nahomi, este solamente observ el increble y bello rbol ante el y con una gran sonrisa encendo el fuego de su brazalete en una gran llama  
-y que las estrellas nos guen siempre!- Keiretsu formo una intensa llama en su mano y como un jugador de base ball la lanz directamente a la estrella de la punta, la cul al recibir el impacto de las llamas comenz a lanzar fuegos artificiales al cielo par al final quedar iluminada en llamas; todos se encontraban incrdulos y asombrados, las sonrisas eran enormes en los rostros de los presentes y Soun y Genma vestidos de santa y reno mantena su boca abierta y la baba escurra por ella  
-vi.. esoSaotome???  
Tendo  
ambos- aaajajajajajaj que fuete es nuestro nieto!!  
Mitsuno, Jin, Zen, Ayane, Ryu y Keiretsu hicieron una reverencia ante todos y dijeron al unsono  
-FELIZ NAVIDAD!!

La fiesta estall en la noche, todos se divertan y rean, cenaban la deliciosa comida preparada por las bellas mujeres de la familia e invitadas y cantaban alegremente en el karaoke, Soun con un gran saco daba obsequios a cada uno de los presentes y Nabiki no dejaba de sacar fotos de cada ocasin. La navidad se celebraba de la mejor manera posible en el dojo Saotome-Tendo hasta altas horas de la noche, en que ya todos se retiraron a sus hogares, a excepcin de Nahomi y Zen quienes quisieron pasar la noche con sus amigos ya que de igual manera al da siguiente volvera a haber una reunin para celebrar. Asi que ya entrada la madrugada Akane y Ranma dorman plcidamente en su habitacin, pero los jvenes se encontraban en el tejado, admirando el bello y enorme rbol que se encontraba en su jardn, todos sentados formando la larga fila, Mitsuno, Ryu, Ayane, Jin, Zen, Keiretsu y Nahomi se encontraban en paz disfrutando la bella noche  
-que hermosa noche, que buena noche buena hemos pasado-coment Ayane-  
-si, la verdad es que la mejor de nuestras vidas-agreg Mitusno-  
-aaaaa qued llensimo-dijo ryu frotando su estomago y recargndose sobre el tejado-  
-como no vas a estarlo si comiste como todo un animal Ryu, poco mas y Ayane hubiese podido convocarte como un enorme cerdo-  
Todos rieron con el comentario de Mitsuno ante la mueca de Ryu  
-Keiretsu llamo Jin al joven del brazalete de fuego- gracias amigo, haca mucho tiempo que no pasaba un momento asi, sentir estar en una familia  
-je no fue nada amigo, sabes quesomos una familia, todos nosotros^^  
Todos se miraron sonrientes y Nahomi miraba con ternura a Keiretsu, mientras Ayane lo haca con Jin y Zen, Mitsuno y Ryu sonrean ampliamente.

Despus de unos minutos Zen bostez con ganas provocando una serie de bostezos en cadena que termin en la risa de todos cansados  
-amigos creo .ya-Zen no termin su comentario y cay dormido en el tejado, Keiretsu iba a comentarle algo pero sinti el peso de Nahomi que haba quedado dormida sobre su hombro y un poco sonrojado cerr sus ojos tambin; Ayane volte a ver a Jin y este a su vez correspondi su mirada algo sonrojado y se acerco a ella, ambos se recostaron y quedaron dormidos tambin dejando despiertos solamente a Mitsuno y Ryu. Ryu an observaba el rbol medio dormido y viendo a Mitsuno le lanz un reto Oye Mitsuno, apuesto a que no puedes hacer crecer todava mas ese rbol, jaja, recuerdas cuando hacas crecer muchsimo los rboles cuando el maestro recin te entrenaba con tu anillo?  
-jaja, si lo recuerdo, eran inmensos  
-si, poda jurar que tocaban el cielo  
-jaja si, asi que me retas eh seor del rayo?  
-si no puedes lo comprender  
-ja, mira bien bellaco  
-jaja rpido antes de que me duerma  
Mitsuno extendi su anillo y lo hizo brillar intensamente, una rfaga de luz sali de el directamente hacia abajo al jardn donde entro debajo de la tierra y lleg hasta el rbol que empez a crecer ms y ms ante la ya casi cerrada mirada de Ryu ..-Ryu cay dormido y Mitsuno solamente lo observ para despus dar un gran bostezo, y poco a poco comenz a cerrar sus ojos sin darse cuenta de que el pino ya estaba alcanzando una altura increble, se poda observar desde cualquier punto de Nerima, pareca tocar las estrellas del cielo, la estrella de fuego se extingui y las luces se apagaron, Mitsuno no pudo mas y cay rendida en sueos junto con los dems.

Mientras los jvenes dorman plcidamente de pronto se escucho un ruido, un gran impacto de algo que haba chocado contra el rbol. Ryu fue el primero en notarlo, comenzando a abrir los ojos y frotndoselos para ver que es lo que haba causado ese ruido, se puso de pie en el tejado y se acerco hacia el rbol, termin de desperezarse y empez a buscar atentamente con la mirada en el inmenso rbol frente a el, de pronto oy un ruido mas y se dio cuenta de que provena de la parte posterior de el rbol, dio un salto hacia el y corriendo por las grandes hojas de este rodeo el rbol hasta que vio algo que lo hizo perder el balance de la sorpresa, ah, enredados y atrapados en el gran rbol se encontraban varios renos que luchaban por liberarse entre las grandes ramas y lanzaban algunos berridos de molestia por las esferas de gua que estallaban y caian sobre ellos mojandolos y mas impresionante aun, un trineo del que pareca que iban atados tambin estaba ah estrellado y para terminar la rareza del asunto y siguiendo con la mirada la serie de desastres en la parte superior muy cerca de la estrella observ a una persona toda vestida de rojo con algunos adornos en blanco, de gran volumen y de cabello blanco como la nieve al igual que su gran barba, este volte a ver a Ryu y Ryu solo lo observo incrdulo  
-jojojo, hola muchacho  
? repiti bobamente Ryu, despus corri inmediatamente de nuevo por el rbol hasta llegar al tejado donde lanz un grito  
-Despierten!!!!  
Todos empezaron a moverse poco a poco y Ryu se apresur a sacudirlos para hacerlos ponerse de pie  
-despierten! Les digo que despierten!  
Mitsuno y Ayane frotaban sus ojos, mientras Nahomi Zen Jin y Keiretsu se encontraban sentados con los ojos semi cerrados  
-que rayos te pasa Ryu.-dijo Mitsuno bostezando  
-si, por que nos despiertas amigo-continu Jin  
-es un gordo! Un gordo barbudo y sus renos y su trineo estn en el rbol, chocaron con el! Que no escucharon??  
-Ryuno es hora de tus bromas queremos dormir-dijo Ayane  
-no es ninguna broma, les digo que un tipo rojo barbudo y sus renos y trineo estn atorados en el rbol!  
-si claro Ryu y yo soy Inu Yasha y Nahomi Kagome- dijo Keiretsu frotndose los ojos  
A Ryu se le vinieron a la mente mas de un comentario para eso, pero sacudi su cabeza y fue a tomar la mano de Mitsuno para hacerla apuntar hacia el rbol  
-pero Ryu que haces? Sultame  
-Mitsuno por favor haz girar el rbol, si no hay nada les prometo que pueden hacerme lo que gusten, qumenme ahguenme, hganme volar, que pjaros picoteen mi cabeza y que una hiedra venenosa me ataque, pero hazlo!  
Todos se pusieron de pie y observaron al frente, Mitsuno dando un suspiro accedi y lanzando un destello mas al suelo hizo que el gigantesco pino comenzara a girar poco a poco hacia ellos, de pronto empezaron a oir los berridos y a los renos mismos, un gran trineo atorado y todos boquiabiertos despus observaron a aquel hombre de edad avanzada y corpulento atorado en la parte alta que al ir girando solo deca  
-jo jo jooooooooooooo, pero que pasa aqu  
-Keiretsu y Zen abrieron sus ojos incrdulos, Nahomi se llevo las manos a la boca, Mitsuno y Ryu observaban extraados a aqul sujeto y Ayane tomo el brazo de Jin que tambin miraba a ese sujeto con rareza, de pronto Nahomi, Zen, Keiretsu y Ayane dijeron al mismo tiempo  
-es Santa Claus!!!  
-jooojojo hola muchachos-salud santa sonriente-  
-quieeeeeen?? preguntaron Mitsuno , Jin y Ryu al mismo tiempo  
-que??? Me van a decir que de verdad no conocen a santa Claus!? dijo Nahomi- pero si el seor Soun estaba vestido como el no recuerdan?  
-bueno si pero es solo un mito no?-dijo Ryu  
-yo apenas se de la navidad-dijo Jin  
-asi es, y ni mis padres ni el maestro nos hablaron de un Santa Claus, es alguien importante? termin Mitsuno  
-pe..pepero pens que solo era un cuento dijo Keiretsu titubeante al ver a Santa atorado en el rbol con todo y renos  
-yo tambin lo pens, un cuento para nios! concord Zen  
-es increble,.si existe! dijo Ayane  
-Ayane tu sabas de l? pregunto Jin con curiosidad  
-si, mis papas me contaron la historia una vez y-jo jo joooo disculpen muchachos- interrumpi Santa- podran ayudarnos? No pude ver el rbol en el camino y me estrell con el, Rodolfo esta algo enfermo y no cuento con su luz para alumbrar el camino, adems no cre que existiera un rbol tan enorme jooojojojo  
-Rodolfo??-pregunto extraado Ryu  
-disculpe Santa-san! Le ayudaremos inmediatamente! dijo Nahomi llamando la atencin de todos- bueno que esperan Jin, Zen , Keiretsu, hagan algo!

Los renos ya se encontraban liberados y todos en pie, se vean realmente bellos, Ayane y Nahomi los acariciaban y estos lamian sus manos en agradecimiento, mientras que santa recogi un gran saco de el suelo que luca esbelto y se lo puso a cuestas, despus toc su cabeza un poco calva y sinti que no tena su gorro, volte al rbol pero al no verlo simplemente trono sus dedos y uno apareci por arte de magia ante las miradas de asombro de todos  
-jojojo gracias muchachos  
-no seor disclpeme, ese rbol es mi culpa dijo Mitsuno avergonzada  
-jo jo jooo no se preocupe seorita  
-que hermosos son sus renos coment Nahomi siii son bellsimos-continu Ayane que segu acaricindolos  
-jo j ojo gracias seoritas, los presentar para ustedes, ejem ejemrenos! Formacin!  
Al instante todos los renos se posicionaron en orden, tres parejas de tres macho y tres hembras de par en par, y al frente de todos ello el reno con la peculiar nariz roja , que pareca estar un poco cansado pero que se irgui como si artista marcial orgulloso se tratase, santa entonces aclaro su garganta y comenz  
-Bueno como todos ustedes ya saben primero esta Rodolfo, que es el gua con el brillo de su nariz roja, detrs de el estn otros seis renos, los de su derecha son machos y los de su izquierda son hembras, bien la primera pareja; a la derecha esta Dasher que es el ms rpido y a la izquierda Dancer, que es una bailarina excepcional; dicho esto Dasher hizo el ademn de correr a gran velocidad y levanto nieve con la velocidad de sus patas, y Dancer se puso en dos pies, dio una vuelta con gracia y volvi a posar sobre la nieve, provocando el enternecimiento de las chicas-, ejem ejem-prosigui santa- detrs de ellos la segunda pareja, a su derecha esta Prancer que es un acrbata y a su izquierda esta Vixen que es una juguetona y traviesa jo jo jo; dicho esto Prancer dio un increble salto mortal hacia atrs invertido con doble giro en angulo de 120 en diagonal izquierda y de dificultad superior ok salt el reno ese XD, y Vixen solamente le meti una de sus patas hacindolo perder el equilibrio un momento, Prancer lo observo recriminndolo pero Vixen solo sac su lengua y pareca que sonrea, Ryu estall en carcajadas y los dems rieron con ganas; santa continu- la siguiente pareja, asu derecha esta Comet que es como un cometa, lleno de alegra y a su izquierda esta Cupid que es la reno que esparce el amor; entonces Comet se puso en dos patas, bramo y de el salieron destellos de brillos de colores muy vivos y hermoso, y Cupid hizo lo mismo pero sus destellos eran de un rosa y rojos intensos; las chicas dejaron escapar un aaaawwww- santa aclar su garganta por ltima vez y sigui la presentacin- y al final la ltima pareja, a su derecha esta Donner que es como un impetuoso trueno y a su izquierda esta Blitzen que es es tan rpido como un relmpago; asi Donner peg sus patas al suelo y provoc asombrosamente un estruendoso sonido y Blitzen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se movi de su lugar, dio una vuelta a todo el grupo y regreso a su posicin; todos dejaron escapar un woooooow- y santa ri alegremente jo jo jo jo jo jo  
-ese Donner hiz un ruido muy sonoro, mis padres pudieron haberse levantado-dijo Keiretsu  
-oh es cierto- dijo santa, quien meti la mano en su saco y de el saco un saco mucho mas pequeo  
-que es eso? pregunt Zen  
-buenoesto es.- santa meti su mano en el pequeo saco y resulto ser una puado de una especie de arena que brillaba en diversos tonos, despus la puso delante suyo y la sopl con fuerza, entonces el polvo se disip por todo el jardn, la casa y los barrios, extendindose fantsticamente mas y mas listo j ojo jo, las personas ahora no podrn despertar, el tiempo se ha detenido para todos, al menos eso no quedo estropeado  
-de que hablas-pregunt Jin  
.les contar, el problema ms all de que hubiese un rbol gigante resulta en que mi magia se vio afectada y por ende la salud de mis renos que se mueven gracias a ella, por eso Rodolfo el lder de mis renos enfermo y su luz no enciende ya, por eso no pude evitar chocar contra el gran pino ya que si alcanc a verlo un poco pero al querer virar mis renos no pudieron responder como deban y perdimos el control asi que fue inevitable estrellarnosjo .jo..jo  
-Nahomi y Ayane miraban a santa y sus bellos renos preocupadas, Keiretsu al notar esto se dirigi a santa  
-pero dganos porque se vio afectado su poder o su magia, que fue lo que sucedi seor santa  
-fue el lder de mis duendes, Garth, el fue quin ocasion todo este problema  
-es cierto, usted cuenta con duendes verdad? Que fabrican los juguetes que usted lleva a los nios  
-asi es jo jo jo, aunque la verdad es que ya fabrican mucho menos que antes, mas bien son negociantes y debido a su poder y trucos y su singular alegra consiguen todo lo que debemos tener, o acaso piensan que son tcnicos? En estos das todos los nios piden cosas electrnicas, jjojojo, que el aypod que el exbox que el wiiii que etc etc jo jo jo  
-seeeee-dijo Ryu mientras pulsaba con mucha enjundia los botones de un gein boy  
-Ryu de donde sacaste eso?? pregunt Mitsuno sorprendida al igual que todos  
-eh? Aaa pues no se estaba en el suelo peor no me distraigas quieres que apenas Link va por su espada tengo que encontrarla  
Mitsuno puso cara de pocos amigos y arrebat el juego de manos de Ryu para drselo a santa  
-tome santa-san, lo siento  
-jo j ojo gracias, no hay problema  
- tu conciencia quedar que Selda no sea salvada Mitsuno  
-calla Ryu baka  
-bueno pero que fue lo que hizo ese tal Garth santa-san-inquiri Nahomi  
-jo jo, Garth es el lder de los duendes, ellos sirven y trabajan para mi por la magia que el les brinda, pero con el pasar de los aos Garth fue cambiando mas y mas, su espritu navideo fue hacindose mas y mas pequeo hasta que simplemente dej de creer en la navidad porque la niez de hoy en da es muy distinta a la que conocimos, y el piensa que ya no vale la pena regalar nada, que el mundo olvid lo que es la navidad realemntejojojo  
-que ojete-dijo Ryu- eso no ha pasado, es obvio que los tiempos cambian eso es todo, no hay porque verse tan extremista  
-jo jo jo, asi es muchacho, pero el ya no escucho mis razones, y empez a convencer a varios duendes a su causa, perd mucha mano de obra,apenas si pude conseguir las cosas, especialmente en tepido y san juan de dios donde regatean mucho a pesra de que son bien piratas jo jo jo  
-wtf? De donde habla?-dijo Ryu que recibi un coscorrn de Mitsuno  
-cuida tu vocabulario tonto como que wtf  
- ok ok  
-jojojo, asi es. Garth nos atac con el poder de su magia y por eso he tenido muchas dificultades haciendo mi entrega de regalos  
-usted es una persona muy bondadosa santa-san, a pesar de todo esta intentando entregar felicidad a todos dijo Ayane y Nahomi asinti al igual que todos- le ayudaremos!- dijo Zen- nosotros nos encargaremos de que la felicidad llegu a todo el mundo seor santa, djenos ayudarle si! Nosotros poseemos los elementos de la madre tierra , podran ser muy tiles agreg Jin asi es, Jin puede ayudarle con el viento a sus renos, y con mi fuego podemos iluminar el camino continu Keiretsu- si! Y ya ver que le patearemos todo el cu-Ryu interrumpi su comentario ante la mirada de patearemos el trasero a Garth! Jeje- Ryujeje bueno, si, jeje, cuente con nosotros santa-san- finaliz Mitsuno  
-joooojojojojojo muhas gracias muchachos, su ayuda nos vendra muy bien, que opinan? snata se dirigi a sus renos quienes empezaron a mostrar su gusto con saltos y piruetas haciendo que todos sonrieran  
-jojojojooojo decidido, muy bien, entonces vamos, Garth hizo que la magia de la alegra, la unin y el amor se separaran, son las tres energas bsicas que necesito, si me ayudan a conseguirlas antes de que el efecto del polvo mgico termine lo dems ser sencillo  
-perfecto, si de eso se trata lo haremos santa-san dijo Nahomi con emosin  
-pero como sabemos donde estarn? pregunto keire  
-jo jo jo, no hay problema, mis renos sienten esa magia al igual que yo, es como si nos llamara, Garth debi haberlas escondido o capturado en lugares ocultos, de hecho vena por aqu por que la energa de la alegra esta muy cerca  
-no se hable, ms, vamos por esas magias! siiiiii gritaron todos ante el comentario de keire  
-jo j ojo jvenes su alegra ha devuelto algo de magia a mis renos y a mi mismo muy bien, entonces si ustedes poseen los elementos de la naturaleza, joven Keiretsu, por favor monta a Rodolfo e ilumnanos con tu fuego, joven Jin sube sobre Dasher y Dancer y ayudales con tu viento, joven Zen sube sobre Prancer y Vixen y mantenlos frescos y sin sed al igual que a los dems, jovencita Ayane, tu que puedes comunicarte con los animales y darles algo de energa sube sobre Comet y Cupid ya que al ser ellos los que esparcen el amor y la alegra ocupan mas de tu ayuda, y joven Ryu sube sobre Donner y Blitzen y dales la energa del rayo al trueno y relmpago, van relacionados, seorita Nahomi, seorita Mitsuno acompenme en el trineo, siempre har falta el esencial elemento humano y de espritu navideo jojojo  
-si seor santa-san^^  
-perfecto, es una acomodo muy tctico- dijo Jin  
-ooooorale quien viera al gordito es ingenioso dijo Ryu  
-jaja Ryu es santa despus de todo ri Zen  
-pero santa, los renos podrn con nosotros encima? pregunto inseguro keire  
-jojojo no te preocupes Keiretsu, lo harn bien, al ir volando el peso pasa a ser nulo asi que monten con toda confianza olvidaba, las riendas quedaron estropeadas con el choque  
-eso djemelo a mi-dijo Mitsnuno, que puso su dedo en la tierra y despus del brillo de su anillo salieron de el una serie de plantas muy largas y gruesas, como grandes tallos alargados que pasaron a travs de los renos amarrndose a sus arneses y en medio de ellos formando con unas grandes hojas asientos para cada uno de sus amigos que iran entre ellos  
-woooow Mitsuno eso fue genial, debo decirlo, te luciste, bella e inteligente dijo Ryu lo que provoc el sonrojo de Mitsuno- gragracias Ryu -solo te falta ser menos enojona cascarrabias, y boba!^^ -Mitsuno propin a Ryu un golpe al mas puro estilo Akane en su juventud y este con un parchecito en su mejilla se sent entre Blitzen y Donner; Jin se sento entre Dasher y Dancer, Zen entre Prancer y Vixen no sin antes darles a todos los renos burbujas de agua, Y Keiretsu trep sobre Rodolfo quien antes lami su mano con cario haciendo que keire sonriera y Nahomi que vio la tierna imagen tambin sonri, para despus tomar asiento junto con Mitsuno en el trineo donde santa estaba sentado  
-jojojojooooo!! Vamos!  
Todos- siiiii!  
Santa dio un estirn a las lianas que Mitsuno hizo y los renos elevaron vuelo junto con todos los jvenes que sonrieron alegres al volar, y Ryu lanz un grito de emosin  
-como dijo homero, yahoo!!!

Mientras iban volando keire mantena una llama de fuego encendida entre sus manos que iluminaba perfectamente el oscuro cielo, Jin manipulaba el viento haciendo que cada rfaga les favoreciera haciendo que volaran a una velocidad increble pero sin ningn problema por ello, Zen mantena frescos a los renos de vez en cuando, Ayane sonrea muy alegre acariciando y platicando con los renos mientars el brillo blanco de su collar los cubra y Ryu detrs estaba disfrutando como nunca obteniendo energa del cielo y llenando asi a Donner y Blitzen que galopaban con energa total; en el trineo Nahomi y Mitsuno iban muy atentas a sus compaeros y sonrean y se recargaban en la tela del saco de santa que era como suaves nubes. Despus de un breve viaje llegaron hasta donde estba una pequea isla, dodne santa dio un tirn a las lianas indicando a los renos descender; estos obedecieron y asi aterrizaron sobre esa isla, todos bajaron y santa indico a los renos que podan descansar y que esperaran ah, en esa isla frente a ellos estaba una cueva que se vea iluminada, luz provena de su interior  
-es dentro de esa cueva santa-san? pregunt Mitsuno  
-jo jo jo, asi es la magia de la alegra proviene de ah  
-muy bien, entremos entonces dijo Jin que comenz a caminar hacia la entrada y todos lo siguieron. Al llegar, vieron como todo el interior brillaba debido a series de luces navideas que colgaban en las paredes, despus de unos minutos de adentrarse en la que result un muy profunda cueva llegaron a una parte donde sorpresivamente se encontraron un con un buen grupo de duendes, pequeos, enanitos de orejas alargadas y vestimentas de un pequeo chaleco sobre sudaderas verdes, pantalones ajustados cafes y zapatos puntiagudos estilo rabe, con sus clsicos gorritos en punta, los observaron con cara de pocos amigos e hicieron una muralla frente a ellos impidindoles el paso, enanito sobre enanito, los duendes resultaron ser muy hbiles, Ryu se adelant frente a todos  
-ja! Estn bromeando sotacos?? Con una sola patada los mandara a volar a todos!  
-espera Ryu dijo Mitsuno  
-olvidalo Mitsuno tenemos poco tiempo para conseguir las magias, vamos! Iaaaa Ryu salt en el aire y lanzo una patada hacia la muralla de duendes que la contuvo con mucho coraje y el que haba recibido el impacto empez a reir con malicia  
-jejeje creo que no sirvi humano tonto  
-ah si? Pinsalo mejor tapn de tina una corriente elctrica sali de la pierna de Ryu y todos los enanitos empezaron a electrocutarse vencindose asi y cayendo todos al suelo entre gritos de molestia, el camino qued entonces desbloqueado y Ryu observ a lo lejos la fuente mas fuerte de toda la luz, una esfera que brillaba con gran intensidad esa debe ser la magia de la alegra! Grit corri hacia ella pero antes de llegar una barrera invisible lo golpe y cayo pesadamente al suelo pero que demo.  
-jo jo jo, no puedes acceder a la magia de la alegra por medio de la violencia  
-porque no me lo dijo antes santa  
-pero entonces? Debemos tener alegra? pregunt Ayane  
Keiretsu se imagino por un momento a el mismo avanzando hacia la esfera saltando alegremente cual bailarina se tratase y una gota recorri su nuca, sacudi la cabeza ante la mirada de incomprensin de Nahomi y Zen  
-jojojo deben hacer que los que la custodian recuperen la alegra  
-darles como podemos hacer eso Ryu se puso a pensar al igual que los dems mientras los duendes seguan vindolos con cara de pocos amigos y ya haba formado la muralla de nuevo, sus mirada s serias apagadas y sus muecas de aburrimiento le dieron una idea a Mitsuno, quien avanz hasta donde estaba Ryu y sorpresivamente tomo sus jeans y les dio un bajn rpido dejndolo asi en bxer, pero no cualquier bxer si no uno al mas puro estilo elefantito con todo y trompita, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la accin de Mitsuno que estaba totalmente roja, despus comenzaron todos a rer con ganas ante la imagen de Ryu, este solo se quedo petrificado por la sorpresa sin poder reaccionar, los duendes al ver como rean todos incluyendo a santa con sonorsimos jo jo jos empezaron a rer tambin y asi poco a poco fueron cayendo algunos  
-jajajaja .jajaja nojajaja dijo entre risas Jin que extendi sus brazos hacia Ryu y este temiendo lo peor solo cerr los ojos rayos! Hazlo ya! Que esperas! Jin riendo hizo una corriente de aire que hizo que Ryu diera vueltas y vueltas en el aire de manera graciosa, todos moran de risa y los duendes caian y caian ya solo quedaban pocos en pie que se resistan a rer y ser alegres aunque ya sonrean un poco, Ryu en medio del bochorno grit a Zen Zen haz algo! Emppame!- Zen apenas pudiendo responder asinti y lanzo una esfera de agua por sobre Ryu que explot y lo empapo totalmente haciendo que cayera al suelo, la risa ya era demasiada Nahomi y Ayane apretaban su estomago y lloraban y los ltimos duendes cedieron cayendo de risa, la pared invisible que protega la luz de la magia de la alegra se quebr escuchndose como cristales rotos y Ryu subiendo sus pantalones avanz hacia ella con cara de enojo, pero en cuanto toco la esfera la magia invadi su cuerpo, y empez a sonrer mas y mas, era una sensacin de alegra inmensa e incomparable, avanzo a sus compaeros que dejaron de rer al sentir la magia de la misma y santa abri el saco que tena a cuestas, en el solo se vea brillos que giraban en todas direcciones como si estuviese lleno de materia brillante y alucingena, meti la esfera en el saco y despus de brillar intensamente lo cerr  
-jo jo jo jo, bien hecho muchacho! Conseguiste la magia de la alegra brindndonosla por medio del humor jojojojo  
hganme el favor de secarme tengo fro  
-jaja si amigo enseguida Jin hizo venir corrientes de aire clido que rodearon a Ryu y girando rpidamente en torno a el lo secaron en segundos  
-gracias Jin  
-jaja Ryu estuviste genial^^ -Mitsuno dio una abrazo a Ryu provocando la sorpresa de este, despus de un momento se separ de el y al ver las atentas miradas de todos se sonrojo al igual que Ryu  
-buenovamos por la siguiente magia. No tenemos mucho tiempo o si?  
-jojojo vmonos, de este punto se siente la energa de la unin, no muy lejos

Todos ya volaban en el trineo y con los renos de nuevo, al cabo de unos minutos solamente llegaron a lo que era otra isla pero esta era muy rara ya que en ella se encontraba lo que pareca un enorme bloque, un enorme cubo negro, al aterrizar se encontraron que haba un inmenso portn en el, se trataba de un edificio, al entrar vieron que haba una gran serie de escaleras que suban en zigzag pero la primera de ellas estaba ya de por si a gran altura sobre ellos, Jin trat de volar pero no pudo, sorprendidos los dems trataron de usar su poder pero les fue intil  
-pero que, no puedo hacer una esfera de agua, que tiene este sitio  
-parece que estamos totalmente aislados del mundo exterior Zen-dijo Jin- eso obvio que no podemos manipular nada aqu, tendremos que hacerlo todo del modo normal  
-bueno, no hay ningn problema , podemos ayudarnos a alcanzar la primera si nos impulsamos con las manos  
-buena idea keire, hagmoslo- dijo Zen  
-primero las damas- dijo Ryu y flexionando sus rodillas puso la palma de sus manos juntas, Jin tambin hizo lo mismo ponindose junto a el y asi Mitsuno apoyo un pie sobre cada uno, estos subieron y con un gran impulso la elevaron al aire hasta que ella alcanz las primeras escaleras, repitiendo la accin Ayane se apoyo en sus compaeros y fue impulsada, elevndose alcanz tambin las primeras escaleras y cay al lado de Mitsuno, ambas comenzaron a avanzar pero de pronto las escaleras se movieron bruscamente y los escalones desaparecieron hacindose como una resbaladilla y ambas chicas cayeron, Jin y Ryu atentos las atraparon y las pusieron en el suelo  
-que sucedi? pregunto keire extraado  
-jojojo al parecer las escaleras no admiten a dos personas al mismo tiempo  
-entoncestendr una persona que ir recorriendo primero las escaleras, cuando vaya enla segunda impulsaremos al siguiente a la primera y despus que vaya en la tercera escalera la otra ir en la segunda e impulsamos a otro a ala primera me entienden? dijo Nahomi  
-wow Nahomi me sorprendes, no por nada eres la oa del saln  
-calla keire baka  
-muy bien, hagamos lo que dice Nahomi, dijo Jin, seor santa usted primero  
-muy bien jvenes paoyando cada una de sus botas en las manos de Jin y Ryu puf! Santa deberas hacer dieta, se me hace que eran 10 renos y te comiste a uno dijo Ryu Ryu! No seas grosero baka! le reprendi Mitsuno aunque keire y Zen aguantaban la risa, santa fue impulsado-jo jo jooooooo- y asi cay en la primera escalera, avanz por esta y ya estando en la segunda fue el turno de Mitsuno, luego Ayane, Nahomi, keire, Zen, Ryu impulso a Jin y al final las escaleras bajaron como elevador hacia Ryu que subi por ellas, al terminar el recorrido de escaleras todos llegaron a una plataforma muy alta y frente a ellos a lo lejos estaba otra plataforma que tena la esfera que irradiaba su potente luz  
-ah esta!  
-si keire, lo logramos dijo Zen  
-mmm pero seguramente habr una barrera para llegar a ella tambin dijo Jin  
-jojojo asi ser supongo  
-vaya que dilemaesperen lo tengo!

Keire estaba al frente, detrs de el agarrndolo por la cintura estaba Nahomi, despus Jin, despus Ayane, despus Mitsuno y al final Ryu, todos corrieron en direccin a la plataforma donde estaba la magia tomados de su cintura como trenecito, entonces keire dio un gran salto seguido de cada uno de los dems, keire llego hasta la plataforma central y se agarro a ella con fuerza, Nahomi recorri sus manos de la cintura d ekeire a sus pies tomando con cada mano un pie, y todos de tras de ella repitieron su accin quedando asi entre todos un puente colgante formado por sus cuerpos, santa paso caminando sobre ellos que resistieron el peso y al final tomo el destello, puso su saco frente a el y lo meti, lo haban conseguido, el lugar comenz a desplomarse y todos cayeron al final sobre varias montaas de arena que amortiguaron muy bien su cada, ah frente a ellos estaban los renos que ya se encontraban muy revitalizados gracias a la recuperacin de las magias, ahora solo falta la del amor asi que todos fueron a sus asientos y emprendieron el ultimo acenso a su ltimo destino.

**No paso casi nada de tiempo cuando llegaron a su ltimo destino que esta vez no resulto ser una isla si no un inmenso castillo donde a sus afueras al aterrizar observaron inmediatamente la esfera de luz roja que brillaba intensamente y frente a ellos estaba un duende pero a diferencia de los anteriores este era mucho mas grande y tenia sus ropas con un brillo intenso , una barba muy larga y usaba un par de gafas oscuras a pesar de ser plena noche  
-jojojo Garth, asi que aqu pusiste la ultima magia, en tu casa jo jo jo  
-que?? Ese es Garth? pregunto Ryu  
-jojojo si el es  
-jeje, santa, veo que traes  
-asi es, somos humanos por lo tanto amamos la navidad, y no permitiremos que se la arruines a miles de nios! dijo Nahomi desafiante  
-je no me hagas rer nia, la nica manera en que pueden tomar esta energa es solamente si existe una pareja que sienta amor mutuo entre ustedes- Nahomi perdi el equilibrio y todos los dems se sonrojaron ante aquel comentario- queeeee??- keire volte a ver a Nahomi de reojo pero al notar como ella tu vo la misma primera reaccin ambos desviaron sus miradas y se pusieron mas rojos que esfera de navidad, Mitsuno volte a ver a Ryu muy titubeante y este hizo lo mismo pero un momento despus ambos se sacaron la lengua y movieron sus caras opuestamente al otro, Zen solamente volteo a ambos lados y lanz un suspiro vayaque dilema- finalmente Jin y Ayane se observaron sonrojados pero no evitaron sus miradas despus ambos voltearon con santa y este sonri tiernamente y asinti debe ser algo que sientan jojojo- Jin y Ayane asintieron con su cabeza y tomados de la mano empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia la esfera ante las atentas miradas de sus compaeros, Garth por su parte solamente sonri levemente, esta situacin de pareca divertida e interesante.  
Jin y Ayane se hallaban justo delante de la ltima esfera, se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron lentamente; Mitsuno y Nahomi se tomaban de las manos y se apretaban con mas y mas fuerzas emocionadas por la imagen, mintras keire y Ryu desviaban su vista y Zen solamente observaba tambin sonriente a sus amigos; Jin se acerco al odo de Ayane quieres hacer esto?- -sabes que si- -Ayane yo.- -no hace falta que lo digas el haber llegado hasta aqu es prueba de ello- -jeAyane.- -Jin.- Garth cerr sus ojos e intervino en la mente de ambos jvenes, observo su historia juntos, desde que se conocieron siendo unos nios, imgenes de sus entrenamientos, de sus risas, sus plticas, las tragedias, los problemas su separacin y su reencuentro, quito sus gafas y abri sus ojos sorprendido para sonrer; Ayane y Jin se acercaron finalmente hasta unir sus labios en un dulce beso, el sonido del cristal rompindose se escucho y despus de separase lentamente y sonrer sonrojados Jin tomo la esfera y se dirigi hacia santa  
-joooojojojojo asi se hace! Felicidades, y muchas gracias santa puso la ultima esfera dentro de el saco y asi una potentsima luz sali de el, llegando hasta el cielo y regresando hacia donde los renos la recibieron con algaraba, asi la nariz de Rodolfo brill con toda su fuerza y todos comenzaron a festejar, Garth avanzo hacia ellos sonriente  
-felicidades lo han conseguido, pasaron mi prueba humanos, el viejo santa tena razn, a pesar de los cambios, y del tiempo, sigue existiendo mucha gente como ustedes que no olvidan los valores principales, la alegra, a pesar del bochorno que pasaste joven, te intereso mas el cometido y alegrar los corazones de todos, Ryu sonri y Mitsuno lo abraz sin importarle si los vean o no; la unin de todos ustedes, al arreglrselas para subir y para poder tomar la esfera, mantuvieron calma y supieron ingenirselas para no dejara nadie atrs todos se tomaron por los hombros y sonrieron como buen grupo- y finalmente el amor que no se olvid a pesar del tiempo, ni las dificultades, es el sentimiento que siempre salvar a ala humanidad mientras lo sigan sintiendo y practicando y mas en esta poca, ya sea familiar, de pareja, pero amor^^ felicidades jvenes, y disculpen por esto, no deb dudar pero ahora que lo han conseguido ser un honor terminar la tarea santa  
-jojojo estos chicos son geniales verdad jojojo, bien Garth espero tu espritu se haya renovado  
-si santa, lo siento, no pasar de nuevo  
-jojojo muchas gracias muchachos nunca olvidar esto!  
-jaja creo que hablo por todos al decir que no fue nada santa^^-dijo keire-  
-y ahora? Que sigue? pregunt Ryu  
-jojojo ahoradeben despertar, ya es navidad!  
-que? -Dijeron todos al unison, pero santa hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y todo se desvaneci**

**La maana ya haba comenzado en Nerima, el amanecer se vea hermoso por el horizonte, y en el tejado del dojo Saotome-Tendo unos jvenes comenzaban a despertarse tallndose los ojos  
-pero que.-Keiretsu se encontraba sentado al igual que los dems que se desperezaban lentamente- fue un sueo?  
-ustedes tambin lo soaron? pregunto Ryu  
-santa verdad? dijo Mitsuno  
-si, y Garth dijo Zen  
-y-Ayane se sonrojo al ver a Jin sabiendo que pensaban en lo mismo  
-pero como es que estamos aqu.-dijo Nahomi  
Todos bajaron de un salto al jardn y vieron el inmenso rbol que haba vuelto a su no tan descomunal tamao  
-parece fue un sueo.-dijo Keiretsu, sin embargo despus agudiz su vista y vio algo en lo alto-miren!-apuntando- Jin se elev hasta ah y tomo con sus manos un gorro rojo con una bolita de peluche en su punta, todo slo observaron atentamente y despus de vieron con cara de confusin  
???? o.O**

Ranma y Akane ya haban despertado y al no encontrar a los muchachos en las habitaciones bajaron a la sala, Akane abri la puerta de la entrada y los jvenes voltearon a ver, entonces tanto ellos como Akane y Ranma se asombraron, la tarima estaba repleta de regalos de todo tipo y tamaos, Akane volte a ver a Ranma y lo abrazo con cario Ranma.^^- Ranma extraado y rascando su cabeza observaba los obsequios pero yo.- todos se apresuraron a los regalos que tenan el nombre de cada quien solamente quedaron de pie Keire y Nahomi que observaban todo sonrientes  
-feliz navidad keire-Nahomi levanta un poco su bufanda y metiendo sus manos dentro de su suter saco un pequeo coldige con la forma de un reno pequeo con nariz roja y se la dio a keire que la recibi con una sonrisa  
-creo que ya me gustan mucho los renos ^^

-jeje es que yo. Respecto a mi puso sus manos detrs suyo nervioso no saba como decirle a Nahomi que no se le ocurri que regalarle  
-si keire?  
De repente Keiretsu sinti algo entre sus manos, con los ojos sorprendidos puso su manos al frente y en ellas tena dos boletos para el cine, Nahomi los observ intrigada  
-boletos? Para que son keire?  
buenoespero que no te resulte algo muysencillo peroquiero invitarte al cinecomouna citajeje

-jeje sise que no es la gran cosa.  
-una cita oficial?  
-jesi, oficial,.la primera sonrojado- Nahonahomiquieres salir conmigo?  
-keire.-ruborizada-..si  
Keiretsu tom valor y abraz a Nahomi para darle un beso en la mejilla, esta algo sorprendida le dio un beso en su mejilla tambin yprofundiz el abrazo poniendo su rostro sobre el pecho de un sonrojado Keiretsu que agradecia que sus amigos estuvieran mucho mas ocupados en los regalos que en ellos, despus vio a su padre que tena a su madre en la misma posicin sobre su pecho y abrazados, Ranma solo elev su mano en signo de victoria y guio el ojo a su hijo, Keiretsu sonri y volte al cielo gracias santa pens Feliz Navidad .te quiero.  
Nahomi sonri ampliamente y abrazo con mas fuerza a keire feliz navidad mi keire. 

**En el cielo muy en lo alto pasaba un trineo con 9 renos y con santa y un duende en el  
-JOOOOJOJOJO FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!  
-si! Feliz navidad humanos!....emm y ahora que santa? Ya acabamos no?  
-jojojo pues solo falta ir a terminar de negociar con los de tepito porque sin tus duendes quede a deber, traes feria? Jojojo  
-inche santa, ya me acord porque perd el espritu, luego que crees que mi seora no quieres su lujos? Luego no pagas  
-jojojo eso no es cierto si te pago solo que en abonitos jojojojo  
-si claro me viste cara de famsa o coppel o que chin.-JOOOOOJOJOJOOOOOOOOO ADIOS!!**

**F****I****N**

**XD Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que este especial halla sido de su agrado y si no pues se friegan porque el santa es mi compa y los dejar sin su juguete XD nah, psenla chido! Y fomenten los valores de las magias aqu mencionadas, que se una la familia y todas las personas, de parte del MADG hasta luego!**

-


End file.
